Les Hollingers modifiés
by Diane23
Summary: [EN HIATUS] Harry, Ron et Hermione font un petit voyage dans le temps des Maraudeurs. Dimension parallèle : changements possibles ! Chap 18 : Les choses s'accélèrent, Lyana prend ses décisions et dans le temps du trio ça se gâte.
1. Arrivée brutale

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma deuxième sur Harry Potter et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventé mais le reste est à J.K. Rowling (la veinarde !).

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée brutale

Harry rentrait en 7e année à Poudlard et pénétrait dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis, Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il vit quelque chose leur arriver dessus. C'était petit, ça volait, mais c'était inconnu, ses réflexes se mirent donc en route et il lança un sort de stupéfaction pour l'arrêter. Mais, le sortilège passa à travers l'objet et celui-ci bien au contraire se multiplia en trois. Les trois objets les percutèrent tous trois, malgré leurs efforts pour les éviter. 

Ils se sentirent tomber, doucement, tout devint noir. Ils entendirent des cris, des voix les appelant, mais ils ne pouvaient leur répondre.

***********************************

La répartition des nouveaux élèves et le discours du Directeur venaient de se terminer lorsque trois adolescents tombèrent de deux mètres sur le carrelage. Ils poussèrent des grognements de douleur en entrant en contact avec le sol.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce à leur apparition et les professeurs se levèrent, certains ayant leur baguette sorties.

L'une des jeunes personnes se releva, titubant légèrement. Il s'adressa à ses amis : 

" Hermione, Ron vous êtes ok ? 

- Mouais… Ca pourrait aller mieux, mais je suis vivant.

- Moi aussi Harry, ça va. "

Ils se relevèrent aussi, et époussetèrent leur robe. Ils levèrent ensuite la tête et observèrent la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Alors, ils se figèrent. Le deuxième garçon, qui avait les cheveux roux et qui devait s'appeler Ron prit la parole, incertain :

" Est-ce que vous pensez comme moi qu'y a un problème là ?

- Jeune gens, vous êtes ici à Poudlard, école de Magie et de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre, d'après les écussons de vos robes, vous appartenez à la maison Gryffondor, pourtant, vous nous êtes inconnus, je souhaiterai avoir une explication. " déclara le directeur, Albus Dumbledore. 

Les trois adolescents ouvrirent de grands yeux et alors que le garçon roux allait parler, la jeune fille brune l'arrêta.

" Hermione qu'est-ce que… ?

- Ron, regarde très attentivement les tables des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, tu ne remarques rien ? "

Ron s'exécuta et referma tout de suite la bouche, ses yeux étaient encore plus agrandis. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, celui qui avait parlé le premier, Harry, dit :

" Ron je suis d'accord avec toi, on a un gros problème !…

- Euh… Monsieur le directeur, pourriez-vous nous indiquer en quelle année nous sommes s'il vous plait ?

- … 1977, mademoiselle. 

- Erk… fit Ron en se tapant la tête dans une main.

- Alors comme ça, on a fait un saut de 20 ans dans le passé… "

A ces derniers mots, des murmures s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Dumbledore réclama vivement le silence et parla aux nouveaux venus :

" Vous venez tous trois de 1997 ?

- Ben faut croire… répondit Ron.

- Les garçons, il faut qu'on se taise.

- Quoi ? Soit plus précise 'Mione !

- On ne peut pas dire des choses sur nos vies parce que cela changerait le cours du temps !

- Excuse-moi Herm', mais en partant dans le temps, on a pas déjà changé le cours du temps ? Surtout, que pour toi ça pose pas de problèmes, mais pour Ron et moi, c'est facile de reconnaître nos parents ! " remarqua Harry.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, il avait complètement raison ! Alors qu'elle allait parler, Harry qui se tenait en face d'elle et Ron et tournait le dos aux professeurs leur appuya sur les épaules en leur criant :

" A terre, vite ! "

Par automatisme, ils obéirent et le suivirent par terre. Ils virent alors les trois objets volants qui les avaient percuté leur passer au-dessus. Ils se relevèrent et Harry leur ordonna de courir dans des directions opposées. Les trois boules se fixèrent sur Harry qui, voyant cela, courut pour sortir de la salle. Il fit un dérapage difficilement contrôlé et partit dans les couloirs. Ron voulut le suivre, mais Hermione le retint :

" Attends, Harry est parti pour nous laisser du temps, il faut trouver comment les détruire.

- Mais on ne peut pas ! Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure que son sortilège est passé à travers et l'a multiplié par trois !

- Il n'y a pas que la magie dans la vie, Ron !

- Ah ouais, et tu veux les arrêter à coup de batte, peut-être ?

- Excusez-moi jeune gens… les interrompit Flitwick. Mais, il me semble que ses choses volantes sont des Hollingers, et il suffit de jeter de la poudre d'immobilité sur eux pour les arrêter.

- Je veux bien vous croire professeur, mais on en a pas de la poudre d'immobilité ! répliqua sèchement Ron.

- Moi si ! dit le petit professeur en sortant un sachet de sa poche. Si le directeur est d'accord, je vous en prêterai avec plaisir.

- Bien sur, ces Hollingers ont l'air un peu trop violents ! Vous savez comment procéder, mon ami…

- Parfaitement.

- Ron, va chercher Harry ! " ordonna Hermione.

Celui-ci fut trop heureux de s'exécuter et partit en courant à la poursuite de son meilleur ami. Alors que Hermione se faisait un sang d'encre, ils entendirent des pas précipités se rapprocher et un Harry à bout de souffle entra dans la salle, suivi des trois objets volants et de Ron. Harry se précipita vers la table des professeurs et s'écarta vivement à droite lorsque le professeur Flitwick le lui ordonna, alors qu'il jetait de la poudre sur ses poursuivants, qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et tombèrent à terre. Après un court instant, ils explosèrent, laissant à peine le temps à Harry qui était juste à côté de s'écarter. Le professeur Flitwick papillonna des yeux et Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent sur Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

" Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Ca va Herm', ça va. N'empêche que comme rentrée, j'ai vu mieux que me faire agresser par un OVNI qui au lieu de se figer quand je lui jette un _Stupéfix_ se multiplie et nous envoie 20 ans dans le passé quand il nous touche, puis faire le marathon avec les mêmes OVNIs aux trousses. répondit-il ironiquement.

- D'accord avec toi, mais… c'est quoi un OVNI ? demanda Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

- Un Objet Volant Non Identifié. "

Ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler et rencontrèrent un regard vert émeraude, appartenant à une Gryffondor rousse très jolie. Ron, la reconnaissant, dit :

" Ah, merci Melle Potter… "

Hermione lui sauta dessus en le bâillonnant, mais il était déjà trop tard. La jeune fille rousse agrandit les yeux et se figea, un jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs et yeux bleus s'étouffait à l'autre bout de la table. Quand il eut repris son souffle, il dit :

" Mademoiselle quoi ?

- Potter, Melle Lily Rose Evans Potter de son nom entier. Nous serions nous trompés ?" demanda innocemment Harry. 

Les deux Gryffondors les regardaient bouche bée et le Directeur dut s'éclaircir de nouveau la gorge pour se rappeler aux visiteurs :

" Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que vous nous expliquiez qui vous êtes.

- Euh oui, c'est exact… Je me nomme Hermione Granger, fille de Line et Eric Granger, préfète-en-chef en 7e année à Gryffondor à l'école de Poudlard en 1997.

- Ron Weasley, fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley, gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en 7e année à Poudlard en 1997.

- Harry Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor dans la même école, même maison, et même année que les deux autres. "

Ils s'étaient tous les trois présentés en énonçant leurs titres sur un ton légèrement ironique, mais la salle était silencieuse. La plupart fixait les deux garçons. Le directeur finit par parler :

" Eh bien, il me semble que d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous êtes coincés ici pour un temps indéterminé, mais il faut quand même que vous poursuiviez vos études, je vous propose donc de repasser la Répartition et que vous puissiez ainsi, en attendant que nous trouvions une solution pour vous ramener dans votre temps, poursuivre votre scolarité. "

Ils hochèrent tous trois la tête. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. De plus cela pouvait être intéressant. Le professeur MacGonagall rapporta le choixpeau et le tendit à Hermione. Elle le mit sur sa tête et après un moment il l'envoya à Gryffondor. Ce fut ensuite à Ron, qui dès que le choixpeau eut touché sa tête passa à Gryffondor, pour Harry cela prit un peu plus de temps, mais il fut quand même envoyé à Gryffondor.

Ils s'assirent tous trois côte à côte et ils profitèrent du fait que tout le monde les regardait mi-méfiant, mi-étonné sans les écraser de questions, pour parler :

" 'Mione, pourquoi le choixpeau a mis autant de temps ?

- Il voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle. dit-elle haussant les épaules.

- Ca m'étonne pas. rigola Harry, qui dut se baisser pour éviter un coup. 

- Et toi Harry, il voulait encore t'envoyer à Serpentard ?

- Ouaip, mais avec Malefoy et Rogue et sans vous, j'aurai pas tenu l'année ! "

Ils échangèrent des sourires et commencèrent à manger, donnant l'exemple aux autres Gryffondors qui avaient continué à les regarder pendant leur conversation.

A la fin du dîner, le directeur leur demanda de le suivre dans son bureau, lui et les professeurs MacGonagall et Flitwick. Ils obtempérèrent et une fois arrivé dans la pièce s'assirent dans les fauteuils rouges que Dumbledore leur montrait de la main. Les professeurs firent de même et le directeur commença la discussion :

" Bien, maintenant pourriez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il vous est arrivé que nous puissions prendre les mesures nécessaires ? "

Hermione raconta comment ils étaient arrivés là et le professeur Flitwick, plongé dans ses pensées, énonça ses conclusions tout haut :

" D'après ce que vous racontez Melle Granger, j'en déduis que ces Hollingers ont été modifiés, ils vous ont conduit dans le passé certes, mais ce passé n'est qu'une dimension parallèle, fixé sur ce qui c'est vraiment produit dans votre passé, mais ici, toutes les révélations que vous nous avez faites seront sans danger sur votre présent car ce n'est pas le même espace-temps.

- Là, je suis complètement perdu. grogna Ron.

- Ce que le professeur Flitwick veut nous dire c'est que quand les Hollingers nous ont percutés, ils ont créés un univers à partir du passé réel qui pourra se modifier par rapport à ce que nous connaissons avec les révélations que nous ferons sans que notre univers ne soit aucunement chamboulé parce que ce n'est pas le même. En conséquence, quand nous reviendrons chez nous, tout sera comme avant. C'est cela professeur ?

- Je ne l'aurai pas mieux expliqué Melle !

- Oooooooh cool !

- Tu l'as dit Ron, c'est génial ! déclara Harry. …Eh mais… comment on fait pour retourner chez nous ? Parce que les… Hollingers sont réduits en poussière si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter, nous trouverons une solution. En attendant, je crois que vous allez devoir passer une partie de l'année scolaire avec nous. Et il est maintenant temps que vous alliez vous coucher. 

- Oui monsieur le directeur… Mais euh…

- Oui Melle Granger ?

- Comment allons nous faire pour nos affaires scolaires et personnelles ?

- Ah oui, c'est embêtant en effet… Je vais demander à un elfe de maison de vous acheter vos affaires scolaires et quelques affaires personnelles urgentes. Nous trouverons bien un moment où vous pourrez aller au Chemin de Traverse accompagnés par un professeur."

Ils hochèrent la tête et, accompagnés du professeur MacGonagall, partirent pour la tour des Gryffondors. Elle les laissa à l'entrée, après avoir donné le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

************************************************************************************************

Volà, c'est court, mais c'est que le premier chap, alors…

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? = reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ^-^


	2. Attaque au Chemin de Traverse

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma deuxième sur Harry Potter et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventé mais le reste est à J.K. Rowling (la veinarde !).

J'ai oublié la dernière fois, mais ma sœur, Dragonwing, à eut la gentillesse de se proposer comme ma beta-lectrice, alors remerciez là pour ne pas avoir à supporter des dizaines de fautes d'orthographe ! ^^

Chapitre 2 : Attaque au Chemin de Traverse

La Salle Commune était pleine, apparemment tout le monde était trop excité par l'arrivée des 'voyageurs du futur' pour aller se coucher.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers eux, mais ils n'y firent pas attention et s'assirent dans des fauteuils libres qui se trouvaient dans un coin. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, tous les trois plongés dans leur pensées.

Finalement, après cinq minutes, les Maraudeurs finirent par se décider à parler aux nouveaux. James était à leur tête, Sirius et Remus de chaque côté et Peter prudemment resté à l'arrière. Comme ils se furent arreter près d'eux, le trio sortit de leurs pensées et les observèrent :

James était tel que se l'était imaginé Harry : lui ressemblant pour les cheveux, la taille, la forme du visage… mais avec des yeux bleus clairs, rappelant ceux de Remus dans leur temps, des pommettes plus basses et plus prononcées, lui donnant un air rieur perpétuellement, mais adoucies par une peau plus foncée.

Sirius était comme dans leur futur, mais sans cette souffrance et cette tristesse, dues à son séjour à Azkaban, dans les yeux et il avait une taille et une musculature plus mise en valeur grâce à de l'exercice quotidien.

Remus se portait beaucoup mieux, son visage reflétait la joie de vivre, chose qui avait été effacée par les événements qu'il avait vécu dans leur futur, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et sa peau étaient plus foncés, du à une exposition au soleil plus importante.

Quant à Peter, il était toujours aussi petit et gras et ils ne préférèrent pas s'attarder sur lui, ayant peur que leur haine ne remonte à la surface, après tout, il n'avait encore rien fait et leur présence éviterait peut-être que cela se passe.

" Harry ?

- Hum… oui ?

- Désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai besoin d'une confirmation : Tu es bien mon fils ?… et celui d'Evans ?

- Hum… oui papa. Oups pardon… James. "

James restait debout face à lui, complètement éberlué. Même quand Sirius lui passa une main devant les yeux il ne réagit pas. Remus parla à sa place :

" Je crois qu'il a un peu de mal à l'accepter, attends un peu ça va passer. En attendant, on peut vous poser quelques questions ?

- Ouais ! Avec qui je me suis marié ?

- Sirius ! ! ! !

- Ben quoi Mumus ? "

Le trio du futur était écroulé de rire et n'arrivait pas à s'arreter. Sirius était vraiment un gamin quand il le voulait ! Harry se reprit difficilement quand il sentit tous les regards posés sur eux.

" Tu n'as vraiment pas changé parrain !

- Parrain ? !… James ! Je suis son parrain tu te rends compte ! Je t'adore, tu m'as choisi comme parrain ! Tu…

- Maintenant c'est définitif, il n'est pas mon fils ! Je n'aurai jamais accepté que cet imbécile inconscient ne soit le parrain de mon fils ! "

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir l'auteur de la voix, qui n'était autre que Lily Evans. Le sourire de Harry disparut et il se leva et quitta la pièce rapidement, montant dans son dortoir.

" Si il l'est ! Quoique ça vous gêne, Harry est VOTRE fils et celui de JAMES ! répondit vertement Ron en suivant Harry.

- … Ne dites plus cela Lily. Plus jamais. lui conseilla plus calmement Hermione.

- Euh… juste comme ça, je suis d'accord que c'est pas super de s'entendre dire que sa mère ne le reconnaît pas comme son fils… mais euh… hésita Remus

- …C'est un peu excessif ? finit Hermione à sa place.

- Ben… oui… je trouve…

- Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… ça vous évitera de faire des gaffes à l'avenir. ECOUTEZ TOUS, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! "

Lorsque toutes les personnes présentes firent silence, Hermione leur raconta :

" Alors que Harry n'avait qu'un an, Voldemort est venu à Godric's Hollow, là où vivaient les Potter…. Il a tué James Potter, son père, puis Lily Evans Potter, sa mère qui voulait protéger son fils. En le protégeant, cette dernière a fait appel, inconsciemment, à une magie très ancienne qui a permis à Harry de résister au sortilège de la Mort, l'Avada Kedavra. Le sortilège est revenu sur Voldemort et l'a réduit à l'état de chose informe, laissant pour toute trace de son passage, la maison détruite des Potter et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry. Harry n'a presque pas connu ses parents, d'eux il ne lui reste qu'un album photo et des récits de leur passé que lui ont raconté ceux qui les ont connus… Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. "

Sur ces derniers mots, dans un silence complet, elle rejoignit ses amis dans leur dortoir. Ce fut James qui parla le premier, à l'étonnement de tous :

" Evaaaaans ! ! ! Vas t'excuser ! Ou je te jure que je t'étrangle, futur femme ou pas !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes ordres Potter ! "

Elle quitta vivement la pièce, suivant le trio venant du futur. La pièce était toujours silencieuse et quelques minutes plus tard, quand Lily descendit, ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Sous les regards, elle dit simplement :

" Il m'excuse… "

Et elle retourna dans ses livres. Le silence était complet, personne ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire et c'est pour cela que quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur MacGonagall débarqua. Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle, alors qu'elle les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle dit : 

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Je n'ai jamais vu une Salle Commune des Gryffondors aussi silencieuse ! "

Après un silence, Lily, en tant que Préfète En Chef finit par lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Leur maîtresse de maison afficha un air désolé et hocha la tête doucement. Elle réfléchit un instant puis déclara :

" Je vais en avertir le directeur. Mais dans une demi-heure si en revenant je retrouve un seul d'entre vous debout... "

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens, leur directrice de maison ayant quittée la salle, mais ils comprirent tous l'ordre et montèrent se coucher après une fin de journée mouvementée.

*************************************

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, il entendait distinctement les ronflements de Ron et du rat et, cela et tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil.

Il sortit ses bras de sous les couvertures et alluma sa montre, il était 23h32 ! Il allait être encore en pleine forme le lendemain, pour changer.

En ayant assez de s'emmêler dans ses draps, et pour ne pas réveiller ses colocataires, il sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la Salle Commune.

Là, il s'assit face à la cheminée et plongeant son regard dans les flammes, qui étaient le seul éclairage de la salle, il se perdit dans ses pensées, ou plutôt dans le vide. Il se contentait de regardait les flammes. 

Ce n'était pas la première fois que des insomnies le prenaient et il avait découvert que regarder fixement un feu sans penser à quoi que ce soit le calmait, lui permettant ainsi de s'endormir beaucoup plus facilement.

Il frissonna légèrement, la chaleur que le feu dégageait n'était pas suffisante pour le réchauffer et il n'avait pas pensé à prendre une couverture . Il allait falloir qu'il retourne se coucher… mais il n'en avait pas envie… il était bien là.

Il sentit une étoffe se poser sur ses jambes et ses épaules, le protégeant du froid. 

Il releva les yeux, sortant de sa contemplation du feu pour découvrir une jeune fille de son âge dans le fauteuil à sa gauche, une couverture posée sur elle, la jumelle de la sienne.

Elle aussi regardait le feu tranquillement et Harry la contempla un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le feu :

Elle avait de très longs cheveux châtains ondulés, prenant des nuances dorées à la lumière du feu, un visage fin et doux, elle paraissait svelte, d'une taille moyenne, ses yeux lui étaient cachés par ses cheveux tombant devant son visage.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, leur regard planté dans le feu. 

Puis finalement Harry bougea, il se sentait plus calme et près à dormir. Il ôta la couverture, la plia soigneusement et la posa sur son siège. Puis, il sortit de la salle, ne voulant pas casser le calme de la jeune fille.

Il se glissa silencieusement sous ses couvertures et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

*****************************************

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en premier, à 6h15. Maudissant une nouvelle fois le nombre 6 (nombre d'heures que son corps s'obstinait à dormir alors qu'il en avait besoin d'au moins deux de plus pour être en pleine forme), il se leva en silence.

Trouvant des vêtements propres et du nécessaire de douche sur le haut d'une malle qui avait été posée au bout de son lit pendant son sommeil, il les prit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Il prit son temps, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur ses membres fatigués, dénouant ses muscles avec délice. 

Alors qu'il sortait de son cabinet de douche, les cheveux encore un peu mouillés et habillé d'un simple jean, il rencontra un Remus complètement réveillé et apparemment en pleine forme. Ils échangèrent un sourire et Remus engagea la conversation :

" Bonjour Harry ! Tu es un lève-tôt dit donc, d'habitude je suis tout le temps le premier réveillé des Gryffondors avec Lyana.

- Bonjour Remus ! Je ne suis pas vraiment un lève-tôt comme tu dis, mais mon horloge interne affirme que 6 heures de sommeil me suffise amplement. Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas d'ailleurs. ajouta-t-il en étouffant un bâillement. Qui est cette Lyana ?

- Une fille de septième année comme nous, elle est assez froide avec les gens, mais quand on la connaît bien, elle est très gentille et sympathique. Il n'y a que Lily et moi qui l'apprécions, sinon, elle est tout le temps à part. En fait, Sirius et elle ne peuvent pas se voir. Elle est arrivée en début d'année dernière, son école ayant été rasée par Voldemort.

- Hum… les cheveux longs ondulés, châtains clairs avec des reflets dorés à la lumière ?

- Oui, c'est elle, tu l'as déjà remarquée ?

- Disons que je crois que nous avons les mêmes problèmes d'insomnie. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je pense à la remercier pour la couverture… "

Remus ne chercha pas à comprendre et lui sourit à nouveau, tout en rentrant dans une cabine de douche.

**********************************************

Harry et Remus discutaient tranquillement en attendant leurs amis. En fait, ils parlaient des professeurs et des matières qu'ils enseignaient quand ils entendirent des pas provenant de l'escalier conduisant aux dortoirs des filles.

La jeune fille de la veille, Lyana, apparut. Elle s'assit à quelques fauteuils d'eux et Remus la salua :

" Bonjour Lyana. Tu es tardive aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour Remus. répondit celle-ci d'une voix calme et un peu froide, distante. J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir hier soir. Comme ton ami d'ailleurs… qui semble très bien me remplacer comme interlocuteur matinal.

- Bonjour Lyana. la salua Harry. Je te remercie pour la couverture d'hier soir. "

Elle lui répondit par un léger hochement de tête avant de se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre qu'elle avait amené.

Harry et Remus continuèrent leur discussion, et peu à peu la Salle Commune se remplit. Lily descendit dans les premiers et s'assit près de Lyana, l'informant qu'une dénommée Isa arriverait bientôt. 

Lily chercha à rencontrer le regard de Harry, mais celui-ci saluait Hermione qui venait lui faire la bise, puis Ron arriva (depuis leur 5e année, il avait moins besoin de sommeil, sa croissance étant terminée, de plus il avait été très influencé par ses deux amis matinaux) et il se leva pour descendre dans la Grande Salle, laissant Remus attendre un peu les autres Maraudeurs.

************************************************

Ils venaient de finir leur petit déjeuner _non sans de nombreux regards en coin_ et regardaient maintenant leur emploi du temps. Il ne commençait qu'à dix heures ! Alors qu'ils faisaient des projets pour la matinée, une ombre s'étala sur eux et une grosse voix grave les interrompit :

" Excusez-moi, mais Monsieur le directeur, m'a demandé de vous accompagner à Poudlard ce matin, pendant que vous n'avez pas cours.

- Hagrid ! Cool, c'est vous qui nous accompagnez ! Je ne m'imaginais pas faire des courses avec MacGonagall !

- Ron !

- Ben c'est vrai 'Mione, ça aurait pas été drôle !

- Laisse Hagrid, tu vas t'y faire, ils se disputent tout le temps… Comment on fera pour payer ? J'ai un peu d'argent mais pas assez. remarqua Harry.

- Le professeur Dumbledore payera vos frais.

- Ah bon ? Il faudra penser à le remercier alors ! s'exclama Hermione. On va chercher nos capes et on vous rejoint à votre cabane. D'accord Hagrid ? "

Le demi géant leur fit un grand sourire en hochant la tête et le trio partit rapidement vers leur dortoir.

Ils se rejoignirent comme convenu à la cabane de Hagrid, puis en discutant de leur rencontre dans le futur, il sortirent de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Hagrid demanda alors à Harry d'appeler le Magicobus et dix minutes plus tard ils étaient devant le Chaudron Baveur. 

Ils entrèrent et le trio fut attristé de remarquer que c'était encore pire que dans leur temps : il n'y avait que deux clients qui à leur entrée sursautèrent et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Hagrid. Celui-ci salua un homme ressemblant beaucoup à Tom, le futur patron, qui devait être son père et passa sur le Chemin de Traverse en lui-même.

Ils avancèrent tranquillement au milieu de la petite foule, beaucoup moins importante que dans leur temps, et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la boutique de prêt-à-porter où ils s'achetèrent une garde de robe complète à la plus grande surprise de Mme Guipure, la boutiquière. 

Ils allèrent prendre leurs matériels de potions et d'écriture, puis passèrent ensuite à la librairie, où, en plus de leurs livres scolaires, ils s'achetèrent d'autres livres pour leur plaisir : _L'évolution des balais et du Quidditch _pour Ron,_ Tout sur le Ministère de la Magie _et _Les relations Moldus/Sorciers à travers les ages _pour Hermione, et, _Les êtres magiques intelligents _et _Les fondateurs de Poudlard et leur œuvre _pour Harry. Tout en payant, ils parlèrent de leurs achats avec Hagrid :

" Pourquoi avez-vous choisi ces livres ? demanda Hagrid.

-J'ai toujours été passionné par tout ce qui touche aux balais ! Pas seulement au Quidditch, mais aussi au balai en lui-même, à son fonctionnement, sa production, etcetera ! déclara Ron.

- Moi, je trouve intéressant d'étudier les mondes sorciers et moldus, leurs différences et leurs ressemblances… Et puis je crois que j'aimerais bien travailler au Ministère ou bien enseigner à Poudlard, je ne sais pas trop en fait. répondit Hermione.

- Quant à moi, depuis que Hermione m'a forcé à lire l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ je n'arrive pas à combler ma soif de savoir sur notre école. Et puis, je sais depuis que je connais le monde sorcier que d'autres êtres intelligents peuplent notre monde, qui peuvent être nos alliés ou bien nos ennemis, alors j'aimerais les connaître. finit Harry.

- Je vois, vous... "

Un énorme bruit dans la rue coupa la parole à Hagrid. Ils virent une lueur verte passer par les fenêtres et aussitôt des cris s'élevèrent de la rue. La foule qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du magasin rentrait dans la boutique et certaines personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur voulaient en sortir… c'était le chaos. 

Le trio entendit Hagrid murmurer : " Par Merlin, non ! Pas ça. " et il les protégea de la bousculade qui régnait dans le magasin en se plaçant devant eux. Ils entendirent des explosions et des cris les faisant bouillir tous littéralement de rage. Ils auraient voulus y aller, aider ces gens qui se battaient ou qui souffraient. Mais c'était mission impossible, ils le savaient. D'abord il aurait fallu se frayer un chemin vers la sortie et ensuite, il aurait fallu se battre contre des adultes expérimentés et impitoyables… en survivant de préférence.

Une dizaine de minutes après le début de l'attaque, un silence relatif s'installa, ils crurent entendre des cris d'horreur et de terreur, mais finalement une voix s'imposa, froide et parfaitement audible de tout le Chemin de Traverse :

" Je sais qu'il se trouve ici sur le Chemin de Traverse, deux garçons et une fille qui étudient à Poudlard depuis hier soir, qu'ils se rendent et le massacre cessera , ils ont ma parole d'héritier de Salazar Serpentard . "

Hagrid ouvrit de grands yeux, des murmures s'élevèrent de toutes parts autour et le trio s'était figé, le souffle court. Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir depuis très, très longtemps venait de parler et en échange de la vie d'un grand nombre de personnes, ils les demandaient eux ! Harry fut le premier à se reprendre, pour murmurer :

" Et merdeuh ! Même si on est dans la passé et qu'il ne me connaît même pas, il faut que son attention soit sur moi ! Je n'ai encore rien fait bon sang !

- Je crois que c'est plutôt un de ses futurs mangemorts qui l'a prévenu de ce qui s'est passé hier soir et qu'il est intrigué par le fait que nous venons du futur. Il veut sûrement savoir ce qui va lui arriver et si c'est mauvais pouvoir ainsi empêcher que ça se passe.

- Ca ne me rassure pas du tout 'Mione. Si il apprend ce qui s'est passé, c'est mes parents qui vont en baver !

- …

- Harry… Tu n'as pas mal à ta cicatrice ? demanda intrigué Ron.

- Si. répondit Harry en se tournant vers son ami. Ca fait un mal de chien ! "

Ses amis purent remarquer que sa cicatrice était devenu rouge et gonflée et que Harry serait très fortement les dents, de la sueur coulant le long de son visage. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger sur le fait que Harry arrivait à supporter la douleur que la voix froide de Voldemort se fit entendre, une nuance d'énervement dans la voix :

" Vous avez deux minutes ! Après nous ratisserons tout le Chemin de Traverse, en tuant tout le monde jusqu'à ce que nous vous trouvions !

- Vous croyez qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? souffla Ron.

- Oui… Il a donné sa parole d'héritier et il a toujours tenu sa promesse quand il jurait sur ça.

- Harry. Comment tu… ?

- Plus tard. Ils commencent à s'agiter en bas. On y va oui ou non ? Personnellement, j'y vais. Peut-être qu'il acceptera que vous ne veniez pas...

- Arrête ça Harry ! On te suit ! " le coupa Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête, signifiant son accord et ils se tournèrent vers Hagrid qui les observaient et les écoutaient depuis le début :

" Désolé Hagrid, mais il faut qu'on y aille, si on y va pas ça sera encore pire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez très bien fait votre travail. Dites à Dumbledore que si jamais il vous renvoie pour ça, on viendra le hanter toutes les nuits ! Et puis on vous confie nos affaires, avec un peu de chance on reviendra vivant !" déclara avec le sourire Harry.

Des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de Hagrid et les serrant contre lui dit :

" Je ne peux pas vous retenir, je le sais. Même si on a pas eu beaucoup le temps de parler, je vous fait confiance et je vous souhaite bonne chance. 

- Dix secondes ! Neuf… 

- Zut, _Sonorus _! STOP !On arrive ! " cria Harry.

Ils sourirent tous trois à Hagrid, d'un sourire sincère d'adieu qui l'émut encore plus. 

Ils n'avaient presque pas peur, ils étaient ensemble et même dans la mort, leur amitié resterait.

Avec une inspiration, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Harry au milieu, Ron à sa droite et Hermione à gauche, la foule leur fit place, comprenant à ce qu'ils avaient entendu qu'ils étaient leur seul salut.

Hagrid, les larmes aux yeux, les regarda sortir à l'air libre.

********************************************** (j'ai hésité à couper là, mais je me suis dit que ça faisait court et que c'était vache, alors v'là la suite ! Merci qui ?)

La rue était dévastée, des traces d'explosions couvraient les murs et le sol, du sang coulait dans les caniveaux et des cadavres jonchaient la rue. 

Ils durent réprimer leur petit déjeuner qui remontait sous cette vue horrible. De leurs sentiments, Harry ne laissa rien transparaître, Hermione et Ron affichèrent, eux, leur tristesse face aux corps et leur colère et dégoût envers les Mangemorts et leur maître qui se trouvaient au milieu de ce carnage.

Ils étaient une quarantaine, faisant face à des Aurors en légère infériorité. Les deux camps avaient les baguettes levées, et se regardaient en chiens de faïence, mais ils avaient apparemment reçu de leurs supérieurs l'ordre de ne pas engager le combat, même si l'envie était nettement visible dans certains comportements.

Voldemort les regardait approcher, ainsi que le chef des Aurors et ils s'arrêtèrent à une distance respectable de lui.

Personne ne parla, puis, finalement Harry déclara :

" Vous avez donné votre parole d'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, et je sais que vous la respecterez, mais je préfère prendre mes précautions. Un subalterne peut toujours faire des erreurs irréparables. "

Voldemort haussa un sourcil (ou ce qui lui servait comme tel) voyant Harry s'approcher de lui, sans crainte, puis le contourner et se placer entre les Aurors et les Mangemorts. Comprenant l'intention de leur ami, Ron et Hermione, plus hésitants, le rejoignirent et deux par deux, ils baissèrent les baguettes, celles d'un Mangemort et d'un Auror face à face. Quand un Mangemort voulut relever sa baguette furieusement, Voldemort fit un bruit pour lui signifier son désaccord et finalement, ils eurent tous les baguettes baissées.

Alors, le trio revint à leur place initiale et attendirent. Voldemort les observait, intrigué, surtout par ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés si courageux et indifférent à sa présence.

Si il avait su qu'en ce moment même ce jeune homme luttait de toutes ses forces contre la douleur de sa cicatrice et son instinct qui le poussait à fuir à toutes jambes, il se serait extasié devant sa résistance hors norme.

Mais, il se contenta de dire calmement :

" Nous serons plus à l'aise chez moi, devant du thé et un bon feu n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons à discuter, et vous êtes mes invités. "

Il claqua des mains et trois des Mangemorts vinrent à ses cotés, pendant qu'il continuait à parler :

" Ce sont trois de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts, ils vous emmèneront chez moi et vous y installeront pendant que je m'occupe de quelques petites choses. "

Ils hochèrent tous trois la tête. Ils connaissaient les risques mais avaient quand même décidé de se rendre pour sauver des vies, ils n'allaient pas reculer maintenant. Alors que les trois Mangemorts les prenaient par les bras, Harry se contenta de rappeler à son interlocuteur :

" Nous avons votre promesse Voldemort. "

Et ils transplanèrent. Voldemort haussa à nouveau les sourcils aux derniers mots de Harry, puis se tourna vers ses Mangemorts et leur dit :

" Et bien, je pense que nous allons nous amuser en lisant la prochaine édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier n'est-ce pas ? ! "

Ses serviteurs ricanèrent en approuvant et Voldemort se tourna vers le chef des Aurors le narguant :

" Et bien Potter, je suis pressé de lire ce que la presse dira de vous. Me laissez capturer trois adolescents sans combattre, tut, tut, tut. Surtout que l'un d'entre eux vous ressemble, vous avez remarqué ? Mais, ne les laissons pas attendre… " 

Il transplana, un sourire narquois destiné à son ennemi frustré sur les lèvres. Ses Mangemorts le suivirent, laissant un silence sinistre planer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

**********************************************

Il était midi et tout le monde s'installait pour le déjeuner, n'ayant qu'une seule chose sur les lèvres : la disparition du trio venu du futur et de Hagrid qui auraient normalement dû revenir pour dix heures du Chemin de Traverse. 

Alors que tout le monde venait de s'asseoir un bruit connu se fit entendre, du courrier, beaucoup de courrier arrivait. Des lettres furent déposées devant la majorité des élèves et professeurs et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, de très grave, car il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'évènements qui pouvaient faire qu'une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier soit éditée quelques heures à peine après l'édition quotidienne. 

Ceux qui n'étaient pas abonnés au journal sorcier questionnaient les autres et c'était le chaos complet, finalement Dumbledore finit par capter l'attention de tout le monde et lut la première page pour tous :

" **_Attaque dévastatrice au Chemin de Traverse !_**

Ce matin même, vers 9h, une quarantaine de Mangemorts ont transplanés sur le Chemin de Traverse, aussitôt, ils commencèrent à tuer et torturer tous ceux qui se trouvaient à leur portée et la Marque des Ténèbres apparut dans le ciel, provoquant le chaos absolu sur tous les environs.

Une dizaines de minutes après le début des hostilités, après que le Commandant Jack Potter et sa division d'Aurors ne soient arrivés sur place, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcez-le-nom apparut au milieu du combat, il fit signe au Commandant des Aurors, demandant ainsi une trêve. Les combats cessèrent, les deux camps, Mangemorts et Aurors, se tant face à face la baguette levée.

Vous-Savez-Qui augmenta ensuite magiquement sa voix pour quelle soit audible de tout le Chemin de Traverse faisant la déclaration suivante : " Je sais qu'il se trouve ici sur le Chemin de Traverse, deux garçons et une fille qui étudient à Poudlard depuis hier soir, qu'ils se rendent et le massacre cessera , ils ont ma parole d'héritier de Salazar Serpentard . " _Pendant cinq minutes le silence régna, et le Mage Noir menaça de ratisser tous le Chemin de Traverse si les trois étudiants ne se montraient pas. Alors qu'il comptait les secondes restantes et que la tension montait dans les deux camps, une voix répondit, prévenant qu'ils arrivaient. Trois adolescents d'environ 18 ans sortirent de la librairie Fleury&Bott et avancèrent à la rencontre de Vous-Savez-Qui._

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres, puis firent preuve d'un courage exceptionnel en s'interposant entre les deux camps et baissant les baguettes de tous les antagonistes.

Après cela, d'un ton de discussion tout à fait normal, Vous-Savez-Qui les invita à prendre le thé chez lui et trois Mangemorts les emmenèrent. Peu avant de disparaître, l'un d'eux rappela qu'ils avaient la parole de Vous-Savez-Qu . Puis ils transplanèrent tous.

Toutes personnes essayant de transplaner en étaient empêchés par un champ anti-transplanage provisoire ayant été mis en place par les Serviteurs des Ténèbres et c'est sans doute pourquoi il y a autant de victimes à déplorer, cela empêchant l'arrivée rapide des secours. Les Mangemorts et leur maitre devaient, eux, avoir un moyen spécial pour pouvoir transplaner tranquillement.

Actuellement, 67 morts et 98 blessés sont à déplorer, mais le recensement des victimes n'est pas encore terminé et on en prévoit une centaine d'autres.

En tout cas, une chose est sure, si ces trois adolescents inconnus ne s'étaient pas rendus, le bilan serait extrêmement plus lourd, nous leur devons donc beaucoup et espérons de tout cœur que tous se passe relativement bien pour eux.

Nous avons rapidement enquêté sur ces trois adolescents et avons pu réunir ces informations :

Ils sont arrivés hier soir de manière mystérieuse à Poudlard où Albus Dumbledore les a accueilli en tant que nouveaux élèves en septième année. N'ayant aucunes affaires, Rubeus Hagrid gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard avait pour mission de les accompagner ce matin pour faire leurs courses.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, tout ceci est mystérieux et nous tacherons d'en apprendre davantage pour vous éclairer. 

En ce moment même, Rubeus Hagrid est interrogé par des Aurors et des fonctionnaires du Ministère de la Justice pour obtenir plus d'informations.

Azeran Klingsor, envoyé spécial au Chemin de Traverse. "

Quand la lecture fut terminée, un silence complet et lourd s'installa dans la salle, certains priant pour que leurs parents ou/et amis ne soient pas parmi les victimes, et tous s'interrogeant sur ce qui allait se passer pour les trois 'voyageurs du temps'.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit , les surprenant tous, et laissa passer une dizaine d'Aurors et Hagrid. Le très connu chef des Aurors, Jack Potter, s'adressa à Dumbledore :

" Vous allez devoir vous expliquer sur l'admission de trois élèves inconnus sans la permission du ministère, Albus. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, mais pour m'ex… "

Il fut coupé par la nouvelle ouverture de la porte. Tout le monde se tourna à nouveau vers l'entrée pour y découvrir deux personnes blessées se soutenant mutuellement.

***************************************************************************************************************

Voilà ! C'est plus long là, vous etes contents ?

Désolé pour l'article de presse qui est à mon avis complètement nul, mais je vous rassure, je ne souhaite pas devenir journaliste ! ^^ 

Alors qu'est ce-ce que vous en pensez ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas ! C'est ça qui m'aide à avancer !

Réponses aux reviews : MERCI à tous ! 7 reviews pour 1 chapitres c'est pas mal du tous ! ^____^

Océane Potter : Alors, tu es contente ? Je l'ai fais le voyage dans le temps ! ^-^

Hermione2005 : Kikou ! Merci pour tes deux reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ça te plais toujours, surtout que c'est plus long. ^^

padmacho : Les présentations ne sont pas encore terminées, car dans le prochain normalement ils vont faire plus ample connaissance. ^^

Christina Potter : Non, ne t'inquiètes pas je lâcherais pas _Harry Potter et ses origines_, mais ça ira p't'etre moins vite pour up-dater parce que j'ai plus d'idées pour celle-là pour l'instant !

Miss Chang : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre.

Rose Potter : Ma Rosy ! Mon pire cauchemar ? Non ! Mon meilleur reve tu veux dire (deuxième meilleur reve plutot, parce que le premier c'est… Ah, c'est secret ^^) ! Un peu rapide l'arrivée ? Bah en fait, je savais pas trop comment faire autrement, mais je t'accorde que c'est qd meme un peu rapide. Ah bon ? Il l'a jamais dit Ron et Hermione ? *cherche dans sa mémoire* ah ouais t'as raison ! Oups, ben…. On va dire qu'il leur a dit en 6e année ! ^^;; J'adore tes reviews ma Rosy ! ^______________________^ N'hésite pas à recommencer !


	3. Quelques explications et un reve très in...

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma deuxième sur Harry Potter et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventé mais le reste est à J.K.Rowling (la veinarde !).

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing ! Merchi grande sœur !

Chapitre 3 : Quelques explications et un reve très intéressant

A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, se soutenant l'un l'autre par les épaules, se tenaient Ron et Hermione, le souffle court, les vêtements dans tous les sens, les cheveux emmêlés et les larmes aux yeux.

Remarquant qu'ils étaient blessés, Dumbledore ordonna aussitôt à un fantôme qui passait dans le coin d'aller chercher l'infirmière et se leva de sa chaise. Il parvint à grands pas à coté des deux amis et les questionna doucement :

" Mr Weasley, Melle Granger, êtes-vous gravement blessés ?

- Ca… Ca va aller Monsieur le directeur. répondit Ron.

- Mme Holley, l'infirmière, ne va pas tarder, mais il vaut mieux que vous vous asseyez. "

Il fit venir deux chaises et les aida à s'asseoir doucement. Des pas rapides se firent entendre dans le couloir et un instant plus tard, une femme aux cheveux blancs et au visage doux, mais sérieux se tenait à côté des deux blessés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se redressait, l'air assez satisfaite alors que les plaies ouvertes se refermaient et que la douleur visible sur le visage des deux amis disparaissait doucement. 

L'infirmière se tourna ensuite vers le directeur et lui fit son rapport :

" Ils ont subi le Doloris, mais à part ça, les coupures qu'ils avaient doivent être la conséquence d'une fuite je pense. Il faudrait qu'ils se reposent, ils…

- Non ! l'interrompit Ron, reprenant ses esprits. Harry, il est… " 

Sa voix se coupa et il serra Hermione contre lui alors qu'elle pleurait à nouveau. Ses propres yeux étaient humides et il était parfaitement visible qu'il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes, pourtant il se reprit :

" IL l'a tué, ce bâtard l'a tué ! "

Sa voie s'était changée de tristesse en haine, et ses mains tremblaient de colère et de douleur contenue.

Ses dernières paroles avaient jeté un froid immense sur la salle et c'est difficilement que Dumbledore demanda :

" Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé Mr Weasley ?

- Albus, ils… commença à protester l'infirmière.

- Ca va aller Madame, de toute façon, je n'arriverai jamais à me reposer comme vous le voulez… Les Mangemorts nous ont emmenés à leur QG, où ils nous ont installés dans une pièce et débarrassés de nos baguettes. IL est rentré quelques minutes après, accompagné de deux de ses serviteurs et c'est placé face à nous…

**************Flash-Back**************

" J'ai reçu une lettre de l'un de mes informateurs ce matin très tôt, elle m'informait de l'arrivée de trois élèves prétendument venus du futur à Poudlard et de leur passage au Chemin de Traverse. Vous imaginez ma surprise et ma curiosité… Mais nous ne nous sommes pas présentés il me semble…

- Harry Potter.

- Hermione Granger.

- Ron Weasley.

- Hum… très intéressant, ai-je besoin de me présenter ?

- C'est pas vraiment nécessaire, mais si ça vous fait plaisir. répondit Harry.

- J'ai l'impression que nous nous connaissions bien dans le futur Mr Potter… Eh bien, je suis Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant Mage Noir depuis des siècles, héritier de Salazar Serpentard le Grand.

Ron renifla à l'écoute des derniers mots et le regard rouge sang se tourna vers lui, lentement il lui dit :

" Je suppose que vous devez être le fils de ses amoureux des Moldus… de quelle branche ?

- Arthur et Molly Weasley, et je suis fier de l'être. " répondit bravement Ron.

Les yeux écarlates se rétrécirent, il se dirigea ensuite vers Hermione et lui dit avec dégoût:

" Votre nom ne me dit rien, vous devez donc être une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- C'est exact, et je suis moi aussi fière de l'être. répondit Hermione avec défi. "

Voldemort énervé poussa un grognement avant de rencontrer le regard de Harry et lui dire plus calmement :

" Votre père doit être James Potter, mais qui est votre mère ?

- … Lily Rose Evans Potter… A votre plus grand damne. " répondit Harry.

Les yeux écarlates se rétrécirent brusquement et d'un signe de la main, ses serviteurs et lui infligèrent le Doloris aux trois adolescents. Quand ils relevèrent leurs baguettes, les trois amis, se remirent courageusement debout et reprirent leur souffle. 

Voldemort parla, un sourire dément sur le visage :

" Maintenant vous allez me dire ce qui se passera dans le futur.

- On ne sait pas puisque notre arrivée ici a tout changé. " répondit Hermione.

Un signe de la main pour ses Mangemorts et Hermione était à terre, se tordant et criant de douleur. Harry s'interposa :

" Arrêtez ! Je vous dirai tout à une condition !

- C'est dommage Mr Potter, mais j'ai finit mon lot de mansuétude pour la semaine et je n'accepte pas qu'on me pose une condition.

- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de nous Voldemort ! Nous avons été entraînés pour résister à la torture et ne rien dévoiler des secrets que nous connaissons ! "

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et fit signe à son serviteur d'arrêter. Ron aida Hermione à se relever alors que Harry reprenait la parole :

" Donnez-moi votre parole d'héritier de Serpentard que vous libérerez mes amis et je vous donne la mienne que je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir ! "

Alors que Voldemort allait répondre, les choses s'accélérèrent, Harry se jeta sur lui, Ron sur un Mangemort et Hermione sur l'autre. Ron récupéra leur baguette et passa la sienne à Hermione. Ils stupéfièrent les deux Mangemorts, mais Harry était aux prises avec Voldemort et n'arrivait pas à se dégager.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant passer deux autres Mangemorts qui voyant la scène appelèrent du renfort. Ron et Hermione évitèrent des sortilèges essayant de se rapprocher de Harry pour l'aider, mais celui-ci leur cria :

" Allez-vous en ! Partez ! Je vous suis ! "

Comme ils hésitaient, Harry, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir Voldemort, cria :

" Ronald David Weasley ! Tenez votre promesse ou je ne vous considérerai plus jamais comme mon meilleur ami ! "

Cela fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur Ron qui envoya bouler un Mangemort laissant ainsi la sortie libre et entraîna Hermione à sa suite dans les couloirs.

Après une fuite effrénée, ils soufflèrent dans un conduit d'aération, juste à coté de la salle où ils se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt. De là, ils entendaient distinctement tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Des sifflements étranges leurs parvenaient, qu'ils identifièrent comme une discussion en Fourchelang, puis quelques phrases dans leur langue :

" Espèce de… Eh bien soit ! Meurs Potter ! _Avada Kedavra_ ! "

Ces deux mots fatidiques les figèrent d'effroi, mais Ron entendit la suite : un corps qui tombe lourdement à terre, des pas et des ordres :

" Débarrassez vous du corps et retrouvez-moi les deux autres !

-Oui Maître. "

**************Fin du Flash-Back**************

" … Après, on s'est traînés dans les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie, évitant des patrouilles, les assommant quand s'était nécessaire. C'est assez vague, mais je crois me souvenir d'une forêt, puis d'une route où j'ai appelé le Magicobus qui nous a emmené ici.

- Je vois, merci Mr Weasley, vous pouvez les emmener Anna. 

- Un instant Albus, certaines choses ne sont pas…

- Jack, plus tard, pour l'instant ils ne sont pas en état.

- Oui, c'est vrai, pardon. "

Jack Potter hocha légèrement la tête honteux, et Albus lui sourit doucement. Alors que l'infirmière allait aider ses patients à se lever pour qu'ils aillent se coucher à l'infirmerie, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

Une personne portant la tenue des Mangemorts se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un corps dans les bras. Aussitôt les Aurors furent en position de combat, mais le nouveau venu n'y prêta aucune attention. 

Hermione et Ron avaient levé la tête et ils poussèrent un cri en même temps :

" Harry ! "

Ils purent alors tous constater que le corps que tenait le Mangemort dans ses bras était bien Harry Potter.

Albus s'approcha doucement du Mangemort qui sans un mot le regardait avancer. Alors qu'ils étaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre, le corps d'Harry bougea légèrement, à la surprise de tous mais pas du Mangemort qui fixa son regard sur l'adolescent. Harry, grognant, ouvrit doucement les yeux… pour se retrouver face à un Masque de Mangemort, ce qui le fit sursauter. Puis il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

" Bon sang vous m'avez fait peur ! dit-il au Mangemort en regardant autour de lui. Ron ! Hermione ! Vous allez bien ?

- …Harry… tu es… commença Hermione.

- …vivant ! finit Ron.

- Ben je crois bien que oui… "

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que ses deux amis s'étaient levés et le serraient _comme ils le pouvaient étant donné qu'il était toujours dans les bras du Mangemort_ dans leurs bras. 

Le Mangemort s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge pour rappeler sa présence. Surpris et honteux, Ron et Hermione s'écartèrent légèrement, permettant ainsi au Mangemort de faire glisser Harry de ses bras pour le mettre debout. Il recula ensuite et allait sortir de la salle quand Harry lui dit :

" Merci ! Je vous dois la vie. "

Le Mangemort se retourna légèrement et pour seule réponse hocha légèrement la tête, puis, dans un envol de cape, sortit.

******************************************

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient à l'infirmerie, dispensés des cours de la journée. Harry fit remarquer en marmonnant :

" L'année commence mal !

- T'inquiètes Harry, maintenant qu'on est à Poudlard, IL ne peut plus rien contre nous. essaya de le rassurer Hermione.

- Mouais…. "

Alors qu'Harry voulait ajouter quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le directeur et le chef des Aurors, Franck Potter. Les deux Potter s'observèrent en silence pendant un moment.

Franck Potter était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que ceux de son fils mais châtains foncés, les yeux gris, grand et dégageant une impression d'autorité et de force.

Dumbledore finit par interrompre leurs observations _qui auraient bien pu durer des heures_ pour dire :

" Mme Holley accepte de vous laisser partir pour le dîner, en attendant, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

- Bien sur monsieur. acceptèrent-ils.

- D'abord, les présentations ! Nous n'avons pas eu le temps ce midi ! Les enfants, je vous présente Franck Potter, chef de la 1ère brigade d'Aurors, le père de James Potter… Franck, voici Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, qui d'après ce que j'ai compris doit être ton petit-fils… et mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils. " dit-il en montrant les personnes concernées en même temps qu'il disait leurs noms.

Quand Dumbledore dit ses derniers mots, Harry sourit au directeur qui le lui rendit chaleureusement et Franck Potter lui fixait toujours son… petit-fils. Harry le remarqua et lui sourit, après un moment, Franck l'imita, lui adressant un demi sourire un peu plus réservé. 

Apparemment satisfait, Dumbledore continua :

" Je lui ai expliqué ce que je sais, mais il a quelques questions à vous poser.

- En effet… Puisque vous venez… du futur et que ce que vous direz aura des conséquences pour nous mais pas par vous, autant qu'elles nous aident n'est-ce pas ? !

- C'est ce que nous voulions monsieur. lui répondit Hermione.

- Bien, j'aimerai savoir si vous pouvez dire quand Voldemort sera… défait.

- Eh bien… le soir du 31 octobre 1981, il sera temporairement privé de ses pouvoirs et de sa forme humaine, mais treize ans plus tard, la nuit du 24 juin 1994 exactement, par un rituel de haute magie noire, il renaîtra. Et à notre départ, c'est à dire le 1er septembre 1996, il n'a toujours pas été neutralisé. lui répondit très professionnellement Hermione.

- Et… qu'est-ce qui l'a temporairement privé de ses pouvoirs et de sa forme humaine ?

- Moi… Enfin… Rha, je suis pas doué pour les explications. Hermione, s'il te plait…

- D'accord. Mais Harry tu es très doué pour les explications, juste quand le sujet te plait, par exemple le Quidditch et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tu pourrais très bien devenir professeur.

- Arrête Hermione ou il va devenir rouge pivoine, il est déjà rose foncé ! dit Ron en rigolant.

- Bon, oui. Ca ne va peut-être pas vous plaire monsieur Potter, et si on est parti comme ça, il faudrait peut-être que vous vous asseyez ! 

- C'est une bonne idée. " approuva Dumbledore.

Les deux adultes s'assirent donc dans de confortables fauteuils, face aux trois lits où étaient assis les adolescents, et Hermione commença à leur raconter ce qu'elle savait de la fameuse nuit qui changea la vie de très nombreux sorciers. D'abord ébranlé d'apprendre la mort de son fils, Franck Potter se reprit et demanda ensuite comment Voldemort avait repris ce qui lui avait été enlevé treize ans plutôt. Là encore, ce fut Hermione qui raconta. Harry s'enfonça dans son lit en écoutant le récit et malgré les trémolos dans sa voix, précisa certaines choses.

Encore une fois les deux adultes firent silence, puis le chef des Aurors demanda :

" Y a t'il autre chose que vous pensez qui nous aiderait dans notre lutte contre cet… être.

- Non, je ne vois rien d'autre. répondit Hermione.

- Moi non plus. approuva Ron. Et toi Harry ?

- … Nous connaissons des futurs Mangemorts… Nous essayerons de dissuader certains d'entre eux de rejoindre Voldemort et si nous n'y arrivons pas… Nous vous dirons leurs noms.

- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, très bonne idée Harry. approuva Hermione, imitée par Ron.

- Bien, cela nous aiderait en effet, merci. Je vais devoir rentrer au Ministère et faire mon rapport, mais si quelque chose vous revient qui pourrait nous aider, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou. 

- Nous y penserons monsieur ! le rassura Hermione.

- Bien. fit-il en se levant. … Et… Harry…

- Oui ?

- Je serai ravi de pouvoir parler à mon… petit-fils quand cela sera possible. "

Harry lui fit un grand sourire pour lui signifier que c'était réciproque, et Franck quitta la salle sur un salut. Dumbledore resta encore un instant pour leur dire :

" Les affaires que vous avez achetées ce matin ont été emmenées dans vos chambres.

- Oh ! Oui ! A ce propos monsieur, nous vous remercions beaucoup pour nous permettre d'acheter des affaires avec votre argent, comment pourrons-nous vous rembourser ? dit Hermione, approuvée par ses amis.

- Ce n'est rien Melle Granger, vraiment, j'ai assez d'argent pour en donner un petit peu à d'autres, surtout à mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils et ses amis ! De plus, j'ai dans l'idée que ce qui va se passer grâce à vous vaut bien plus que ce que je vous donnerai.

- Mais monsieur…

- Tut, tut, tut ! Honnêtement, vous me rendez un service, mon coffre est plein à craquer et plutôt que d'en payer un plus grand, il est mieux que tout cet argent serve à d'autres ! Je ne suis pas du genre à contempler avec suffisance de l'or. L'argent doit servir pas prendre la poussière dans un coffre ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas ! "

Sur ce, il s'éclipsa, laissant les trois adolescents, la bouche entrouverte. Harry finit par éclater de rire et Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent. Dumbledore ne changerait jamais !

******************************************

" T'as compris quelque chose aux explications de Harry, Remus ?

- A propos de quoi Peter ? 

- Ben, sur le fait qu'il soit vivant alors qu'il s'est pris un Avada Kedavra.

- Pff Pet' ! T'es désolant, est-ce que tu écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit ?! s'exclama Sirius.

- Hier, Hermione nous a dit que en mourant la mère de Harry… Lily, a fait appel à une magie ancienne pour protéger Harry du sortilège de la Mort tu te souviens ? expliqua patiemment Remus.

- Euh… oui, oui.

- Bon, eh bien, maintenant, Harry est protégé par cette magie ancienne et ainsi quand il reçoit le Sortilège de la Mort ça le plonge dans un coma léger, c'est tout. Enfin, quand c'est Voldemort qui le lui lance parce que sinon, je sais pas.

-… Ah… d'accord. dit Peter en tremblant encore à la mention du nom du Seigneur des ténèbres. 

- Pas capable d'entendre le nom de son maître, pitoyable. pensa Harry qui se trouvait non loin, endormi pour tous.

- Et vous savez qui c'est le Mangemort qui l'a ramené ? continua le rat.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? En tout cas, une chose est sure, si jamais Voldemort le trouve, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. répondit James.

- Ouais, j'espère pour lui que ça n'arrivera pas. acquiesça Sirius.

- Bon, allez, il faut dormir, il est déjà 22 heures ! "

Tous se plièrent à l'ordre de Remus et bientôt le dortoir était complètement silencieux.

Pour une fois, Harry tomba facilement dans le sommeil, mais pas d'un sommeil paisible, non, bien sûr, il n'avait pas le droit de passer une nuit tranquille !

******************************************

__

Une pièce circulaire et froide, meublée d'une estrade où trônait un siège confortable et d'étagères sur tous les murs, où étaient rangés des livres, des centaines de livres pour la plupart très anciens.

Au milieu de la pièce, devant l'estrade se tenait une femme en longue robe noire, digne et fière, elle tenait tête à un homme assis sur l'estrade, Voldemort.

" Tu l'as ramené à Poudlard ! Alors qu'il était vivant !

- … 

- Comment as-tu pu oser ?! Toi que je considérais comme ma meilleure servante, ma meilleure élève ! Toi que je destinais à être ma femme !

- …

- Réponds !

- Je n'ai rien à vous répondre maître, je ne sais pourquoi je l'ai fait… Quand je l'ai vu… j'ai été mue par une sorte… d'instinct… je ne sais pas…"

Sa voix avait soudainement baissé et était devenue soumise, un léger trémolo se faisant entendre en même temps qu'elle baissait la tête. Voldemort la scruta de son regard écarlate, jugeant cette femme téméraire et étrange qui l'avait défié. Apparemment satisfait par le résultat de son observation, il se leva et rejoignit la jeune femme. Il la prit dans ses bras, la faisant légèrement frissonner, et lui dit doucement :

" Je te crois… Nous verrons plus tard, ce qui a causé cela…J'ai eu des nouvelles de ton petit frère. "

La jeune femme releva la tête, et regarda avec espoir son maître, qui, satisfait, continua :

" Il se porte très bien et tu peux être fière de lui, il a reçu 16 BUSEs (ndla : je sais pas trop comment c'est leur compte des BUSEs, alors j'ai fait comme si c'était une note sur 20)_ et nous sert très bien. Je pense l'introniser bientôt._

- Magnifique ! Et… 

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-je aller le voir… bientôt ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Hum… Nous verrons cela en fonction de ton comportement. "

Elle hocha doucement la tête et un sourire prédateur naquit sur le visage de Voldemort, il baissa légèrement ses mains, les posant sur les hanches de la jeune femme, la faisant à nouveau frémir, puis murmura dans son cou :

" Tu as commis une faute, tu es consciente que tu dois l'expier… ? 

- Je… maître…murmura difficilement Larissa, sa respiration sifflante et sa peau devenant soudainement pâle.

- Larissa ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai mal… "

Larissa s'évanouit soudainement, devenant flasque dans les bras de Voldemort qui la retint de justesse, il passa un bras sous son dos et l'autre au creux de ses genoux, puis s'avança rapidement vers la porte tout en appelant :

" Julius ! "

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer un homme aux cheveux longs et blonds très pâles et aux yeux gris. Qui voyant son maître porter la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et s'écarta, laissant passer son maître par la porte puis le suivant. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, ils parlèrent :

" Julius, je suis très contrarié, la potion a apparemment des effets secondaires et faiblit par moment. D'après elle, quand elle a vu le Potter du futur… Harry, elle a agi comme poussée par une sorte d'instinct, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose…

- En effet maître. Et que lui est-il arrivée ?

- Je lui parlait quand je l'ai vue pâlir et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait mal avant de s'évanouir. Tu vas l'examiner pendant que je vais voir Lucas.

- Oui maître. "

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce spacieuse et confortable. C'était une chambre décorée dans des tons de bleus et elle dégageait une atmosphère de sérénité et de calme. 

Voldemort allongea Larissa dans le grand lit à baldaquin qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, puis sortit vivement. Julius, s'agita autour du lit, agitant sa baguette et sifflant entre ses dents de contrariété par moment. Quand Voldemort revint et à sa suite, un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs impénétrables et à la peau pâle, il fit son rapport :

" Elle a eut une brusque baisse de tension, elle va être mal pendant quelques jours et tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est la laisser se reposer au chaud. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui a provoqué cela.

- Bon. Lucas, je compte sur toi pour que cela ne recommence pas.

- Oui maître, mais je ne vois pas du tout ce qui a pu se passer, tout était parfait…

- Trouve Lucas ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est TA fille qui est dans ce lit, souffrant à cause d'une de TES potions ?

- Non maître, je trouverai maître.

- Tu as intérêt Lucas… Je lui ai parlé de Severus.

- Severus ? Que… que lui avez-vous dit maître ?

- Pas grand chose, juste le nombre de BUSEs qu'il avait eu, qu'il se portait bien et que je comptais l'introniser bientôt. Elle m'a demandée à aller le voir bientôt…dit Voldemort en surveillant son serviteur du coin de l'œil, qui était soudainement devenu plus pâle. Je lui ai promis si elle était sage…Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ? !

- Non maître… Nous ne nous entendons pas très bien en ce moment.

- Hum… "

Voldemort ne fit aucun commentaire de plus mais il était visible qu'il n'était pas satisfait de la réponse de son serviteur. Il se tourna vers son autre Mangemort, Julius et lui demanda :

" Et toi Julius. Comment va ton fils ?

- Lucius va très bien maître, merci de vous en soucier... "

******************************************

Harry se réveilla couvert de sueur, sa cicatrice brûlante et la respiration saccadée. Il se calma et regarda l'heure sur la montre qu'il avait posé sur son chevet : 6h25. O miracle, il avait dormi 8h ! D'un sommeil pas très reposant étant donné qu'il avait encore rêvé de Voldemort, mais bon.

Décidant de prendre une douche pour enlever la sueur due au rêve et le stress de la veille, Harry repoussa sa couverture et prenant ses affaires, se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Tout en se relaxant le corps, il commença à réfléchir à son rêve pour en tirer le maximum d'informations utiles. Habitude qu'il avait prise depuis la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort dans son temps, cela pouvant être utile à la Résistance.

En retournant le rêve dans tous les sens, Harry fit les conclusion suivantes :

*Larissa était la personne qui l'avait sauvé et ramené à Poudlard.

*Elle et Voldemort avait un lien… privilégié, allons-nous dire.

*Elle était sous l'influence d'une potion quelconque qui faisait on ne sait quoi, mais qui apparemment était importante et avait des effets secondaires.

*Le père de Lucius Malefoy (et donc le grand-père de Drago Malefoy) se nommait Julius et avait des connaissances en médecine.

*Severus Rogue, le dénommé Lucas et Larissa avaient un lien familial. En y réfléchissant bien, Lucas devait être le père de Larissa et Severus Rogue et si on réfléchissait encore mieux, on pouvait en venir à la conclusion que : Larissa était la sœur aînée de Severus, mais que ce dernier l'ignorait !

" Eh bien, c'était un rêve très informatif. " se dit Harry.

Il descendit dans la salle commune sans avoir rencontrer Remus, mais il put constater que quelqu'un était déjà réveillé, Lyana. Il décida de commencer à mieux la connaître et s'assit près d'elle. Elle leva la tête de son livre et leurs regards se croisèrent, émeraudes contre saphirs. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre en premier le contact, ce qui l'avouerait vaincu, et ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant un bon moment. 

En fait, lorsque Remus descendit, en même temps que Lily, il fut étonné de les voir ainsi, puis il sourit et s'avança. Lily le suivit amusée elle aussi et demanda :

" Alors Lyana, depuis combien de temps te tient-il tête ?

- Sais pas. Calcule, on a commencé à 6h55.

- Il est 7h15. 20 minutes !? Impressionnant ! déclara Remus, Lily acquiesçant près de lui.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a d'aussi passionnant dans vos yeux ? demanda James, descendant des dortoirs.

- Dans ceux de Harry sans doute plein de choses, mais dans ceux de Cortez, je vote pour le néant total, cette fille n'a aucun sentiment, aucune pensée, j'en finis par me demander si elle est humaine. On se demande ce qu'… AH !"

Sirius qui descendait à la suite de James, en se frottant les yeux, n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un chandelier venait de lui atterrir sur la tête, le faisant tomber en arrière sur le coup. 

Lyana était debout, les poings et les dents serrés, Harry était toujours assis, et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprises, Remus et Lily s'étaient vivement écartés en voyant Lyana se lever brusquement et leur visage reflétait la surprise totale et l'inquiétude pour Remus, qui regardait Sirius écroulé par terre l'air sonné, James accroupi à ses cotés, essayait de voir si le coup qu'il avait reçu était grave. Mais ça ne l'était pas car Sirius la main plaquée sur le haut de son front, rouvrit brusquement les yeux et cria à la jeune fille blonde :

" Espèce de folle ! Tu veux que j'aille à Ste Mangouste c'est ça ? ! Tu n'es qu'une vipère qui n'a pas sa place à Gryffondor ! Tu es aussi machiavélique et perfide que ces satanés Serpentards !… "

Sirius continuait à l'insulter, sans prendre attention au fait que Lyana venait de prendre le deuxième chandelier qui se trouvait près d'elle et le levait dangereusement. 

En fait, si il n'alla pas passer un moment à l'infirmerie ce fut grâce à Harry qui s'était levé en voyant le geste de Lyana et qui lui retint le bras, plantant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Apparemment ils se comprirent car, elle lâcha le chandelier qui tomba dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait précédemment et il la lâcha, elle attrapa alors ses affaires et quitta la salle, un regard triste, celui de Harry, planté sur son dos.

Lily voulut la suivre, mais Harry lui fit signe de la laisser et dit :

" Je crois qu'elle préfèrera rester seule pendant un moment. "

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis hocha la tête, son amie, Isa, la rejoignit et elles sortirent de la salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent des Maraudeurs et comme Sirius se levait, Harry demanda :

" Quelqu'une peut nous expliquer pourquoi ils se détestent autant ?

- …

- Je vais te raconter Harry. commença Remus. C'était en début d'année dernière, Lyana était arrivée la veille. Sirius et James avaient déjà préparé une blague pour les Serpentards et l'ont mise en place ce jour là. C'était une balle contenant de la peinture magique censée exploser quand elle touchait une forme de vie. Juste avant le petit déjeuner, James s'est placé à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et Sirius un peu avant pour le prévenir quand Rogue et sa bande arriveraient. Pour que ça marche il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient James et donc que lui les voie. Il a donc fait toute confiance à Sirius et l'a lancée au moment où il lui a fait signe. C'est Lyana qui a reçu la balle, elle a explosé en la couvrant de peinture qui changeait de couleur, avec des pois, des rayures et cetera…

**************Flash-Back**************

James se plaqua la main sur la bouche, Remus et Peter ouvrirent grand les yeux et Sirius se figea en regardant Lyana, ses vêtements, sa peau et ses cheveux couverts de peinture violette à cœurs verts kakis, d'un goût.... 

Juste derrière elle arrivait la bande de Serpentards qui, quand ils virent les Maraudeurs et Lyana couverte de peinture, soupirèrent de soulagement en comprenant qu'ils venaient d'échapper à une blague de leurs ennemis jurés.

Lyana se tenait droite comme un I, alors que le professeur MacGonagall arrivait en courant. Epouvantée par ce qu'elle vit, elle se mit en colère :

" Qui a fait ça ? Monsieur Rogue ? !…

- Non professeur ! On vient juste d'arriver !

- Melle Cortez est-ce que…

- Ils disent vrai. la coupa-t-elle en recrachant de la peinture.

- Messieurs Black et Potter ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez osé vous en prendre à une de vos nouvelles camarades de maison ! ? "

Les appelés se regardèrent, James légèrement gêné et Sirius… éclata de rire. Ce qui lui valut une claque retentissante… et pleine de peinture jaune vives à rayures bleues claires. Sirius arrêta immédiatement de rire et fixa sa camarade en colère, ce qui le fit recommencer de rire, étant donné que la peinture avait changée en vert fluorescent à poids rose vif. Le professeur MacGonagall allait parler, quand une voix douce et grave se fit entendre, calmant tout le monde :

" Messieurs Black et Potter, j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication car je n'apprécie pas beaucoup cette plaisanterie. déclara Dumbledore.

- C'est une erreur Monsieur, nous nous sommes trompés… commença James

- De cible ? " supposa Dumbledore.

Comme les deux Maraudeurs hochaient la tête, le directeur soupira et s'approcha de Lyana qui fixait, apparemment très en colère, Sirius qui pouffait derrière sa main.

" J'espère au moins que cette peinture s'enlève à l'eau.

- Euh non. Mais nous avons un produit qui permet de l'enlever. ajouta rapidement James.

- Bien, vous allez donner ce produit à Melle Cortez en lui présentant vos excuses, j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor et je vous mets en retenue ce soir à partir de 20h, vous irez voir Mr Rusard. "

**************Fin du Flash-Back**************

" …depuis ce moment là, Lyana en veut à Sirius pour avoir ri et Sirius lui en veut pour la claque, au début, ils se contentaient de ne pas s'adresser la parole, mais certaines choses on fait que ça s'est envenimé.

- Et elle a pardonné à James ? ! s'étonna Hermione. 

- Je me suis excusé, pas Sirius. répondit James.

- Et bien je ne vais pas te plaindre Sirius ! s'exclama Hermione. Pourquoi as-tu fait signe à James alors qu'elle arrivait ? !

- Je ne l'avais pas vue ! se défendit Sirius.

- Ouais, après il a avoué que c'était parce qu'il avait regardé une fille de Poufsouffle ! grommela Remus.

- Mumus ! Traître !

- Franchement Sirius, sur ce point je ne te soutiens absolument pas. En fait, j'ai plutôt tendance à être d'accord avec Lyana. "

Sirius fit semblant de bouder et tout le monde soupira. Ils descendirent manger et Sirius arrêta de bouder un instant pour dire :

" Je vais me venger, cette vipère va regretter de m'avoir frappé.

- Sirius, si c'est pour dire des âneries pareilles que tu ouvres la bouche je préfère que tu la fermes ! " le rabroua Remus.

Et Sirius repartit dans sa bouderie en préparant des plans de vengeance, plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres.

************************************************************************************************

Vous en pensez quoi ? Ca valait un peu d'attente non ?

****

Réponses aux reviews : Merci à tous !

Khellar : Je suis vraiment désolée, mais sinon j'aurai jamais pu m'arreter. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y en aura pas trop des comme ça, parce que moi meme je sais que je déteste ça ! ^^

Miya Black : Sadique moi ? ! Non !… Enfin si un tout petit peu ! ^^; Non, Lily et Lyana n'ont pas le don du souvenir qu'elles ont dans mon autre fic.

Lyrashin : La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder (normalement) vu que j'ai pleins d'idées et du temps libre (vive le pont de l'Ascension !).

Tiffany : Rho ! Comment tu as deviné ? En fait, c'est bete, mais ils ont pas eu le temps de prendre le thé ! ^^;;

hermione2005 : Bon, je crois t'avoir répondu dans le mail (exceptionnel) que je t'ai envoyé ! C'est bien parce que tu es une lectrice très…enjouée et que je vois que ma fic te plait (ça pour le voir… !) ! ^^

dipsie : Et voilà ! Je suis contente que ça plaise autant ! Merci pour ta review, j'esoère que j'ai pas trop tardée, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pue !

Ocane Potter : Merci, la suite est là et l'utre suite arrivera… disons dans 1 semaine (je m'avance peut-etre un peu trop, mais je vais essayée !) !

Christina Potter : Ah ! Tu es la seule à me remercier ! ^^ Je continue avec grand plaisir étant donné que j'ai de si gentils revieweurs ! ^^

KTK : Alors là, je te réponds comme Khellar et comme je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais te demander de te reporter à sa réponse… C'est fait ? Parfait ! Je t'en veux pas, je comprends ! ^^

phénix20 : Merci bcp, j'apprécie ! ^-^ Mais comment vous faites tous pour deviner ? Vous lisez dans mes pensées à distance ou quoi ? ! @______@ Je n'ai pas oubliée, ça serait impossible ! ^^


	4. Premier cour et discussions

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma deuxième sur Harry Potter (la première étant 'Harry Potter et ses origines' pour ceux qui veulent savoir) et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^_________________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventé mais le reste est à J.K.Rowling (la veinarde !).

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing ! Merchi grande sœur !

Chapitre 4 : Premier cour et discussions 

A l'arrivée du courrier, la Gazette du Sorcier fut prise d'assaut et Remus dut la lire tout haut pour assouvir la curiosité de ceux qui n'y étaient pas abonnés :

" **_Les trois élèves venus du futur._**

Nous vous avions promis hier d'enquêter sur les trois adolescents qui s'étaient très courageusement laissés enlever par Vous-Savez-Qui pour sauver les personnes qui se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Voici ce que nous avons découvert :

Ils sont arrivés le jour de la rentrée, juste après le discours annuel du directeur Albus Dumbledore, d'une manière étrange en vérité : ils sont brusquement apparus à deux mètres du sol, s'écroulant sur le carrelage. 

Après discussion, la vérité apparut, ils venaient tous trois de 1997 ! Ayant été frappés par des Hollingers modifiés, ils avaient été envoyés 20 ans dans le passé !

Leur identité n'en est pas moins surprenante ! La jeune fille se nomme Hermione Granger, et est fille de Moldus, l'un des garçons s'appelle Ron Weasley, et est fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley, qui ont déjà trois enfants, et enfin Harry Potter serait le fils de James et Lily Potter (née Evans) et donc le petit-fils de Franck Potter. 

Dumbledore les a généreusement accueillis à Poudlard où ils ont tous trois été envoyés dans la maison Gryffondor. 

N'ayant aucune affaire avec eux, ils durent aller faire des courses pour acheter ce qui leur était nécessaire. Et ce fut ce moment-là que Vous-Savez-Qui choisit pour attaquer le Chemin de Traverse, il est à supposer qu'un espion est infiltré à Poudlard.

Mais bonne nouvelle : ces adolescents ont tous trois réussi à échapper à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! 

Ils lui auraient apparemment tenu tête et, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger auraient réussi à s'échapper alors que Harry Potter retenait Vous-Savez-Qui. En colère ce dernier aurait tenté de lui infliger le Sortilège de la Mort, mais, fait très mystérieux, le jeune garçon aurait été simplement plongé dans le coma pendant une période. 

Un Mangemort l'aurait ensuite ramené à Poudlard sans l'accord de son maître. Ne dévoilant pas son identité, il l'a remis aux soins de l'infirmière et s'en est allé après avoir été remercié par Harry Potter qui venait de se réveiller.

Chers lecteurs, je crois que je peux dire que tout cela est extrêmement mystérieux, de plus il est intéressant de remarquer que les deux camps sont infiltrés et ne peuvent faire entièrement confiance aux leurs !

****

Azeran Klingsor "

Après la lecture, on entendit un bruit sourd. Harry venait de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table. Sans la relever il marmonna :

" Je hais les journalistes !

- C'est faux Harry, tu hais leurs articles, mais au fond, tu les aimes bien. répliqua Hermione.

- C'est vrai… sauf une dont nous tairons le nom. approuva Ron, en tapotant le dos de son meilleur ami.

- Non ! Dites qui c'est ! demanda Isa, l'amie de Lily. Ma mère est journaliste, j'aimerai bien savoir.

- Hum… hésita Hermione. OK, c'est pas trop grave de toute façon, voilà, dans notre temps, il y a une journaliste qui calomnie tout le monde, n'hésitant pas à fouiller dans la vie des gens et a inventer n'importe quoi pour rendre ses articles sensationnels. Elle s'appelle…

- …Rita Skeetter, le scarabée… la coupa Harry en relevant la tête, une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

- … rampant et gluant… ajouta Ron.

- … qui pourrit la vie de toute personne qui tient à garder sa vie privée… privée. finit Harry.

- Quoi ? Elle ? Journaliste ? Merlin nous protège ! s'écria Isa.

- Tu la connais ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Elle est partie il y a 6 ans de Poudlard, elle était à Serpentard, c'était une sale vipère à la langue acérée ! Je ne sais pas comment ceux qui étaient dans la même année qu'elle ont fait pour la supporter ! Elle est partie aux Etats-Unis. "

Harry, Ron et Hermione firent une moue dégoûtée mais pas du tout surprise, Serpentard lui correspondait parfaitement.

********************************************

__

Leur premier cours était deux heures de DCFM et Harry en était ravi, ça avait toujours été sa matière préférée (enfin, quand il avait de bons professeurs) en-dehors du Quidditch. Tout en allant vers la salle de cours il demanda aux Maraudeurs :

" Qui est notre prof ?

- Mr Lefort. C'est un français qui a vécu son enfance en Angleterre, ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas d'accent. répondit Remus. Il est strict, mais c'est un bon professeur à ce que j'ai pu en juger. C'est sa première année, on l'a eu seulement pendant une heure hier.

- Oh ! C'est vrai, on a pas rattrapé les cours ! s'exclama Hermione horrifiée. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Rien, il nous a juste présenté ce que nous allions faire, étudier les sortilèges impardonnables, les Détraqueurs et Patronus, puis les combats proprement dits, avec les Duels, etcetera. 

- Oh ça va. dirent Hermione et Harry en même temps.

- Hermione connaît déjà tout le programme à l'avance et Harry est un fondu de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. " expliqua Ron aux Maraudeurs étonnés.

Cela lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part d'Hermione et un coup de coude dans les côtes par Harry, ce qui fit éclater de rire les Maraudeurs et grommeler Ron en riant.

Arrivant devant la salle de cours, ils entrèrent et Harry et Ron constatèrent avec horreur que c'était un cours commun avec les Serpentards. Voyant leur air horrifié, Hermione leur dit, accusatrice :

" Je me disais aussi que votre absence de réaction était anormal, vous n'avez pas étudié en profondeur notre emploi du temps. 

- Ben, on croyait que ça serait comme dans notre temps… commença Ron.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous répète que la meilleur des forces est…

- …la connaissance. finirent en chœur les garçons, connaissant cette phrase sur le bout des doigts mais ne l'appliquant pas toujours, au désespoir de Hermione.

- Eh bien, Melle Granger souhaitez-vous prendre ma place ? " dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent vers la porte pour voir leur professeur de DFCM, Mr Lefort, adossé à la porte en train de les observer de ses yeux noirs impénétrables. Il était grand et assez baraqué, les trait carrés, mais ne paraissait pas pour autant menaçant.

Ils remarquèrent alors qu'ils étaient tous trois debout au fond de la classe alors que tous les autres élèves s'étaient assis. Hermione rougit violemment et Harry, n'appréciant pas la remarque assez désobligeante, répliqua :

" Elle préfère la Métamorphose ou l'Arithmancie, de plus elle n'a pas l'âge requis.

- Je crois que c'est à votre camarade que j'ai parlé Mr Potter.

- Peut-être bien, mais pour nous c'est la même chose. "

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et se décollant de la porte, s'avança vers ses élèves et demanda :

" menllese de tiémia par gima necienan et menser ? "

Tous les élèves regardèrent leur prof, les yeux ronds : c'était quoi ce baragouinage ? 

Hermione, elle, fronça les sourcils, faisant fonctionner son cerveau à cent à l'heure et murmura la traduction à ses amis :

" Scellement d'amitié par magie ancienne et serment ? Il a dit les mots à l'envers.

- Bon sang, il est doué, comment il a deviné ? marmonna Ron.

- Si il veut jouer à ce jeu là… menteqexa ! " répliqua Harry.

Toute la classe ouvrit des yeux ronds, Ron et Hermione sourirent et le professeur haussa un sourcil avant de hocher la tête, de retourner vers son bureau et d'ordonner :

" Très intéressant. Asseyez-vous. J'accorde 5 points à Gryffondor pour m'avoir compris et 2 autres pour avoir réussi à me répondre. "

Les Gryffondors n'avaient rien compris du tout, mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'être satisfaits et de sourirent à leur trois camarades. Le cours commença :

" Nous allons commencer par l'étude des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Je suppose que chacun de vous connaît le nom de ces trois sortilèges interdits… Apparemment oui, mais est-ce que vous connaissez leurs effets ? Melle Fawler, quels sont les effets de l'Impérium ?

- Le lanceur du sort peut contrôler à sa guise le corps et les actions de celui qui l'a reçu. répondit une Serpentard.

- Exact, 2 points pour Serpentard. Existe t'il un moyen d'y résister Mr Pettigrow ?

- Euh… Non…

- Tout le monde est-il d'accord ?

- Non ! 

- Mr Harry Potter ?

- C'est faux, on peut résister à ce sortilège, si on à la résistance mentale et la puissance nécessaire.

- C'est très gentil de vous porter volontaire Mr Potter. "

Harry grogna, mais se leva quand même. Ce prof avait l'air de connaître son métier, mais il était d'un sadisme et d'une froideur…

Harry se plaça devant tout le monde en face de son professeur qui continua de parler face à la classe :

" Si le sortilège fonctionne, Mr Potter nous fera un salto arrière, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, si il arrive à résister, il ne se passera rien. _Impero _! "

Le sortilège le heurta et aussitôt, il se retrouva euphorique, ses soucis disparurent et une voix lui ordonna de faire un salto arrière. Mais sa conscience répliqua : 

" Et puis quoi encore, derrière il y a le mur et en plus, je ne me suis pas entraîné ce matin, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver à l'infirmerie moi ! "

Tranquillement il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de l'effet du sortilège et eut l'envie folle de tirer la langue à son professeur qui le regardait apparemment impressionné. Mais il se retint et retourna s'asseoir, sous les regards des personnes présentes. 

Mr Lefort reprit ses esprits et déclara :

" Très impressionnant, 15 points pour Gryffondor. Peu de monde peut résister au sortilège de l'Imperium comme l'a fait Mr Potter, il faut en effet beaucoup de volonté et de puissance pour cela. Passons au sortilège Doloris, Mr Malefoy, quels sont ses effets ?

- Il crée une douleur mentale qui se manifeste physiquement par des cris et des tremblements, plus l'impression que ses os sont en feu. Après il en résulte des courbatures.

- Tout à fait exact, 5 points pour Serpentard. Y a-t-il un moyen d'y résister Melle Evans ?

- Non. répondit catégoriquement Lily.

- Si ! déclarèrent les trois amis du futur ensemble.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le professeur. Eh bien expliquez-moi, parce que je n'en connais pas. 

- Ah ! Ca c'est notre fierté ! répondit Ron. Vous croyez quand même pas qu'on va vous le dire ? ! On peut y résister point à la ligne.

- 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour insolence. déclara le professeur apparemment énervé par l'air assuré de ses trois élèves assez spéciaux.

- Ron… grogna Hermione fâchée. Excusez Ron, mais c'est son idée au départ, donc il en est fier, c'est normal. Mais nous ne souhaitons pas vous l'expliquer, peut-être plus tard.

- Hum… Passons au sortilège de la Mort, l'Avada Kedavra, est simple, son résultat est que vous mourrez avec une impression de pure terreur collée sur le visage. C'est radical, il n'y aucun moyen d'y résister.

- Faux ! répliquèrent à nouveau en même temps les trois élèves venus du futur.

- Vous commencez vraiment à m'énerver, vous avez intérêt à vous expliquer cette fois-ci ou sinon…

- Ca va, ça va ! grogna Ron. De toute façon ça, c'est pas un secret, tout le monde le sait…enfin dans notre temps. Qui explique ? demanda-t-il à ses deux amis.

- Vas-y Harry, tu en meurs d'envie. dit Hermione.

- Ok. Alors surtout vous m'interrompez si vous ne comprenez pas. Voilà, comme vous l'avez sans doute lu dans le journal de ce matin, je peux résister au Sortilège de la Mort, il ne provoque chez moi qu'un léger coma… "

Il expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, puis donna les explications techniques :

" Après nombre de recherches, voici la conclusion où en sont arrivés les chercheurs : ma mère en se sacrifiant pour moi, en me donnant sa vie et son amour, a appelé sur moi la bénédiction des Dryades qui, comme vous le savez peut-être, sont les Gardiennes de Vie. On n'en sait pas plus à ce propos, il faudrait demander à la Dryade qui a elle-même fait cela.

- … Très intéressant… 5 points pour Gryffondor pour cette explication… "

********************************************

Quand la cloche sonna, les Gryffondors sortirent joyeusement de la salle, ils avaient gagné 32 points contre 17 pour les Serpentards ! Autant dire qu'ils commençaient bien l'année !

Le trio parlait joyeusement avec les Maraudeurs qui les félicitaient pour leurs connaissances et les points qu'ils leur avaient fait gagner quand les Serpentards se plantèrent devant eux, et Lucius Malefoy dit à Harry, avec mépris et dégoût :

" Tu es fier que ta mère soit morte pour toi ! Tu vois ça Evans ? Ton fils est content que tu sois morte ! " 

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu répliquer, Harry éclata de rire, ce fut Hermione qui remarqua calmement :

" Ne dit-on pas tel père tel fils ?

- Si mais à ce point-là c'en est risible ! réussit à articuler Harry.

- Harry, calme-toi voyons, je crois que tout le monde attend des explications, après tout c'est très mal ce qu'il t'a dit !

- Oui, c'est vrai, pardon. approuva Harry en se calmant. Malefoy tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Je ne suis pas content que ma mère soit morte, pas du tout ! Si on me donnait le choix, je donnerais tous les imbéciles dans ton genre contre sa vie et celle de mon père ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vais tout faire pour que cela n'arrive jamais ici ! Ce dont je suis fier c'est d'avoir eu une mère qui m'aimait assez pour sacrifier sa vie pour moi sans hésitation ! Est-ce trop difficile à comprendre pour le crétin que tu es ? "

Harry reprit son souffle et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius Malefoy, qui serra les poings et les dents. Severus Rogue, qui se tenait près de lui, lui posa une main sur son épaule. Et Lucius se calma petit à petit avant de répliquer :

" Tu le paieras ! On n'insulte pas un Malefoy sans le regretter !

- Ton fils m'a dit la même chose un nombre incalculable de fois. "

Alors que Malefoy plissait les yeux, Sirius remarqua innocemment :

" Ce serpent a réussi à se reproduire… Berk, je plains sa femme. 

- Si elle l'a épousé c'est qu'elle l'aimait. répliqua Lily qui était près de lui.

- Non, dans ce genre de famille les mariages sont organisés par les parents sans l'accord des enfants. l'informa Isa.

- Ah… Dans ce cas je la plains aussi. Qui est-ce ?

- Euh… Je ne connais pas son nom de famille…. Et vous ? demanda Harry à ses deux amis.

- Attends, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue, c'est un nom compliqué… Tnet… Non… Tnekan… Tnekenka ! Narcissa Tnekenka ! " s'exclama Ron.

Le silence se fit sur le groupe et Harry s'apprêtait à parler quand une voix douce se fit entendre :

" Oui ? Quelqu'un m'a appelée ? "

Une jeune fille au teint blanc et aux cheveux blonds s'avança, elle était grande et mince, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair. Deux garçons baraqués — ressemblant étrangement à Crabbe et Goyle dans leur temps — se tenaient derrière elle et une fille plus petite et plus jeune lui ressemblant beaucoup la devançait légèrement. 

Harry la dévisageait, certes elle ressemblait beaucoup à la femme qu'il avait vu lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avant sa quatrième année, mais elle était aussi plus… comment dire… plus fragile… et moins arrogante…

Comme personne ne répondit, ce fut Harry qui lui répondit galamment :

" Vous êtes mademoiselle Narcissa Tnekenka ?

- Oui… Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Pas grand-chose en vérité, nous parlions juste du mariage arrangé entre vous et Lucius Malefoy, et de votre fils, Draco Malefoy, que nous connaissons dans notre temps mes amis et moi-même. "

Tout le monde s'étonna du ton et des manières qu'employaient Harry, particulièrement Ron et Hermione qui auraient plutôt supposé qu'il se comporterait comme avec Lucius Malefoy.

Mais Harry avait ses raisons, juste avant les vacances, il avait surpris une conversation entre Narcissa, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue dans le bureau du directeur….

*****************Flash-Back*****************

" Je le ferais avec joie Madame Malefoy, mais il faudrait pour cela que votre fils soit d'accord !

- Oui, bien sûr, je vais essayer de lui faire entendre raison cet été, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il devienne comme son père ! Il est si froid et cruel…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Narcissa, si Draco ne veux pas devenir Mangemort, nous nous débrouillerons pour qu'il ne le devienne pas et au contraire soit protégé ! N'est ce pas Albus ?

- Tout à fait Severus. 

- Merci, merci beaucoup.

- Et vous comment allez-vous Narcissa ?

- Pas très bien en vérité Severus, depuis Sa renaissance, Lucius ne vit que pour lui et la vie au Manoir est de plus en plus difficile… Il faut que j'y aille, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que je suis venue vous voir.

- Très bien, au revoir Narcissa.

- Au revoir Severus, Monsieur.

- Au revoir Madame. "

Harry se félicita d'avoir sa cape d'invisibilité quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une femme blonde en robe bleue en sortie. La discussion continua néanmoins à l'intérieur du bureau et il écouta avec curiosité la suite :

" Qu'en penses-tu Severus ?

- J'ai confiance en Narcissa, elle hait tout ce qui a un rapport avec Voldemort et n'aime pas son mari. Son fils est toute sa vie depuis que sa sœur n'est plus. 

- Hum… C'est vrai. J'espère qu'elle fera entendre raison à son fils.

- Je l'espère aussi. " 

*****************Fin du Flash-Back*****************

Jamais il n'avait dit cela à ses deux amis, c'était l'un de ses rares secrets. Si il pouvait changer ce monde, en réparer les erreurs, pourquoi pas celle-ci ?

La jeune fille qui se tenait près de Narcissa, réprima un cri. Et Narcissa posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Toujours aussi calmement, elle s'adressa à Harry :

" Pourriez-vous me dire ce que deviendra ma sœur je vous prie ?

- Est-ce la jeune fille qui se tient près de vous ?

- Oui, Mathilda m'est très chère. "

Harry hocha la tête et recula légèrement de façon à ce que seul ses deux amis l'entendent, il dit :

" Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à propos d'elle ?

- Oui, mais je ne te le dis que si tu me promets de nous expliquer pourquoi tu fais tout ça ! exigea Ron.

- C'est promis !

- OK. Elle va mourir en protégeant sa sœur lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts à Pré-au-lard.

- Quand ?

- Cette année, mais quand précisément je ne sais pas.

- Moi si ! intervint Hermione. A la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard !

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Ron.

- Je l'ai lue je ne sais plus où. Enfin bref, il faut savoir ce qu'on lui dit ! On va pas lui dire qu'elle mourra tel jour ça ne se fait pas ! répliqua Hermione.

- Il suffirait qu'on dise à Dumbledore d'annuler la prochaine sortie. proposa Ron.

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils ne déplaceront pas l'attaque à celle d'après ? Je te signale qu'Il a des espions ici. répondit Hermione.

- C'est vrai. grogna Ron.

- On a pas le choix, on lui dit ce qu'on sait, et elle se débrouille avec ça… Mais… hésita Harry.

- Quoi ? 

- C'est bizarre, pourquoi des Mangemorts s'attaqueraient à elles ? Leur famille n'est pas de leur côté ?

- Non. Justement, ils ont reçu des menaces : si leur famille ne se ralliait pas à eux, il arriverait malheur à l'une d'elles. Ce fut la petite qui trinqua et, voulant protéger sa famille, le père a finit par se rallier à eux. Narcissa a ainsi été obligée de se marier à Malefoy. expliqua Ron.

- Beurk. Ca me donne envie de vomir ! gronda Harry. Bon, je lui dis. "

Il se retourna vers tous les autres qui attendaient avec impatience sa réponse et il annonça avec regret :

" Je vous déconseille, à toutes les deux, d'aller aux sorties prévues à Pré-au-lard.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- … Vous ne voulez pas le savoir ! "

Rapidement, il fit demi-tour, suivi de ses deux amis, laissant sur place les Serpentards et les autres Gryffondors. Le silence était assez pesant, mais ce fut Lyana qui le rompit en s'approchant des deux principales concernées par la discussion. Elle se tint devant elles et leur dit calmement :

" Je ne pense pas que votre avenir soit rose, faites ce qu'il vous a conseillé. "

Elle s'en alla, peu à peu imitée par les autres Gryffondors. 

Mathilda se serra contre sa sœur qui l'entoura des ses bras, essayant de la rassurer, et ensemble elles se dirigèrent vers les cachots prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard goguenard de Lucius Malefoy, qui ayant le couloir pour lui seul et ses acolytes, ne se priva pas de faire ses commentaires :

" Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Sa famille tombera, comme toutes les autres !

- Hm… Méfie-toi Lucius, les Gryffondors du futur pourraient nous poser des problèmes. " lui conseilla Severus Rogue.

Lucius se contenta de hausser les épaules.

*******************************************

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans une salle confortable qui, dans leur temps, leur était réservée étant donné que personne d'autre ne la connaissait. Hermione s'assit dans un pouf confortable en contemplant la salle et remarqua :

" Elle est exactement comme avant que nous ne la décorions !

- Moui, mais la décoration attendra 'Mione, pour l'instant, je veux des explications ! répliqua Ron. Pourquoi tu étais si… aimable avec Narcissa, Harry ?

- Du calme, je vais vous raconter ! "

Alors qu'il était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé et que Ron et Hermione lui faisaient face sur des poufs, il raconta ce qu'il avait entendu un soir dans le bureau du directeur.

Calmement, ses deux amis l'écoutèrent en silence, se contentant d'hausser les sourcils lorsqu'ils étaient étonnés, puis lorsque Harry se tut, Ron dit :

" Alors comme ça elle veut pas que son cher fils devienne Mangemort ? !

- J'espère qu'elle réussira à le convaincre ! " s'exclama Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier son accord, mais Ron ne réagit pas, avant de dire :

" Harry, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne veux pas qu'ils se marient… et donc… que La Fouine naisse ? !

- Ron ! "

Harry éclata de rire alors que Hermione tapait sur la tête de Ron qui lui tirait la langue. Outrée, elle s'approcha de lui prête à le punir de cette grave faute, mais il l'interrompit d'un baiser et elle tomba dans ses bras. Harry rit encore plus, ça finissait toujours de la même façon ! Il attendit que Ron ait fini de monopoliser Hermione et dit alors :

" On peut dire ça comme ça si tu veux. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe. A propos de tout ce qu'on sait.

- Vas-y explique-toi Harry, on t'écoute. l'encouragea Ron, installant mieux Hermione sur ses genoux.

- Eh bien… Avec tout ce qu'on sait à propos de l'avenir de certaines personnes, nous pouvons faire beaucoup de choses, on sait tous trois que ça ne serait jamais pour faire le mal intentionnellement. Mais… si cela tournait mal ? Je veux dire… Si par ce que l'on dit ou fait, nous changeons la vie d'une personne qui changera elle-même celle d'une autre… Par exemple… Nous voulons tout trois changer la vie de mes parents, de Siri et Rem' n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Et la tienne par la même occasion ! s'exclama Ron.

- Justement, si nous changeons leur vie, si ils ne meurent pas alors que je n'avais qu'un an me… permettant ainsi de détruire temporairement Voldemort… Ce dernier vivra toujours, tuant et massacrant, pouvant, par exemple, s'en prendre à tes parents, ta famille Ron… "

Sa voix faiblit alors qu'il disait ses derniers mots. Ron et Hermione s'étaient figés en comprenant où voulait en venir leur ami. Hermione se pelotonna dans les bras de son petit ami et murmura :

" Oui… c'est vrai…

- … Eh bien je ne vois qu'une solution. déclara Ron.

- Tu as de la chance, moi je n'en vois pas. Vas-y dis. dit Harry.

- Tuer Voldemort avant.

- Ron ! Si c'était aussi simple que ça il ne serait déjà plus là ! le gronda Hermione.

- Attends ! C'est possible ! Harry a toujours la protection de la Dryade, mais pas Voldemort qui ne lui a pas encore pris son sang ! On n'a pu le voir, l'Avada Kedavra que lui a lancé Face De Serpent n'a pas marché !

- Peut-être, mais il ne l'a pas renvoyé ! Il est protégé ! contra Hermione en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Ah… C'est vrai, mais on trouvera une solution, j'en suis sûr !

- Il y en a peut-être une… commença Harry, attirant ainsi toute l'attention de ses deux amis. La Dryade qui m'a sauvé…

- Harry ! Je t'ai déjà dit que les Dryades protégent la vie mais ne l'ôtent pas ! De plus, elle ne t'a même pas encore protégé !

- Je sais… Mais… c'est étrange… j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui renferme la clé… "

Harry avait le regard dans le vague et ses amis froncèrent les sourcils. Mais ils n'insistèrent pas, comprenant que Harry ne pourrait pas leur répondre, ignorant lui-même les réponses à leurs questions.

Une éternuement les fit tous trois sursauter, et se retourner vivement, baguette à la main, vers la porte… Ou se trouvait les maraudeurs, Sirius fusillant du regard Peter qui se tenait le nez, et James et Remus gênés, faisant un sourire d'excuse aux trois nouveaux.

Ils baissèrent tous trois leur baguette en soupirant, et Hermione marmonna :

" On est bêtes ! C'est Sirius qui nous a montré pour la première fois cette salle ! 

- Eh ben oui, c'est notre salle de réunion, on va dire. Pour être tranquille, sans les autres sur le dos. expliqua James.

- Bon, on va vous laisser ailleurs, désolés. dit Hermione en se levant des genoux de Ron qui l'imita.

- Non ! C'est pas grave ! la rassura Remus. Restez !

- Mais Remus, on doit préparer une bla… "

Peter fut coupé par la main de Sirius sur sa bouche et un regard noir lui fut adressé des trois autres Maraudeurs. Alors que Peter s'excusait honteusement, Ron s'écria joyeusement :

" Contre les Serpentards ? On peut vous aider ?

- Ron !

- Ben quoi 'Mione ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas embêté comme il se doit un Malefoy !

- 76 jours pour être exact. déclara calmement Harry, toujours allongé sur le canapé. Ca dérange si je monopolise le canapé ?

- Ouais ! Où tu veux qu'on se pose, nous ? s'exclama Sirius en s'approchant. 

- Ben… par terre. "

Harry se leva en riant alors que Sirius se précipitait sur lui, mais trop tard, quelques instants plus tard et il était en train de se tordre par terre et de rire aux éclats pendant que Sirius le chatouillait en marmonnant :

" Sale gosse va ! Comment j'ai pu t'élever comme ça moi ?

- On se le demande Sirius. dit James en souriant indulgemment.

- Mouais, je vais finir par croire que Lily avait raison. remarqua Remus en s'asseyant sur le canapé libéré.

- Eh ! " s'exclamèrent Sirius et James outrés.

Remus leur tira la langue, mais en voyant que Harry ne riait plus et que Hermione et Ron se lançait un drôle de regard en coin, il s'inquiéta :

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? On a dit une bêtise ?

- Non !

- Oui ! "

Ron et Harry se fusillèrent du regard. Et Hermione dut choisir son camp :

" Oui… Harry… n'a pas été élevé par Sirius. "

Harry se releva et voulut sortir de la salle, mais Ron s'interposa et lui dit :

" Harry, ils ont le droit de savoir !

- Eh bien dis-leur, mais sans moi. "

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux et Ron se mordit la lèvre. Hermione lui tira légèrement sur le bras et il laissa finalement sortir Harry. Les Maraudeurs s'assirent dans le canapé et les fauteuils restants pendant que Hermione leur expliquait :

" Quand Lily et toi, James, vous vous êtes réfugié à Godric's Hollow, il a fallu procéder au sortilège de Fidelitas…

- C'est ce sortilège qui permet de garder l'endroit où vit une personne secret pour tous sauf pour le Gardien du Secret ?

- Oui, la seule façon de trouver l'endroit est que le Gardien du Secret révèle son emplacement. Vous avez été trahi… Le gardien était un serviteur de Voldemort qui a couru aussitôt chez son maître… Tout le monde a cru que c'était Sirius, tout le monde sans aucune exception… Sirius… a été condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban. "

Hermione se mordit la lèvre à la dernière phrase, et observa la réaction de ses interlocuteurs. Remus, James et Sirius étaient blêmes, Peter n'avait aucune réaction. James bégaya :

" Co… comment ont-ils pu… penser ça ? Sirius est mon meilleur ami ! Mon frère ! Il ne m'aurait jamais trahi ! Et il hait Voldemort !

- Oui… Tous ceux qui vous connaissaient, qui connaissaient l'amitié qui vous unissait ont été complètement anéantis par cette nouvelle. Mais… plusieurs choses ont fait que tout le monde y a cru. Premièrement, vous avez fait croire à tous ceux qui étaient au courant de la mise en place du sortilège, Dumbledore, Remus et quelques autres, que ce serait bien Sirius le gardien. Vous avez changé au dernier moment par mesure de précaution. Ensuite… Sirius qui savait qui était le vrai gardien s'est mis à sa poursuite, fou de rage. Il l'a retrouvé dans une rue où passaient des dizaines de Moldus. Sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, le traître a caché sa baguette derrière son dos tout en criant à propos de Lily et James et… a déclenché une gigantesque explosion, tuant des dizaines de Moldus sur le coup. En même temps, il a disparu, ne laissant qu'un doigt derrière lui pour faire croire qu'il avait été tué dans l'explosion. Les Aurors sont arrivés sur place et tout le monde a accusé Sirius qui tenait sa baguette pointée sur le traître. Quand les Aurors l'ont emmené, il était à bout… Il a éclaté de rire et n'a jamais rien fait pour prouver son innocence. Treize ans plus tard, il s'est évadé d'Azkaban, ayant découvert que le traître était toujours en vie…. "

La voix d'Hermione faiblit, concentrant toute son attention sur Sirius. Il était complètement avachi dans le canapé, blanc comme un cadavre. Il se reprit finalement et d'une voix rauque demanda : 

" Qui était-ce ? Qui était le traître ? ! "

Hermione détourna les yeux, elle ne voulait pas le dire, elle savait ce qui se passerait si elle le disait. Ce fut Ron, qui s'était tu pendant toute l'explication, qui lui répondit :

" Peter Pettigrow, le rat. "

************************************************************************************************

Kikou ! Désolée pour le retard ! Vraiment ! Mais j'ai plein de trucs à faire en ce moment c'est affreux ! Et moi qui pensais que je serais un peu soulagée étant donné qu'on est en fin d'année ! *idiote t'as le Brevet !* Mais euuh !

Un petit sondage : 

a) Peter deviendra t-il Mangemort ?

b) Peter rejoindra t-il ses amis dans le droit chemin, aidé par ceux-ci ?

c) vous vous en foutez complètement, vous voulez que la fic continue (Copyright Dragonwing) !

Réponses aux reviews : Merci à tous ! Continuez j'adore vos petits messages !

Christina Potter : Merci bcp, je continue ! ^^

hermione2005 : Exceptionnel ? C'est flatteur ! ^_^ Voui, on saurait pas quoi faire sans Ryry ! ^-^

Tiffany : Tu veux que ça change ? Eh bien, au prochain chap, c'est pas Harry qui va avoir des problèmes, mais Peter ! ^^ Sirius… c'est Sirius ^^ Des mauvais reves, voui, c'est embetant, j'aimerai pas etre à sa place, déjà que j'arrive pas à dormir normalement… 

Fumseck : C'est original ça, comment tu fais …

J C L V P !

E O E I O

N T S

T P E S

I L I

N U B

U S L

E E

C'est pas de la tarte ! ^^ La 8e merveille du monde ? Wahou ! Je suis flattée aujourd'hui moi ! ^^ J'écris bien ? Ah je suis contente que ça plaise ! ^^ Ma 1ere fic, c'est 'Harry Potter et ses origines'. Personnellement, je préfère celle-ci.

Miya Black : Voui, mais ça ferait un peu trop si ils avaient le don, déjà que dans l'autre c'est assez difficile de tout gerer ! Merci, la suite là voici.


	5. Marriage arrangé

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma deuxième sur Harry Potter et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^_________________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventé mais le reste est à J.K.Rowling (la veinarde !).

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing ! Merchi grande sœur !

Chapitre 5 : Marriage arrangé…

" …Peter Pettigrow… "

Les trois Maraudeurs sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le fauteuil où était auparavant assis Peter. Vide. Sirius poussa un rugissement de rage et s'éjecta du canapé, se ruant vers la porte, suivi des autres Maraudeurs. Hermione et Ron suivirent plus lentement, Hermione disant à Ron :

" Pourquoi tu lui as dis ? On aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose ! Empêcher, qu'il n'aille auprès de Voldemort ! Maintenant c'est loupé ! 

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Maintenant je sais pourquoi Harry a voulu partir. Il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge. "

Hermione tourna son visage vers lui et vit la haine et la colère sur le visage de son petit ami. Elle soupira et murmura :

" C'est vrai… "

Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle et ouvrirent rapidement le tableau d'entrée. Ils se figèrent quand ils virent la scène : la majorité des Gryffondors était là, fixant le milieu de la salle avec étonnement. Là, Sirius donnait des coups de poing répétés dans le mur en criant des insanités à propos de Peter, James et Remus essayaient de le calmer mais ce n'était pas très efficace eux-mêmes n'étant pas dans un meilleur état d'esprit. Lily essayait de les calmer et leur ordonnait d'arrêter leurs bêtises, mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils donnaient mal à la tête à tous les Gryffondors mais peu leur importait.

Mais un ou plutôt une des Gryffondors n'appréciait pas du tout ce tapage, elle s'approcha par derrière des Maraudeurs et écarta James et Remus du forcené, étonnés ceux-ci voulurent intervenir pensant que ça allait encore plus dégénéré, mais ce qu'elle fit les surprit beaucoup : Lyana entoura la taille de Sirius de ses bras et d'une rotation le plaqua à terre, interrompant par surprise le flot d'insanité qui sortait de sa bouche. Lyana se trouvait au dessus de lui, toujours aussi calme et lui dit :

" Arrête tes bêtises et dis-nous plutôt pourquoi tu jures ainsi contre Pettigrow.

- … C'est un sale traître qui ne mérite pas de faire partie des Gryffondors ! Je vais le… Sirius ne put finir sa phrase, Lyana lui ayant plaqué une main sur la bouche.

- Remus, pourrais-tu traduire s'il te plait ? "

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Remus qui passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, il finit par raconter ce qu'ils avaient appris un peu plus tôt. Tout le monde se tut, trop surpris. Lyana dit doucement en regardant vers les dortoirs des garçons :

" Je vois. "

Elle lâcha Sirius et monta les escaliers, mais Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et dit :

" Tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas là ! 

- Pettigrow non. Harry oui.

- Harry ?

- Il n'avait pas l'air bien en rentrant, je me demandais ce qu'il avait, mais je n'ai pas voulu le déranger. Lâche-moi Black. "

Sirius la lâcha à contrecœur et Lyana se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons de dernière année. Les autres s'installèrent dans des fauteuils en soupirant et réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ron et Hermione allèrent eux aussi vers le dortoir des garçons.

Un peu plus tard, Harry et les trois autres descendirent les escaliers sous le regard des autres Gryffondors. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il parlait avec ses amis :

" Il faut aller prévenir Dumbledore, le rat se doute sans doute que si jamais il revient ici il se fera liquider, il a dû rejoindre son maître. Lyana ? Tu peux y aller ?"

Lyana hocha la tête et sortit de la salle. Harry sortit un bout de parchemin de sa poche. Il murmura une phrase inaudible en tapotant dessus, puis la quadrilla du regard. Ron et Hermione attendaient patiemment. Harry releva la tête et cria en courant vers la sortie :

" Le Saule Cogneur ! Il sort ! "

Aussitôt Ron et Hermione le suivirent, ainsi que les Maraudeurs qui avaient compris ce qu'il voulait dire. 

**************************************

Ils arrivèrent pantelants devant le Saule Cogneur qui aussitôt agita ses branches, mais Harry saisit une racine et immobilisa l'arbre en appuyant sur le nœud sensible. Aussitôt tout le monde descendit rapidement dans le souterrain et courut en direction de la Cabane Hurlante. 

Quand ils y débouchèrent la baguette à la main, ils trouvèrent la cabane vide. James et Remus jurèrent et Sirius tapa du poing contre un mur. Harry ferma les yeux et marmonna :

" Retournons à Poudlard, ça sert à rien de rester là. Il est parti. "

Tout le monde hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent, de mauvaise humeur. Hermione et le directeur les attendaient dans le hall et ils racontèrent tout au vieil homme, qui hocha la tête doucement et leur dit :

" Je vois, retournez à votre Salle Commune et oubliez cela, je vais prévenir le Ministère. "

Les adolescents obéirent dans un silence lourd. Ron marmonna :

" Et bien, Remus qui se demandait depuis quand le rat était un Mangemort a sa réponse, il l'était déjà au début de leur septième année…

- C'est vrai qu'il avait un comportement bizarre depuis la fin de l'année dernière, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que… "

James secoua la tête et aussitôt, Remus et Sirius lui posèrent une main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter. 

Harry sourit à cette image et son cœur se réchauffa. Le traître s'était enfui ? Et alors ? Ne voulait-il pas justement qu'il arrête de fréquenter son père et ses amis ? Certes, il aurait voulu qu'il soit jugé _pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas encore commis, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir ! Son sourire s'agrandit et voulant chasser l'air de tristesse du visage des Maraudeurs, il fit signe à Ron qui comprit l'allusion.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, Ron se prit le pied dans un trou et partit en avant, Harry voulut le rattraper mais il fut entraîner dans sa chute, ils arrivèrent deux marches plus bas, complètement emmêlés et débraillés.

Hermione se précipita à leur côtés, Lyana haussa un sourcil et les Maraudeurs… éclatèrent de rire. Ron et Harry se sourirent en se relevant, Ron fit le signe de la victoire en criant :

" We are the best !

- Ron depuis quand tu connais le français ? (ndla : ben oui, ils sont censés parler anglais, alors, j'inverse…) demanda Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Depuis que Fleur m'écrit des lettres régulières !

- Attention, Herm' va être jalouse ! 

- Mais non, y a pas de raison, Fleur n'est…

- Vous l'avez fait exprès. "

La voix calme et ferme coupa la parole de Ron. Les Maraudeurs et Hermione se tournèrent vers elle surpris et les deux amis complices, lui firent un grand sourire. Harry répondit :

" Nous ? Pourquoi on serait tombé exprès dans des escaliers ?

- Franchement quelle drôle d'idée ! rajouta Ron.

- Oh vous ! Vous auriez pu vous blesser ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont aujourd'hui à inventer des choses pareilles ? ! On n'est pas suicidaires que je sache ! " s'exclama Ron.

Harry allait acquiescer quand il fut pris dans une étreinte, il tourna la tête et sourit à James qui lui aussi souriait amusé.

" Merci… mon fils… "

Harry ne répondit pas, mais rougit à l'appellation. Sirius lui flanqua une claque dans le dos en riant.

" Ouaip ! Ca s'est sûr, t'es le digne fils de Jamesie ! Y a que les Potter pour avoir des idées aussi tordues que tomber exprès dans des escaliers pour faire rire ! "

Remus posa sa main sur son épaule et Harry sourit tellement qu'il crut qu'il allait avoir une crampe, Ron et Hermione souriaient de voir leur ami si heureux, et Lyana les observait calmement.

" Ca fait bizarre.

- Quoi donc Lyana ? demanda Remus.

- De voir un garçon à peine majeur appeler un autre garçon du même age lui ressemblant énormément 'fils'…

- C'est vrai… approuva Hermione.

- Mais ça me fait tout aussi drôle de le dire ! s'exclama James.

- Et moi de le recevoir. approuva Harry.

- Dans ce cas, arrêtez… Je vous vois déjà en train de vous appeler en cours 'papa' et 'fiston' ! Les professeurs en feraient vite une crise. "

Harry et James se regardèrent et sourirent. James s'exclama en traînant Harry à travers les couloirs :

" OK fiston ! On va voir ce que tu vaux à la bataille explosive !

- Je vais t'écrabouiller papa ! "

Remus, Ron et Sirius et les suivirent rapidement, les filles suivant derrière :

" Je ne suis pas sure que c'était une bonne idée ta dernière remarque.

- …

- … Tu l'as fais exprès ? !

- Franchement quelle drôle d'idée ! répliqua Lyana en rallongeant le pas, distançant Hermione.

- Je suis entourée de fous ! " marmonna Hermione en riant.

**************************************

Hermione entra dans la Grande salle pour découvrir Harry et Ron livrer une bataille sans merci respectivement à James, à la bataille explosive, et à Remus aux échecs. Sirius les regardait faire en souriant quand les cartes sautaient à la figure d'un des deux Potter. Hermione s'approcha et s'assit dans un fauteuil proche de la partie d'échec _jeu plus calme que la bataille explosive_ et demanda : 

" Alors ? Aurais-tu trouver un adversaire à ta hauteur Ron ?

- Ouaip. Je dois dire que ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas joué une telle partie. Tu es doué Remus.

- Toi aussi Ron. Il n'y a que Lyana qui m'a donné autant de fil à retordre, mais elle n'accepte pas souvent de jouer. Ce qui est dommage. 

- Excusez-moi, vous ne sauriez pas où est Lyana par hasard ? demanda Lily en s'approchant.

- Je crois qu'elle est partie à la bibliothèque, je l'ai vu emprunter le couloir pour. répondit Hermione.

- Ah, merci Hermione. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à l'attendre. De toute façon il faut que j'aide Isa pour son devoir de Métamorphose.

- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas la rejoindre ?

- Lyana n'aime pas trop qu'on la dérange pendant qu'elle fait des recherches. répondit Remus le front plissé par la concentration.

- Bof, Cortez n'aime pas grand chose de toute façon ! 

- Black la ferme ! répliqua Lily.

- Je te renvoie ta réplique Evans. "

Lily allait répliquer quand Isa l'appela et après une dernière 'fusillade' s'en alla. Hermione secoua la tête et sortit un livre de son sac.

**************************************

Lyana soupira, se calla dans son fauteuil et se massa les tempes. Une voix froide la fit sursauter :

" Eh bien Cortez on est fatiguée ?

- Oui, de devoir te supporter Malefoy. "

Le jeune homme s'avança suivi de Rogue et s'assit tranquillement à la gauche de Lyana, son ami fit de même à sa droite. Lyana soupira encore plus fort et ferma les livres qui recouvraient la table devant elle, en cachant rapidement certains. Les deux Serpentards le remarquèrent mais ne firent aucun commentaire, ils étaient là dans un but bien précis.

" Que voulez-vous ?

- La réponse à une question.

- Pf… Laissez moi deviner. Pettigrow a-t-il été démasqué ? Réponse : oui.

- Comment ? 

- De la façon la plus stupide qui soit. Les trois voyageurs du futur ont avoué la vérité aux Maraudeurs, Pettigrow s'est enfui sans essayé de réfuter la chose et les Gryffondors se sont mis en colère, on m'a envoyé prévenir Dumbledore pendant qu'ils le recherchaient dans le château, mais ce couard a réussi à s'échapper.

- Quel crétin !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- … Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ?

- Tu rêves Malefoy. C'est déjà assez dur de devoir supporter le fait que je suis obligé de me marier de force, je ne vais pas en plus renier tout ce en quoi je crois pour votre… maître.

- Silence ! " siffla Rogue.

Lyana le défia du regard et la main de Rogue vola. Se tenant la joue droite, Lyana cria de colère :

" J'en ai assez d'obéir à tes ordres Rogue ! Et tu n'as aucun droit de me toucher, ne recommence jamais ça !

- Pas encore… dit calmement Lucius, en jouant avec sa baguette. Cortez… As-tu envie de finir comme tes parents ? "

Lyana se figea et un sourire cruel s'afficha sur le visage de Lucius. Mais Lyana reprit rapidement sa contenance et siffla :

" Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Malefoy, il n'est pas sûr que tu y gagnes. Vous avez ce que vous vouliez, maintenant partez.

- Oh mais c'est que ta future femme se met en colère Sev' ! Elle te donne des ordres et tu ne fais rien ? "

Lyana ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de répondre, elle se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière, prit quelques livres et s'en alla, lançant par dessus son épaule :

" J'en ai assez d'entendre vos sifflements perfides ! Pour la peine vous me rangerez les livres ! 

- Vous avez fini vos recherches mademoiselle ? demanda la bibliothécaire alors que Lyana se tenait devant son bureau.

- Oui madame. Messieurs Malefoy et Rogue font la même recherche, je leur ai laissé les livres mais j'aimerai emprunter ceux-ci.

- Bien sur. "

Lyana remercia la bibliothécaire et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux Serpentards songeurs assis à la table. Lucius murmura :

" Tu as de la chance Severus. Cortez a tout ce qu'il faut, belle, intelligente, un esprit vif, une excellente répartie…

- Tu veux rire ? ! Elle est aussi sauvage qu'une Amazone et désobéissante comme pas deux !

- Oh, j'ai confiance en toi Severus, tu sauras la mater.

- Je te l'échange quand tu veux contre Narcissa. 

- Tnekenka n'a absolument rien à voir, je suis d'accord pour l'échange.

- Ouais, si seulement c'était aussi facile. Je vais tuer mon père dès que je le revois, quelle idée stupide ce mariage arrangé !

- Tu devrais être content d'une chose…

- Quoi ? 

- Elle déteste Black.

- Mouais, c'est vrai, un point pour elle.

- Bonne idée ! On va faire le compte de ses avantages et des ses inconvénients ! Passe un parchemin. "

Severus haussa les sourcils et sortit un parchemin de sa poche, Lucius sortant une plume et de l'encre. Il traça rapidement un tableau et commença à le remplir avec l'aide de son ami.

Deux autres Serpentards, Maxime Rosier et Ernest Nott vinrent les rejoindre un peu plus tard et leur demandèrent ce qu'ils faisaient :

" La liste des qualités et des défauts de Cortez. J'essaye de montrer à Severus qu'il a tiré une bonne épouse.

- Ah intéressant, vas-y dis !

- Qualités : mignonne, intelligente, courageuse, puissante famille et puissants pouvoirs. Défauts : susceptible, sauvage, désobéissante, et anti-magie noire.

- Hum… Tu peux rajouter curieuse aussi.

- Ouais, pas bête Max, mais dans quelle partie ?

- Défauts, elle fouine trop dans nos affaires.

- Ca c'est bien vrai, va falloir que tu la mates Severus. "

Sa remarque value à Ernest un regard meurtrier de l'apostrophé qui siffla :

" La ferme Nott ! Je n'ai rien demandé à personne et la seule fois que nous nous verrons ce sera lors du mariage ! 

- Hum… fit légèrement Lucius.

- Quoi ? ! s'énerva Severus.

- Vous êtes censés faire un héritier. " remarqua innocemment le blond.

Severus se figea, mitrailla Lucius du regard et se leva rapidement. Avant de quitter la pièce il lança :

" N'oubliez pas de ranger les livres ! 

- Ils vont bien ensemble. dit calmement Maxime.

- Ah tu trouves aussi ? Je crois que ce n'est pas leur cas… Le Manoir Rogue promet d'être agité quand ils seront ensemble. déclara Lucius.

- Ca c'est sûr ! rigola Ernest. N'empêche, je ne le comprends pas. N'importe qui d'autre serait heureux d'être à sa place.

- Severus aime bien sa solitude. Peu de monde peut s'insinuer dans sa bulle. En fait… je crois que je suis le seul avec Lui.

- Mouais. Bon, c'est l'heure du dîner vous venez ? "

Ils hochèrent la tête et voulurent quitter la pièce, mais la bibliothécaire les rappela et leur dit qu'ils devaient ranger les livres, les trois Serpentards maugréèrent allègrement tout en replaçant les vieux livres sur les étagères.

**************************************

Cette histoire de mariage arrangé avec Cortez commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il haïssait vraiment son père, il lui avait pourtant dit et redit qu'il ne voulait pas de femme ! 

Elle était contre la magie noire et Voldemort, et lui il la pratiquait et était au service de son maître. Et en plus, elle avait un caractère de cochon, elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'on lui disait, point à la ligne ? ! Ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Ce mariage serait un fiasco total, il le sentait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'y opposer et c'est cela qui le mettait le plus en colère.

Il sortit dans le parc pour prendre l'air avant d'aller manger et se dirigea vers son coin préféré à l'ombre d'un chene de la Foret Interdite, à un endroit où le lac touchait celle-ci. Mais il se sentit encore plus en colère quand il remarqua que quelqu'un y était déjà. Il s'approcha et l'importun se retourna. Ils se figèrent tous deux quand ils se reconnurent.

" Rogue ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser en paix ! C'est ton passe-temps préféré de me pourrir la vie ou quoi ?

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion Cortez, si je suis là ce n'est pas pour toi.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- C'est pas tes affaires… Je rentre. "

Severus se retourna vivement et s'éloigna. Mais quand il entendit un cri derrière lui, il se retourna les sourcils froncés qui se relevèrent quand il la vit se battre contre une créature hideuse et dotée de lames aux articulations. Il jura et s'élança pour l'aider. Un Balkenk était très dangereux, les lames étaient enduites de poison qui paralysait la victime le temps de la tuer. 

Lyana essayait de s'écarter des lames, mais c'était très difficile, la créature en possédait beaucoup. Severus vit la créature porter une feinte que Lyana ne remarqua pas et une lame se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, il plongea, la percuta et ils allèrent rouler dans le lac. La créature siffla mais ne les rejoignit pas, elle avait peur de l'eau. Elle retourna dans la Forêt Interdite, acceptant sa défaite.

Severus reprit sa respiration et allait repousser Lyana qui se tenait au dessus de lui quand il remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, il jura, la créature l'avait touchée à la jambe. Il souffla pour dégager une mèche de cheveux trempés de son visage et se releva difficilement, il prit ensuite Lyana dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Là, complètement trempé, il appela l'infirmière qui sortit de son bureau suivie du directeur et de MacGonagall. Les deux femmes ouvrirent de grands yeux en les voyant tous les deux complètement trempés et lui portant une Gryffondor. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de lui poser des questions, il raconta ce qui s'était passé et l'infirmière lui ordonna d'allonger Lyana, ensuite le directeur lui conseilla d'aller se changer avant le dîner, ce qu'il fit volontiers.

**************************************

Il était assis entre Lucius et Maxime quand Lyana entra dans la salle. Elle sembla chercher quelque chose à la table des Serpentards et, quand elle l'eut vu, s'approcha. Les Serpentards haussèrent les sourcils mais elle n'y fit pas attention, elle se planta devant lui et lui dit calmement :

" Merci, je n'avais pas envie de servir de dîner à un Balkenk. 

- De rien. " grommela-t-il en réponse.

Mais Lyana ne se formalisa pas de sa mauvaise humeur apparente, elle hocha légèrement la tête et se retourna, faisant voler sa cape, elle se dirigea vers sa table.

Lucius haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers son ami :

" Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu as oublié de nous dire ? "

Severus grommela de plus belle, mais lui raconta quand même ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Pour une raison qu'il ne chercha pas à connaître, Lucius sourit légèrement. 

**************************************

" Qu'est-ce que t'es allée faire à la table des Serpentards Cortez ? !

- C'est pas tes affaires Black !

- Et si c'est moi qui demande ? dit doucement Harry qui se trouvait à la droite de la jeune fille.

- J'ai été remercier Rogue de m'avoir sauvé la vie. dit-elle calmement en souriant à Harry, ne faisant pas attention aux regards outrés de Sirius et ceux amusés des autres.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Eh bien j'étais à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite quand un Balkenk m'a attaquée, Rogue était dans le coin et m'a aidée, c'est tout.

- Oh, eh bien il faudra que je le remercie aussi dans ce cas, je n'aurai pas voulu que tu finisses dans l'estomac d'un Balkenk. Mais c'est bizarre qu'il t'aie attaquée alors que tu étais juste à la lisière.

- Moui, je crois que Dumbledore a demandé à Hagrid d'aller voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la foret. "

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur conversation pendant que Sirius lançait des regards furieux à Lyana qui s'en souciait comme de sa première chaussette.

" Et comment tu as trouvé Brulopot ?

- Mouais, c'était pas mal comme cour, il est doué dans son genre, mais je n'aime pas trop la théorie.

- Vous aviez qui dans votre temps ?

- Hagrid ! Le professeur Brulopot est parti à la retraite l'année où on devait l'avoir, c'est Hagrid qui a eu le poste, il était aux anges !

- J'imagine, il m'a dit que c'était son plus grand rêve ! remarqua Lily.

- Je crois bien que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. acquiesça Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a demain comme cours ? demanda Harry.

- Vous, vous avez divination en première heure.

- Au secours ! Qui est le prof ?

- Nirlesh. C'est un vieux bonhomme sympa, j'adore ses cours ! s'exclama Isa.

- Eh bien peut-être que ça sera pas si mal… dit Ron.

- Il ne peut pas y avoir pire que Trelawney. Râla Harry.

- Trelawney ! ? C'était elle votre prof ? s'exclama Remus.

- Ouaip.

- Par Merlin, comment a-t-elle pu avoir le droit d'enseigner, c'est une folle qui prédit la mort de tout le monde et des catastrophes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres !

- Une libellule avec plein de foulards et une odeur d'encens à vous évanouir. compléta Ron. C'est tout à fait elle.

- Je vous plains.

- Tu peux ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

- Bon, moi pendant ce temps, j'aurai Runes. dit Hermione.

- Tu seras avec Lyana et moi Hermione. la renseigna Lily.

- Super. Ensuite, on se retrouvera pour… Potions.

- Ah la matinée de cauchemars ! grogna Ron. Qui est le prof ? Comment il est ?

- Harley est le modèle type du Serpentard, cruel, favorisant sa maison et rabaissant la nôtre dès qu'il le peut. C'est celui qui est au bout de la table des profs. " répondit Isa.

Les trois se retournèrent et observèrent ledit professeur. Vieux, les cheveux grisonnants, le nez cassé et les traits anguleux, il n'était pas très agréable à voir. Quand il remarqua que quelqu'un le regardait, ses yeux noirs les fusillèrent, faisant détourner le regard à Hermione et Ron et froncer les sourcils de Harry. Une main se posa sur son bras et il accepta enfin de détourner le regard, Lyana lui dit doucement :

" Ne le provoque pas Harry, cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde. "

Harry fut étonné mais hocha la tête et dit :

" Dites moi que l'après-midi est meilleur que la matinée !

- Hum… Oui, Botanique et Métamorphose.

- Bien, pas mal.

- Et ensuite, sélection de Quidditch ! ajouta James.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Harry et Ron relevant brusquement la tête de leur assiette.

- Ben oui, il nous manque pas mal de monde… un attrapeur, un gardien et un poursuiveur. Ceux qui occupaient ces postes sont partis l'année dernière…. Je suppose que vous allez vous présenter.

- Ouaip, ça c'est sûr ! s'écria Ron. Qui sont ceux qui restent ? 

- Eh bien, il y a Sirius et David Weasley en batteurs, et moi et Arabella Figg en poursuiveurs.

- David Weasley ? s'étonna Harry.

- Voui, c'est celui à l'autre bout en quatrième année avec les cheveux roux typiques aux Weasley.

- Ron… ?

- C'est mon oncle. Papa et lui sont frères. "

Harry et Hermione hochèrent la tête, observèrent un instant le futur oncle de leur ami et se détournèrent légèrement, revenant à la conversation qui tourna ensuite autour du Quidditch.

**************************************

Vers deux heures du matin, Harry se réveilla en sueur, il avait encore rêvé de Voldemort ! Il sauta rapidement sur ses pieds et se rattrapa vivement au pilier pour ne pas tomber, attendant que son vertige passe et que les lucioles qui dansaient devant ses yeux s'écartent.

Il souffla, attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et enfila rapidement des vêtements et ses chaussures, et quitta la tour de Gryffondor se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivé à destination, il chercha le mot de passe un instant dans sa mémoire fatiguée et, quand il s'en souvint enfin, le murmura à la gargouille. 

Silencieusement, il monta les escaliers et allait frapper à la porte quand il entendit des murmures à travers. Curieux, il s'enroula dans sa cape et le plus silencieusement possible essaya d'écouter ce qui se disait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

" Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais je n'ai rien pu apprendre de plus. Il ne nous considère pas encore comme des Mangemorts à part entière, je serai beaucoup plus au courant de ses projets quand j'aurai quitté l'école.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire tout cela Severus, je sais que cela vous coûte beaucoup. Vous nous avez déjà beaucoup aidé.

- Je ne pourrai pas arrêter tant que mon père sera vivant Monsieur…

- Hum… Je vous remercie pour ces informations Severus, juste une dernière chose avant que vous ne puissiez prendre le repos que vous méritez. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue entre Melle Cortez et vous… votre relation est… étrange…

- … Elle… nous… Nos parents ont arrangé un mariage entre nous deux…

- … Depuis combien de temps ?

- Cela va faire un an. 

- Quand serez-vous unis ?

- Dès la fin de nos études.

- Lui avez-vous dit la vérité sur vos… activités ?

- Non !

- Bien, mais vous devrez le faire lorsque vous serez unis. Elle a le droit de savoir le danger que vous courrez tous deux.

- Hum… oui Monsieur.

- Severus, je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien tous les deux, mais je peux vous assurer que Melle Cortez saura garder le secret et réagir en conséquence. "

Alors qu'un silence s'installait, Harry se reprit, mit tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre dans un coin de son esprit pour l'étudier plus tard, enleva sa cape et frappa.

Du bruit se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte et on lui ordonna d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Il salua le directeur et Severus, qui parut surpris de cet égard et déclara :

" Pardon de vous déranger à une heure si tardive mais j'ai quelques informations pour vous Monsieur… mais peut-être n'était-il pas nécessaire que je vienne… Rogue doit vous les avoir transmises. "

Severus parut encore plus surpris et le directeur plus amusé.

" Ainsi tu sais déjà que Severus est espion pour moi dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

- En effet Monsieur, mais je ne savais pas depuis quand... En fait, je suis surpris qu'il le soit déjà… Vous devez être au courant de l'attaque contre le Ministère.

- Oui, mais malheureusement Severus n'a pas pu récolter beaucoup d'informations, là-dessus. Il ne connaît pas la date et l'endroit précis _le ministère c'est grand_ ainsi que l'effectif d'attaquants.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce sera en fin de semaine, pendant une réception en l'honneur d'un ambassadeur étranger. Je ne sais rien de plus.

- C'est déjà bien. Merci à tous deux, vous devriez maintenant aller dormir encore un peu. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Monsieur. " répondirent les deux garçons en quittant la pièce.

Ils descendirent les escaliers en silence et ne se parlèrent que devant la gargouille, Severus demandant :

" Avant que tu ne m'appelles par mon nom, tu allais m'appeler comment ?

- Professeur, c'est l'habitude, tu es mon prof de potions dans mon temps. répondit Harry amusé.

- Oh. fut tout ce que put répondre Severus trop surpris. … Je suppose que je dois te faire confiance pour ne pas révéler ma … position.

- Bien sûr.

- Bon, et… comment fais-tu pour obtenir tes informations ?

- Hum… Tu ne devras le dire à personne.

- Bien sûr.

- Bon. Je suis lié à Voldemort par ma cicatrice, quand je dors je peux voir des événements réels qui se passent en même temps que je les vois et qui sont liés à Voldemort. Donc j'assiste parfois à des réunions. Mais je ne le contrôle pas malheureusement. Il y a certaines choses dont je me passerais bien par rapport à cette cicatrice… marmonna t-il.

- Je vois… Bon, j'y vais. "

Ils se quittèrent et Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir en se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait surpris. 

Rogue et Lyana étaient obligés de se marier ensemble parce que leurs parents l'avaient décidés ainsi… C'était… dégueulasse, surtout qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas.

Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Harry c'était le fait qu'à sa connaissance, Rogue était célibataire. Et aussi qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup entendu parler de Lyana Cortez, juste un peu par Sirius et Remus évoquant leurs souvenirs…

*************Flash-Back************

" Tu te souviens de cette blague où Lyana nous avait aidés Sirius ? 

- Ca c'est sur Rem' ! Je me souviens encore de la tête des Serpentards ! C'était éclatant !

- Lyana ?

- Oui Harry. C'était une amie de Lily et moi, du même age que nous. Mais elle est morte en protégeant ta mère. C'était pendant la première sortie à Pré-au-lard en 7e année, les Mangemorts ont attaqués et alors que Lily allait se prendre un sortilège mortel, Lyana s'est placée devant elle pour la protéger et est morte à sa place. Lily et moi avons eu beaucoup de mal à nous en remettre… C'est à partir de là que Lily et James ont été ensemble, il l'a aidée après, il a envoyé valser les Mangemorts alors que Lily était en larmes et ne pouvait pas se défendre… "

*************Fin du Flash-Back************

Harry se tapa la tête contre le mur en se jurant que personne ne mettrait le nez dehors le jour prévu de la première sortie à Pré-au-lard.

*************************************************************************************************************

Salut tlm ! Alors j'ai fais le plus vite possible avec mon brevet ! Malheureusement, vous allez devoir attendre pour avoir la suite parce que je pars la semaine prochaine en vacances pendant deux semaines… Et cette semaine sera principalement consacrée à l'avancement de mon autre fic (une semaine sur deux). Donc… Mais peut-etre que si j'ai beaucoup de reviews (plus que 4 !) je pourrais faire un effort quel qu'il soit…

Réponses aux reviews : Merci à tous ! Continuez j'adore vos petits messages !

Arlwendae : Ah bah, désolée, c'est pas vraiment le cas… J'ai hésité, mais j'ai finalement choisie cette option. J'espère que tu aimes tj qd meme !

cho potter : Oui, un petit peu de temps, mais là je me suis dépechée ! Le rat… Dès qu'ils le trouvent il va avoir de gros ennuis c'est sur ! Au départ j'ai voulu que Sirius essaye de l'étrangler, mais je me suis dis que c'était mieux comme ça.

Miya Black : Merci d'avoir voter ! ^^ Ca te va bien comme ça ?

Hermione2005 : Ah toi aussi tu l'as passée ? Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance pour les résultats !Merci beaucoup pour tout ! Et pour Peter, j'ai fini par me décider, ça te plais toujours ? Il est arrivé vite là non ?


	6. Une fiancée ! Lui !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma deuxième sur Harry Potter et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^_________________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventées mais le reste est à J.K.Rowling (la veinarde !).

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing ! Merchi grande sœur !

Chapitre 6 : Une fiancée ? ! Lui ? !

Harry était assis mollement dans un confortable fauteuil de la Salle Commune, son regard fixé sur les étoiles qu'il voyait à travers les fenêtres de la salle.

Depuis le rêve sur l'attaque au Ministère, il ne s'était pas rendormi, il avait trop de choses à penser et une en particulier : s'il empêchait la première sortie à Pré-au-lard ses parents ne se rapprocheraient pas, mais s'il ne le faisait pas beaucoup mourraient. Devait-il _pouvait-il_ sacrifier la vie de dizaines de personnes pour que Lily et James s'aiment… et qu'ainsi lui naisse ? Ca paraissait égoïste.

Harry inspira longuement, s'étira et bougea pour trouver une position plus confortable avant de retourner dans son débat intérieur.

Pendant de longues heures, Harry resta le regard plongé dans les flammes alors que son esprit était ravagé par deux tornades s'opposant l'une contre l'autre. Mais au petit matin, lorsque les rayons du soleil levant entrèrent dans la pièce, il avait pris sa décision.

************************************************

Harry et Ron venaient de retrouver Hermione, qui sortait de son cours de Runes en s'émerveillant sur les nouvelles choses qu'elles venaient d'apprendre avec Lily qui souriait en hochant la tête. Lyana suivait derrière et ne fit qu'un léger sourire aux garçons avant de s'esquiver dans un couloir. Lily et Isa partirent se promener dans le parc et Hermione questionna ses amis sur le cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Divination.

" C'était bien, le prof est sympa c'est vrai, Isa avait raison. Le cours était vraiment pas mal, ça change de la divination avec Trelawney. Le professeur Nirlesh est bien conscient qu'on ne peut pas tout savoir, qu'il y a peu de vraies prédictions. Et on s'est bien marré quand on lui a décrit toutes les bêtises que raconte la vieille libellule ! En fait on n'a surtout parlé d'elle et des charlatans qui racontent des bêtises. C'était drôle. N'est ce pas Harry ?

- Mouaip.

- Bien, je suis contente pour vous… Harry ?

- Hum ? Moui Herm' ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air pensif et fatigué !

- Oh c'est rien, j'ai mal dormi c'est tout. "

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, attrapèrent Harry chacun par un bras et le tirèrent vers la Salle Commune. Ils s'assirent en cercle, prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne les espionnait, et Hermione questionna Harry :

" Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? "

Harry grommela pour la forme, mais finit par tout avouer à ses amis. Il leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris cette nuit-là.

" Mariée de force avec Rogue ? ! s'écria Ron.

- Eh bien oui, mais tais-toi ils ne savent pas que je le sais.

- Cela explique bien des choses. murmura Hermione.

- Quoi donc 'Mione ?

- Eh bien, je trouvais étrange leur comportement l'un envers l'autre, de plus quand hier on a parlé de Rogue dans le dortoir des filles…

- Pourquoi vous avez parlé de lui ? s'étonna Ron. Euh… OK, laisse tomber, continue. se rendit-il sous le regard dangereux de sa petite amie.

- Je disais donc que quand on a parlé de lui, elle a pris une mine très renfrognée et s'est excusée en disant qu'elle était fatiguée pour ne pas se mêler à la conversation. J'en ai parlé à Isa et Lily et elles disent que c'est tout le temps comme ça. Outre Rogue, elle évite aussi les conversations sur Voldemort et d'autres Serpentards comme Lucius Malefoy, ainsi que le prof de potions et ne dis rien sur sa famille.

- Hum… Son silence sur les Serpentards est je pense compréhensible, sur le prof de potions c'est peut-être parce qu'il a des liens avec des Mangemorts ou autre… tenta de raisonner Harry, mais il s'arrêta un instant pour grimacer _en parfait timing avec Ron_ à l'idée qu'il venait de proposer. Mais pour sa famille… peut-être qu'ils ne s'entendent pas… sûrement d'ailleurs vu qu'ils l'ont forcée à se marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas.

- Moui, c'est logique, tu as raison Harry, c'est ce que je pensais aussi. acquiesça Hermione. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autres qui me choque dans ce que tu nous as dis… Rogue est déjà espion ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il le soit déjà !

- Ouaip et ça change ce qu'on avait prévu. D'ailleurs c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. D'après ce que j'ai compris sur lui, il a beaucoup aidé la Résistance, l'empêcher de devenir Mangemort, c'était perdre de précieuses informations… déclara Harry. 

- Oui, c'est vrai. approuva Hermione. Mais il est difficile de savoir ce qui est bon ou mauvais à l'avance. On peut faire quelque chose en ayant l'intention de le faire pour le bien mais de mauvaises choses pourraient en découler.

- Mais alors on fait quoi ? s'emporta Ron. On laisse Face de Serpent tuer la moitié du monde ?

- Non, c'est hors de question ! répondit catégoriquement Harry. On est dans une dimension parallèle, ce qu'on fait en ce moment n'aura aucune répercussion sur notre monde à nous. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ceux de ce monde doivent mourir comme dans le nôtre. Nous devons au moins essayer de les aider… pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard, j'ai pris ma décision, je vais prévenir Dumbledore pour que ceux qui auraient dû mourir aient au moins une chance de vivre plus longtemps. Tant pis si pour cela mes parents ne sortiront pas ensemble…. ce sera à nous de les mettre dans les bras l'un de l'autre… " 

Ils sourirent malicieusement en hochant la tête et Hermione remarqua :

" On pourra peut-être demander un peu d'aide à Isa, Lyana et les autres Maraudeurs.

- Idée retenue ! approuvèrent les deux garçons en souriant.

- On va être en retard au cours de Potions ! " s'écria Hermione, soudainement affolée.

Ils se levèrent vivement et sortirent de la Salle Commune en coup de vent, bousculant au passage le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui poussa un cri outré auquel ils s'excusèrent en criant par-dessus leurs épaules.

Ils arrivèrent complètement essoufflés dans les cachots _à l'autre bout de la Tour des Gryffondors_ mais à l'heure. Les Serpentards ricanèrent en les voyant arriver et Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour leur lancer une remarque cinglante, quand un fantôme sortit du mur derrière lui et le traversa, le faisant ouvrir de grands yeux et claquer des dents.

Les Maraudeurs, Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire devant sa tête, mais une voix rauque et cruelle retentit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter et arrêter de rire :

" Moins 25 points à Gryffondor pour s'être moqué d'un de ses camarades. "

Harley venait d'arriver.

Harry se tourna vers lui et se demanda si tous les professeurs de potions étaient taillés sur le même modèle : cruel et injuste. Sa bonne humeur s'évapora rapidement et il entra maussadement dans le cachot qui servait de salle de cours.

A la fin de ses deux heures de cours, il sortit à grands pas de la pièce. Ils avaient perdu 62 points alors que Serpentard en avait gagné 31 ! Cet homme était encore plus infect que Rogue, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible ! 

Quand ils furent à distance raisonnable de la salle de cours, Ron lança de nombreuses injures à propos du prof _et il en connaissait un paquet, Fred et Gorge étant bon maîtres en la matière_ au plus grand désarroi de Hermione et Lily et au plus grand bonheur des Maraudeurs qui lui demandèrent de leur en apprendre. Ron accepta _tout en évitant soigneusement Hermione_ s'ils lui en apprenaient aussi. Le marché fut conclu et Lily et hermione secouèrent vivement la tête, le regard meurtrier, pour signifier leur désaccord _qui ne fut pas du tout pris en compte.

Une voix retentit derrière eux, appelant Lyana qui se retourna, un éclair de colère traversant ses yeux. Glaciale, elle répondit :

" Que veux-tu Rogue ?

- Te rendre ça. Tu l'as oublié dans la salle. Mais j'aurai peut-être dû brûler cette lettre tout compte fait, ça n'a pas l'air très important.

- Tu as raison Severus. Tiens, brûle-la à la torche là. " approuva Lucius.

Severus acquiesça et approcha la lettre qu'il tenait à la main de la flamme. Un cri sortit de la gorge de Lyana lorsqu'elle vit son geste. Elle se précipita pour l'arrêter mais Lucius l'en empêcha et la flamme se rapprochait dangereusement du papier. Elle cria dans une langue étrangère une phrase incompréhensible pour tous… sauf pour Severus qui s'arrêta surpris et lui répondit vivement dans la même langue.

Sirius, complètement perdu, demanda :

" Mais c'est quoi c'te langue ?

- De l'espagnol je crois. répondit Remus.

- Oui. Lyana est bilingue. Elle parle parfaitement l'anglais et l'espagnol. acquiesça Lily. Sa mère est anglaise, mais son père espagnol, d'où son nom de famille.

- OK. D'accord. Mais Rogue ? " dit James.

Lily haussa les épaules pour signifier son ignorance et répliqua :

" Demande-lui toi meme Potter.

- Sa fiancée parle espagnol alors son père lui a aussi fait apprendre cette langue. "

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lucius, qui venait de parler. Lyana s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase et faillit s'étouffer. Severus, lança à son ami un regard extrêmement coléreux et glacial :

" Merci Lucius, bravo.

- Désolé ça m'a échappé. s'excusa t-il d'une mine contrite pas tout à fait convaincante.

- Une fiancée ? ! Lui ? ! s'écria James, oubliant sur le coup la réplique cinglante qu'il allait envoyer à Lily.

- Merlin la protège. " firent Isa et Remus, Sirius se contentant de hocher la tête, trop surpris.

Lyana, très en colère, arracha la lettre des mains de Severus et s'éloigna à grands pas. Harry laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et Hermione secoua la tête d'un air chagriné. Lily, d'abord immobile, s'élança à la poursuite de son amie.

************************************************

Lily, essoufflée, s'arrêta brusquement devant Lyana qui avait repris son calme.

" Tu as compris n'est ce pas ?

- … Tu es sa fiancée ? !

- Oui. "

Lily s'élança et la serra dans ses bras en murmurant :

" Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne dirai rien et je serai toujours là pour toi.

- … Merci. " répondit difficilement Lyana, émue.

************************************************

Le soir même, le stade de Quidditch était plein à craquer, c'était les sélections des nouveaux joueurs. Poufsouffle était passé en premier pour choisir un nouveau gardien, Serdaigle avait ensuite choisi un nouvel attrapeur et deux nouveaux batteurs, puis Serpentard avait sélectionné un nouveau gardien et un nouveau poursuiveur. 

" C'est maintenant au tour des Gryffondors de choisir un attrapeur, un poursuiveur et un gardien ! " cria Lewis Jordan _le père de Lee Jordan, comme c'est étrange_ dans son mégaphone.

Les joueurs restants de l'équipe s'envolèrent et le capitaine, James Potter, s'approcha de la grande tribune où étaient assis les professeurs et où, un peu plus bas, Lewis Jordan commentait le match. Il sortit une liste de sa poche qu'il tendit à MacGonagall, qui la vérifia rapidement et hocha la tête avant de la donner à Lewis qui la prit et s'éclaircit la gorge :

" Hum hum… Voyons. Très bien, nous commençons donc par le poste de gardien ! L'année dernière c'était Jake Dubois qui tenait ce poste, qui sera à la hauteur de le remplacer ? "

A l'entrée des vestiaires, Harry murmura à Ron :

" Décidément, c'est une tradition dans les familles Jordan et Dubois de tenir ces positions ! "

Mais Ron n'y fit pas attention, il était trop stressé. Il était le dernier à passer pour le poste et Harry n'arriva pas à décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Son ami était beaucoup trop stressé, il allait perdre tous ses moyens au moment crucial ! Harry abattit ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, le faisant sursauter et ayant capté son attention déclara :

" Arrête ça Ron, tu vas l'avoir ce poste, t'es le meilleur gardien amateur. A part Dubois peut-être, mais lui c'est pas pareil, il est passé en professionnel.

- Mais tu as vu ça Harry ? Tout le monde est là ! C'était pas comme ça quand j'ai été sélectionné.

- Je sais Ron, mais tu as déjà joué dans un vrai match devant toute l'école des dizaines de fois sans trembler comme tu le fais maintenant ! Il n'y a aucune différence !

- Mon poste n'était pas en jeu alors !

- Ton poste est TOUJOURS en jeu ! Si tu avais été nul on aurait été obligé de te virer de l'équipe. "

Soufflé par cette révélation qui ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit, la mâchoire de Ron tomba et il ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce qui fit rire et soupirer Harry en même temps. 

" Ron tu vas gagner ce poste.

- Mais…

- Ron tu vas le gagner parce que tu vas donner tout ce que tu as et que ça va amplement suffire à écarter tous tes rivaux. Tu auras ce poste. 

- Tu es sur ?

- Certain.

- Alors OK, je vais donner tout ce que j'ai."

Harry sourit victorieusement et flanqua littéralement Ron dehors quand son nom retentit. Il avait réussi, Ron n'avait pas pensé aux autres, il s'était concentré sur la seule chose importante : montrer qu'il était le meilleur, donner tout ce qu'il avait.

************************************************

Ron s'envola et se plaça devant les cerceaux qui servaient de buts. Il respira un grand coup. Harry avait raison, il allait donner tout ce qu'il avait et il allait avoir ce poste. Il était fait pour le poste de gardien et n'accepterait pas facilement que quelqu'un le lui pique. Il allait gagner ce poste.

Le coup de sifflet de Larafale _ le professeur de vol et arbitre des matchs de Quidditch_ le fit revenir sur terre et il se concentra sur James et Arabella Figg qui s'avançaient en se faisant des passes. Il y aurait dix tirs, il devait en arrêter le plus possible.

James monta alors qu'Arabella descendit, ils continuaient à se faire des passes et puis soudainement inversèrent leurs positions et James tira dans le but droit, le plus bas. Ron fit un écart et arrêta la balle facilement. Des applaudissements retentirent, James lui sourit quand il lui rendit le Souaffle.

Neuf fois ils recommencèrent, faisant des tirs de plus en plus durs à rattraper. Ron les arrêta tous, manquant tomber de son balai pour le dernier et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit.

Maintenant, exercice plus dur, en fait le même, sauf que les deux batteurs allaient lui lancer les Cognards pour l'empêcher de rattraper le Souaffle.

Ron en rata trois, le premier et les deux derniers. Le premier parce qu'il avait été légèrement décontenancé par le fait que son oncle _qui l'avait fait sauter sur ses genoux quand il était petit_ se tenait devant lui avec 20 ans de moins et qu'il lui envoyait des Cognards dans la figure. Et les deux derniers parce qu'ils étaient vraiment impossibles à rattraper, il avait évité le premier de justesse, manquant encore de tomber de son balai et le deuxième il se l'était pris dans le ventre et il avait fallu que James l'aide à rester sur son balai quelques instants pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase au sol. 

Il retourna aux vestiaires amplement satisfait et Harry et lui échangèrent le V de la victoire, accompagné d'un magnifique sourire.

L'équipe restante et MacGonagall discutèrent quelques minutes, mais se décidèrent rapidement, Lewis sourit quand on lui annonça le nom du vainqueur, apparemment satisfait du choix, il s'écria :

" Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor qui rejoindra cette année l'équipe de Quidditch et qui remplacera Jake Dubois est… Ron Weasley ! ! ! ! "

Ron, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres fut accueilli chaleureusement par ses nouveaux camarades. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce que lui dit alors son oncle. Une phrase simple qui le ravit plus que tous les compliments qu'on lui adressa : 

" Et bien mon cher neveu, j'ai cru un instant que c'est Arthur que j'avais devant moi tout à l'heure ! Bienvenue ! "

************************************************

Ce fut ensuite au tour de l'attrapeur d'être sélectionné et ce fut Harry qui fut choisi. James se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce moment-là !

********Flash-Back********

James se positionna correctement pour pouvoir voir toute l'action qui allait se passer. Arabella et lui n'avaient absolument rien à faire pour le test de l'attrapeur, ils s'étaient donc placés de façon à bien pouvoir observer ce qui allait se passer.

En dessous de lui, à 20 mètres du sol un petit mouchoir pourpre planait magiquement. Le candidat devrait l'attraper le plus rapidement possible, en évitant les Cognards que lui enverraient les deux batteurs, alors qu'il se trouvait à environ 200 mètres du sol. Le mouchoir serait ensuite passé à 10 mètres, puis 2.

Le signal partit, Harry piqua. Il évita facilement le Cognard de David Weasley, fit une légère embardée pour éviter celui de Sirius et attrapa le mouchoir pourpre en… 34 secondes 43 centièmes. Pas mal ! Le meilleur temps pour l'instant.

A 10 mètres, Harry l'attrapa en 41 secondes 23 centièmes. Vraiment pas mal, il était très doué !

A 2 mètres, Harry plongea, évita le Cognard de Sirius et au moment où il allait éviter celui de David, un hibou surgit devant lui, à 50 mètres du sol, alors qu'il n'en était qu'à 55 ! Harry réussit d'extrême justesse à éviter l'oiseau mais cela le fit se précipiter sur le Cognard qu'il n'avait pas encore évité. Des cris s'élevèrent de la foule : 

" Qu'est ce que ce volatile fout ici ! " entendit vaguement James, il n'en pensait pas moins. 

Harry s'était pris le Cognard dans la jambe gauche et, horrifié, James vit le deuxième Cognard se précipiter sur lui. Il cria pour qu'on arrête tout, mais c'était trop tard, le deuxième Cognard fonça sur Harry et lui heurta la jambe droite. Harry glissait de son balai, ses jambes ne pouvant le retenir, mais il se rattrapa des mains et avec toute sa volonté, continua à foncer vers le mouchoir rouge, il l'attrapa à 1 minute 02 centièmes avant d'atterrir en catastrophe et de s'écrouler par terre.

James n'en revenait pas, mais par réflexe et inquiétude, il ordonna rapidement qu'on aille prévenir l'infirmière et qu'on range ces 'saletés' de Cognards.

********Fin du Flash-Back********

Harry avait été choisi pour son talent et sa volonté et personne ne lui contesta son droit à ce poste. 

Il était aussi très têtu, malgré le fait qu'il ait ses deux jambes cassées, Harry refusa d'aller à l'infirmerie avant de savoir qui serait le poursuiveur. L'infirmière, énervée, lui répliqua qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il se plaigne par la suite s'il avait mal et que dès qu'il saurait le nom du nouveau poursuiveur il devrait venir à l'infirmerie, avant de retourner au château en pestant contre *ces patients complètement irresponsables*.

************************************************

Le test du poursuiveur se passa mal, le fait était que de l'avis de James, appuyé par Arabella, les candidats étaient tous nuls. Enervée, MacGonagall répliqua qu'il fallait quand même qu'ils en choisissent un. Et James gémit, sachant très bien que sa maîtresse de maison avait tout à fait raison. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir jouer à 6 ! Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à choisir quelqu'un parmi ces trois… incapables. 

Quelqu'un toussota derrière eux, ils se tournèrent tous vers… Lily Evans.

" Melle Evans ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh bien, je me demandais s'il était encore trop tard pour que quelqu'un se présente au poste de poursuiveur. Voyez-vous, je connais quelqu'un qui est très bon à ce poste, mais il n'a pas voulu se présenter parce que d'après el... euh lui, l'entente dans l'équipe serait mauvaise… Mais quand il a vu… le niveau des candidats, nous avons réussi à le convaincre… Est-ce qu'il est trop tard ? "

MacGonagall hésitait très visiblement, mais James regardait Lily comme si elle était la sauveuse du monde. Il supplia son professeur :

" S'il vous plait professeur ! Vraiment, je ne peux RIEN faire des candidats, s'il vous plait ! Pour Gryffondor !

- Ne me suppliez pas comme ça Monsieur Potter !… Je ne vois rien contre, je vais demander au directeur et au professeur Larafale. " 

Ils attendirent impatiemment qu'elle redescende et ils crièrent de joie quand elle leur annonça que c'était d'accord, Lewis Jordan annonça donc ce changement de programme :

" Un dernier candidat pour le poste de Poursuiveur vient de se présenter. Le test de poursuiveur sera donc passé par… Lewis s'arrêta interrogeant du regard le professeur MacGonagall qui fit de même avec Lily laquelle répondit calmement. Lyana Cortez ! " 

Sirius faillit se briser les cordes vocales quand il cria de surprise. Dans les gradins de Serpentards _qui s'impatientaient sérieusement_, Lucius haussa un sourcil de surprise et demanda à Severus, qui se trouvait à sa droite :

" Tu savais ça ?

- Non. "

Lucius n'insista pas, Severus ne l'avait toujours pas pardonné de la bourde qu'il avait faite le matin même.

************************************************

Lyana sortit des vestiaires, ses cheveux fermement retenus en une tresse, elle décolla et se plaça entre Arabella et James, prêtant peu d'attention à la colère de Sirius. Elle écouta soigneusement les explications que lui donna James et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle était prête.

En somme, c'était simple, les trois poursuiveurs se faisaient des passes, approchaient des buts _ non défendus_ et Lyana devait tirer dès qu'elle était assez près, dix fois comme cela, puis on rajoutait les batteurs et le gardien et encore dix fois.

Sans les batteurs et le gardien, elle ne perdit aucune balle et réussit tous ses buts. Facile, remarqua Sirius en reniflant.

Avec, se fut beaucoup plus dur, d'abord parce que Sirius s'en donnait à cœur joie, James finit d'ailleurs par s'énerver et lui ordonna d'arrêter ses bêtises, et ensuite _et surtout_ parce que Ron défendait très bien ses buts. Le résultat fut qu'elle perdit deux fois la balle et qu'elle réussit quatre buts (4 sur 8 donc).

James était aux anges. Il n'attendit même pas l'accord du professeur MacGonagall, il s'écria : 

" On la prend ou je démissionne ! 

- Potter ! Au nom du ciel calmez-vous ! Bien sur qu'on la prend ! " déclara Minerva MacGonagall en secouant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

************************************************

Le lendemain, un samedi matin, les Gryffondors de dernière année se retrouvèrent tous _involontairement___ à l'infirmerie, souhaitant tous connaître l'état de Harry qui leur assura que tout allait bien et qu'il sortirait le soir même.

Il félicita Lyana pour son poste de poursuiveuse, félicitations auxquelles elle répondit avec un haussement d'épaules et un léger sourire :

" J'ai plus fait ça pour les dépanner qu'autre chose. Faire équipe avec Black, je m'en passerai.

- Eh bien va-t'en ! On n'a pas besoin de toi ! s'énerva Sirius.

- Sirius ! intervint James. Arrête de dire des bêtises, sans elle on était fichus ! Par Merlin, avoue une fois pour toutes qu'elle est douée !

- …

- Laisse tomber Potter, c'est un cas désespéré.

- Quoi ? !

- Tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face, tu es stupide, tout ça pour ta petite fierté. Pf. "

Remus et James durent retenir Sirius et l'infirmière leur ordonna de sortir :

" Comment voulez-vous que mes patients guérissent si vous leur criez dans les oreilles, les empêchant de se reposer ? ! 

- Excusez-nous madame, c'est de notre faute. répondit humblement Lyana. Black et moi allons sortir, mais il serait dommage de priver les autres d'une visite à Harry, qui est ravi de les voir, j'en suis sûr. "

L'infirmière hésita, mais quand elle avait remarqué la présence de Lyana, tout le monde avait nettement pu voir son expression se radoucir. Finalement elle accepta ce compromis :

" Très bien, vous avez raison Melle Cortez, les autres peuvent rester... s'ils ne font pas de bruit. "

Pendant que Lyana et Sirius sortaient à contrecœur, les autres promirent de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Lorsque la porte se referma sur Lyana et Sirius, Isa s'inquiéta :

" L'un de nous devrait peut-être les suivre, ils vont s'entretuer !

- Laissez-les, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance ils vont se réconcilier. " dit Hermione.

Ils firent la moue mais personne ne répondit ou sortit pour suivre les deux ennemis.

************************************************

Quand elle fut sortit, Lyana rejeta ses cheveux dans son dos dans un geste négligeant et commença à se diriger vers la bibliothèque quand une main ferme la saisit par le bras, elle se retourna exaspérée, s'apprêtant à répondre à une pique de l'arrogant Black.

Mais le visage de Sirius était gêné, non pas arrogant et provocateur.

" Cortez… Je….

- Tu… ?

- … Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison d'accepter ce que je vais te demander mais ce n'est pas pour moi… mais pour mon petit frère… Il est atteint d'une maladie génétique depuis sa naissance qui l'empêche de bouger, il peut à peine parler et aucun traitement n'a été trouvé contre cette maladie rare… J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère ce matin et son état s'est subitement dégradé, il a été transporté d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste et a plongé dans un profond sommeil…

- Et en quoi cela me concerne ? répliqua Lyana, sa voix n'étant pas aussi dure qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

- Remus m'a dit que ta mère est une Médicomage réputée… Si tu pouvais juste lui demander d'aller voir mon frère…

- … Je suis désolée Black, mais ce ne sera pas possible… Mes parents et moi avons eu un énorme différent et ne nous parlons que quand c'est strictement nécessaire.

- Ah… Tant pis…. "

La tête basse, Sirius la lâcha et partit en direction du parc. Lyana fit un pas pour le retenir, mais se figea. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit. 

Elle allait se détourner quand elle vit une larme solitaire couler sur la joue de Sirius avant qu'il ne tourne au coin du couloir. Elle se figea. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, jamais. 

" Non Lya, tu ne l'aideras pas, tu n'en as pas le droit tu te souviens ? Et puis pourquoi aiderais-tu cet imbécile ? Il t'embête depuis que tu es arrivé à cause de sa fichue fierté !

- Oui, mais il a su ravaler cette fierté pour me demander de l'aide ! Pour son frère ! Et zut, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Laisse-le se débrouiller, de toute façon ta mère ne pourra peut-être rien faire !

- Oui… mais non ! "

Après ce stupide débat intérieur, Lyana s'élança vers la volière, envoyant au diable la petite voix qui lui susurrait qu'elle faisait une grosse bêtise. 

Elle entra en coup de vent dans la pièce où des dizaines d'oiseaux se reposaient et retrouva sa chouette, au pelage roux et brun magnifique, son cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses 11 ans. Elle écrivit rapidement une lettre et l'attacha à la patte de la chouette qui s'était envolée pour atterrir sur son épaule dès qu'elle l'avait vue. Elle la caressa doucement tout en lui murmurant :

" Artémis chérie, j'ai un gros service à te demander, apporte ça à mère, c'est très important il ne faut pas que cette lettre soit interceptée, soit discrète surtout, évite toute autre personne que mère. D'accord ? "

La chouette hulula pour rassurer sa maîtresse, lui mordilla légèrement le doigt et s'envola.

************************************************

Dans des immenses jardins, une femme vêtue de blanc se promenait tranquillement, profitant du calme des environs. Elle leva légèrement la tête pour observer le ciel ce qui lui permit de voir une chouette s'approcher à grands battements d'ailes et descendre vers elle. Elle prit le message que lui tendait la jolie chouette qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Artémis, la chouette de sa fille.

Fébrile, elle déroula rapidement le parchemin et en apprit le contenu suivant :

__

" Un enfant est dans un profond coma à Sainte Mangouste, son nom est ce que tu détestes le plus, je t'en prie, aide-le. "

Elle brûla le parchemin et dispersa ses cendres, elle sortit ensuite un petit morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et répondit rapidement à sa fille, elle confia la lettre à la chouette qui attendait et se hâta de sortir de la propriété sur laquelle était apposée un sort anti-transplanage.

***************************************************************************************************************

Vraiment désolée pour l'épisode du test d'attrapeur, j'ai pas trouvé mieux.

Sinon vous continuez à apprécier ? Vous pouvez remercier ma sœur parce que sans elle vous l'auriez pas aussi tôt ! Elle m'a harcelé pendant mes 2 semaines de vacances pour que j'écrive !

6 reviews ! C'est pas mal mais je vais finir par me décourager ! Vous aimez moins cette fic que l'autre ? Pourtant pour moi et ma sœur c'est l'inverse… SI vous aimez pas je vais me concentrer plus sur l'autre alors… (non, non c pas du chantage ! ^^)

Réponses aux reviews : Merci à tous ! Continuez j'adore vos petits messages !

Hermione 2005 : Je vais bien merci ! Je l'ai sans pb mon brevet mais je me suis ramassée en maths ! Alors que c là que je suis censée etre la meilleure (où en tt cas, c là que je VEUX etre la meilleure ^^) j'ai tt juste la moyenne ! J'ai du mal à m'en remettre… Dsl mais en plus vite c'était pas possible, j'étais parti en vac ! (t'avais lue ce que j'avais écris juste au dessus des réponses aux reviews ?) Mais le prochain devrait arriver bcp plus vite normalement !

Tiffany : Et voui et voui ! Pour l'attaque à Pré-au-lard, c'est normal aussi, qui a déjà vu une attaque de Mangemorts sans bcp de morts ? Merci Tif' !

Miya Black : Ah ah ! La grande question ! Et bien Harry t'a répondu (et il s'est bien cassé la tete pour trouver la réponse, lol !) On se voit sur le forum ! Enfin pas tt de suite puisque d'après la rumeur tu viens de partir en vac ! Au moins tu auras plusieurs chaps à lire à la suite ! ^^

Clem : Merci bcp pour les compliments (j'adore les compliments ! *qui n'aime pas les compliments ?*) Et je suis ravie de voir que je suis pas la seule à détester le rat ! ^^ Ca ma rassure parce que ma sœur a pitié de lui et a essayé de me faire changer d'avis (enfin juste un court moment c qd meme ma fic !) !

phénix20 : ET bien c surtout ma sœur qui m'a encouragée (ou plutot harcelée) en fait ! ^^; Mais dès que je suis rentrée j'ai eu bcp d'ardeur à la taper grace à vous tous ! ^-^

Arlwendae : ^_____________^ Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Je suis contente que tt le monde aime (enfin tt le monde qui m'écris) la suite arrive ! plus j'ai des reviews, plus elle va vite ! ^^ (le truc classique mais qui marche ! enfin d'habitude)

I LOVE REVIEWS !


	7. Deuil

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma deuxième sur Harry Potter et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^_________________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventées mais le reste est à J.K.Rowling (la veinarde !).

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing ! Merchi grande sœur !

Chapitre 7 : Deuil

Le week-end se passa bien, Sirius ayant rapidement retrouvé sa gaieté grâce à une blague que lui, James et Remus avaient fait aux Serpentards le lendemain même : ils leurs étaient poussés des oreilles de diverses espèces et tout le monde avait particulièrement apprécié les oreilles d'éléphant de Lestrange, qui, en poussant, avaient donné une claque à son voisin, Malefoy, qui était parti en arrière sur le coup pour se relever avec des oreilles de lynx. Les Serpentards s'éclipsèrent rapidement vers l'infirmerie et n'ayant aucune preuve sur leur responsabilité dans cette histoire, les Maraudeurs ne purent être punis.

Le lundi matin, peu avant l'arrivée du courrier, le directeur se leva pour faire une déclaration, le visage grave :

" Chers élèves, j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Sachez d'hors et déjà que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je prends la mesure que je vais vous dire, mais par obligation, pour votre sécurité. "

Son regard calme passa sur les tables et remarquant que le soulagement _à la compréhension du fait qu'il ne leur annoncerait aucun décès_ faisait place rapidement à l'appréhension, il continua :

" J'ai récemment appris que Voldemort planifiait une attaque pendant une de nos sorties hebdomadaires à Pré-au-lard. Ne pouvant à chaque fois reculer la date d'excursion, vos professeurs et moi-même avons… annulé toutes les sorties à Pré-au-lard prévues cette année et cela jusqu'à nouvel ordre. "

Des cris d'indignations s'élevèrent rapidement de tous les élèves. Sirius, complètement hors de lui se leva en hurlant que c'était une honte et personne ne put le calmer, Remus essaya mais James étant de le même état _à un degré moindre quand même_ il n'arriva à rien. Ron et Harry essayèrent de s'en mêler mais la colère de Sirius retomba sur eux, il s'écria :

" Ah vous ça va ! Je suis sûr que c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de ça ! Vous voulez changer nos vies égoïstement et…

- Black ! " s'écrièrent en signe d'avertissement quelques Gryffondors, dont Lily et Lyana.

Mais cela n'aurait pas suffi à l'arrêter, ce fut la claque monumentale qu'il reçut qui le coupa dans son élan. Le choc se fit entendre dans toute la salle et tout le monde se tut, fixant Sirius qui s'était écroulé dans sa chaise, la joue rouge, les yeux hagards face à un Harry les yeux lançants des éclairs et la main levée. 

" Oui c'est moi qui est prévenu Dumbledore ! Oui je l'ai fait ! Pourquoi ? Parce que des dizaines de personnes allaient mourir si je ne le faisais pas, des dizaines allait tomber dans le deuil parce qu'ils avaient perdu un frère, une sœur, un ami. Comme le directeur je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur mais parce que des vies en dépendaient, des vies que je pouvais sauver, que je pouvais aider ! Et toi tu t'énerves parce que tu ne pourras pas aller te promener en toute insouciance, boire une Bierraubeurre, t'acheter des bonbons et des farces ! Et c'est moi qui suis égoïste ? !

- Harry je…

- Non ! Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! Je ne fais pas ça pour moi parce que quand je rentrerais chez moi, j'aurais quand même vécu tout ça ! Si je fais ça c'est pour toi ! Pour que tu ne vives pas dans un enfer qui s'appelle Azkaban pendant douze ans suite à la mort de ton meilleur ami ! Pour Remus, pour qu'il ne vive pas seul pendant douze ans, reclus de tous, sans ses amis ! Pour Lyana, pour qu'elle est le temps de finir ses études ! Pour Lily et James pour qu'ils ne meurent pas à vingt ans à cause d'un serpent qui se croit plus fort que tout le monde ! Et même s'ils ne se mariaient pas, je m'en fous à la limite ! Ce que je veux c'est qu'il vivent ! Longtemps et heureux ! Et puis aussi pour tous les autres qui doivent mourir dans les années qui suivent à cause de cet abruti de Voldemort ! Le seul sacrifice que tu as à faire c'est te passer d'après-midis à se balader complètement à la merci de l'autre Face de Serpent ! Est-ce que c'est trop demander ? ! "

Harry avait à peine repris son souffle dans toute sa diatribe et personne n'avait réussit à placer un mot après la tentative d'essai de Sirius. Tout le monde se contentait de fixer Harry et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire : la vérité.

Harry, à bout, quitta la salle à grands pas. Le silence plana longuement et ne fut rompu que par l'arrivée du courrier matinal. Mais presque personne ne fit attention aux lettres qui leur étaient adressées.

*****************************************************

Harry passa la tête sous le robinet d'eau, se trempant ainsi les cheveux, le visage et le cou. Cela faisait un bien fou.

Il s'était emporté, mais il fallait dire aussi qu'il était à cran avec toutes ses heures de sommeil qui sautaient à cause de ses cauchemars de plus, Sirius avait poussé le bouchon trop loin. C'est fou comme il pouvait être irresponsable à cet âge ! Cela le changeait trop de son parrain à lui, du Sirius d'âge mûr étant passé par des épreuves difficiles, et il s'était énervé.

Il arrêta l'arrivée d'eau, prit une serviette et se sécha vivement, accentuant ainsi l'effet ébouriffé de ses cheveux. Il inspira longuement pour se calmer, remit la serviette à sa place initiale et prit ses affaires de cours. Il avait une heure de DFCM avec Lefort.

A grands pas, il arriva à la salle de cours et vit les élèves parler avec agitation entre eux. Quand ils le virent arriver, Lily et James jetèrent littéralement Sirius devant Harry et reculèrent pour observer la suite des opérations.

Sirius se tordit les mains derrière le dos, inspira et commença à parler :

" Harry… A propos de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je suis désolé. J'ai réagi violemment sur un coup de tête et c'était une erreur, tu avais tout à fait raison et je te présente mes plus plates excuses. "

Harry le fixa longuement, ce qui le rendit très mal à l'aise. Puis un sourire naquit sur le visage de Harry, ce qui détendit tout le monde, et il lui répondit en le prenant par l'épaule :

" Tes excuses sont acceptés Sirius ! Mais ne recommence pas !

- Juré ! répondit, ravi, Sirius.

- Alors content le chien ? On s'est réconcilié avec son filleul chéri ? ricana un Serpentard.

- Malefoy… " commença Sirius.

Mais Harry lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Juste à temps : le professeur de DFCM apparut derrière les Serpentards et le fit savoir en disant calmement :

" J'enlève 10 points à Serpentard pour insulte envers l'un de ses camarades. Maintenant rentrez. "

Les Serpentards s'installèrent en grommelant et les Gryffondors en pouffant. 

Quand le cours se finit, Harry demanda à ses amis :

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Lyana et Remus n'étaient pas là ?

- Ce matin… commença Hermione hésitante. Enfin… le DFS a fini de recenser toutes les victimes de l'attaque au Chemin de Traverse de la semaine dernière et les lettres noires sont arrivées ce matin.

- Oh… fit tristement Harry. Et ils ont des morts dans leur famille ?

- Remus a un oncle qui a été tué. Il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais ça lui a quand même fait un choc. répondit James.

- C'est compréhensible… Et Lyana ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Lily.

- Elle, c'est différent…. commença Lily, mal à l'aise. Il y a eu un article dans la Gazette ce matin… Une Médicomage a été retrouvée morte entre le chemin de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et sa maison… c'était sa mère.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentes. Mais il n'y avait pas marqué son nom !

- Elle a reçu la lettre avec les explications. Sa mère a été torturée puis tuée par un Mangemort… il y avait un témoin. Elle me l'a dit avant de fondre en larmes. expliqua sombrement Lily.

- … Ils doivent être partis à l'heure qu'il est, ils seront absents jusqu'à mercredi soir. En tout, vingt-sept élèves ont reçu une lettre noire. Certains en ont même reçues plusieurs. " déclara sombrement Isa après un instant de silence.

Dans le monde sorcier, tout décès était signalé au DFS, Département Funèbre Sorcier, qui, après avoir confirmé l'identité du défunt, se chargeait de prévenir ses proches en leur envoyant une lettre noire et d'organiser toute la cérémonie funèbre. 

En cas d'attaque massive, le DFS était surchargé et les lettres mettaient du temps à être envoyées à leurs destinataires.

Les lettres noires étaient réservées au DFS pour permettre aux destinataires de s'isoler avant d'en apprendre le contenu. Mais souvent, les destinataires fondaient en larmes en voyant la couleur de l'enveloppe.

*****************************************************

Les deux jours suivants furent beaucoup moins agités qu'à l'habitude et Hermione, Ron et Harry en profitèrent pour faire plus ample connaissance avec leurs camarades.

Ron, Harry, Sirius et James ne cessèrent pas de parler Quidditch, et Lily et Hermione livres, Isa prenant parfois part aux conservations, mais préférant souvent faire une partie de Bataille Magique avec Arabella Figg et ses amies.

Le mercredi soir, alors que les garçons étaient allongés sur leurs lits et parlaient de tout et de rien, Sirius aborda un sujet apparemment délicat pour lui et James :

" Et pour Remus, je suppose que vous savez qu'il est…

- …un loup garou ? finit Ron.

- Ouaip. répondit Sirius apparemment soulagé. 

- Dans quelques jours c'est la pleine lune et il va falloir que Sirius et moi… euh… vous savez aussi qu'on est … commença James.

- … des Animagus non déclarés ? finit Harry, amusé.

- Ouaip. répondit James en souriant, se prenant lui aussi au jeu. Donc, va falloir qu'on aille lui tenir compagnie. "

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard et ce fut apparemment Harry qui l'emporta puisque Ron se leva en grognant.

" Ca va, ça va, j'y vais !

- Bah quoi ? De quoi tu te plains, ça te donne un prétexte pour voir ta petite amie ! répondit Harry en rigolant.

- Pf… Mouais.

- Et fais attention à ce que les autres filles n'entendent pas ! cria Harry alors que Ron sortait du dortoir.

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? ! répondit de la même façon Ron de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Non, pour un amoureux. " répondit Harry de façon à ce que seuls Sirius et James l'entendent.

Les deux Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire à la réplique et demandèrent :

" Mais, qu'est-ce que Ron est allé demander ?

- A ça, vous le saurez quand il reviendra. " répondit mystérieusement Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron revint et les deux Maraudeurs, n'en pouvant plus de la curiosité qui les rongeait le regardèrent avec désespoir, tellement qu'il s'étonna :

" Ben qu'est-ce qu'y vous prend ?

- Ils ont essayé de savoir ce que tu étais parti demander mais j'ai pas dit un mot, du coup ils sont sur leur faim. répondit Harry en riant.

- Ah je vois, ils se sont cassés les dents sur le 'silence qui tue du Survivant' ! ricana Ron. 

- Eh tu m'avais promis de pas la ressortir celle-là ! s'outra Harry.

- Désolé. 'Mione est d'accord ! 

- Super, donc c'est décidé, on vous accompagne. dit Harry en se tournant vers Harry et Sirius.

- Vous quoi !? !? !? !? 

- Nous vous accompagnons… à la pleine lune… voir Remus ! dit calmement Harry.

- Mais, mais… fit Sirius.

- Vous êtes aussi des Animagus ! ? s'écria James, la lumière se faisant dans son esprit.

- Eh ! Moins fort ! dirent en même temps Ron et Harry.

- C'est vrai ? ! demanda Sirius, complètement abasourdi.

- Et ouaip, sans l'aide de personne ! répondit joyeusement Ron. Quand MacGonagall l'a appris on a cru un moment qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque !

- Six élèves devenant Animagus non déclarés sans l'aide de personne, faut dire que ça en bouche un coin, surtout qu'elle en considérait un comme complètement nul, et trois autres comme 'passables'. déclara calmement Harry.

- Six ?

- Ben oui, Hermione, Ron et moi et puis vous deux et l'Autre.

- Mais elle sait qu'on est des Animagus ?

- Ouaip, pour faire innocenter Sirius il a bien fallu l'avouer.

- … J'aurai voulu voir sa tête. " dit Sirius rêveur.

Sirius et James finirent par harceler leurs amis pour savoir en quoi ils se transformaient. Mais une nouvelle fois, ils se heurtèrent à un silence borné.

" Vous verrez bien à la pleine lune. répondirent-ils. 

- Mouairf… Et au fait, si on faisait la surprise à Lunard ? proposa Patmol. Il serait hyper content !

- Ouaip, pas bête. " acquiesça James.

Ils acceptèrent cette idée et allèrent finalement se coucher.

*****************************************************

Le mercredi soir, les élèves en deuil revinrent, tous entièrement vêtus de noir. Un silence respectueux se fit quand ils entrèrent. Presque tout le monde avait arrêté de manger, presque car certains Serpentards mangeaient tranquillement sans faire plus attention aux nouveaux venus, de plus, quelques-uns parlaient sans aucunement baisser le ton.

Les élèves auraient pu le supporter _ils le faisaient tout le temps_ si une remarque de mauvais goût ne s'était fait entendre :

" Vous avez vu tout ce noir, qu'est ce que c'est sinistre, on se croirait à une procession funèbre. " avait dit Lestrange.

Le professeur MacGonagall s'était levée, outrée, mais certains élèves furent plus rapides. David Weasley, qui avait perdu un cousin et un oncle dans l'attaque, fit un pas vers la table des Serpentards. Mais des septième années s'interposèrent entre les Serpentards et les élèves endeuillés en secouant la tête. Lyana, un voile noir recouvrant ses cheveux dorés, dit doucement :

" Laissez cet imbécile avec ses remarques de mauvais goût.

- Tiens, vous avez remarqué Cortez ? Sa tenue est bizarre. Elle va à un mariage ? On est pas censé s'habiller en cl… "

Il n'avait pu finir sa phrase, une claque retentissante l'ayant interrompu. Rogue avala tranquillement son jus de citrouille avant de dire :

" La remarque à ne pas faire. Tu as vraiment le don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat Lestrange.

- Monsieur Lestrange ! Votre comportement est tout simplement scandaleux ! s'exclama la directrice adjointe. J'enlève 20 points à Serpentard et vous aurez une retenue demain soir !

- Mademoiselle Cortez, Monsieur Weasley, vous devriez venir manger, le poulet est délicieux. "

Comprenant l'ordre au calme, les élèves s'assirent à leurs places habituelles, mais David souffla à Lyana :

" Faites ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais hein ? ! "

Pour toute réponse elle lui fit un léger clin d'œil avant de s'asseoir entre Lily et Hermione.

" Alors, c'était pas trop dur ? s'inquiéta Lily.

- J'ai pleuré autant en trois jours que avant en un an. marmonna Lyana. C'était affreux. Je ne le souhaite à personne… sauf peut-être à Voldemort et sa clique. finit-elle rageusement. Mais pour ce que ça donnerait de toute façon, ils ont un cœur de pierre… "

La conversation retomba alors que Remus hochait la tête sombrement. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la table, Sirius tenta quand même une question :

" Et euh… Pourquoi as-tu un voile noir sur les cheveux ? "

Le regard de Lyana le transperça et Harry se sentit obligé de venir à son aide :

" C'est une tradition ?

- Oui. répondit-elle en détournant le regard de Sirius, ce qui le fit souffler de soulagement. Une tradition espagnole qui veut qu'en période de deuil _la longueur de la période étant déterminée par le chef de famille_ on soit entièrement vêtu de noir. Les femmes ayant les cheveux clairs les recouvrent d'un voile noir et les hommes doivent se coiffer d'un chapeau noir en public. 

- Ah bon, je ne connaissais pas cette tradition. dit Lily. Et combien de temps ton… euh… chef de famille a t-il décidé pour la période de deuil ?

- Ma mère était très aimée, la période de deuil a été estimée à deux mois.

- Deux mois ! C'est beaucoup !

- Mon grand-père, qui est le chef de famille, voulait la fixer à deux ans, c'est la période limite. Mais mon père est intervenu pour la raccourcir. "

Un regard perçant fit comprendre à Sirius que la question qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue ne devait pas sortir, il la ravala donc, se demandant quand même pourquoi son père était intervenu pour baisser la période de deuil.

" Ainsi donc, on va avoir le plaisir de te voir défiler déguisée en morte vivante pendant deux mois. persifla une voix derrière eux.

- Malefoy, je dois dire que s'il y a bien certaines choses qui ne m'ont pas manquées, tu en fais bien partie.

- Vraiment ? J'en suis vexé, toi tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

- Ca me touche beaucoup. répliqua Lyana d'un ton sarcastique.

- Lucius…

- Oui, oui, je sais, on est pas là pour ça. Cortez, faut qu'on parle. "

Lyana hésita, elle ne voulait absolument pas parler à ses langues de vipère, mais le ton mortellement sérieux de Malefoy et l'expression grave de Rogue, lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux rendre les armes. Elle se tourna vers ses amis Gryffondor et leur dit :

" Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoins.

- Cortez… Me regarde pas comme ça !… Je disais donc que si les serpents te posent un problème tu peux compter sur nous. "

Les sourcils de Lyana montèrent en flèche et James passa une main devant les yeux de son ami qui lui assura qu'il allait tout à fait bien et qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter ses bêtises. Tout le monde était surpris par la déclaration de Sirius et le montrait très bien, ce qui énervait et gênait Sirus au plus haut point.

" Très touchant. Cortez on n'a pas toute la nuit. grogna Malefoy.

- Merci Black, je m'en souviendrai ! " déclara Lyana sans prêter attention au Serpentard. 

Sur ces entrefaites, elle suivit les deux Serpentards et les Gryffondors continuèrent leur chemin vers leur tour, se posant nombre de questions. Pourquoi les deux Serpentards voulaient parler à Lyana ? Pourquoi acceptait-elle aussi facilement à chaque fois ? Et, est-ce que Sirius allait bien ?

*****************************************************

Lyana s'assit calmement _calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir mais qu'elle s'obligeait à afficher_ sur une chaise dans une salle désaffectée que lui avaient montrée les deux Serpentards et attendit. Ils refermèrent la porte, lancèrent un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce et s'assirent face à elle.

" Cortez. commença Lucius. Le maître t'avait prévenue, aucune correspondance avec une personne, quel quelle soit, extérieure à Poudlard. C'était une des conditions. J'espère que tu es contente, ta mère a payé les frais de ta désobéissance. "

Lyana baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux qui devenaient humides. La blessure qu'elle avait difficilement réussi à cicatriser se rouvrit brusquement, déversant un flot de honte, de douleur, de colère, de haine et de culpabilité dans tout son être.

" Sache que la prochaine fois que tu désobéiras à ses ordres, ce sera bien pire, beaucoup plus douloureux… J'espère pour toi que ça t'a servi de leçon et qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. "

Lyana garda la tête baissée et ne la releva même pas quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Elle se permit enfin de cesser tout contrôle sur elle-même et ses membres tremblèrent très visiblement.

Elle sentit une main douce mais ferme lui saisir le menton et lui relever la tête. Elle sursauta violemment et à travers les quelques larmes qu'elle avait laissées couler, reconnut Rogue. Elle eut peur et honte à la fois. 

Le visage cireux de Severus était impassible, il s'approcha du sien jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à la hauteur de son oreille, il lui murmura alors :

" Cortez, tu as fait une très grave erreur. Débrouille-toi pour ne pas recommencer. "

Il la lâcha et quitta la pièce.

Lyana fondit en larmes, elle avait montré sa faiblesse à un homme ! A son futur mari en plus ! Quelle honte ! 

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle entra dans le dortoir des filles de dernière année de Gryffondor. Les autres résidentes se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent horrifiées. Lily se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras en disant :

" Mon dieu Lya ! Tu as les yeux rouges et gonflés ! Tu as pleuré ? Ce sont Rogue et Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? "

Pour toute réponse, Lyana fondit à nouveau en larmes. Hermione fit signe à Isa qui s'éclipsa rapidement, alors qu'elle et Lily installaient la jeune fille en larmes sur son lit, essayant d'arreter ses larmes, en vain. 

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Isa et les garçons qui s'approchèrent timidement du lit. Harry s'accroupit devant Lyana et s'inquiéta :

" Lyana ? Les Serpentards t'ont fait quelque chose ? 

- Dis-nous Cortez, ces salopards vont le payer. " assura Sirius.

Tout le monde lui dit des mots rassurants à tel point qu'à la fin Lyana ne savait plus si elle pleurait à cause des deux Serpentards ou de l'amitié de ses camarades de classe. 

Elle finit par se calmer et Hermione lui tendit rapidement un mouchoir, qu'elle prit avec gratitude. Elle se dit vaguement qu'elle devait avoir une mine affreuse, avant de s'expliquer à ses amis :

" Oui, c'est à cause d'eux, mais… je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi… je suis désolée. "

Ils se regardèrent entre eux, inquiets et soupçonneux, puis Sirius finit par éclater :

" On s'en fout après tout, c'est eux qui t'ont mis dans cet état, ils vont le payer ! James t'avais pas une idée de blague ?

- Si, mais il faut faire une potion et on est tous nuls pour ça, enfin Remus pourrait le faire, mais c'est vraiment très dur.

- Zut. marmonna Sirius, déçu.

- … Je peux vous aider… Mais il ne faudra pas qu'ils sachent… "

Toute l'attention fut braquée sur Lyana qui avait parlé d'une petite voix. Lily s'inquiéta :

" Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Oui Lily, très bien, mais j'en ai marre de ces serpents, j'aimerai bien aider.

- C'est vrai que tu es bonne en Potions… murmura James. Je vais chercher le livre et tu vas nous dire si tu peux la faire ! "

Il s'élança à travers le dortoir et sortit en trombe. Quelque minutes plus tard, il tendait un grand livre noir ouvert à Lyana, qui lut un instant ce qu'il y avait écrit. Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et elle dit :

" C'est quand vous voulez. Par contre, je n'ai pas les ingrédients nécessaires…

- Aucun problème de ce côté-là, note-les nous et on va aller les chercher dans la réserve de Harley !

- C'est contre tous les règlements. s'outra Lily, s'attirant de nombreux regards meurtriers. Très bien, faites comme vous voulez mais ne comptez pas sur mon aide !

- Mais tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas Lily ? ! dit Lyana.

- … Non. 

- J'en étais sûre, merci Lily. " s'écria Lyana, aux anges.

Lily soupira, elle ne pouvait rien refuser à son amie après l'avoir vu dans l'état précédent. Et puis elle devait bien avouer, qu'elle en voulait beaucoup aux deux Serpentards de l'avoir fait pleurer. Elle était pressée de voir ce qui leur arriveraient, même si elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

*****************************************************

Le jeudi midi suivant, Malefoy et Rogue furent transformés respectivement en fouine et en belette. Tout le monde était plié de rire, particulièrement, Ron, Harry et Hermione, la fouine couinant devant eux leur rappelant énormément celle qu'ils avaient eu le plaisir de voir voler en l'air trois ans plus tôt.

Le professeur de potions emmena rapidement ses deux élèves pour leur administrer l'antidote, pendant que la directrice adjointe essayait de trouver les coupables, en vain, n'ayant aucune preuve.

*****************************************************

__

" Larissa.

- Oui maître ?

- J'ai décidé de t'emmener voir ton frère pour Noël.

- Oh ! Vraiment maître ? ! Je vous remercie beaucoup !

- Mais tu dois te reposer, Julius insiste beaucoup sur ça. S'il n'est pas satisfait de ton état de santé, tu n'iras pas.

- Oh je suis sûre que je serais guérie d'ici les vacances. Maitre. "

Voldemort hocha la tête, plaça un baiser sur la joue de la pâle jeune fille et quitta la pièce. Il passa dans les couloirs, sa cape volant derrière lui et entra dans la grande pièce où il recevait tous ses invités et Mangemorts.

Justement, ceux-ci avaient été appelés et se tenaient, droits, devant le trône de leur maître.

" Rogue ! Malefoy ! "

Deux des Mangemorts s'avancèrent, s'inclinant devant leur maître.

" Avez-vous prévenu Lyana Cortez ?

- Oui maître.

- A t-elle compris la leçon ?

- Je le pense maître, elle était en larmes quand nous l'avons quittée.

- Bien, bien. Au moindre écart, prévenez-moi.

- Oui maître. "

D'un geste de la main Voldemort leur ordonna de revenir dans les rangs, ce qu'ils firent avec obéissance. Il appela un autre de ses serviteurs qui s'inclina lui aussi devant son maître.

" Nott. Est-ce que le père est sous contrôle ?

- Tout à fait maître, il n'a plus aucune résistance à l'Impérium.

- Parfait. "

A nouveau le Mangemort appelé retourna dans les rangs. Et cette fois-ci, Voldemort s'adressa à tous ses serviteurs 

" Bien, est-ce que vous avez quelque chose de nouveau à m'apprendre mes chers apprentis ? Pas de changements en ce qui concerne les sorties à Pré-au-lard ?

- Aucun à notre connaissance Maître.

- Hum… Ces trois gamins du futur commencent à m'agacer, je vais penser à des moyens de m'en débarrasser, ils sont trop gênants… Bien, rentrez à Poudlard, il ne faut pas que le vieux fou découvre votre absence. "

Les apprentis Mangemorts saluèrent et se retirèrent au dernier moment, Voldemort en rappela un, qui se retourna et s'avança devant son maître, attendant que les autres ne sortent.

" Rogue… as-tu parlé à ton père dernièrement ?

- Non maître.

- Hum… T'a-t-il écrit ?

- Non plus maître… Il y a un problème maître ?

- Non… non, ce n'est rien. Enfin pour l'instant. Rejoins les autres. "

Le jeune homme s'inclina et s'en alla.

Voldemort, resta immobile un instant avant de se lever et de sortir. Il entra dans les cachots et ouvrit la première porte qui lui tomba sous la main. Là, une jeune femme était avachie sur le sol, regardant horrifiée l'homme entrer. Celui-ci eut un rictus prédateur, pointa sa baguette sur la femme, qui était figée d'horreur et lança le Doloris. 

*****************************************************

__

Harry retint un cri juste à temps, mais ne réussit pas à se rattraper avant de tomber sur le sol lourdement, complètement emmailloté dans ses draps. Jurant tout bas, il commença à essayer de se dégager. 

Mais le bruit qu'il avait fait n'avait pas échappé à tous ses co-locataires. Remus, ayant l'ouie fine du loup, s'était réveillé et le regardait se débattre avec ses draps pas tout à fait bien réveillé. Il finit par se lever et l'aida à se débarrasser de ses draps. Voyant son air agité, il lui demanda inquiet :

" Ca ne va pas ?

- C'est rien, juste un cauchemar. Merci Remus… Hum… Quelle heure est-il ? Six heures ? Bon, j'arriverai pas à dormir, je vais prendre une douche. 

- … J'y arriverai pas non plus, je te suis. "

*****************************************************

Remus et Harry faisaient une partie d'échecs en attendant que leurs amis se réveillent, et, bien évidemment, Harry était battu à plate couture. Complètement perdu, Harry ne voyait pas de tactique pour se sortir de sa mauvaise passe, c'est pourquoi quand il vit Lyana descendre de son dortoir en attachant son voile noir, il s'écria :

" Lyana ! Pitié, viens m'aider !

- Eh ! Tu triches ! " s'outra Remus. 

Harry lui tira la langue et Lyana jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, examinant le jeu, elle murmura :

" Mon pauvre Harry, tu es nul.

- Ah ça, ça fait un bail que j'avais remarqué ! " répliqua le concerné.

Lyana, tendit le main, déplaça le roi sur la droite et murmura :

" Echec.

- Ah ! Ouais ! Pas mal, j'avais pas vu ! Merci Lya ! Tu veux prendre ma place ? "

Harry lui jeta un regard suppliant qu'elle n'eut pas le courage d'ignorer, elle accepta, faisant sourire Harry et soupirer Remus. 

Lorsque les Maraudeurs, Ron, Hermione, Lily et Isa descendirent, Remus était en grosse difficulté et Harry s'extasiait sur le jeu de Lyana qui avait fait passer sa situation de 'fort dangereuse' à 'acceptable'.

" Quoi de neuf ? lâcha Ron en baillant.

- Harry triche ! Il a demandé à Lyana de prendre sa place ! marmonna Remus, cherchant toujours une solution pour se sortir de sa mauvaise passe.

- Ah ça c'est pas nouveau ! ricana Ron. Il essaye toujours de se défiler ! Mais bon, on peut pas lui en vouloir, il est nul.

- Eh oui, on peut pas être bon partout. dit avec fatalisme Harry, pas du tout gêné. Mais moi j'ai une nouveauté.

- Ah bon et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Echec et mat. dit calmement Lyana.

- Et zut ! grommela Remus. J'aurai le droit à une revanche ? 

- Oui, parce que c'est pas moi qui ai commencé le jeu.

- Eh ! Je peux parler oui ? s'indigna Harry. Bon, donc, Hermione, Ron, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que Voldemort nous considère comme 'gênants' et qu'il cherche un moyen de se débarrasser de nous.

- C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Ca dépend du point de vue. répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- … Bon… Et si on allait manger ? " proposa Ron.

Harry et Hermione le suivirent dehors alors que les autres se regardaient complètement ahuris. Voldemort voulait se débarrasser d'eux et ils prenaient ça aussi tranquillement ? !

" Ah bah ça, on peut dire qu'ils sont blasés. " marmonna Sirius.

Ses amis se contentèrent de hocher la tête avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

************************************************************************************************

Je précise que la tradition espagnole de se couvrir les cheveux en période de deuil est une complète invention de ma part !

Bon, eh bien, j'espère que vous etes contents la suite est venue plus vite n'est-ce pas ? ! 

****

Pour les lecteurs de mon autre fanfiction : J'ai un petit pb qui m'empêche de publier ma fic. Si ce pb dure trop lgt je ferai une annonce, mais je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir la mettre tout de suite surtout que j'ai presque fini le chap !

****

Pour les lecteurs de CETTE fanfiction : Vous avez vraiment de la chance que je puisse pas publier mon autre fic parce que sinon vous auriez attendu longtemps, très longtemps. Je ne reçois que 5 reviews pour celle-ci et le double pour l'autre ! Est-ce que vous l'aimez ou pas ? Montrez-le, dites-le à la fin ! Je veux 7 reviews pour ce chap, sinon vous devrez attendre ! Je n'arrêterai pas mais me consacrerez en priorité à l'autre. COMPRIS ? REVIEWEZ !

Réponses aux reviews : Merci à tous ! Continuez j'adore vos petits messages !

Hermione : ^-^ Je te remercie bcp de tout ses compliments ! Ca fait chaud au cœur de voir que qq apprécie autant votre création ! Et bien le petit défaut, j'espère qu'il est rattrapé pour ce chap (je peux pas faire plus vite !).

Hermione2005 : Et oui, voilà, on fait pas attention à ce que je dis et on grogne, ts ts ts. ^^ Au prochain trimestre ? ! C'est vache ! moi je les ai reçu par la poste ! Je t'ai écris une review mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire la suite ! è_é Désolée.

"·´¯`CoccinellE´¯`·" : Merci bcp Coccy ! ^^ mais pk tu dis 'vous' ? tu parles de ma beta-lecrice ?

phénix20 : ta review m'as convaincue de continuer ^^ ton enthousiasme étant très touchant ^^ mais comme je l'ai dis, si y en a pas assez, ça risque de venir plus lentement… dsl…

Tiffany : Ben oui, une attaque sans morts quand c Voldie qui organise tt c pas normal ! C vrai que y a pire que Snape ! honnêtement ! Bon, il va p't'etre pas dire que c un ange incarné (lol) mais bon.

I LOVE REVIEWS !


	8. Courrier du futur

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma deuxième sur Harry Potter et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^_________________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventées (pas touche sans autorisation !) mais le reste est à J.K.Rowling (la veinarde !).

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing ! Merchi grande sœur !

Chapitre 8 : Courrier du futur

Harry, Ron, Hermione, James et Sirius arrivèrent silencieusement au pied du Saule Cogneur alors que la pleine lune apparaissait. Aucun intrus n'étant en vue, ils se transformèrent. 

Un cerf et un chien noir apparurent en premier, et fixèrent les trois autres qui ne s'étaient pas encore transformés. Ces derniers sourirent, et Harry murmura :

"Hermione à toi l'honneur. Montre ce dont tu es capable à ces incrédules."

Hermione rit légèrement avant de se concentrer. Une seconde après un 'pop' se fit entendre et un lynx femelle apparut. Le chien et le cerf la humèrent alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux pour faire de même.

Harry fit signe à Ron, vérifiant toujours qu'il n'y avait personne en vue. Un tigre apparut à la place du jeune roux. Le cerf parut vouloir s'enfuir au galop, mais James finit par reprendre le contrôle de sa forme animale.

Ce fut le tour de Harry qui se transforma en panthère noire aux yeux d'émeraudes, une tache grise en forme d'éclair visible sur son front.

Se remettant de leur surprise, Patmol et Cornedrue, finirent par pousser le lynx vers les racines du Saule Cogneur. Agilement la forme Animagus d'Hermione se faufila entre les racines et les branches, qui s'agitaient violemment autour d'elle, et appuya sur l'une d'elles. Aussitôt le saule s'immobilisa et les cinq Animagi s'engagèrent dans le passage.

Ils cheminèrent joyeusement jusqu'à la vieille porte que Patmol ouvrit avec agilité. Et pénétrèrent dans la pièce délabrée, faisant face au loup-garou qui les observaient en grognant. 

Les humant, il reconnut deux de ses habituels compagnons et trois autres amis potentiels. Sa méfiance envers ces nouveaux venus se mua rapidement en amitié. 

La nuit ne fut que jeux, courses et promenades à travers la Foret Interdite.

***********************************************

"Ah ! Par Merlin je veux mon oreiller ! grogna Sirius.

- Moi je veux mon lit en entier. répliqua Ron en baillant.

- Bon sang, Ron, Harry vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir fait perdre le contrôle sur ma forme animale pendant quelques instants ! Le cerf était complètement paniqué !

- Désolé, c'est vrai qu'on aurait peut-être dû te prévenir, on y a pas vraiment pensé. répondit Harry.

- Bof, c'est pas grave, le principal c'est qu'on s'est bien éclaté et que vous avez des Animagi supers ! Je suis jaloux ! rigola Sirius.

- L'avantage de ta forme Sirius, c'est que tu passes inaperçu, ce qui n'est pas vraiment notre cas." grommela Ron.

Reconnaissant ce fait, Sirius hocha la tête avant de déclarer que de toute façon, il était trop tard _5h45_ pour ce genre de débats. Ils se changèrent rapidement avant de se faufiler sous les couvertures.

"Heureusement que y a pas cours demain." remarqua James avant de s'assoupir, suivi de ses compagnons de dortoir.

***********************************************

Malheureusement pour eux, quelqu'un avait décidé d'écourter leur repos. Vers 11h, une détonation, suivit de cris de surprise retentirent bruyamment dans la tour. James en tomba de son lit, Sirius se redressa trop vivement se cognant au montant, Harry s'emmêla dans ses draps et Ron atterrit sur James.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Sirius se massait le front, Ron et James essayaient de se relever et Harry de se dépêtrer de ses draps, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Hermione en chemise de nuit qui s'écria :

"Ron ! Harry ! C'est Fumseck ! Il a des lettres pour nous !"

En effet le phénix était perché sur son épaule, et la jeune fille serrait une lettre dans sa main. Harry grommela et dans un effort réussit à se relever légèrement de façon à ce que son visage soit visible par-dessus son lit.

"Hermione je veux bien que tu sois agréablement surprise, mais de un où est passée ta pudeur ? De deux au lieu de crier comme ça vient m'aider qu'on puisse lire tranquillement cette lettre !"

Hermione rougit violemment et se précipita pour aider son ami, évitant soigneusement de regarder les autres garçons, Harry étant le plus décemment vêtu. 

Sirius dormait en boxer, James n'avait que son bas de pyjama, étant trop pressé hier soir pour s'habiller correctement, et Ron n'avait que le haut sur un boxer, mais le haut avait été remonté lors de sa chute, laissant voir le bas de son torse.

Quand ils furent enfin prêts, Hermione, Harry et Ron s'assirent sur le lit de ce dernier pour lire tranquillement la lettre, Ron marmonnant :

"Dumbledore aurait quand même pu nous l'envoyer par courrier normal ou même nous faire demander !

- … Non, il n'aurait pas pu Ron, c'est le Dumbledore de NOTRE temps ! s'écria Harry.

- Quoi ? Lis à voix haute sombre andouille ! répondit Ron, ne pouvant lire par dessus son épaule.

- _Mes enfants,_

J'espère que vous vous portez bien et qu'aucun mal ne vous est arrivé.

Vous ne pouvez imaginer le bouleversement que votre disparition soudaine a provoqué, les élèves étaient complètement affolés, croyant à une attaque de Voldemort, les professeurs complètement perdus et ne parlons pas du moment où les journalistes ont appris l'affaire ! 

Mais ne parlons point de cela, plutôt de ce qui vous est arrivé. Après de longues et fastidieuses recherches, nous avons seulement découvert que vous avez été transportés dans l'espace inter dimensionnel. Partant de là et de mes connaissances sur les phénix, j'ai pensé que Fumseck pourrait peut-être vous retrouver. Si vous lisez ces lignes c'est que mes espérances étaient fondées et j'en suis extrêmement ravi.

Je vous en pris, expliquez-nous où vous vous trouvez et ce que vous savez que nous puissions vous aider. Vos amis et vos familles ainsi que nombre d'autres sont extrêmement inquiets à votre sujet. Je crains d'ailleurs que si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles bientôt Mme Weasley ne fasse une dépression sérieuse.

Affectueusement vôtre,

Albus Dumbledore.

- Yk ! Ma mère ! Une dépression nerveuse ! Un parchemin, de l'encre ! Vite !" s'écria Ron en se précipitant vers son sac.

Harry était aussi très inquiet, Mme Weasley était une femme très nerveuse et il l'adorait. Il était néanmoins plus lucide que Ron, c'est pourquoi Hermione lui fit remarquer qu'ils devraient en parler au Dumbledore de ce temps-ci. A contrecœur, Harry acquiesça et ils réussirent ensemble, tant bien que mal à calmer Ron et à lui expliquer la situation.

"Mais…

- Ron, écris ta lettre, explique-leur que nous allons très bien, rassure ta mère pendant que nous allons voir Dumbledore, on devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps. OK ?" proposa Hermione calmement. 

Ron accepta et dès qu'ils eurent enfilés des vêtements convenables, Hermione et Harry se précipitèrent vers le bureau du directeur, Fumseck ayant changé d'épaule pour celle de Harry. En chemin ils rencontrèrent nombre d'élèves qui les regardèrent complètement éberlués par l'oiseau de feu qui trônait calmement sur l'épaule du brun.

Dans un brusque freinage, ils s'arrêtèrent un mètre avant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial pour ne pas entrer en collision avec le directeur, qui en sortait justement, il les regarda intrigué avant de voir le phénix. 

"Tiens, j'aurai pourtant juré que Fumseck dormait dans mon bureau.

- Euh… Ce n'est pas votre phénix monsieur, c'est celui… commença Harry.

- De notre temps. finit Hermione.

- Oh ! Vous avez reçu du courrier de votre espace-temps ? s'exclama Albus, ravi.

- Et bien oui, tenez, lisez."

Harry lui tendit la lettre qu'il parcourut rapidement avant de relever la tête et de prononcer le mot de passe qui faisait bouger la gargouille.

"Suivez-moi, je vais écrire une lettre à votre directeur pour lui expliquer votre situation."

******************************************

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Fumseck disparut de la Tour des Gryffondors dans une nouvelle explosion et les Gryffondors demandèrent des explications, de fait que rapidement toute l'école fut au courant que les trois nouveaux avaient reçus du courrier de leur temps grâce à un phénix.

Les septième années de Gryffondor essayèrent d'oublier l'agitation qui régnait pour se concentrer sur les nombreux devoirs que leur avaient donnés leurs professeurs en prévision des ASPICs, mais même en allant à la bibliothèque, à chaque fois qu'un élève voyait Harry, Ron ou Hermione les chuchotements devenaient insupportables.

Les Maraudeurs, Remus les ayant rejoints en s'ébahissant sur le fait que les trois nouveaux étaient des Animagus et les remerciant vivement de passer les pleines lunes avec lui, avaient maintes fois failli lancer un sort aux importuns mais Lily leur avait à chaque fois lancé un regard féroce. 

Soupirant sur le fait de devoir faire leurs révisions avec elle _Harry ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix_, ils finirent par laisser leur baguette dans leur poche et se contenter de lancer un regard mauvais aux curieux.

Mais rien n'y faisait et il était fort visible qu'ils allaient abandonner et _tous quels qu'ils soient_ lancer un mauvais sort aux empêcheurs de réviser en rond, Lily elle-même étant en train de fulminer et de se retenir de crier contre ceux qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

Mais ce fut Lyana qui se leva la première en annonçant :

"Attendez-moi là deux secondes et essayez de vous retenir je reviens."

Elle partit vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire et eut une vive conversation avec elle. Finalement, Mme Pince acquiesça et, satisfaite, Lyana revint vers ses amis. Faisant un rond avec sa baguette autour de la table où ils étaient tous attablés, elle dit le sortilège d'Insonorisation. Aussitôt un silence bienveillant se fit à l'intérieur du cercle et ils soupirèrent de contentement.

" Tu as demandé à la bibliothécaire ? s'étonna Lily.

- Oui, j'ai fini par la convaincre que c'était vraiment insupportable."

Avec ravissement ils replongèrent dans leurs devoirs. Pendant deux heures ils travaillèrent sans relâche, même James, Sirius et Ron étaient concentrés sur leurs parchemins. 

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils quittèrent la bibliothèque pour le dîner.

******************************************

Le lendemain matin, les abonnés à la Gazette du Sorcier poussèrent de grands cris. La Une du journal étalait l'article suivant :

"_Attaque au Ministère._

Hier soir, lors d'une réception en l'honneur de l'ambassadeur espagnol Alphonso Jorez, une trentaine de Mangemorts ont brutalement attaqué l'aile de réception du ministère. 

Grâce au service de sécurité renforcé, peu de morts sont à déplorer, mais de nombreux blessés dont des gardes du corps espagnols qui protégèrent l'ambassadeur, étant apparemment la cible principale des Mangemorts…"

Harry échangea un rapide regard avec Hermione et Ron, puis regarda discrètement le directeur qui était sans doute à l'origine du service de sécurité renforcé.

******************************************

Harry se cogna contre un première année de Serpentard au détour d'un couloir. Ils partirent tous deux en arrière.

Harry se releva calmement mais le Serpentard poussa des cris outrés :

"Vous pouvez pas faire attention oui ?"

Harry allait lui répliquer quand il vit le visage du Serpentard en question, visage qui lui rappelait désagréablement quelque chose :

" Ron, tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Hum ? Oh ! Mais c'est notre amnésique ! 

- Amnésique ?! Je vais très bien, merci !

- Ca on avait remarqué Lockhart, y a que toi pour pousser des cris pareils !" 

Les garçons de dernière année de Serpentard venaient d'apparaître derrière le première année qui sursauta et regarda ses aînés craintivement.

" Gilderoy Lockhart, un Serpentard, quelle étonnante nouvelle n'est-ce pas Ron ?

- En effet Harry, très surprenant.

- Vous me connaissez ? demanda le blond, fier comme un paon que les visiteurs du futur le connaissent.

- Bien sur, après tout tu as été notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pendant un an. Tout le monde a été absolument déçu que tu ne puisses rester un an de plus à cause de ce malheureux accident. expliqua Ron, sarcastiquement.

- Accident ?

- Oh oui, vraiment dommage, tu en es devenu amnésique. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais encore à Sainte Mangouste quand on est parti. Et ça faisait déjà cinq ans que l'accident avait eu lieu.

- Que… que s'est il passé ?"

Ron et Harry s'entreregardèrent et Harry fit un geste à Ron qui s'avança et prit le première année par le col en lui disant férocement :

"Il s'est passé, Môssieur le paon, que quand nous avons découvert que tu t'attribuais les exploits des autres en leur effaçant la mémoire, tu as voulu nous faire la même chose, mais tu as utilisé ma baguette pour lancer le sort, mais c'est bête, elle était cassée, le sortilège t'ai retombé dessus. C'est bête hein ?"

Il relâcha brusquement le premier année qui terrifié resta sur place sans bouger. Ron le regarda avec dégoût et Harry lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Ils se détournèrent et continuèrent leur chemin, Ron faisant juste remarquer :

"Ca m'a fait un bien fou." 

Les septième années de Serpentard passèrent aussi leur chemin, laissant le premier année les yeux écarquillés recroquevillé sur le sol.

"C'est fou, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de lui." dit simplement Malefoy.

******************************************

Le premier match de Quidditch se passa deux semaines plus tard, Gryffondors contre Serpentards. Lewis Jordan commenta l'entrée des joueurs :

"Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Composée de James Potter, capitaine et poursuiveur principal, Arabella Figg et Lyana Cortez en poursuiveurs ailiers, David Weasley et Sirius Black en batteurs, Ron Weasley en gardien et Harry Potter au poste d'attrapeur !"

Les sept joueurs écarlates apparurent sous les applaudissements de leur maison et de nombreux autres Serdaigles et Poufsouffles.

"L'équipe des Serpentard est composée de Lucius Malefoy au poste de capitaine et poursuiveur principal, Maxime Rosier et Severus Rogue en poursuiveurs ailiers, Terry Madley et Douglas Pritchard en batteurs, Mickel Fenderson en gardien et Billy Springs au poste d'attrapeur !"

Les sept joueurs émeraudes furent à leur tour acclamés et les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main avec dégoût.

Le match put commencer, les quatorze joueurs et l'arbitre décollèrent. Le Souaffle fut aussitôt attrapé par Maxime Rosier, qui le passa à Lucius Malefoy qui fonça vers les buts, évitant avec aisance les Cognards il se rapprocha des buts que Ron gardaient et tira. Ron le rattrapa de justesse et le renvoya à James qui lui passait devant et qui fit aussitôt un demi-tour en épingle à cheveu pour contre-attaquer.

Harry volait plusieurs mètres au-dessus des autres, suivi de l'attrapeur adverse, Springs qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il avait une vue d'ensemble du terrain et c'est pourquoi quand il vit que James était encerclé, il cria à Lyana de passer en dessous. 

La jeune fille comprit et piqua sous les Serpentards qui ne la remarquèrent pas, au contraire de James qui lui envoya vivement le Souaffle, évitant ainsi Lucius Malefoy qui s'apprêtait à lui prendre la balle. 

Lyana fonça vers les buts, son espace complètement dégagé, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer, un cri d'avertissement d'Arabella la fit partir en tonneau, évitant ainsi de justesse Severus Rogue qui piquait vers elle. Jurant, car n'étant pas dans un bon angle pour tirer à présent, elle observa rapidement les environs. Pour voir qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire, James et Arabella étaient coincés, les Cognards fonçaient vers elle et Severus Rogue était près à rattraper le Souaffle dès qu'elle le lâcherait. 

"Harry ! Quelles sont les nouvelles du ciel ? Parce qu'ici ça coince !"

Les Serpentards ne comprirent que trop tard ce que voulait dire son appel. Harry plongea sur eux, et ils durent se disperser pour l'éviter, James et Arabella purent enfin aider Lyana qui lança la balle à James, et celui-ci marqua.

Lewis Jordan, le commentateur ne retenait pas sa joie :

"Incroyable ! Quelle équipe soudée ! Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune possibilité, Cortez a demandé à Harry Potter, seul joueur de son équipe pouvant encore l'aider, de faire quelque chose et celui-ci a aussitôt permis aux deux autres poursuiveurs de se dégager ! Dix à zéro pour Gryffondor !"

Le match était très serré, les deux équipes ayant un très bon niveau, le sort commença à stagner à soixante points à cinquante pour les Serpentards à un quart d'heure du début du match et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du Vif d'or.

Lors d'une nouvelle attaque des Gryffondors, Arabella perdit le Souaffle en évitant un Cognard. James était trop loin pour le récupérer et Maxime Rosier plongeait pour prendre la balle rouge, quand un trait écarlate passa à toute vitesse devant lui. Le Souaffle avait disparu. Complètement éberlué, le Serpentard chercha autour de lui pour voir Lyana Cortez foncer vers les buts.

"Magnifique interception du Souaffle de Cortez sous le nez de Rosier ! Elle fonce maintenant vers les buts et les Serpentards trop surpris par sa rapidité viennent seulement de réagir ! Elle vise… tire… et marque ! Ex æquo, soixante partout !"

La situation était très tendue en dessous de lui, mais Harry n'y pouvait rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas aperçu le Vif d'Or et celui-ci n'avait pas montrer le moindre petit bout d'aile depuis le début du match. 

Springs, l'attrapeur Serpentard, commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs et il décida de s'en débarrasser. Il plongea brusquement, et croyant qu'il avait aperçu le Vif, Springs le suivit. Un sourire concentré et victorieux apparut sur les lèvres de Harry, lors qu'il vit que sa ruse fonctionnait.

Le match autour s'était arrêté, le Souaffle dans les bras de Lucius Malefoy qui fixait les deux attrapeurs comme tous les autres joueurs. Madley et Pritchard se précipitèrent vers les Cognards, mais avec agilité Sirius et David les empêchèrent de les lancer vers Harry.

"Les deux attrapeurs sont à cinq mètres du sol et aucun ne ralentit encore ! A deux mètres, toujours rien… Oh ! Harry Potter vient de brusquement remonter en chandelle à quelques centimètres du sol et… Springs vient de s'écraser au sol ! C'était une feinte de Wronski ! Incroyablement réalisée ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça !"

Springs se releva difficilement et Malefoy en reniflant de déception, s'apprêta à recommencer le match lorsqu'un cri d'avertissement se fit entendre. Trop tard, on lui avait pris le Souaffle. Vert de rage, il se retourna pour voir Cortez foncer vers les buts et les deux autres poursuiveurs de Gryffondor la rejoindre. Harry qui remontait en chandelle les croisa et ils se félicitèrent mutuellement :

"Bien joué Harry ! Super feinte ! 

- Merci James ! Mais dis donc Lyana t'as réagi très rapidement, comment t'as fait ?

- Je ne voyais rien à l'endroit où tu piquais alors je me suis doutée de quelque chose… 

- Bien vu ! Attention voilà les Serpentards."

Harry remonta plusieurs mètres au-dessus des autres joueurs pour bien voir les Serpentards foncer pour couper la route aux poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, mais trop tard, ils avaient déjà pris trop d'avance. Lyana, mal placée, envoya le Souaffle à James qui tira et marqua.

"Soixante-dix à soixante pour Gryffondor qui a remarquablement vite réagi après la feinte de leur attrapeur !"

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le score n'avait toujours pas bougé, Harry repéra enfin le Vif d'Or, juste devant la tribune des professeurs, et fonça à toute vitesse à travers le terrain, faisant faire un tonneau aux batteurs de Serpentard et distançant facilement l'attrapeur adverse, qui n'était pas en très bonne forme après sa récente mésaventure, il piqua vers la petit balle dorée qui s'agitait à quelque mètres devant les professeurs.

Il tendit la main et captura le Vif d'Or avant de redresser brusquement pour éviter de rentrer dans les professeurs présents. Lewis Jordan qui se trouvait juste en dessous de lui, aux premières loges pour admirer l'action, s'écria :

"Harry Potter vient d'attraper le Vif d'Or ! Gryffondor gagne ce match à 220 points à 60 !"

******************************************

Le soir même, peu avant le dîner, Lyana était assise dans le parc, lisant une lettre qu'elle tenait d'une main et tenant une fiole de l'autre. Deux larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux quand elle eut fini de lire la lettre.

Elle les essuya rapidement et se leva, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la Grande Salle. Elle entra dans la vaste pièce et se dirigea vers le bout de la table des Gryffondors, là où parlait tranquillement les septièmes années. Elle resta debout près de Sirius qui tourna la tête vers elle, la gratifiant d'un regard interrogateur. Elle lui tendit la longue fiole en verre qui contenait un liquide bleu en lui disant :

"C'est l'antidote pour ton frère, le papier qui est autour est la notice d'explication, prends-en soin, ma mère l'a payé de sa vie."

Et elle s'assit entre Lily et Harry, sa place habituelle. Sirius la regardait bouche bée, tenant délicatement l'antidote pour son frère dans sa main droite. Remus et James qui connaissaient l'état dans lequel se trouvait le frère de leur ami, n'étaient pas en reste.

"Co… co… comment ? bégaya Sirius.

- Ma mère était allée voir ton frère juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. Elle avait envoyé une commande au fournisseur de potions des Médicomages. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il marche, mais il y a des chances pour…

- … Comment je peux te remercier ?

- … Vis heureux avec ton frère et ça me suffira. Ma mère n'a jamais rien demandé en échange de ses soins, juste que ses patients vivent heureux grâce à cela.

- Rien demandé ? Elle n'était pas rémunérée ?

- Si, mais en tant que Médicomage ayant des horaires normaux… elle faisait des tonnes d'heures supplémentaires non payées."

Voyant que Lyana ne voulait pas en parler plus, ses amis se contentèrent d'hocher la tête et changèrent de sujet de conversation.

Après le repas, Sirius se précipita vers la volière pour envoyer la potion à sa mère.

Le lendemain, il reçut une réponse qu'il lut hâtivement. Quand il eut fini de la lire, il cria de joie :

"Cortez je t'adore !"

L'apostrophée qui parlait calmement à sa voisine, lui décocha un regard surpris, qui se transforma en ébahissement quand Sirius se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

"Euh, Sirius tu te donnes en spectacle, là. fit James.

- M'en fous ! Mon frère est sorti du coma trois heures après avoir pris la potion et les Médicomages affirment que s'il la prend régulièrement son état s'améliorera considérablement ! 

- Et tu le dois à ma mère, pas à moi, alors arrête ça et retourne t'asseoir. dit Lyana, légèrement troublée par la gaieté du garçon.

- C'est vrai, je le dois à ta mère et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant, _d'ailleurs faudra que je pense à aller déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe_ mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Cortez, c'est toi qui l'as demandé à ta mère, donc, je t'en suis aussi reconnaissant et tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux je le ferai."

Le silence s'installa, James laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, Remus avait un sourire qui lui allait d'une oreille à l'autre, Harry regardait la scène très amusé et heureux, Lily observait Sirius comme s'il était fou et Lyana fixa le brun qui se tenait devant elle, résolu.

"Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Très bien... Un, assieds-toi."

Sirius s'exécuta aussitôt, James osa relever la tête de ses mains, l'espoir que son meilleur ami n'allait pas se ridiculiser revenant. Lyana continua :

" Deux, plus jamais aucune blague sur Lily et moi.

- Juré !

- Trois, les fleurs que tu mettras sur la tombe de ma mère seront des roses blanches et des lys roses.

- Je m'en souviendrai." approuva Sirius en hochant la tête.

Lyana le jaugea du regard et James retint son souffle pour l'expirer de soulagement quand elle dit :

"Bon, c'est tout pour l'instant."

Et elle retourna à son petit déjeuner, ce en quoi tout le monde finit par l'imiter. 

Le directeur ne cachait pas un petit sourire amusé et les Serpentards, une moue de déception prononcée.

******************************************

"Cortez, pourquoi tu n'as pas humilié ce sale chien de Black ?!

- Hum… Je crois que je commence à bien l'aimer. De toute façon, ce ne sont absolument pas tes affaires Malefoy. Rogue, j'ai à te parler, en privé !"

Lucius Malefoy la foudroya du regard mais s'éclipsa quand même sur un signe de tête de son ami. Severus se plaça devant sa 'fiancée' et attendit qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle se décida à faire après un instant de réflexion.

"J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, entre autres choses, il me demandait de révéler notre… situation aux autres élèves.

- Ton père est cinglé !" siffla Rogue.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard avant de répliquer :

"Alors le tien aussi parce qu'il l'a approuvé !

- … Salaud… murmura Rogue. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor fiancés ça ne se voit pas tous les jours !

- Nos pères ont tout planifié, ils nous enverront nos bagues de fiançailles par le prochain courrier, nous devrons les mettre, cela suscitera inévitablement des questions. J'expliquerai tout aux autres septième années de Gryffondor, pareil pour toi, _bien qu'ils le sachent déjà pour la plupart_ et l'information s'ébruitera inévitablement.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on va complètement être submergés de questions !?

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu Rogue, je m'en passerai bien ! Mais dois-je te rappeler que dans cette histoire, je n'ai absolument pas mon mot à dire ?" 

Les deux 'fiancés' s'observèrent durement, puis Severus s'avoua vaincu et demanda :

"Quand recevrons-nous les bagues ?

- Demain.

- Bon, c'est tout ?

- Non, une dernière chose. Ils exigent que nous nous appelions dorénavant par nos prénoms."

Severus, qui se levait, se figea une lueur de colère passant dans ses yeux et il demanda d'une voix froide :

'Tu n'aurais pas une Beuglante par hasard ?

- Tu as de la chance, j'en ai justement demandé au professeur MacGonagall pour envoyer à mon père, tiens."

Elle lui tendit une lettre écarlate qu'elle avait sortie de sa poche et le Serpentard hocha la tête pour la remercier avant de quitter la salle en maugréant sur son père. Lyana fit de même, un instant plus tard.

************************************************************************************************

… J'ai reçu 13 reviews ! Je vous adore ! C'est presque deux fois plus que ce que je demandais ! ^_____________^ (sourire de dix pieds de longs) Vous voyez quand vous voulez vous pouvez ! ^^ Merci encore mille fois, je suis rassurée ! ^^ (ça veut pas dire qu'il faut pas continuer hein, vous connaissez la chanson : + j'ai de reviews + ça va vite !)

Et aussi pour ceux qui connaissent mon autre fic, je veux préciser, qu'elles n'ont RIEN à voir l'une envers l'autre, j'ai tiré certaines choses de ma première fic, mais ce ne sont pas des suites ou autre. Voilà ! ^^

Et puis pendant que j'y suis, un petit sondage : _Préférez-vous Lyana avec Sirius ou Severus ?_

Réponses aux reviews : MERCI à tous ! Continuez j'adore vos petits messages !

Tiffany : ET oui c'était pour ça, mais de toutes façons je n'abandonnerai jamais l'une de mes fics, disons seulement que je la laisserais en plan quelque temps… Lestrange et Voldemort méritent la mort ! Ca devrait venir à la fin de la fic… ^^ Et oui les fouines qui volent c'est difficile à oublier ! ^^

Noa Dark : Je peux pas t'en vouloir si tu viens juste de découvrir ff.net ! En tt cas, je pense que tu as déjà remarquer que y a de véritables chef d'œuvre sur ce site ! ^^ Pour les formes Animagus du trio tu as du le voir au tt début du chap et pour Lyana, Sirius et Severus et bien justement, ta question m'a fait réfléchir et j'en sais absolument rien, c'est pourquoi je demandes à mes revieweurs, t'en penses quoi ?

Odiss : Merci bcp, une review signifit un lecteur, c'est donc très encourageant ! ^^

phénix20 : Ton vœu (et le mien) a été exaucé ! 13 reviews ! je suis toute contente ! ^^ Merci bcp de reviewer pour tt les chaps ! ^-^

Lunicorne : A la fin ? Oui, c vrai que bon, avec Voldemort aux trousses tout le temps, ça doit pas le faire grand chose d'apprendre qu'il les trouve 'gênants' au contraire, d'un certain coté ça doit flatté leur ego ! ^^

|ss|s : Coucou toi ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Tu viens plus sur le forum de PMW ?! Comme j'ai eu 13 reviews, je me vois mal abandonner ma fic ! ^^

crystalia : Hi hi hi, voui, je crois que Sirius va s'en souvenir longtemps du copieux sermon qu'il a reçu ! ^^

Miya Black : Tien, tien, mais c la tigresse ! ^^ Merci pour les compliments, la suite est là et l'autre devrait pas tarder parce que j'ai des idées !

Kyzara : Comme j'ai dit à Lunicorne, ils ont tellement l'habitude que ça leur fait plus ni chaud ni froid ! ^^ Merci, je suis contente que mon style et mes idées te plaisent ! 

Dakini : Je te poser une question ? D'où te viens ton pseudo ? Sinon, je vous ai fait attendre 2 semaines, c bcp ? (je joue avec le feu là, je sais très bien la réponse ^^;) J'essayerai de faire mieux pour le prochain chap promis !

Sally : Et oui ! J'ai eu plus de 6 reviews ! le double ! je suis trop contente ! *saute partout***** Merci bcp à tous, merci à toi Sally ! *continue à sauter partout avec un sourire qui lui fait le tour de la tete*

Izia Black : Ah tu apprécie mes blagues ?! J'en suis contente ! Sauf que j'ai plus d'idées !^^; 

Hermione2005 : Hermi ! alors là, j'ai honte tu peux pas savoir ! Fo que je te fasse une confession : j'ai tj pas lu la suite de ta fic ! é_è Vraiment désolée, fo que j'y pense dès que j'ai le temps, mais mon forfait s'épuise et si ça se trouve, j'aurai meme pas le temps de mettre la suite de ma fic ! :,( J'ai plus que 9 heures, on en utilise environ 1 par jour et il en reste 15 tu vois le tableau ! é_è

I LOVE REVIEWS !


	9. La chasse au trésor d'Halloween

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma deuxième sur Harry Potter et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^_________________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventées (pas touche sans autorisation !) mais le reste est à J.K.Rowling (la veinarde !).

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing ! Merchi grande sœur !

Chapitre 9 : La chasse au trésor d'Halloween

Le lendemain matin, Lyana se raidit visiblement en voyant l'arrivée du courrier, Lily lui jeta un regard surpris, qui n'obtint aucune réponse. 

Artémis, la chouette brune et rousse de Lyana se posa délicatement sur son épaule, et en échange d'un bout de pain, et de bacon, tendit sa patte à sa maîtresse, qui prit la lettre avec appréhension. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit un petit parchemin qu'elle lut rapidement :

"_Ma chérie, _

Je comprends bien ton mécontentement, mais les choses doivent être faites. J'espère que la bague te plaira, c'est Severus qui l'a choisie.

Ton père."

Lyana renifla de dédain et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe avant de regarder la table des Serpentards. Là-bas, Severus faisait justement de même, leurs regard se croisèrent et il fit un signe de tête vers la sortie de la salle avant de se lever. Lyana s'excusa auprès de ses amis, qui s'interrogeaient fortement à propos de son comportement, et suivit son fiancé.

Ils se firent face aux pieds des escaliers et Lyana lui demanda :

" C'est toi qui les a choisi ?"

Severus fit la grimace avant de répondre. 

"Mon père m'avait demandé mon avis pendant les vacances, je ne pensais pas qu'il le retiendrait."

Lyana lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de sortir sa bague. Elle était en or, l'anneau était ornée de runes minuscules et des volutes d'ors s'enroulaient délicatement autour d'une petite pierre d'un bleu intense, un lapis-lazuli. Lyana en eut le souffle coupé, c'était magnifique ! Elle releva légèrement la tête et vit celle de Severus, la même, en argent.

"Eh bien, je dois au moins reconnaître une chose, tu as bon goût. souffla t-elle.

- Dois-je en déduire qu'elle te plait ?" demanda Severus, légèrement surpris et satisfait.

Lyana hocha légèrement la tête, et regarda la fine bague qui scellait son destin avant de murmurer :

"Je crois que l'usage veut que tu me la mettes."

Severus en fut fort surpris, mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Il saisit délicatement la bague et la main droite de la jeune fille, puis passa l'anneau sur l'annulaire. Lyana en fit de même pour lui et ils retournèrent dans la Grande salle en silence.

Sirius lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, soutenu _une fois n'est pas coutume_ par Lily. Lyana prit son courage à deux mains et éleva sa main droite à la vue de tous, qui se turent brusquement. Isa bégaya :

"C'est… une bague de fiançailles… superbe…

- ... Attends, attends… Rogue a une fiancée qui parle espagnol, vous vous parlez souvent tous les deux, ce matin tu reçois une lettre et lui et toi vous quittez la salle, puis tu en reviens avec une bague de fiançailles… résuma Remus. Ne me dis pas que lui et toi…

- Si. Nous sommes fiancés."

La Grande Salle retentit soudainement des cris incrédules et outrés des Gryffondors. Ceux qui étaient trop loin pour entendre Lyana furent mis au courant quelques secondes plus tard et ce fut le brouhaha complet. 

Les Serpentards regardaient leurs ennemis avec mépris, les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles avec incompréhension, n'étant pas au courant de l'affaire et les professeurs mirent quelques instants à rétablir le calme. 

Puis le directeur demanda une explication et les Gryffondors se regardèrent hésitants et gênés. Lyana rejeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule et déclara calmement :

"Ils ont simplement réagi un peu vivement à la nouvelle que je viens de leur apprendre monsieur.

- Et quelle est cette nouvelle si troublante ?

- Je suis fiancée… à Severus Rogue."

Silence incrédule, début d'un nouveau brouhaha, remise à l'ordre du directeur.

"Eh bien, eh bien, je ne vois là aucune raison de s'agiter ainsi.

- Hum, Albus, on ne voit pas tous les jours deux adolescents de Gryffondor et Serpentard fiancés, si vous me permettez. remarqua le professeur Flitwick.

- Il est vrai que ce n'est pas commun, cher ami, mais ce n'est pas la première fois et on n'en a jamais fait un tel scandale. dit à son tour le professeur MacGonagall.

-Bien dit Minerva, maintenant chers élèves, finissez tranquillement votre petit déjeuner, vous avez des cours qui commenceront dans un quart d'heure ce me semble." conclut le directeur avec autorité mais gentillesse.

**********************************************

Lyana s'écroula sur son lit en soupirant de fatigue, toute la journée elle avait dû supporter les regards, les remarques, les questions… Elle était tout simplement vannée, elle en avait assez de toutes ces questions, de ces fiançailles, de son père et de tout le reste. Lily, Hermione et Isa l'avait bien compris.

"Tu peux te reposer un peu si tu veux, le dîner n'est que dans une heure, on va dire aux autres de ne pas te déranger et on viendra te voir quand ce sera l'heure de manger. proposa Hermione.

- C'est sympa, merci." accepta Lyana.

Elle se défit de ses chaussures et de sa robe d'école puis tira les rideaux de son lit. Isa, Hermione et Lily se retirèrent dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année, Arabella Figg, Nina Anderson, Susan Sullyan et Mary Anne Hobbley. 

"Vous saviez ça vous ? demanda Arabella.

- Oui, j'avais deviné il y a quelques temps. répondit Lily.

- Harry, Ron et moi aussi. continua Hermione, s'attirant le regard surpris, puis entendu de Lily.

- Franchement, je les vois pas du tout ensemble. approuva Mary Anne. Tu imagines quand ils vivront ensemble ? Je plains sérieusement leurs enfants !

- S'ils en ont. rétorqua Lily. Lyana tient à sa virginité, et ça m'étonnerait que Rogue puisse la toucher sans un rude combat.

- Oh la la, je préfère pas être là quand ça arrivera. approuva Isa. Mais vous avez vu sa bague ? Elle est magnifique !

- Oui, superbe. acquiesça Nina. Que dit l'experte ?

- De l'or et du lapis-lazuli, et l'anneau est travaillé à la main par un Sorcier-Orfèvre. déclara Susan.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Hermione étonnée.

- Susan est une experte en bijouterie ! déclara Mary Anne. Elle peut reconnaître la composition et la fabrication d'un collier ou autre en quelques secondes. Tu as besoin d'un bijou pour aller avec une robe ? Demande-lui, elle te trouvera celui qui t'ira parfaitement. 

- La bijouterie Sullyan, à Pré-au-lard est réputée pour être l'une des meilleures au monde ! continua Isa.

- En effet, c'est dans la famille, mon frère aîné et mon père sont les Sorciers-Orfèvres et ma tante la vendeuse. Expliqua Susan.

- Et tu pourrais me dire qui a fait la bague ? demanda Hermione intriguée.

- Peut-etre, mais pour cela il faudrait que je la vois plus attentivement.

- On demandera à Lyana tout à l'heure." proposa Isa.

**********************************************

"Lyana. Lyana, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure du dîner !

- Li… Lily ? bégaya faiblement Lyana.

- Lyana, ça ne va pas ?"

Lily s'inquiéta et ouvrit légèrement les rideaux de son amie.

"Oh la la, tu es toute pâle ! Et brûlante en plus ! Isa, tu peux aller chercher l'infirmière s'il te plait ? Lyana nous couve quelque chose !"

Isa qui se tenait à la porte avec les filles de sixième année et Hermione, acquiesça et partit en courant vers la sortie. Arabella, elle se chargea d'aller prévenir les garçons de dernière année. Hermione s'approcha du lit et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Lily.

Lyana était pâle et brûlante, elle tremblait et déglutissait avec difficulté. L'infirmière arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ausculta rapidement sa patiente avant de déclarer :

"Angine rouge contagieuse, Melle Cortez vous allez venir à l'infirmerie. Je pense que je peux compter sur vous pour lui prendre quelques affaires de première nécessité mesdemoiselles.

- Bien sur Mme Holley."

L'infirmière aida sa patiente à se lever et elles quittèrent lentement la pièce, Lily rassembla aussitôt quelques affaires, puis les suivit en disant à Hermione qu'elle les rejoindrait dans la Grande Salle.

**********************************************

Lyana resta malade pendant une semaine entière, ce qui lui permit d'échapper aux réactions des élèves face à ses fiançailles avec Severus Rogue. 

Ce dernier, par contre, supporta toutes les remarques et regards avec froideur, mais faillit craquer lorsqu'un Poufsouffle avait fait une remarque fort désobligeante et le troisième année ne dut sa parfaite santé qu'à l'arrivée impromptue du professeur Harley, qui enleva 15 points à sa maison.

**********************************************

Le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin, et c'est avec bonne humeur que le directeur annonça qu'un grand jeu aurait lieu pour Halloween :

"En effet, nous avons pensé vos professeurs et moi-même que cela pourrait vous changer les idées, et remplacer les sorties annulées à Pré-au-lard. Tout le monde pourra y participer, sans aucune restriction. Il y aura 28 groupes, constitués des élèves de même année et même maison. Le jeu sera une chasse au trésor, qui durera de 16 heures à 19h30 environ, pour le traditionnel banquet d'Halloween. Les cours de l'après-midi seront annulés. L'équipe qui remportera la chasse, fera gagner 200 points à sa maison et remportera le trésor qu'elle aura été chargée de découvrir."

Des applaudissements et cris enthousiastes s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Et jusqu'au grand jour, il ne fut question que de cela. 

Les Maraudeurs étaient plus excités que des puces et rassemblèrent la veille d'Halloween les autres septième années de Gryffondor, qui formeraient le reste du groupe.

"Ca sera génial. On connaît la plupart des passages secrets du château, on a de grandes chances de gagner ! s'enthousiasma Sirius.

- Pour une chasse au trésor ce qui compte, c'est la rapidité et l'intelligence. déclara Lily. Il est vrai que vos passages secrets pourront sans doute nous aider, mais ce n'est sans doute pas toi Black qui nous fera découvrir les indices !

- Peut-être, Evans, mais avec toi, Remus et Hermione, on a de grandes chances je pense, on forme un groupe. 

- Il n'a pas tort Lily. dit Lyana. Résumons les choses. Black est doué en Enchantements, Potter en Métamorphoses, Remus surtout en Botanique et Histoire de la Magie, Isa en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, toi en Runes et Arithmancie, Harry en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Ron pareil, Hermione… en tout, et moi en Potions et Astronomie. Si on rajoute en plus que les Maraudeurs connaissent très bien le château, et que Remus, Hermione et toi vous êtes la logique même, franchement, on a de grosses chances."

Lily ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, ils avaient raison. et elle se laissa petit à petit gagner par l'excitation des autres; mais prenant son rôle de Préfète en chef au sérieux, elle ordonna bientôt à tout le monde d'aller se coucher, prenant pour argument qu'il auraient besoin de toutes leurs forces pour demain.

**********************************************

La Grande Salle était le point de départ de la chasse au trésor. Elle était déjà décorée pour Halloween, mais les tables étaient repoussées contre les murs pour laisser de l'espace au centre. A 15h55, le directeur parla :

"Pour des chances plus équitables, il a été décidé que les première années passeront en premier, puis deux minutes ensuite, les deuxièmes et ainsi de suite. Je demanderai donc aux quatre groupes de première année de se placer devant leur maître de maison, qui leur donneront leurs instructions."

A 16 heures pile, les quatre premiers groupes partirent en courant, tout de suite remplacé par les quatre suivants. 

Sirius et James avaient de grosses difficultés à attendre patiemment leur tour. Et quand on les appela enfin, ils se précipitèrent aussitôt devant le professeur MacGonagall. Celle-ci commença ses explications :

"Je vais remettre à l'un de vous, un parchemin bleu sur lequel sera inscrit votre premier indice, vous allez quitter la Grande Salle puis le lire et débattre entre vous de la suite, chaque indice vous guidera vers le suivant parchemin bleu, le dernier, sera rouge et vous conduira au trésor. Si jamais vous vous avouez vaincus, ou qu'il y a un problème quelconque revenez à la Grande Salle. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui madame !

- Bien, dans ce cas, je confie le premier indice à Mr Lupin. Vous pouvez y aller."

Les neuf Gryffondor partirent à grande vitesse, talonnés des Serpentards, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles. Il s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir abrité des oreilles indiscrètes et Remus lut l'indice :

"_Le fidèle compagnon du grand homme vous montrera la voie._

- Dans l'ordre, qui peut-être le grand homme ? demanda Hermione.

- Dumbledore. proposa Sirius.

- Dans ce cas ce serait Fumseck. déclara Ron.

- Je nous vois mal débouler dans le bureau du directeur pour demander à Fumseck de nous montrer la voie. Ca ne peut pas être ça. refusa Lily. 

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est Hagrid le plus grand homme de Poudlard et on dit tout le temps que le plus fidèle compagnon de l'homme, c'est le chien, ce serait donc Crockdur, ou plutôt le prédécesseur de Crockdur, Languemol ! déclara Hermione.

- Suivez le guide !" s'écria Sirius en partant en courant.

Ils coururent dans le parc en croisant au passage quelques groupes, ce qui les fit vivement accélérer pour freiner durement devant Hagrid en lui demandant où était son chien. Le demi géant leur sourit gaiement et répondit :

"Normalement je ne devrais pas vous répondre, mais si vous me promettez de ne dire à personne que je vous ai aidés, j'accepte.

- Juré ! promirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Très bien, il est dans la serre trois.

- Merci Hagrid !"

Et ils repartirent en courant vers les serres du professeur Chourave. Mais Lily freina subitement, les forçant à faire de même.

" La serre trois, c'est la serre des plantes dangereuses ! Hagrid n'aurait jamais accepté de mettre Languemol là-bas !

- Bon sang, tu as raison, ça doit être une ruse. s'épouvanta Hermione, retournons voir Hagrid !"

Ils freinèrent à nouveau devant lui alors que les Poufsouffles de septième année venait de le quitter.

" Tiens, vous avez déjà trouvé Languemol ?

-Hagrid, ne me dites pas que vous avez osé mettre un chien à peine adulte dans une serre remplie de plantes carnivores ! s'outra Isa.

- Ah ah, j'étais sûr que vous comprendriez ! Pour l'instant, il n'y a que les Serdaigles qui se sont rendus compte du ridicule de ma réponse. Languemol est à l'arrière du jardin."

Le remerciant à nouveau, ils firent rapidement le tour de la cabane pour se retrouver face à face aux Serdaigles de septième année qui les saluèrent vivement avant de continuer le jeu.

Languemol était calmement allongé à l'ombre, rattaché par une chaîne à un piquet près de la cabane d'Hagrid.

"Comment peut-il nous montrer le chemin si il est attaché ? s'interrogea Sirius.

- … La chaîne, le piquet !" s'écria Remus.

Il s'accroupit près du piquet et le bougea un peu, pour sortir un parchemin bleu. Aussitôt, ravi, le groupe s'apprêta à attendre l'indice suivant :

"_Quatre balles dansent, il faut en éviter deux, ne pas faire tomber la troisième et récupérer la dernière._

- Facile ! s'exclama James. Les Cognards, le Souaffle et le Vif d'Or !

- En avant pour le terrain de Quidditch !" s'écria Sirius.

Arrivés au grand stade, ils virent les Serdaigles face au professeur Blane, l'arbitre des matchs de Quidditch et professeur de Vol. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il dit :

"Ah ah, voyons si ceux-ci sont plus dégourdis. Vous avez le droit à un sort, pour capturer l'indice qui se trouve accroché au Vif d'Or.

- Facile ! sourit Harry. _Accio…_

- Peuh ! On a déjà essayé qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- _Brossdur3 !"_

Le professeur Blane rit joyeusement, alors que les Serdaigles s'étouffaient d'incompréhension. Le balai que l'école prêtait à Harry pour ses matchs vint se ranger devant lui et il l'enfourcha vivement avant de décoller et poursuivre le Vif d'Or que le professeur avait lâché.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry atterrit, tenant la petite balle dorée fermement dans sa main droite.

"Bien joué Mr Potter !" le félicita le professeur en riant de la déconfiture des Serdaigles.

Harry arracha le parchemin bleu du Vif d'Or avant de le rendre au professeur qui s'adressa aux Serdaigles :

"Bien, maintenant à vous, je vous donnerai l'indice quand vous m'aurez fait 10 buts avec un Cognard aux trousses !"

**********************************************

Alors qu'il était plus de 19 heures, ils avaient trouvé neuf indices, mais coinçaient lamentablement sur celui qu'ils venaient de découvrir :

"_L'ourse et son petit sont au dessus de vos têtes, regardez la Polaire."_

Ils étaient prêts de s'en arracher les cheveux quand Lyana se leva brusquement en s'écriant :

"Mais bien sûr, quelle idiote je suis ! Suivez-moi !"

Ses amis ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ils s'élancèrent après elle et coururent, montant sans cesse, jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie où Lyana s'arrêta brusquement. Elle leva la tête, ses cheveux volant au vents, son voile noir suivant le mouvement.

"Lyana vas-tu nous expliquer ? s'impatienta Isa.

- L'ourse et son petit, fait référence à la Petite et la Grande Ourse, des constellations, qui, en ce moment même, se trouve juste à la verticale de nous, la Polaire est l'une des étoiles de la Petite Ourse !

- Mais oui bien sur, tu es un génie Lyana. s'enthousiasma Hermione. Je dois dire que l'astronomie n'est pas vraiment mon point fort.

- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, Hermione, j'ai beau regarder et réfléchir, je ne vois pas comment trouver l'indice suivant."

L'enthousiasme retomba aussitôt, néanmoins, ils ne baissèrent pas les bras. Les garçons, plus terre à terre, cherchèrent sur la tour, en vain. Lyana se tordait les neurones sans trouver aucune solution, elle finit par s'allonger par terre pour mieux voir et réfléchir sans se faire un torticolis.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur les groupes de Serdaigles et Serpentards de dernière année, Lyana se releva en criant de joie :

"Je sais !"

Elle se retourna vivement vers ses camarades, qui se tenaient face aux autres septième années.

"Ne te dérange pas pour nous Cortez, tu disais ?" dit malicieusement Lucius Malefoy.

Rien, même pas les Serpentards ne pouvait effacer le sourire vainqueur que Lyana arborait. Elle fit un geste de la baguette en murmurant deux mots et quelques instants plus tard, un balai vint flotter près d'elle, elle s'exclama :

"Je reviens tout de suite !"

Elle s'éloigna, et ils ne purent voir sa destination. Les Serdaigles s'avancèrent, suivis des Serpentards et les Gryffondors, eux, se rapprochèrent de la porte. Si Lyana avait dit qu'elle revenait et quelques instants plus tôt qu'elle avait trouvé, ils pouvaient s'attendre à ce qu'elle ait trouvé l'indice et donc qu'il faille qu'ils partent rapidement, avec les Serpentards à côté…

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un bruit au-dessus de leurs têtes et Lyana se posa à coté de ses amis en clamant :

"Je l'ai eu !"

Aussitôt, ils rentrèrent en courant dans les escaliers, empruntèrent des passages détournés et des couloirs secrets pour s'arreter enfin dans un endroit calme, où ils pressèrent vivement Lyana qui sortit de sa poche, un parchemin, rouge.

"Bon sang, c'est le dernier ! Lis-le vite ! souffla James.

- _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. _Et ensuite, il y a quatre signes, en bas à gauche, en haut à droite, en bas à droite, en haut à gauche.

- C'est la devise de l'école ! s'écrièrent en même temps Lily et Hermione.

- C'est vrai, c'est sous le blason de Poudlard. approuva Isa. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort ! répondirent à nouveau en chœur Hermione et Lily. 

- C'est du latin. ajouta Remus. 

- Mais ça ne nous dit pas, où est le trésor ! Le blason de l'école, et donc la devise, est représenté partout ici." dit Lily.

**********************************************

A 19 heures 30, la voix du directeur retentit dans l'école :

"Tous les groupes n'étant pas en possession d'un parchemin rouge doivent revenir à la Grande Salle, il est inutile de chercher plus longtemps, tous les indices restants se sont autodétruits !"

Tous les professeurs étaient assis à leur place à leur table, et petit à petit la Grande Salle se remplit. Le directeur jeta un coup d'œil aux quatre tables et déclara :

"Je vois que seules trois équipes ont trouvé un parchemin rouge, les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Serpentards de septième année. Nous allons donc attendre que l'une d'elles trouve le trésor, mais en attendant, je voudrais tous vous féliciter, on m'a rapporté de nombreuses choses très satisfaisantes. Et j'aimerai distribuer quelques points. Tout d'abord, aux Serdaigles qui ont tous déjoué la ruse de Hagrid, j'accorde 35 points."

Des cris enthousiastes retentirent à la table concernée et des félicitations leur furent lancées. 

"Ensuite, aux Serpentards de sixième et quatrième années qui ont déployés des ruses très intéressantes, j'accorde 20 points."

Nouveaux cris satisfaits mais quelques sifflements vinrent démontrer que les ruses n'avaient pas vraiment été appréciées.

"Les Poufsouffles se sont très bien entraidés, mettant de côté leur envie de gagner personnelle au profit de leur maison. Pour cet effort, j'accorde aussi 20 points !"

Les Poufsouffles furent sans aucun doute ceux qui firent le plus de bruit, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient les plus nombreux ou peut-être aussi parce que leur amitié était sans faille. Le professeur Chourave félicita chaleureusement ses élèves.

" Et enfin, les Gryffondors de quatrième, cinquième et sixième années ont renoncé à gagner pour aider des camarades en difficulté, pour cela j'accorde 50 points !"

Des applaudissements retentirent non seulement de la table concernée mais aussi de celles de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui avaient bénéficié de cette aide. Une voix retentit du pas de la porte :

"Ouais, bien joué vous autres ! Vous inquiétez pas de toute façon, on va les avoir les 200 points !"

Sirius venait de parler, se tenant les côtes, il reprenait son souffle avec difficulté.

"Monsieur Black, auriez-vous trouvé le trésor ?

- Encore quelques instants Monsieur le directeur, ça ne devrait pas tarder. répondit Harry."

Harry, Ron, James et Remus venaient de surgir près de Sirius, reprenant leur souffle bruyamment.

"Les filles vous arrivez ?" beugla Sirius.

A ce moment même, Lyana apparut entre les garçons, suivie de Hermione, Lily et Isa. Elle semblaient moins épuisées, mais leurs joues étaient quand même d'un beau rouge.

"Lyana, tu perds ton voile. remarqua négligemment Harry.

- Ah ? Merci. dit-elle en le remettant en place. On peut savoir pourquoi tu criais comme ça Black ?

- Les Gryf' nous ont fais gagner 50 points en aidant les autres à se sortir d'un mauvais pas !

- Bien joué. approuva Lily en souriant.

- Oh arrêtez de nous faire poiroter, où est le trésor ? s'exclama un Gryffondor à bout de patience.

- Eh ! Du calme gamin ! On a fait tout le tour du château alors deux secondes hein. répondit Sirius.

- Le temps on n'en a plus Sirius ! Les Serpentards arrivent ! s'écria Ron en regardant par dessus son épaule.

- Et les Serdaigles aussi ! rajouta Isa.

- Lyana, Sirius vite !" les pressa Harry.

Les deux apostrophés se précipitèrent vers le fond de la salle, contournèrent la table des professeurs, montèrent sur l'estrade et se placèrent derrière le siège du directeur qui se déplaça pour permettre à tout le monde de voir ce qui se passait.

Sirius se colla dos au mur, joignit les mains et, alors que les Serpentards et Serdaigles entraient, fit signe à Lyana. Celle-ci posa ses pieds sur les mains jointes de Sirius et il la monta aussitôt au-dessus de lui, à hauteur du blason de Poudlard représenté sur le mur. Lily cria alors :

"Vas-y ! En bas à gauche, en haut à droite, en bas à droite, en haut à gauche !"

Suivant les instructions, Lyana appuya sur la représentation de Poufsouffle, le blaireau, celle de Serpentard, le serpent, celle de Serdaigle, l'aigle, et celle de Gryffondor, le lion. Ils entendirent un léger sifflement mais ne purent rien voir, Lyana leur cachant le blason, mais le cri de victoire qu'elle poussa leur fit comprendre que quelque chose venait de se passer.

"Black repose-moi !"

Sirius s'exécuta aussitôt et la regarda, Lyana tenait dans ses mains une clé en or.

"Quoi ? C'est pas encore fini ?

- Ca n'en a pas l'air. répondit Lyana.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit en faire de cette foutue clé ?

- Peut-être la mettre dans la serrure de ce coffre."

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers le centre de la Grande Salle où se trouvait maintenant un grand coffre en bois, que Lily leur montrait en souriant. 

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina et Lyana s'élança vers le coffre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui l'encouragèrent à l'ouvrir. Elle introduisit la clé dans la serrure et tourna.

Le coffre s'ouvrit, dévoilant son contenu pour le regard exclusif des Gryffondors… qui ouvrirent de grands yeux.

"Oh non, je rêve ! s'exclama James. On a fait tout ça pour ça ?! 

- Des oreillers ! J'y crois pas !" dit Isa.

Lily était déçue, mais en relevant la tête, elle vit le sourire entendu que s'échangeait les professeurs et eut un doute. Elle tourna la tête vers Hermione qui avait elle aussi remarqué la chose. Lily fit un geste à l'attention de Lyana vers les professeurs et celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Elle était accroupie devant le coffre et plongea les bras jusqu'aux coudes dans les oreillers, poussant une exclamation, elle enleva tous les oreillers un par un du coffre, les éparpillant autour d'elle.

Le sourire réapparut tout de suite sur les visages des Gryffondors.

"Ca c'était bien joué ! remarqua Remus.

- En effet, on a failli s'y laisser prendre. approuva Ron.

- Quelqu'un veut une Bieraubeurre ? proposa Lyana, tout en prenant un oreiller pour s'asseoir dessus et en ressortant la dite Bierraubeurre du coffre.

- Pas tout de suite Melle Cortez. déclara le directeur.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? On a faim nous ! 

- Mr Black, un festin vous attend à votre table. fit calmement remarquer le professeur Lefort.

- Ah ! C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié ! s'étonna Lyana.

- Pas grave ce sera pour tout à l'heure ! Pour fêter notre victoire ! 

- En parlant de victoire, j'accorde 200 points à Gryffondor, comme convenu." déclara le directeur.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans toute la salle, alors que l'équipe gagnante rangeait les oreillers dans le coffre avant d'aller s'asseoir en souriant à leurs places habituelles. 

" Hum… Monsieur le directeur, j'aimerais poser une question à l'équipe de Gryffondor. dit l'un des Serdaigles, portant l'insigne de Préfet en chef sur sa robe.

- Mais faites Mr Turpin, faites.

- J'aimerais savoir comment ils ont fait pour trouver le parchemin rouge.

- Bah, vous devez bien le savoir puisque vous l'avez trouvé aussi. s'étonna James.

- Nous avions pensé que c'était trop difficile à trouver, c'est pourquoi nous avions prévu que le parchemin rouge apparaisse devant les équipes qui se trouvaient à l'endroit indiqué par l'indice précédent, la Tour d'Astronomie, quand la limite de temps serait atteinte. expliqua le professeur MacGonagall.

- Quoi ? C'est pas juste. bougonna Sirius.

- Eh bien Lyana, explique-nous, puisque nous ignorons, nous aussi, complètement comment tu as fait pour trouver. demanda Hermione.

- Je dois avouer, que j'ai eu du mal. Mais je me suis souvenue que la veille j'avais vu la Polaire et qu'elle n'était pas aussi brillante et puis un nuage est passé au-dessus de nous, et a caché les étoiles proches, mais pas celle-là, c'était complètement anormal, alors j'ai appelé mon balai et je suis monté vers la lumière pour trouver une petite lanterne dix mètres au-dessus de nous avec un parchemin rouge collé dessus. Voilà. 

- Félicitations, Melle Cortez, nous craignions vivement que personne ne comprenne." dit le directeur en souriant.

Les Gryffondors exultaient de plaisir, ils avaient gagnés 250 points en une seule journée ! Ils venaient de prendre la tête du classement avec 196 points d'avance sur Serpentard !

************************************************************************************************

Incroyable ! J'ai battu mon record ! 7 pages 1/2 en 1 journée (je sais, j'aurai du vous la mettre tt de suite, mais j'ai pas pu m'empecher d'attendre des reviews !^^) ! Ca mérite pas des reviews ça ? Hein ? 

Pour mon petit sondage et bien le couple Lyana/Sirius remporte la majorité pour l'instant, mais vous pouvez encore voter ! Honnêtement, j'ai une préférence pour Lyana/Severus, donc, je sais pas si je vais me tenir au résultat du sondage… Je sais c'est débile de faire un sondage si de toute façon, je sais déjà ce que je veux faire, mais bon, j'en étais pas sure, et puis cette nuit ben, je me suis décidée… Désolée. #^_^# Mais continuez à voter, si vraiment vous voulez le couple Lyana/Sirius, je changerai peut-etre d'idée…

Réponses aux reviews : MERCI à tous ! Continuez j'adore vos petits messages !

Lexyann : Lexyann, Lexyann… Non, aucun Lexyann dans mes anciennes reviews ! ^^ Mais je te pardonne parce que tu viens de le faire ! ^^ lol ! Lyana/Sirius, c'est noté ! Mais est-ce que Lyana/Severus te dérangerait ?

§§§§§§§§§§ : Ok, c'est noté, mais est-ce que ça te dérangerai Lyana/Severus ? Vous allez finir par me persuader ! ^^ Ah la la ! au fait ! J'adore ton pseudo ! ^^

Kyzara : Ah ! Avis partagé, préférence légère pour Severus, c'est noté, on est deux dans ce cas ! ^^ Encore merci pour les compliments

|ss|s : Aucun risque que je l'abandonne, parce que non seulement je t'aurais sur le dos, mais ma sœur viendrais te preter main forte ! ^^;; Reviens vite sur PMW on s'éclate ! Y a deux nouveaux forums : le Coin des Blagues et celui des Pensées ! Et aussi, avec Œil de Nuit (tu te souviens c qui ?) on se posait une question : d'où tu sors ton surnom ? Parce que je me suis trompée en l'écrivant : j'arrive pas à mettre les | et les s dans le bon ordre ! ^^;; 

Phénix20 : Voui, je suis très contente de mes 13 reviews ! Et pour celui là, 8 ! Ca descends, mais tant que ça va pas plus bas, je suis contente ! ^^ Mais qui t'as dis que Lyana serais obligée de devenir Mangemorte si elle se mariait à Severus ? Je la vois mal avec un tatouage sur le bras en train de terroriser de pauvres Moldus innocents ! mias c vrai que ça ferait du bien à Sirius d'avoir Lyana pour compagne ! ^^ Je verrais…

Noa Dark : Sirius est tellement Sirius, oui bien sur ! lol ! ^^ T'inquiètes, je comprends ! ^^ Mais ça te dérangerais bcp si Lyana était avec Severus ?

Hermione2005 : Ah ! Hermi ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que je perdais l'une de mes précieuse revieweuses ! é_è Voui, en effet c'est par mois ! D'ailleurs pour septembre, on passe de 35h à 50h alors je pourrai sans doute le lire (si j'ai pas trop de devoirs è_é) ! Donc patience ! ^^ Ah ! Tu n'as pas répondu à mon petit sondage : Lyana avec Sirius ou Severus ?

Tiffany : Tu es comme moi, t'arrives pas à choisir ! Sauf que maintenant que je me suis décidée, mon avis est contre la majorité ! ^^; Sinon, tu le trouves vraiment TROP fou Sirius ? A propos de Molly, une dépression nerveuse de sa part, je trouve ça pas trop étonnant !^^;

I LOVE REVIEWS !


	10. L'histoire de la famille Cortez

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma deuxième sur Harry Potter et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^_________________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventées (pas touche sans autorisation !) mais le reste est à J.K.Rowling (la veinarde !).

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing ! Merchi grande sœur !

Chapitre 10 : L'histoire de la famille Cortez

Les septièmes années de Gryffondor marchaient tranquillement dans le grand Hall. Ils avaient décidé d'aller voir Hagrid aujourd'hui et se dirigeaient en riant vers la sortie. 

Quand l'objet de leur marche entra justement dans le château. 

"Hagrid ! Nous venions justement vous voir ! dit Lily en souriant. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien Lily, très bien merci. J'allais juste voir le directeur, il y a de l'agitation dans la Foret Interdite. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais Languemol est très nerveux et les animaux sont agressifs ou peureux, c'est très étrange.

- Ah bon ? Et bien on vous attendra près de chez vous alors. proposa Isa.

- C'est entendu. accepta Hagrid en souriant. Mais ne vous approchez pas trop de la forêt !"

Les Gryffondors approuvèrent joyeusement et sortirent dans le parc. Lily et James commencèrent à se disputer sur les ASPICs qu'ils passeraient en fin d'année et Harry soupira en leur jetant un regard triste en coin. Remus le rassura :

"Ne t'inquiète donc pas Harry, depuis que tu es là, ça s'arrange de jour en jour. Honnêtement, avant, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble dans une pièce pendant dix minutes sans se crier dessus. A part pendant les cours, bien sûr.

- Vraiment ? dit Harry, un peu d'espoir revenant.

- Oui, je te jure et ils ne pouvaient rien faire ensemble ! Je crois que ta présence leur a fait comprendre certaines choses et que, comme ils t'aiment bien tous les deux, ils essayent de faire des efforts.

- Hum…" fit Harry.

Il jeta un regard à Ron et fit bouger ses lèvres sans un bruit, tous les autres l'avaient remarqué sans pouvoir comprendre et s'étaient arrêtés, sauf Lily et James qui étaient beaucoup trop occupés par leurs chamailleries. 

Ron fit un pas sur la droite, comme pour regarder vers le lac et Lily, qui ne regardait pas devant elle mais s'était entièrement tournée vers James, se cogna contre lui, tombant sur James. Ils s'étalèrent sur l'herbe tous les deux.

"Oups, vraiment désolé Lily. s'excusa faussement Ron.

- Ce… ce n'est rien Ron, j'aurais dû regarder devant moi c'est tout."

Lily se releva rapidement, mais Harry, à sa plus grande satisfaction, eut le temps de voir la légère rougeur qui s'était installée sur ses joues et celles de James, qui la cacha en tournant la tête.

Il reprit sa route joyeusement en discutant allègrement avec Hermione et Ron. Lyana, Sirius, Isa et Remus, qui avaient assisté à tout cela tranquillement, eurent du mal à cacher leur surprise et leur amusement.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient assis près du lac, à petite distance de la cabane d'Hagrid, et de la Foret Interdite, des bruits leur parvinrent de la forêt. Inquiets, se souvenant de ce que leur avait dit Hagrid, les Gryffondors observèrent attentivement la lisière.

Le premier signe inquiétant fut une grande envolée d'oiseaux. On aurait dit que la Foret Interdite se vidait de ses occupants ailés.

Le deuxième fut une explosion remarquable au milieu de la Foret.

Les Gryffondors se regardèrent entre eux avant de se lever rapidement et en un commun accord silencieux, s'élancer vers le château, ralliant à eux les autres élèves présents dans le parc et hésitants face à l'explosion qu'ils avaient entendue.

Mais alors qu'ils s'étaient tous réfugiés à l'intérieur du château et que les professeurs et certains élèves venaient à leur rencontre, Lyana et Harry, les deux derniers à rentrer, crièrent en même temps, avant d'être comme tirés à l'extérieur du château juste avant que les grandes portes ne se ferment et ne commencent à luire, Hermione et Ron poussèrent un cri désespéré :

"De la magie noire ! Non ! Harry !

- De la magie noire ? s'inquiéta Lily. Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- Les portes de Poudlard sont ensorcelées contre ce type de magie Melle Evans et le fait qu'elles se soient fermées d'elles-mêmes avant de commencer à luire montre qu'en effet, de la magie obscure est à l'œuvre… et très puissante pour que les portes aient réagi ainsi."

Lily et les autres Gryffondors pâlirent alors qu'Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de son petit ami qui essaya de la rassurer :

"Allons 'Mione, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la première fois et il s'en est toujours sorti ! Si jamais il apprend que je t'ai laissée pleurer à cause de lui, il me tuera ! Allez reprends-toi ma 'Mione.

- Mais tu te rappelles dans quel état il était revenu l'année dernière ? renifla-t-elle en séchant ses joues.

- J'aurai dû mal à oublier. Les premières années en ont fait des cauchemars et pas qu'eux d'ailleurs. Mais là, il est avec Lyana, à eux deux ils s'en sortiront mieux !" assura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione.

Cela ne rassura pas du tout les Gryffondors. Si Hermione lâchait, alors cela voulait dire que leurs amis étaient dans la panade la plus complète.

*********************************************************

Lyana ouvrit difficilement les yeux avec un mal de tête abominable et des douleurs dans tout le corps. Elle sentait que ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés et qu'elle était allongée sur un sol dur et froid.

Après un instant où sa vue s'adapta à la faible lumière qui régnait, elle vit que la pièce était circulaire, meublée d'une estrade où trônait un siège confortable et d'étagères sur tous les murs, où étaient rangés des livres.

Lyana se concentra sur l'estrade où elle aperçut deux hommes qui l'observaient. Le premier était debout devant le siège où était assis le second.

Lyana voulut se relever légèrement, mais un vertige la prit et elle gémit en fermant les yeux.

Une voix froide et sifflante qui lui glaça les os retentit alors :

"Mes hommes n'y sont pas allés de main morte, mes excuses pour cet inconvénient."

Lyana rouvrit à demi les yeux pour remarquer que les deux hommes s'étaient approchés. 

Le premier qui était debout portait une robe sorcière simple et noire et son visage était caché par une cagoule sur laquelle était fixé un masque blanc. 

Le second portait une robe vert émeraude et son visage pâle et ses yeux écarlates étaient nettement visibles, c'est lui qui avait parlé, Voldemort.

Lyana avala sa salive avant de refaire une tentative pour se redresser, elle s'adossa au mur glacial qui se trouvait derrière elle et répondit :

"Pourquoi me faire venir de façon si brutale et voyante alors qu'il vous suffit de me faire demander ?

- Une erreur affreusement stupide d'un de mes serviteurs, qui en a payé le prix. répondit négligemment Voldemort.

- Que voulez-vous ?" demanda t-elle d'une voix sourde, les yeux fermés à cause de la douleur qui martelait son crâne.

Elle sentit des doigts fins et glaciaux remonter son menton et elle ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux pour se retrouver face au regard écarlate.

" Je vous laisse à votre fiancé, j'ai à m'occuper de l'autre prisonnier."

Lyana en eut le souffle coupé. Son fiancé ? Rogue ? Mais alors c'était le Mangemort… Et l'autre prisonnier ? Harry ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la lâcha avant de sortir de la pièce et le silence régna un instant avant que le Mangemort n'enlève sa cagoule et son masque pour révéler l'identité que Lyana avait déduite : Severus Rogue. 

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et dit :

"Je vais enlever tes liens, mais n'essaye pas de t'enfuir, tu ne réussiras qu'à mettre en colère le maître et tu sais ce qui arrive dans ces cas-là."

Elle hocha simplement la tête et, soigneusement, Severus défit ses liens. Lyana se massa les poignets et voulut se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter et elle s'écroula dans les bras de Severus, qui lui murmura :

"Vas-y doucement, tes muscles sont encore sous le choc du sort."

Il la fit se rasseoir sur le sol glacé et s'assit près d'elle avant de dire :

"Tu vas rester ici un moment, avant qu'on ne fasse semblant que tu t'es évadée, si jamais tu dis quoi que ce soit à quiconque sur ce que tu as vu ici, ta famille en subira les frais, compris ?

- Oui… et Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- … Que fais-tu là ?

- Mon oncle est mort hier, je suis en deuil.

- Quel drôle de deuil. répondit-elle ironiquement. 

- Silence ! s'énerva Severus. Tu restes trois jours ici, tu rentreras au matin du lendemain de mon retour à Poudlard et personne ne doit soupçonner quoi que ce soit. En attendant, le maître a exiger que nous restions ensemble."

Il se releva et Lyana essaya de l'imiter, sans succès. Soupirant, Severus se résigna à la porter. Lyana en fut fort surprise et, après un instant, glissa ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé qui sortit de la salle, pour entrer dans des appartements luxueux aux couleurs de Serpentard. 

*********************************************************

Harry avait mal, son corps n'était plus que douleur, mais sa volonté était intacte et il marchait grâce à elle. Il marchait dans des couloirs qui lui semblaient sans fin. 

Il entendit un bruit et ouvrit aussitôt une porte qui se trouvait à sa droite. Essoufflé, il s'y adossa et attendit que les bruits de pas disparaissent. Mais alors qu'il allait ressortir, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Se maudissant pour ne pas avoir pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un dans la pièce, il se retourna le plus rapidement qu'il put pour faire face à … 

"Lyana ? 

- Harry ! Par Merlin, dans quel état tu es ! Viens, approche, assieds-toi il faut te reposer.

- Non, il faut partir !

- Harry aie confiance, personne ne va venir nous avons du temps et tu n'iras nulle part dans cet état !"

La jeune fille inquiète pour son ami, s'approcha de lui et l'aida à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Elle le regarda rapidement alla chercher de quoi lui donner les premiers soins en disant :

"Harry si je te révèle une chose, tu ne diras rien à personne n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr Lyana, nous sommes amis, je sais garder un secret.

- Bien, alors écoute. Ma famille remonte au Moyen Age, nombreux sont mes ancêtres à avoir eu un rôle important dans l'Histoire Sorcière Espagnole. Sa renommée est due à l'acharnement de ma famille a préserver la paix qui règne entre Sorciers et Moldus, et au fait qu'elle ait grandement travaillé au renforcement de l'aide internationale sorcière. 

"Il y a trois ans, ma famille a reçu de graves menaces de mort si nous ne cessions pas les travaux entrepris pour pousser l'Espagne à aider l'Angleterre dans son problème contre le Mage Noir dont la puissance grandissait, Voldemort. Ma famille a renforcé ses protections mais a tenu bon, personne n'a été mis au courant de cette affaire. 

"Mais deux semaines après, les deux frères aînés de mon père et leur famille, leurs femmes et leurs enfants, sont morts dans un accident. Après enquête des spécialistes désignés par la famille, on a conclu que c'était un meurtre. Mon grand-père a pris des mesures, mon père était désormais son dernier fils et héritier. Il lui a ordonné de se mettre en sécurité. 

"Nous étions cachés depuis un an en France quand mes deux frères aînés ont été enlevés. Ma mère paniquée m'a fait revenir de Lunaluz, l'école espagnole où je suivais toujours mes cours. A mon retour, j'ai trouvé les corps de mes frères sur le pas de la porte. J'ai crié comme une folle, ma mère ne m'avait encore mise au courant de rien. Elle est sortie en trombe et s'est précipitée sur mes frères. Comme tu le sais elle était Médicomage, elle a vite diagnostiqué qu'ils étaient vivants mais qu'ils avaient reçu une grande dose de Doloris. Ils ont été aussitôt transférés dans l'hôpital sorcier le plus proche. Pendant deux semaines ils sont restés dans le coma, mais quand ils se sont réveillés, nous savions déjà qu'ils avaient été torturés jusqu'au seuil toléré par un humain, ils étaient fous.

"Mon père a craqué, il s'est rendu aux exigences de Voldemort, qui étaient les suivantes : ma famille devait cesser tous les travaux de paix entrepris, je devais me rendre à Poudlard et aussi me fiancer à Severus Rogue avec qui je me marierais dès la fin de mes études. Etant la dernière héritière des Cortez, mon mari posséderait ainsi tous mes biens, parmi lesquels une fortune colossale, des artefacts magiques puissants et j'en passe."

Lyana s'arrêta un instant dans ses explication, pour essuyer l'unique larme qui avait coulé de ses yeux. Harry la contempla, ébahi par ses révélations. Il voulut parler, mais Lyana n'avait pas fini :

"J'ai rencontré Rogue deux jours avant ma rentrée à Poudlard pour ma sixième année d'études, dans l'Allée des Embrumes…"

******************Flash-Back******************

"Señorita atencion !" s'écria le capitaine de mes gardes du corps.

Je me retourne dans une envolée de robes pour voir un éclair rouge me foncer dessus. Avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste, un bouclier d'émeraude se place devant moi.

Je regarde à gauche pour découvrir la provenance de cette protection pour voir cinq hommes en robe noire s'avancer.

"Imbéciles ! retentit une voix sifflante. Elle est sous ma protection !

- P… pa.. pardon maître, nous ne savions pas… 

- Endoloris !"

Les hommes qui m'avaient attaquée s'écroulent à terre en criant de douleur. Les passants qui avaient assisté à la scène disparaissent rapidement et les cinq gardes qui m'accompagnent se resserrent aussitôt autour de moi, jetant un coup d'œil méfiant sur l'homme qui m'a secourue. Moi, je ne fais rien, je ne dis rien, je sais qui est cet homme et j'ai peur. 

Les cinq hommes se tournent vers nous après avoir laissé les deux bandits s'enfuir. Je sais que je dois parler, je le sais, mais je ne le fais pas. Nous nous fixons tous du regard avant que je ne me rende compte que mes gardes ont la baguette levée. Je leur ordonne de la baisser, et docilement ils m'obéissent restant sur leurs gardes. 

Maintenant que faire ? Je suis si perturbée que je ne sais pas. Mais mes bonnes manières reprennent le dessus :

"Merci de votre aide Seigneur."

Merlin, que ce mot m'a été difficile à dire. Mes gardes sursautent, mais les cinq hommes ont l'air satisfait, même si je ne vois pas leurs visages cachés par leurs capuches. 

"Ainsi vous m'avez reconnue, bien, je suis satisfait de voir que l'héritière des Cortez est bien telle que l'on me l'avait décrite. Au moins au niveau de l'intelligence…"

Sa phrase reste en suspens, que veut-il ? Et je me rappelle soudain que ma capuche à moi aussi est relevée, ils ne voient pas mon visage.

"Vous m'excuserez messire, mais cet endroit n'est pas sûr.

- C'est exact, mais nous allons arranger cela. Lucius.

- Maître ?

- Va donc prévenir Barley que nous arrivons.

- Oui maître."

L'un des hommes s'incline et je vois une mèche de cheveux blonds pâles sortirent de sa capuche avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

"L'une des tavernes de cette endroit est digne de confiance, suivez-nous." 

Si qui que ce soit en ayant le pouvoir, me donne la force… Je fais un pas derrière les quatre hommes et je continue automatiquement, suivis de mes gardes vigilants. Apparemment ma prière a été exaucée.

Nous nous arrêtons devant une maison comme tant d'autres dans cette allée qui me répugne. La seule différence est les clients qui la fuit en jetant des coups d'œil peureux vers les hommes habillés de noir. Ainsi c'était cela qu'était parti faire ce 'Lucius', les faire partir.

Un homme replet sort de sa boutique derrière l'envoyé en reconnaissance et il dit en s'inclinant :

"Ma demeure est vôtre mon Seigneur.

- Bien. Suivez-nous Mademoiselle, mais que vos gardes restent près de la porte."

Sans attendre de réponse, ils s'engouffrent dans la maison et je les suis. Mais quand ils entrent dans une pièce à part et que mes gardes protestent quant au fait de me laisser seule avec eux, tout s'arrête. Les Mangemorts et leur maître _car cela ne peut être qu'eux_ attendent de voir mon autorité. Et bien qu'ils s'en mordent les doigts.

En une phrase, j'explique la situation à mes hommes avant de m'avancer à pas mesurés vers la salle alors que mes gardes se regardent, puis me lancent leurs dernières recommandations avant de s'asseoir. 

Je souris de leur prévenance à l'ombre de ma capuche et passe avec dignité devant le tavernier pour rentrer dans la pièce illuminée par des chandeliers.

Les cinq hommes ont repoussé leurs capuches. Mon regard se pose tout d'abord sur leur maître, à la peau cireuse, aux yeux écarlates, au crane rasé et au nez de serpent. Je réprime vivement mes tremblements et passe à ses serviteurs.

Les quatre autres sont apparemment deux pères et leurs fils. Deux sont blonds pâles aux yeux gris bleu, les deux autres sont bruns aux yeux noirs, et à la peau pâle, et le plus jeune…. Que Merlin ait pitié de moi, c'est lui… Severus Rogue… mon fiancé.

Ils ont les yeux fixés sur moi, et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas bougé du pas de la porte. Je reprends mon souffle, c'est à mon tour.

En m'avançant, je lève mes mains que je retiens de trembler et abaisse ma capuche, sans les regarder, pour cacher mes yeux troublés, j'enlève ma cape et la pose sur le seul siège libre, face à Voldemort, comme par hasard. Je m'assieds et ose enfin relever les yeux estimant m'être assez calmée.

"Et bien, et bien, je suis ravi de voir que mes renseignements étaient justes. Vous êtes ravissante."

Le rose me monte légèrement aux joues. Je me reprends rapidement avant de le remercier _du bout des lèvres et de très mauvaise grâce_ pour son compliment.

"Mais dites-moi que faites-vous par ici ?

- Mon père a tenu à ce que j'aille voir l'un de ses amis en passant.

- Hm… Mais nous ne nous sommes pas présentés il me semble. Voici Lucius Malefoy et son père, Julius et à ma droite Lucas Rogue et son fils, Severus… votre fiancé."

Non ? Vraiment ? Je ne m'en serais pas doutée ! Du calme, ravale tes sarcasmes et fait bonne figure. Je souris légèrement, et adresse un signe de tête à tous, un peu plus bas pour mon 'fiancé'. Ils le remarquent et s'en satisfassent. 

J'ai l'impression de passer un test et ça m'énerve, mais je dois me calmer, pour ma famille, je dois jouer le jeu de la soumission. Cela me dégoûte à un point inimaginable.

"Vous rentrerez bientôt à Poudlard, et j'ai pour cela quelques précisions à vous donner." 

Allons bon, que va-t-il me tomber dessus encore ? J'inspire avant d'incliner la tête légèrement.

"Vous obéirez aux ordres de Severus."

Je me retiens de grincer des dents et de lui cracher à la figure. Une Cortez n'obéit à personne ! Mais ça c'était avant, avant qu'ils ne détruisent ma vie et ma famille.

Intérieurement je bous, mais extérieurement, aucune de mes émotions ne transparaît. Je m'époustoufle moi-même de mon self-contrôle. Mon maître de yoga en serait ébahi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à retenir mes émotions, surtout la colère. Mais bien heureusement, aujourd'hui mon visage est plus impassible qu'une statue de marbre, et je m'en réjouis _intérieurement bien sûr.

"Vous ne parlerez à personne de notre arrangement."

Quelle idiotie ! Je me vois mal avouer à tout le monde que je suis fiancée à un Mangemort, que j'obéis aux ordres de Voldemort _par obligation bien sûr_ et cetera ! Non, mais vraiment ! Je me retiens de rouler des yeux.

"Vous n'aurez aucun contact avec votre famille à part pour répondre aux lettres que l'on vous envoie _qui seront surveillées bien sûr."

Là, ça ne passe pas. Une lueur de colère passe dans mes yeux et les cinq hommes me fixent avec attente. Je me retiens d'exploser et de leur cracher tout ce que je pense à la figure. Je ne dois rien dire, rien faire, seulement obéir… pour ma famille. J'inspire doucement puis expire avant d'hocher légèrement la tête. Satisfait, mon bourreau continue :

"Ce sera tout, pour l'instant, Severus vous communiquera les changements s'il y en a."

Ca, c'est l'une des choses qui me dégoûtent le plus : lui il peut changer le contrat, pas nous. Enfin bon, c'est pas très étonnant mais ça me répugne.

Un appel de mes gardes se fait entendre à travers la porte, ils me préviennent que mon père souhaite que je rentre rapidement. Je note dans un petit coin de mon esprit de le remercier pour cela avant de dire aux cinq hommes qui m'observent pour savoir ce qu'il se passe :

"Mon père me fait demander Seigneur. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je souhaiterais me retirer.

- Faites, faites et dites bonjour à votre père de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas."

Je me lève calmement attrape ma cape et dans un ample mouvement la repositionne sur mes épaules et mon visage, je m'incline légèrement devant ces hommes et sors.

******************Flash-Back******************

"Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que je viens de comprendre que je n'ai plus de marge de manœuvre. Ils ont tué mes oncles, tantes et cousins, ainsi que ma mère, neutralisé mes frères, après viendra mon grand-père, puis mon père et alors je serai la dernière héritière, si je meurs, ma famille s'éteindra avec moi. Et cela ne doit pas arriver. C'est pourquoi, je leur obéirai. Mais je ne veux pas trahir mes amis, pas Lily… 

"Depuis que l'on se connaît, je sais que je peux te faire confiance, nous sommes amis. Et au nom de cet amitié, j'ai une chose à te demander… Si jamais ils me demandaient quelque chose de vraiment très mal, je le ferai, j'y suis obligée, mais je veux… j'aimerais que tu m'en empêches si tu le peux. Et si pour cela tu devais me blesser ou même… me tuer… j'aimerais que tu le fasses sans hésiter, et sans remords."

Lyana avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était accroupie devant lui et le regardait avec espoir et détermination. Harry en fut extrêmement touché et retint ses larmes avec difficulté.

"Je ne pourrais pas Lyana.

- S'il te plaît Harry. Si je dois mourir et ma famille sombrer avec moi, que ce soit d'une main amie et pour une cause en quoi je crois.

- … D'accord, mais tu es sûre…

- Certaine. S'il te plaît, jure-le Harry, jure que tu interviendras si c'est nécessaire sans hésitation et sans remords parce que c'est ma volonté.

- … Je le jure.

- Merci. souffla Lyana, soulagée. Maintenant, il faut que tu partes, que tu t'évades. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider, ils veulent que je reste encore pour faire semblant d'une évasion.

- Je comprends.

- Bon courage Harry."

Harry lui sourit, entrouvrit la porte, regarda à gauche puis à droite et partit. 

Lyana, le regarda faire, croisa les doigts pour lui et nettoya la pièce pour que rien ne montre qu'un blessé y avait été accueilli.

*********************************************************

Deux jours plus tard, alors que tout le monde était attablé pour le petit déjeuner, Hagrid entra bruyamment dans la Grande Salle, un corps dans les bras et dit :

"Monsieur le directeur ! C'est la petite Cortez ! Elle est blessée !

- Oh par Merlin, et l'infirmière qui est partie ! s'écria Minerva MacGonagall

- Allons, du calme ! Hagrid allez la porter à l'infirmerie, Minerva faites prévenir Nina qu'elle rentre au plus vite."

Les professeurs obéirent rapidement aux ordres de leur directeur, qui essayait de se souvenir de ses cours de premiers soins tout en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

"Blessée ? souffla Severus.

- Une évasion sans blessures ça ne s'est jamais vu. fit remarquer Lucius tout bas.

- Je sens qu'elle ne va pas du tout en être contente, on ferait bien de se tenir à l'écart pendant un moment. remarqua Severus tout en hochant la tête.

- Depuis quand t'occupes-tu de son humeur ? s'étonna Maxime Rosier, un sourcil levé.

- Depuis que j'ai passé trois jours avec elle. répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. C'était infernal."

Lestrange et Nott pouffèrent s'attirant le regard fort coléreux de leur camarade. Maxime et Lucius se contentèrent d'échanger un coup d'œil avec un léger sourire qui s'effaça dès que Severus se tourna vers eux.

*********************************************************

Lyana était allongée dans un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie et sourit aux Gryffondors qui venaient la voir, principalement à Harry.

"J'étais sûre que tu y arriverais. dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Ca n'a pas été sans mal, je suis aussi resté deux jours ici. répondit Harry en souriant. Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois aussi sortie, ça m'a fait mal de te laisser là-bas.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix."

Harry hocha la tête et ils échangèrent un regard triste. Sirius s'empressa aussitôt de dévier la conversation sur un sujet beaucoup plus joyeux.

*********************************************************

Severus, Lucius et Maxime parlaient du cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir quand, au tournant du couloir, Lucius se heurta à quelqu'un. Ils partirent tous deux en arrière sous le choc.

Lucius se releva plus rapidement que l'autre et regarda celui qui avait osé le bousculer, son expression coléreuse changea en surprise quand il le reconnut.

"Cortez ! A peine sortie de l'infirmerie tu veux déjà y retourner ?!"

Une claque retentissante fut sa seule réponse, mais pour ne pas faire de jaloux, Severus y eut droit aussi. Maxime recula pour y échapper, mais il n'eut droit qu'à un regard noir avant que Lyana s'en aille.

"Et bien apparemment, je m'étais trompé, elle n'était pas mécontente, mais très en colère. déclara Severus en se massant la joue. Ils n'ont pas dû y aller doucement.

- La sale garce. grogna Lucius.

- Quel besoin avais-tu de faire cette remarque là aussi ! remarqua Severus en roulant des yeux.

- Quand il est en colère, il met souvent les pieds dans le plat. dit Maxime, un léger sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Fais gaffe Max où je vais rapidement réparer l'oubli de Cortez ! le menaça Lucius.

- Je ne pense pas que c'était un oubli, plutôt le fait que sa conscience lui ait rappelé que je n'avais absolument rien fait pour mériter une telle punition." répondit Maxime en prenant garde à se mettre à distance de Lucius.

************************************************************************************************

Ma chère beta-lectrice _et sœur accessoirement ! lol ^^_ trouve que j'écris mieux à la première personne qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Réponses aux reviews : MERCI à tous ! Continuez j'adore vos petits messages !

Tiffany : Et un vote de plus pour Lya/Sev' ! Un ! ^-^ lol, si ils avaient vraiment le tour du chateau, ils se seraient écroulés sur le pas de la porte sans plus pouvoir bouger je pense ! lol ! Hagrid ne ferait jamais ça ! o_o vraiment quels imbéciles sont ceux qui y ont crus ! Rusard le ferait lui, sans aucun doute ! @_@

Lunicorne : Merci bcp, je suis contente que l'idée te plaise ! J'ai voulu le mettre avant la rentrée (qd meme ! lol) mais par contre c un peu court ! Peut pas tout avoir ! ^^ 

Hermione2005 : Ouais 50 heures ! JE vais pouvoir m'éclater ! Par contre, c'est assez foireux comme serveur ! *soupir* Je lirais dès que j'y pense, mais à chaque fois que j'ai le temps, j'y pense pas ! *pas taper pitié !* Encore un Sirius/Lya ! Bouhou, je sais tj pas quoi mettre… Je vais finir par jeter vos avis aux orties et faire ce que je veux ! :p

Noa Dark : Ben, oui c normal qu'ils gagnent ! T'as vu qui c qui y a dedans ? lol ! *je sais, je sais, je ne devrais pas faire de favoritisme, mais c plus fort que moi !* ca te dérange pas ? tant mieux ! Voui, c vrai qu'il est plutot solitaire… rah la la, je vais encore me tordre les méninges pour décider ce que je fais ! *soupir*

Lexyann : Facile, oui, le plus dur c'était de savoir où aller ! ^^ bon, ici aussi ça pose aucun pb pour Lya/Sev, je vais donc voir…

Phenix20 : n'est-ce pas ?! je suis contente que toi tu l'es remarqué ! parce que les autres aucun commentaire *décue* bon, encore une préférence pour Lya/Sirius, mais acceptation de l'autre couple, ok… je dois avouer, je sais tj pas ce que je fais ! ^^;

Kyzara : Ah ! Un vote de plus pour Lya/Severus ! Ca augmente, va falloir que je fasse les comptes ! *j'avoue que je suis pas très chaude pour un Lya/Sirius, mais chut, fo pas le dire ! ;)* 

Miya Black : Ah ma Miya ! Je suis contente que tu sois revenue de vac ! C pas grave de te répéter pour des choses si agréable à entendre (ou plutot lire) ! ;) 

I LOVE REVIEWS !


	11. Le bal de Noel

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma deuxième sur Harry Potter et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^_________________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventées (pas touche sans autorisation !) mais le reste est à J.K.Rowling (la veinarde !). 

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing4 ! Merchi grande sœur !

Chapitre 11 : le bal de Noël (pour faire classique)

Deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël, alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Harry, Ron et Hermione reçurent enfin la réponse de leur temps, apportée par Fumseck dans une détonation retentissante. Aussitôt toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le bout de la table des Gryffondors pour apercevoir le superbe phénix se poser sur l'épaule de Harry en chantant. 

Harry sourit, le caressa gentiment et prit le message qu'il lut, Hermione et Ron s'étant levés pour lire par-dessus son épaule :

"_Mes chers enfants,_

Nous sommes tous absolument ravis d'apprendre votre bonne santé, mentale et physique et nous en réjouissons vivement ; notamment Mme Weasley qui remercie Ron pour ses paroles rassurantes.

L'aller-retour dans le temps a profondément épuisé Fumseck, c'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu vous répondre rapidement.

Je vous conseille la plus grande prudence dans cette dimension parallèle, vous pouvez en effet changer le passé et j'imagine la joie que cela vous procure, surtout toi Harry, mais vous devez être extrêmement prudent, si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose…

Enfin, passons, vous devez savoir tout cela. 

Avec les renseignements que nous a fournis le 'moi' de votre dimension, nous allons sans doute pouvoir trouver un moyen de vous ramener, mais cela prendra malheureusement du temps, nous ne savons absolument pas combien.

Venons-en maintenant aux nouvelles de notre temps. Je crains qu'elles ne soient mauvaises, votre disparition a bouleversé grand nombre de personnes et Voldemort et ses alliés en ont intelligemment profité. J'ai la douloureuse tâche de vous apprendre que Poudlard a été attaqué il y a une semaine. Il n'y a, bien heureusement, aucun mort à signaler grâce à l'arrivée rapide des secours, mais de nombreux professeurs et élèves sont blessés. Notamment, les professeurs Rogue, Chourave, Hagrid, ainsi que Lavande Brown, qui a vaillamment secouru Virginia Weasley en mauvaise posture, Neville Londubat, Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan et bien d'autres. Mais aucune vie n'est en danger, à part celle du professeur Rogue qui a subi la colère de Voldemort pour sa trahison. Il est dans le coma depuis l'attaque. 

Mais que ces nouvelles ne vous inquiètent point mes enfants, et profitez pleinement de votre voyage.

Vos amis et familles se joignent à moi pour vous souhaiter une bonne santé et vous embrasser très fort, ils vous écriront à la prochaine lettre.

Albus Dumbledore."

Les élèves qui avaient fixé les trois amis, les virent sourire joyeusement avant qu'ils ne pâlissent dangereusement et Ron gémit :

"C'est pas vrai !

- Il… il a osé… bégaya Hermione.

- Comment veut-il qu'on ne s'inquiète pas avec une nouvelle pareille ! gronda Harry.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?" demanda Lily, fort curieuse et inquiète devant leurs mines affolées.

Les trois s'entreregardèrent avant de répondre :

"Non, désolé, affaire du futur.

- Bon, on répond ?" s'empressa de proposer Ron.

Hermione et Harry hochèrent la tête et, attrapant quelque nourriture au passage, quittèrent rapidement la pièce. 

***********************************************************

Quelques jours après, Dumbledore annonça la mise en place d'un bal, compensant la suppression de sorties à Pré-au-lard, juste avant les vacances de Noël pour les élèves étant au moins en quatrième année. Aussitôt, il ne fut question que de cet événement, des couples, des vêtements etcetera…

Pour Hermione et Ron, la question n'était même pas à poser. Isa fut invitée par un Poufsouffle de dernière année et l'annonça, rayonnante, à ses amies. Remus invita à son tour Susan Sullyan qui en fut extrêmement ravie, ayant un faible inavoué pour lui. 

Il restait maintenant Sirius, James, Harry, Lily et Lyana dans les dernières années de Gryffondor.

Le soir même, les garçons assommèrent James d'encouragements pour aller inviter Lily et il s'en sortit difficilement avec la promesse d'y penser sérieusement. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla parmi les premiers, chose extrêmement rare, et Harry, Remus, Hermione et Lyana, les plus matinaux, furent les seuls à pourvoir assister à sa demande à Lily. 

Lily qui lisait tranquillement en face de Lyana, releva la tête quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge près d'elle. James se tenait devant elle et la fixait mal à l'aise. Il inspira et déclara :

"J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes au bal de Noël Ev… Lily. Si tu n'as personne bien sûr."

Lily en fut si surprise qu'elle en lâcha son livre, qui tomba violemment par terre. Galant, James se pencha pour le ramasser et le reposa sur ses cuisses, attendant sa réponse, qui vint après un instant de surprise :

"Tu ne rigoles pas ? 

- Jamais pour ce genre de chose." répondit James en haussant les épaules.

Lily en resta bouche bée et lança un regard suppliant à Lyana qui regardait tout de derrière. Lyana dit doucement :

"Potter si jamais elle a à se plaindre de toi, tu le regretteras.

- Et bien j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas à se plaindre dans ce cas. répondit James en la regardant, surpris. Mais pour cela il faudrait déjà qu'elle accepte.

- … D'accord, tu as une chance de me prouver que tu n'es pas complètement immature." souffla Lily.

James sourit et se pencha pour lui baiser la main, ce qui fit ouvrir grand les yeux de Lily. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons avant de souffler :

"Je rêve !

- Je ne crois pas Lily." répondit calmement Lyana en retournant à sa lecture. 

Harry, qui avait observé avec attention la scène, se retint de crier de joie, mais son immense sourire disait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Au petit déjeuner, les Gryffondors, qui avaient appris la scène entre Lily et James, étaient survoltés. Ce fut au tour de James de harceler Sirius pour qu'il invite Lyana. Sirius qui commençait à en avoir marre, finit par se lancer et demanda à Lyana, qui était à deux places à sa droite devant lui :

"Lyana, tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal de Noël ?"

Le silence se fit autour d'eux et Lyana releva la tête de la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle le regarda avec tristesse et se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre :

"Désolée, je ne peux pas."

  
Elle tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards et ils suivirent son regard pour tomber sur Severus Rogue qui tenait lui aussi une lettre à la main.

"Nous sommes fiancés… Nous devons donc être ensemble pour le bal. Ce sont les ordres de nos pères. souffla Lyana en froissant la lettre pour la ranger avec dégoût dans sa poche.

- Je comprends." dit simplement Sirius avant de retourner à son assiette.

Lyana soupira en le regardant avant de l'imiter.

***********************************************************

Quelques jours à peine avant le bal, à la fin du déjeuner, le directeur se leva pour annoncer une sortie à Pré-au-lard le jour même :

"En effet, comme l'ont fait remarqué bon nombre d'entre vous, vous avez de nombreuses choses à acheter, pour le bal et pour Noël. Cette sortie étant prévue soudainement, il y a beaucoup moins de risques d'attaques, néanmoins, seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pourront venir, les plus jeunes devront donner leur liste d'achats aux dernières années qui s'en chargeront pour eux. La sécurité sera très stricte, c'est pourquoi vous devrez écouter attentivement vos professeurs. Que ceux qui souhaitent venir aillent immédiatement se préparer. Rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure devant les Grandes Portes."

Une demi-heure plus tard, plus d'une centaine d'élèves et la majorité des professeurs déambulaient avec prudence dans les rues enneigées de Pré-au-lard. Les élèves avaient pour consigne de rester par groupes de quatre minimum et les filles de sixième et septième années, après avoir acheté leurs robes, se dirigèrent en riant vers la bijouterie Sullyan. 

En rentrant, elle s'émerveillèrent sur la magnifique boutique qui avait été redécorée depuis l'année dernière. Le sol était couvert de runes et de S _représentant les Sullyan_ finement ouvragés. Des fenêtres savamment placées laissaient entrer une lumière qui mettait en valeur les magnifiques bijoux placés sur des coussins de velours de couleurs différentes dans les vitrines. Une petite femme assez rondelette s'approcha d'elles et Susan sourit en se précipitant dans ses bras :

"Bonjour tante Nadine !

- Ah ! Ma petite Susan ! Alors comme ça Dumbledore vous a enfin laissés sortir de Poudlard pour Noël !?

- Eh oui ! Avec des mesures de sécurité draconiennes mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. répondit Susan en souriant à sa tante qui avait les mêmes cheveux bruns bouclant aux épaules qu'elle.

- En effet. acquiesça la vendeuse. Il fait cela pour votre bien et nous lui en sommes tous reconnaissants, même si cela fait un peu baisser notre chiffre d'affaire."

Elle rit légèrement et se tourna vers les jeunes filles qui se tenaient en retrait, observant avec admiration les bijoux tout en écoutant d'une oreille leur amie et sa tante.

"Alors, voyons si je me souviens de tes amies… Hum… Arabella Figg, Mary Anne Hobbley et Nina Anderson qui sont dans ton année, ensuite Isabelle Cooper et Lily Evans en dernière année. Mais qui sont les deux autres très charmantes demoiselles, je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Ah ! Voici Lyana Cortez, qui est arrivée l'année dernière d'Espagne et Hermione Granger… l'une des… euh…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire Susan. dit sa tante en souriant aux deux jeunes filles. Soyez les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à me demander un conseil si vous voulez."

Les deux filles la remercièrent et continuèrent à regarder les vitrines mais Hermione remarqua que la vendeuse la regardait toujours et demanda en souriant :

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Oh ! Et bien je me posais une question… à propos de l'avenir de notre magasin vous voyez… mais ce n'est absolument pas raisonnable. Je ne devrais même pas y penser ! Oubliez !

- C'est déjà très raisonnable de vous retenir. dit Hermione en souriant. Je ne devrais peut-être pas, mais je peux vous dire que dans mon temps votre bijouterie est reconnue comme la troisième meilleure du monde et vous avez ouvert trois autres magasins il me semble. L'un en France, un autre en Espagne et le dernier aux Etats-Unis. Vous aviez aussi le projet d'en faire un au Japon. Mais vous avez refusé de déménager celui-ci au Chemin de Traverse. 

- Oh ! Bien, bien ! Magnifique ! Merci beaucoup mademoiselle ! Voyez-vous nous avons certains problèmes en ce moment et cela nous serait plus profitable de déménager au chemin de Traverse, mais nous sommes très attachés à cet endroit. C'est là que nos ancêtres ont fait les premiers bijoux Sullyan voyez-vous."

La petite vendeuse souriait gaiement maintenant et s'empressa de leur proposer son aide, qu'elles acceptèrent avec plaisir. 

Lily s'acheta une broche représentant un lys fait d'or et émeraude, allant parfaitement avec sa robe l'assura Susan en accord avec sa tante. 

Hermione s'acheta une ceinture en argent et or, formant des runes de protection.

Et finalement, Lyana fut la dernière indécise. La vendeuse voyant cela se précipita à ses cotés pour l'aider et la jeune fille lui sourit avant de sortir sa robe fraîchement achetée et sa bague de fiançailles et expliqua :

"Il me faudrait quelque chose qui aille avec cela.

- Oh ! Quelle bague de fiançailles magnifique ! s'écria Nadine Sullyan en la prenant délicatement.

- Justement ma tante, je ne suis pas arrivée à déterminer sa fabrication et ce que signifiait les runes gravées dessus. déclara Susan.

- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est étrange, voyons voir..."

La femme d'une cinquantaine d'année tourna et retourna la bague devant ses yeux, la touchant délicatement en fronçant les sourcils avant de déclarer :

"En effet voilà quelque chose d'étrange, je ne sais pas non plus. Bien que… Cela pourrait être le travail de ton père…

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Susan.

- Oui… Mais c'est beaucoup trop intriguant, il faut lui demander ! Cela ne vous dérange pas mademoiselle ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Parfait !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, le père de Susan, d'une quarantaine d'années aux yeux noirs scrutateurs, observait la bague de Lyana et un sourire s'épanouit sous sa courte barbe. Il regarda Lyana en disant :

"Ainsi vous devez être Melle Lyana Cortez.

- En effet. approuva Lyana en hochant la tête, intriguée.

- C'est bien toi qui l'a faite papa ?! demanda Susan émerveillée.

- Oh je n'étais pas seul, il m'a fallu l'aide de mon maître pour les runes. Ce qu'avait demandé mon client était très compliqué et il fallait être deux pour cela. Mais je dois dire que je n'en suis pas peu fier. Et… Oh ! Tiens, ne serait-ce pas le détenteur de la deuxième bague, en argent celle-ci…"

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte d'entrée où le regard de Nathan Sullyan était fixé sur Severus Rogue qui se déchargeait de la neige qui couvrait ses épaules, suivi de Lucius Malefoy qui l'imitait. Deux autres Serpentards attendaient derrière la porte.

Lyana soupira et répondit :

"Si en effet, mais puis-je savoir ce qui signifient ces runes ?

- Oh, je suis désolé mademoiselle mais cela vous devrez le trouver toute seule… ou plutôt à deux…"

Son regard alla de Severus à Lyana de façon très explicite avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'arrière boutique, l'atelier. 

Lyana haussa les épaules et remettant sa bague à son doigt dit à la vendeuse :

"Puis-je solliciter vos conseils pour ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Bien sûr ! Avez-vous une préférence de bijoux particuliers ? Un collier, une broche, un bracelet… ?"

Lyana réfléchit pensivement sous le regard de Severus et Lucius qui venaient de la remarquer et répondit :

"J'aime bien les colliers, mais une broche serait plus raisonnable, j'ai aussi quelques cadeaux à acheter.

- Bien, bien. Voyons. Que pensez-vous de celle-ci ? Elle représente une colombe en plein vol, symbole de liberté, en cristal et lapis-lazuli."

Lyana se pencha légèrement pour voir le bijou. C'était un petit disque, en cristal au milieu duquel était en effet représentée une colombe en lapis-lazuli.

"Magnifique ! souffla Lyana. Oui, d'accord, je la prends !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles laissèrent la place à Severus et Lucius.

"Nous aurions besoin de votre aide pour choisir un collier pour la jeune fille qui vient d'acheter une broche." déclara Lucius négligemment après que la porte se soit refermée.

***********************************************************

Une heure avant le bal, alors que les dortoirs et salles de bains des filles étaient en pleine effervescence, Lyana tournait en rond. Lily remarquant enfin son ménage, s'arrêta dans sa préparation pour lancer à son amie :

"Arrête ça Lya ! Je te dis qu'il y a pas deux solutions ! Fais-toi la plus belle pour montrer à ses imbéciles de Serpentards que tu vaux mieux qu'eux !

- Sûre ?

- Certaine ! Allez, va prendre une douche et habille-toi ! On va toutes venir t'aider pour prouver aux autres ce que tu vaux !"

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Lyana qui sourit légèrement, se sentant un peu mieux. 

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je dois être réjouie ou pas du fait que la période de deuil pour ma mère soit terminée, j'aurais dû y aller en robe noire !"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faisant sourire ses amies, puis inspira et partit se changer, le cœur serré et l'estomac dans tous ses états.

Hermione qui sortait de la salle de bains souffla à Lily :

"Tu crois qu'elle va tenir ?

- Bonne question ! renchérit Isa qui coiffait Lily. Elle serait capable de renverser la table des Serpentards sur eux si ils font une remarque de trop. 

- J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas et que Rogue la connaît assez pour l'en empêcher. répondit Lily en soupirant avec un regard sur la porte par laquelle Lyana venait de disparaître.

- Tu crois qu'il se donnerait cette peine ? rigola Isa.

- Peut-être… Leur relation est assez ambiguë…" répondit vaguement Lily.

Hermione approuva tout en sortant ses affaires de toilette et Isa haussa les épaules.

***********************************************************

Severus attendait au pied des grands escaliers de marbre, au milieu de la foule d'élèves en apparat. Il était accompagné de Lucius et Narcissa, ainsi que Maxime Rosier et Nathalie Zabini. 

Severus soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il était vêtu d'une robe noire ornée de runes en fils d'argent et un long serpent vert émeraude aux contours également en fils d'argent était brodé dans son dos.

Lucius lui demanda en souriant méchamment :

"Pendant combien de temps va-t-elle tenir à ton avis ?" 

Severus lui décocha un regard sévère en retour, imité plus discrètement par Narcissa, et allait répondre quand un Serpentard près d'eux le coupa :

" Voilà ces stupides Gryffondors !" 

Ils se tournèrent donc vers le haut des escaliers où apparaissaient en effet les premiers couples de Gryffondors qui riaient et parlaient tranquillement.

Lyana apparut entre Lily et Hermione qui riaient avec leurs cavaliers. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'aperçoive les Serpentards et que son expression se fige. Elle murmura quelques mots à ses amis avant de descendre dignement les grands escaliers pour rejoindre son cavalier. 

Ses cheveux aux reflets dorés étaient savamment relevés en un chignon qui laissait quelques mèches se promener sur sa nuque et son front, mettant en valeurs des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en formes de colombes.

Sa robe était composé d'un corsage lacé nuancé dans les bleus et blanc, sa jupe bleue ciel tombait jusqu'à ses pieds et ses manches longues s'élargissaient, ondulants élégamment quand elle bougeait les bras.

La broche qu'elle avait achetée à la bijouterie Sullyan brillait légèrement sur sa poitrine où elle ornait le lacet du corsage, et sa bague de fiançailles était visible dès qu'elle levait sa main droite.

Son regard se posa calmement sur les quatre Serpentards qui accompagnaient Severus, s'attardant plus longuement sur Narcissa, puis s'arrêta sur Severus au moment où elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

"Bonsoir." dit-elle doucement.

Severus lui répondit par une légère inclinaison de la tête, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Et Narcissa fut la seule à lui répondre :

"Bonsoir… Puis-je t'appeler par ton prénom ?"

Lyana, surprise, détourna son regard de son fiancé pour rencontrer celui hésitant de la pâle jeune fille qui souriait légèrement.

"Bien sur, si je peux faire de même !" 

Elles se sourirent, pensant que peut-être cette soirée ne serait pas si dure que cela. 

***********************************************************

Harry regarda avec plaisir Lily et James _ses pseudo-parents_ danser une valse près de Ron et Hermione. Assis près de Remus et Susan qui venaient justement de sortir de la piste de danse, assoiffés, il admirait tranquillement les couples et parlait gaiement à tous, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

La soirée se passait divinement bien, la relation de Lily et James semblait s'améliorer au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, la jeune fille apprenant à apprécier les valeurs de James, celui-ci se maîtrisant rapidement quand il voyait la jeune fille désapprouver, et aucun problème ne s'était manifesté de la table des Serpentards, Lyana tenait apparemment le coup.

Malgré tous les encouragements de ses amis, Harry avait fait vœu d'abstinence, il faisait cavalier seul. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec n'importe qui ; pour sa quatrième année il y avait été obligé, mais là…Sirius n'avait pas compris cela et s'était acharné sur lui pour le convaincre, mais rien n'y avait fait. James, qui était venu soutenir son meilleur ami, avait renoncé rapidement reconnaissant dans le regard de Harry la détermination des Potter. Lily avait fini par forcer Sirius à le laisser tranquille et il était donc seul à regarder ses amis danser et perdu dans ses pensées quand il ne parlait pas avec eux. Cela ne le dérangeait aucunement.

Ses pensées divaguèrent vers son monde et les nouvelles qu'ils en avaient reçues plusieurs semaines auparavant. Ainsi Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen _et le courage_ de pénétrer dans Poudlard… Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun mort rassurait fortement Harry, mais il s'inquiétait sur la possibilité d'une nouvelle attaque. Après tout, si les Mangemorts étaient entrés une fois pourquoi pas deux ?

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, refusant de penser à de telles choses en un soir de fête pareil. Alors que la chanson se finissait et que les couples sortaient petit à petit de la piste de danse, Harry aperçut Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy se diriger vers la buvette.

Severus Rogue était un homme qui l'intriguait beaucoup depuis la fin de sa quatrième année. Dès le début de l'année suivante, il l'avait finement observé et recherché tous renseignements à son propos dans les archives de l'école. Il en avait même parlé à certaines personnes, leur faisant jurer de ne pas révéler à son professeur de potions qu'il s'intéressait à lui. Il avait appris beaucoup, surtout après avoir eu le courage d'en parler au directeur.

Severus Rogue était né le 21 décembre 1959, jour de l'Hiver. Sa mère était morte peu après sa naissance, trop affaiblie par son difficile accouchement. Son père en avait été fort chagriné, et avait établi entre lui et son fils des relations dures, excluant tous témoignages de sentiments. Il n'avait appris qu'à l'age de 19 ans qu'il avait une sœur aînée, Larissa, née 6 ans avant lui. Et cela il l'avait appris le jour de sa mort, car Larissa avait une faiblesse des poumons et du cœur que la potion qu'elle prenait tous les jours n'avait fait qu'empirer. A cette découverte, Severus se referma complètement sur lui-même et coupa tous liens avec son père qui lui avait caché cela toute son existence.

A Poudlard, ses résultats étaient excellents, surtout en Potions et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait décroché sans peine le titre de Préfet. Le seul fait qui l'avait empêché d'obtenir celui de Préfet-en-chef était ses démêlés avec les Maraudeurs.

A propos de son travail au service de Voldemort et d'espion dans ses rangs pour le compte de Dumbledore, il n'avait pas appris grand chose, le directeur refusant de lui dire quoi que ce soit sans l'avis de l'intéressé. C'était tout à fait compréhensible et Harry n'avait pas insisté. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que c'était lui qui avait prévenu Dumbledore de la trahison du gardien du secret _qu'il pensait être Sirius, comme tout le monde_ trop tard ; et que Dumbledore avait une absolue confiance en lui, ce qui montrait qu'il avait fait ses preuves.

A propos de Lyana et de leur mariage, il n'avait rien su. Mais il comprenait pourquoi, Lyana étant morte au début de l'année dans son monde, leur relation n'avait pas eu le temps d'être mise sur la place publique.

Lyana, nouvelle source d'interrogation. Cette fille était très mystérieuse pour lui. Même si elle lui avait révélé une partie de son histoire _qu'il n'avait même pas confiée à Ron et Hermione !_ il restait certaines choses qui l'intriguait…

***********************************************************

Lyana dit au revoir à Narcissa avant de se tourner vers Severus qui la regardait impassiblement, de cet air qui gênait au plus haut point Lyana.

"Cette soirée a t-elle été si insupportable que cela ? demanda-t-il.

- …Pas autant que je m'y étais attendue, mais c'est en grande partie grâce à Narcissa. répondit Lyana, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- … Je te raccompagne."

Ces trois mots, prononcés sur un ton empressé, ne souffrait aucune discussion. Lyana retint d'extrême justesse sa surprise et hocha la tête. Ils montèrent en silence les escaliers qui conduisaient à la tour des Gryffondors mais voyant Sirius rire avec James et des sixièmes années, Severus s'arrêta et Lyana fut obligée de l'imiter.

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse ici.

- Oui, sans doute. Merci. répondit-elle d'un ton purement formel.

- Ne dit pas ce que tu ne penses pas. répondit simplement Severus. Je sais très bien que tu te serais bien passée de tout cela, et moi aussi, mais comme tu l'as dit l'autre jour nous n'avons pas le choix… J'essayerai de te rendre les choses plus faciles, si tu pouvais essayer de faire de même. Une dernière chose, tu as aussi très bon goût en matière de vêtements et de bijoux. Sur ce, bonne nuit."

Sa phrase à peine finie, Severus rebroussa chemin, laissant une Lyana complètement éberluée par le comportement de son fiancé.

"Je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera pas de trop pour me remettre les idées en place et y voir un peu plus clair dans cette histoire. Mais sa dernière remarque… il a apprécié ma tenue ?!" 

***********************************************************

"Alors les filles ? Bilan de la journée ? demanda gaiement Arabella en enfilant sa chemise de nuit.

- Cool ! Remus est adorable ! répondit Susan.

- Ron est toujours le même, je l'adore et cette soirée était super. déclara Hermione, déclenchant quelques rires.

-… James était sympa. dit à son tour Lily.

- Ah parce que maintenant c'est James ? souligna Isa, le sourire aux lèvres, faisant pouffer les autres et rougir Lily.

- Et toi Isa ? Comment c'était avec Diggory ?

- Magnifique ! La soirée de mes rêves ! rit Isa.

- Lyana ?! s'écrièrent-elles toutes en même temps.

- Moi ? demanda t-elle en relevant la tête. Eh bien… J'ai survécu… Narcissa est gentille, je crois que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pas craqué…

- Wahou, elle devait être sympa en effet ! s'étonna Lily..

- Une Serpentard ? Sympa ? s'écria Nina.

- Pourquoi pas ?! répondirent en même temps Lily, Hermione et Lyana.

- Euh… Ok… Et Rogue ? Il était comment ? dévia rapidement Arabella.

- … Bizarre… Courtois… Stoïque…

- Ok, on voit le genre ! rit Isa. 

- L'adjectif qui me surprend c'est 'courtois' ! fit simplement remarquer Susan.

- Relie ça à 'bizarre' !" répondit Arabella en riant.

************************************************************************************************

Désolée du grand retard, mais cette année je débarque au lycée alors ça a été assez difficile… S'cusez mwé ! é_è

****

Réponses aux reviews : 

Lexyann : lol ! merci bcp pour les compliments ! je suis contente qu ça plaise encore et tj ! ^^

phénix20 : ok, ok, je m'efforcerai d'écarter cette possibilité au maximum, en tt cas, je suis contente que Lyana te plaise, avec les persos inventés on sait jamais !

Kyzara : lol, non, je ne ferai pas une erreur pareille ou alors c que je suis vraiment fatiguée ! Non, non ! Ne t'arrete pas ! Dis ce que tu penses de ma fic c'est ce qui m'aide à avancer ! ^^ c vrai que j'ai un peu coupée trop vite… j'aurai du plus m'étendre… j'essayerai de faire mieux à l'avenir… continue à me dire franchement ce que tu penses surtout ! ^^

Tiffany : ouais, bien que je suis assez mécontente de mon truc parce que je trouve que ça fait une trop grande différence dans son comportement à Poudlard et à l'extérieur… c'était l'aveu du jour ! lol ! ben en fait, c juste le même nom, je l'aime bien alors j'ai pas pu m'en séparer ! mais j'aurai du parce que tt le monde confond les 2 ! #^_^#

B-chan : Ah ! Voilà quelque chose de direct et franc, ça veut donc dire que je m'améliore ?! ^o^

Mona-Potter : merci bcp pour tes 2 reviews ! ^^ Tu t'appelles Cortes ?! Quelle coïncidence ! ^^ Si tu as tt lu, j'espère que ça te plait tj ! ^^

I LOVE REVIEWS ! I LOVE YOU ! ^-^


	12. Cadeaux de Noel

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma deuxième sur Harry Potter et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^_________________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventées (pas touche sans autorisation !) mais le reste est à J.K.Rowling (la veinarde !). 

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing4 ! Merchi grande sœur ! (au passage, je devrais pas faire de la pub, surtout que je suis hyper jalouse, mais comme je suis une gentille fifille : allez voir sa fic, elle est géniale ! bien mieux que la mienne, sinon je ne vous dirai pas ça ! ^^ mais attention, c spoiler du 5e tome !)

****

Chapitre 12 : Cadeaux de Noel (honnêtement, je savais pas quoi mettre ! ^^)

"C'est vraiment dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu venir à la maison ! s'exclama James.

- Ouais c'était super ! renchérit Sirius. Les parents de James sont trop sympas !

- Je vous assure, je suis l'un des premiers déçus. Mais c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable. répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Mouais… Mais au fait, merci pour les cadeaux !

- Vous avez aimé ?

- Ouais génial ! 

- Tant mieux, on a longuement hésité !" déclara Ron en riant.

James, Remus et Sirius avaient passé les vacances de Noël chez les Potter, mais, malgré leur insistance, Dumbledore avait refusé de laisser Harry, Ron et Hermione les accompagner.

Sirius racontait avec force détails leur réveillon de Noël, dans la Grande Salle, quand il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, son regard rivé sur la table des Serpentards. 

Ses amis suivirent son regard et virent Lyana s'avancer calmement vers les septièmes années qui s'installaient _moins bruyamment que les Gryffondors. 

****************************************************

Lucius accaparait l'attention des Serpentards présents autour de lui et tout le monde s'étonna quand il s'arrêta au beau milieu de son récit, pour fixer un point derrière l'épaule de Severus.

"Cortez ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?"

Ils se tournèrent vers Lyana qui se tenait juste derrière Severus, toujours emmitouflée dans sa cape d'hiver. 

"Les plages des Caraïbes sont magnifiques. répondit-elle stoïquement. Mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps de libre."

Elle écarta légèrement les pans de sa cape et plongea la main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir trois paquets. Le premier était enveloppé d'un papier lavande irisé et parfumé, petit et carré, elle le tendit à Narcissa.

"J'ai adoré ta boîte à musique, merci beaucoup." commenta-t-elle.

Narcissa sourit joyeusement et saisit délicatement le paquet qu'elle dégagea de son papier cadeau pour découvrir une petite boîte en velours. Elle l'ouvrit et son sourire s'étira en découvrant un fin bracelet en argent orné d'améthystes. Elle le mit à son poignet et répondit à Lyana :

"Merci, il est superbe !"

Lyana lui rendit son sourire avant de tendre le deuxième paquet à Lucius, bleu pâle, animé de boules de neige et de plumes, il était assez long mais pas très large. 

"J'ai hésité un long moment, je ne sais pas trop si ça va te plaire, mais tes fleurs étaient splendides.

- Elles viennent directement du jardin de ma mère." expliqua Lucius tout en ouvrant son cadeau.

Il en sortit une longue écharpe en soie peinte à la main, bleu clair ornée de serpents argentés sur les bords.

"Il me semblait que tu t'étais plein du mauvais goût de ta mère en matière d'écharpe, je ne sais pas si je suis meilleure." expliqua Lyana.

Lucius ne répondit pas mais lui offrit un sourire peu habituel, sincère. Lyana s'en contenta, comprenant qu'il appréciait.

Elle tendit enfin le dernier paquet à Severus, d'un vert émeraude assez foncé aux reflets d'argent, il était assez grand et lourd. Severus haussa un sourcil en prenant son cadeau.

"Je te réitère mon compliment d'il y a quelques mois, le collier est magnifique, merci." 

Severus inclina la tête et sortit du papier cadeau un livre, d'aspect assez ancien, long d'une trentaine de centimètres et très épais. Sa couverture en cuir était noire, avec des reflets légèrement dorés, une inscription en lettres d'or était inscrite au milieu : '_Le savoir d'Elfrida Clagg, retranscrit par son apprenti'._

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux, Lucius et Maxime, assis de chaque coté de lui et qui avaient lu en même temps, l'imitèrent.

"Il est dans ma famille depuis presque deux siècles, prends-en soin. expliqua Lyana avant de faire volte-face et d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors.

- J'y crois pas, tout le monde croyait que les connaissances d'Elfrida Clagg avaient disparu en même temps qu'elle et son apprenti ! souffla Maxime.

- Tais-toi ! siffla Lucius. Crie-le tout haut pendant que t'y es ! Cache ça Severus, ça vaut mieux." 

****************************************************

Lyana s'assit comme à son habitude entre Lily et Harry, elle ôta sa cape et rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière pour se servir. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'étrange silence des Gryffondors autour d'elle, mais quand elle sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête, elle rencontra le regard perçant de Sirius.

La colère qui se voyait dans ses yeux la surprit tellement qu'elle faillit lâcher le verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle avala difficilement et demanda, d'une voix qu'elle espéra impassible :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Sirius ne répondit pas et Lyana se tourna vers Lily en attente d'une réponse, les sourcils levés. Alors que Lily allait répondre, la voix grondante de Sirius se fit enfin entendre :

"Alors comme ça, tu offres des cadeaux de Noël aux Serpentards ? Devant tout Poudlard tu offres des cadeaux à trois Serpentards !"

Le ton de Sirius montait dangereusement. James essaya de calmer son ami, mais il n'y fit pas attention, fixé sur Lyana qui le dévisageait avec stupeur.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Black ? souffla t-elle, ses réflexes venant à son secours.

- Ce que ça peut me faire ?! Une Gryffondor n'offre pas de cadeaux à des Serpentards ! Jamais !"

Cette fois-ci, toute la Grande Salle l'entendit et se tourna vers eux. Lyana eut la voix coupée un instant avant que toute sa colère ne ressorte et qu'elle ne se lève bruyamment, faisant valser sa chaise en arrière.

"Quand on m'offre des cadeaux j'ai pour habitude de rendre la pareille, on appelle ça de la politesse Black ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi, simplement parce qu'ils sont des Serpentards et moi une Gryffondor, je ne devrais pas leur offrir de cadeaux ! 

- Parce qu'une Gryffondor ne peut pas être amie avec un Serpentard ! Et qu'on n'offre des cadeaux qu'à des amis ! répliqua Sirius, borné.

- Ca suffit Black ! Je me fous de ces préjugés qu'on les Gryffondors envers les Serpentards et vice versa ! Il me semble que si je veux avoir des amis à Serpentard c'est moi qui le décide et non toi ou n'importe quel autre Gryffondor ! Je pensais que tu avais compris ça mais apparemment tu es toujours aussi immature qu'avant !"

Elle voulut faire volte face, mais semblant se rappeler quelque chose, elle s'arrêta un instant pour sortir des paquets de sa cape. Elle en récupéra un qu'elle remit à sa place et laissa les autres dans son assiette vide lançant par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle quittait la salle :

"Le nom est indiqué sur le papier cadeau !"

Lily prit les paquets et les distribua à Isa, Remus, James, Hermione, Harry et Ron et, bien sûr, à elle-même. Elle dit simplement à Sirius :

"Je crois qu'elle a gardé le tien."

Et retourna à son assiette.

****************************************************

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance à la table des Gryffondors était beaucoup moins joyeuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Les dernières années étaient divisées en deux groupes : garçons, filles. Ces dernières étaient silencieuses alors que les garçons chuchotaient frénétiquement. Le centre de cette agitation était Sirius qui bougeait souvent la tête de droite à gauche, résolument.

Il fut donc facile aux plus intelligents de comprendre que les garçons essayaient de forcer Sirius à s'excuser auprès de Lyana, en vain.

Le petit-déjeuner passa ainsi, sans incident ni réconciliation. Les cours de la matinée ne virent pas un seul instant participer Lyana et Sirius. Leur dernier cours avait été particulièrement glacial, car en commun avec les Serpentards : Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent sur le chemin de retour au château quand leur professeur les relâcha, tous emmitouflés dans leurs capes, écharpes, gants, etcetera… 

Comme d'habitude, les Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient séparés, ces derniers étant passés devant; mais Narcissa s'arrêta et se retourna, sans préavis, surprenant ses camardes qui se retournèrent à leur tour. Méfiants par réflexe, les Gryffondors se figèrent à leur tour, sauf Lyana qui, le visage complètement invisible sous sa couche d'épaisseurs, n'accepta de s'arrêter que quand Narcissa lui adressa la parole :

"Je suis désolée Lyana."

Une réponse étouffée parvint à la jeune blonde, qui ne comprit rien et le fit savoir par un haussement de sourcils. Lyana soupira et écarta une par une ses trois écharpes avant de répéter :

" Je disais : et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est à cause de moi… nous.. que tu es… en brouille avec Black.

- Allons donc ! La seule raison pour laquelle je suis en brouille avec lui, c'est sa stupidité. Tu n'as absolument pas à t'excuser pour ça. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerai bien rentrer, je suis en train de geler sur place.

- Tu ne t'es toujours pas habituer au froid d'Angleterre alors que cela fait deux ans que tu es là ?" remarqua Narcissa, amusée.

La réponse peu claire qui lui parvint, de sous les écharpes que Lyana avait rapidement remises en place, peut se traduire comme :

"J'ai toujours hai l'hiver et le froid ! Et pour ça, ici je suis servie !"

Ils rentrèrent donc à Poudlard mais Sirius s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, hésitant, puis, à grands pas, il s'avança vers Lyana et l'arrêta ; puis lui fit faire demi-tour sans s'expliquer sous les regards surpris des autres élèves.

"Je m'excuse."

Ce furent les seuls mots que prononça Sirius devant les grandes portes de Poudlard, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et sous les yeux surpris de Lyana. Soupirant dans ses écharpes, elle les écarta rapidement et répondit :

"Tu y en a mis du temps Black ! J'espère que tu as compris ta stupidité !

- Mouais…

- Enfin bref. On laisse tomber tout ça tu veux ? J'ai froid !"

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle remit ses écharpes en place avant de se glisser rapidement à l'intérieur où l'attendaient Lily et Isa.

Sirius la regarda faire pensivement avant de l'imiter. Pourtant lorsqu'il rentra, il faillit se cogner contre Lyna car elle s'était arrêtée sur le pas de la porte pour lui tendre un paquet.

"Ton cadeau de Noël. Merci pour les gants, ils me vont à ravir."

Tout en disant ces derniers mots, elle leva ses mains cachées par des gants en cuir, brodés au dos d'une colombe. Sirius sourit et ouvrit son cadeau, un pull du même bleu que ses yeux avec un labrador noir brodé dessus, la tête haute et les yeux rieurs. Sirius jeta à Lyana un regard surpris.

"J'ai demandé à Remus quel type de chien t'irait le mieux. fut sa réponse.

- Et… Pourquoi un chien ?

- Parce que tu m'y fais penser. Le chien est un animal joyeux et fidèle. Comme toi, bien que de temps en temps tu exagères un peu sur les bords, ce qui me fait penser à un chiot ! expliqua t-elle en riant. Et toi, pourquoi tu as choisi une colombe ?

- Pareil, j'ai demandé à Remus."

Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

****************************************************

Lyana sortit en bâillant de la salle de bains et sourit quand elle vit sa meilleure amie jouer avec une boîte à musique.

"Alors Lily, il n'y a personne, vas-tu enfin m'avouer qui t'a offert cette merveille qui surpasse même celle que m'a offert Narcissa ?!

- … Promets-moi de ne le dire à personne. hésita Lily, son regard allant de son amie à sa boîte à musique.

- Promis, juré !

- … Potter."

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Lyana qui s'assit près de son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras.

"J'en étais sûre ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu l'appelles par son nom de famille ? Avant les vacances c'était pas 'James' ?

- Arrête !"

Lily rougit et tira sur la chemise de nuit de son amie qui riait joyeusement.

"D'accord, d'accord. Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui a donné en retour ?

- Qui te dis que je lui ai offert quelque chose ? 

- Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu me décevrais beaucoup Lily, ce qui n'est absolument pas ton genre. la gronda gentiment Lyana.

- … Je lui ai offert le tout nouveau 'Quidditch à travers les ages' dans le train. avoua finalement Lily.

- Ah ah ! J'aurai voulu voir sa tête ! 

- Aussi surpris et embarrassé que moi quand j'ai découvert son cadeau. répondit Lily en souriant à ce souvenir.

- En tout cas, il a bon goût, elle est splendide. déclara Lyana en jouant avec la boîte à musique qui laissait échapper une douce mélodie reposante.

- Alors Lyana ? Tu as réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau ? s'écria Isa en rentrant dans leur chambre, une serviette autour du corps, suivie de Hermione.

- Désolée, j'ai promis de ne rien dire ! s'excusa Lyana.

- Motus et bouche cousue !" rajouta Lily.

Sa dernière remarque lui valut un regard perplexe de Lyana et Isa, et elle dut s'expliquer, aidée de Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre, la discussion ayant tout de suite dévié.

****************************************************

"Hep ! Cornedrue ! C'est ta mère qui t'a offert ce bouquin ? 

- Hum ? Non, c'est pas elle.

- Alors qui a bien pu avoir l'idée saugrenue de t'acheter un livre ? Bien qu'il ne soit pas si stupide car il a quand même penser à t'en prendre sur le Quidditch et un tout nouveau en prime !

- Moi je sais !"

Sirius, qui était assis près de son meilleur ami sur son lit, se tourna vers Harry qui rentrait dans la salle en s'essuyant les cheveux, un sourire collé aux lèvres. 

James sortit aussitôt de son livre pour dire précipitamment :

"Harry ! Je te défends de dire quoi que ce soit ! Et puis d'abord comment tu le sais ?

- Bah… Peut-être parce qu'elle me l'a dit ! répondit Harry en haussant les épaules avec un air malicieux.

- Elle ? Une fille ? … Attends ! Ne me dis pas que… E… ?!"

Son cri fut étouffé par les mains de James plaquées sur sa bouche.

"La ferme ! Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend, je te jures que je te transforme en chair à pâtée Patmol ! Est-ce que je suis clair ?"

L'air furieux gravé sur le visage de son ami, poussa Sirius à accepter d'un signe de tête et il put enfin parler.

"Mais quand même… Evans ! souffla t-il. Et tu lui as offert quelque chose en retour ?

- … Une boîte à musique.

- Très jolie au passage ! renchérit Harry.

-Une boîte à musique à Evans… Tu es plus atteint que je ne le pensais Cornedrue !" déclara Sirius en s'éloignant rapidement pour éviter James comme Harry.

Néanmoins, sa force ne put rivaliser contre l'agilité mise en commun des deux Potter. Lorsque Remus et Ron rentrèrent dans la chambre, il était à terre se tordant sous les chatouilles de Potter, père et fils.

****************************************************

Harry inspira et se lança. Il s'avança à découvert et s'arrêta devant le Serpentard assis devant ses devoirs. Rogue releva la tête en entendant des pas et observa Harry calmement, attendant qu'il parle.

"Puis-je ?" demanda Harry en montrant la chaise en face de Severus.

Severus haussa simplement les épaules et Harry prit cela pour une marque de consentement, il s'assit et entra dans le vif du sujet :

"Je veux te parler de Lyana, et de votre… relation.

- … Je t'écoute.

- Dans mon temps, Lyana et toi vous ne vous êtes pas mariés, en fait, très peu de personnes ont été mises au courant, parce que Lyana est morte lors de la première sortie à Pré-au-lard de votre dernière année. Cela fait que je ne sais absolument comment va se dérouler votre histoire. Ce que je sais par contre c'est que tu peux lui faire confiance et que tu as tout intérêt à lui révéler la vérité le plus tôt possible.

- … Je comprends.

- Bien, une dernière chose : j'aimerai que tu transmettes ceci à ton père, c'est de toute urgence."

En se levant, il lui donna un parchemin qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche et fit volte-face. Severus regarda le rouleau, surpris et curieux, mais le rangea dans sa poche sans y jeter un coup d'œil. Harry, qui s'était attardé un instant sur le pas de la porte, sourit à cette vue et quitta la pièce.

****************************************************

__

"Maître ! 

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Maître, c'est à propos de Larissa.

- Et bien quoi ? 

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Severus, il m'a transmis un message que Harry Potter lui a demandé de m'envoyer."

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et prit le parchemin que lui tendait son serviteur.

"Mr Rogue, 

J'ai le devoir de vous prévenir que la potion que vous administrez régulièrement à votre fille causera sa perte, Larissa à une faiblesse des poumons et du cœur ce qui provoquera le 13 septembre 1978 le rejet de la nouvelle potion que vous lui administrerez, elle en mourra. 

Je me permets de vous donner un conseil : arrêtez tout si vous tenez à sa vie.

Sincèrement vôtre,

Harry Potter. 

PS : Ceci est pour la remercier de m'avoir ramenée à Poudlard, une sorte de cadeau de Noel, un peu en retard certes."

Voldemort releva la tête du parchemin et poussa un cri de rage, écrasant la lettre dans son poing serré.

****************************************************

Harry mangeait son petit-déjeuner tout en regardant pensivement la table des Serpentards. Ne faisant pas attention à l'arrivée du courrier, il fut surpris quand un éclair de plumes noires passa devant lui lâchant son chargement avant de s'accrocher à son épaule. Harry tourna la tête et fut encore plus surpris de voir, non pas un hibou ou une chouette, mais un corbeau d'un plumage d'un noir d'encre.

Harry saisit le parchemin tombé sur ses genoux et le déroula. Lisant rapidement les quelques lignes courtes et claires, les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent et son regard se reposa sur la table des Serpentards, pour rencontrer celui, surpris et soupçonneux, de Severus, qui allait de lui au corbeau.

"On a vu plus discret." grogna Harry.

Il se leva rapidement, faisant un signe apaisant vers ses amis et leur faisant comprendre qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard. 

"Pas possible ça d'être encore plus borné que son futur ! grogna-t-il vaguement entre ses dents. Je t'en foutrai des 'Et puis quoi encore, tu me prends pour qui ?' ! Le jour où elle mourra il s'en mordra les doigts, Face de serpent !"

****************************************************

__

"Maître ? Quels sont vos ordres ?"

Le Mangemort à genoux devant Voldemort, tenant à la main la lettre que son serviteur venait de lui apporter, trembla légèrement sous la pression de son regard.

" … Arrête tout…

- Bien maître.

- Et, Lucas...

- Oui maître ?

- Tu m'avais dit que cette potion n'aurait aucun effet secondaire n'est-ce pas ?

- Si elle avait eu une santé normale cela…

- Doloris."

****************************************************

__

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, dégageant les mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient au front, il souffla :

"Ben voyons, défoule-toi sur tes sbires. Et après ça sera sur qui ? Des Moldus, bien sur !"

En grognant, il se prépara à une nouvelle nuit blanche. Il s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit, attrapa une couverture et alla s'allonger sur l'un des canapés de la Salle Commune.

Avisant une photo sur le tableau d'affichage, il s'arrêta et la regarda longuement, un sourire vague sur les lèvres. C'était eux, les septièmes années de Gryffondor lors de la chasse au trésor d'Halloween, éclatant de rire devant le coffre rempli de friandises, les oreillers étalés autour d'eux. Lentement ses doigts se promenèrent sur les visages de ses 'parents' pour aller sur ceux de Sirius et Remus, le faisant penser à son monde, où ses deux parrains l'attendaient. Il fit une pose sur Hermione et Ron, enlacés, avant de glisser sur Isa pour finir sur Lyana. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le visage de Rogue en arrière-plan, l'air songeur, pas comme les autres Serpentards qui étaient tous furibonds.

En soupirant, il s'écarta et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures sur un canapé moelleux, en contemplant les flammes de la cheminée.

****************************************************

Les Gryffondors marchaient tranquillement vers leur prochain cours, Métamorphoses, quand le sac de Harry craqua violemment et que ses livres s'éparpillèrent autour de lui. Surpris, ils s'arrêtèrent tous, mais Harry leur fit signe de continuer pendant qu'il s'en occupait. Réticents, ils partirent quand même quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils seraient vraiment en retard. 

Harry s'accroupit et ramassa ses livres dans un ample mouvement, quand il n'entendit plus de bruits de pas, il dit :

"C'est bon Rogue, que veux-tu ?"

Le Serpentard sortit de l'ombre et s'avança devant Harry, qui ramena ses livres dans son sac, le réparant rapidement d'un coup de baguette pour enfin lever le regard sur Severus.

"Tu ne cries pas pour ton sac ?

- Je suis mal placé pour ça, j'ai fait la même chose il y a trois ans à un ami."

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Harry, mais si rapidement que soit Severus ne le vit pas, soit il décida de faire abstraction.

"Je sais que mon père me cache quelque chose. dit-il avant de faire une pause. Et je pense que tu sais ce que c'est."

Harry l'observa longuement, puis soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

"Et tu veux savoir ce que c'est.

- Oui.

- … Rejoins-moi après le dîner dans la salle en face du tableau enneigé, quatrième étage aile ouest."

Harry se détourna sur ce rendez-vous et se hâta vers sa salle de cours.

************************************************************************************************

Bon, alors la v'là la suite ! Comme ma sœur et beta-lectrice me l'a fait remarquée, j'ai trop centrée sur Lyana dans les chaps précédents alors j'ai essayé de rectifier le tir dans ce chap, en plus un de mes chers lecteurs (qui se reconnaîtra) voulait absolument une discussion Harry/Severus alors… ^^ n'hésitez pas qd vous etes dans des cas pareils, que vous avez des idées sur la suite de ma fic etc… 

Par contre, bah y a pas de réponses aux reviews parce que j'ai pensée que vs préfériez avoir plus tot sans réponses que demain avec ! … Me serais-je trompée ? ^^ Mais que cela ne vous empeche pas de reviewer, bien au contraire ! ^^

ZE VOUS AIMEUH ! Et quand vous appuyez sur le petit bouton 'Go' c'est encore mieux ! ^^


	13. Panthère vs Mangemorts

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma 2ème sur Harry Potter (et 3ème en tout) et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^_________________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventées (pas touche sans autorisation !) mais le reste est à J.K.Rowling (la veinardeuh !). 

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing4 ! Merchi grande sœur ! (je me répète, je sais, mais bon : allez voir sa fic ! elle est super ! parole de beta-lectrice en chef ! ^______^)

****

Chapitre 13 : Panthère vs Mangemorts

Harry inspira pour se calmer et entra dans la salle du quatrième étage de l'aile ouest, en face du tableau au paysage enneigé. D'un coup de baguette il dépoussiéra une chaise et s'y assit, regardant par l'une des fenêtres le parc paisible. Lorsque l'ouverture de la porte se fit entendre, il tourna la tête vers l'entrée et vérifia rapidement l'identité du nouveau venu.

Severus referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit dans une chaise en face de Harry. Ce dernier commença à parler :

"Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis le mieux placé pour te raconter cela…Mais on va faire avec… Je sais que toi et ton père ne vous entendez pas très bien.

- C'est l'euphémisme de l'année. grogna Severus en reniflant de dégoût.

- Je ne vois pas trop comment te le dire donc ça va être direct : Tes parents ont eu une fille avant toi. Elle s'appelle Larissa, a six ans de plus que toi et a été cachée deux ans après ta naissance, confiée à Voldemort. Elle le sert donc depuis l'âge de 8 ans et cela fait 7 ans qu'elle sait elle aussi qu'elle a un frère, depuis ton entrée à Poudlard. Depuis ce moment, elle vient souvent te voir, sous cape d'invisibilité et sous surveillance de Voldemort ou de ton père. Tout ce que je sais de plus c'est qu'elle a une faiblesse des poumons et qu'une potion, dont j'ignore tout, lui est administrée régulièrement, cela aggrave encore plus son état de santé. C'est ce dont j'ai prévenu ton père et Voldemort qui l'ignoraient."

Harry observa le résultat de ses paroles sur Severus, mais celui-ci ne laissa voir qu'une très brève, mais très vive, lueur de colère. Craignant que cette colère ne le pousse trop loin, Harry allait ajouter quelque chose quand Severus prit la parole :

"Je vois, merci de me l'avoir dit. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien et ferait comme si je ne savais rien… pour l'instant."

Il se leva, considérant la conversation close, mais Harry l'arrêta.

Harry devinait qu'il prendrait cette révélation, comme un service qu'il devrait lui rendre un jour, une dette. Hors, Dumbledore avait lourdement insisté sur le fait que Severus détestait avoir une dette envers qui que ce soit. 

"Je sais que tu penses que tu as une dette envers moi maintenant. Je pourrais te dire que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, que je ne veux rien en échange… Mais je sais que tu ne l'accepterais pas."

Severus lui fit signe de continuer, confirmant ainsi ses dires.

"Il y a une chose que tu pourrais faire en échange… 

- Quoi ? demanda t-il simplement.

- Dis à Lyana la vérité… Dis-lui que tu n'es pas en accord avec Voldemort, et que tu es espion dans ses rangs."

L'expression de Harry était déterminée, et Severus revint à sa place.

" Que sais-tu à propos de… nos fiançailles ?

- Je sais qu'elle est obligée de s'y plier, car sa famille est menacée par Voldemort. Que ses oncles, ses tantes et cousins ainsi que sa mère ont été tués, ses frères torturés par Doloris, jusqu'à la folie. Et que les derniers survivants de sa famille sont son grand-père, son père et elle-même, c'est pourquoi étant la dernière héritière et toi son futur époux, tu entreras en possession de tous les biens des Cortez lors de votre mariage. Je sais aussi qu'elle obéira jusqu'à la fin à Voldemort par amour pour sa famille.

- Justement. Tu mets le doigt où ça cloche, Potter. Que se passera-t-il quand justement pour cela elle révèlera ma condition ? Qui me dit qu'elle n'ira pas tout rapporter ?"

Il n'y avait rien dans la voix de Severus, aucun sentiment, mais Harry en fut irrité plus qu'autre chose et répliqua vivement : 

"Elle ne fera jamais cela ! La seule chose qui la pousserait à révéler la vérité c'est que Voldemort lui pose directement la question, mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Tu n'a jamais rien fait pour attirer sa méfiance, bien au contraire puisqu'il t'a choisi pour époux à Lyana qui pourrait lui apporter tant de choses ! Et même si cela arrivait, il sait que vous ne vous entendez pas alors pourquoi penserait-il qu'elle sait quelque chose ?"

Il reprit son souffle et Severus voulut parler mais Harry n'avait pas encore fini :

"Tu la connais très mal Severus, mais moi j'ai une certaine facilité à la comprendre, ne me demande pas pourquoi. Savoir qu'elle trahit tous les principes de sa famille, principes sur lesquels reposent sa vie depuis toujours, lui fait un mal horrible et la ronge petit à petit, chaque épreuve que lui impose Voldemort la diminue. Peut-être même ne tiendra-t-elle pas jusqu'à votre mariage ! Mais savoir que tu n'es pas complètement contre elle pourrait sans doute l'aider, et lui donnerait ne serait-ce qu'une lueur d'espoir. De plus, qui sait si elle ne te serait pas d'un soutien non négligeable ?"

Severus fixa Harry longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde avant de quitter la pièce :

"Dumbledore m'a dit la même chose… Je verrais."

***************************************************

"Lyana !"

La Gryffondor releva la tête de ses recherches quand elle entendit Harry l'appeler. Il marchait à grands pas et s'arrêta devant elle pour lui dire :

"Ecoute Lya, si jamais Rogue vient te parler écoute-le très attentivement, c'est important.

- Mais que…

- Dumbledore et moi l'avons un peu forcé, c'est très important…" la coupa-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Lyana secoua la tête avec perplexité avant de retourner à ses livres.

***************************************************

Lily, Lyana et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque après leur déjeuner quand elles rencontrèrent Malefoy et Rogue, ceux-ci apparemment en importante discussion.

"Co… Lyana tu tombes bien, j'ai à te parler." dit simplement Severus en la voyant.

Lyana grimaça mais se laissa docilement emmener par son fiancé, faisant signe à ses amies alors que Malefoy haussait les épaules avec lassitude.

Ils s'installèrent dans une salle abandonnée sur laquelle Severus plaça un sortilège d'insonorisation avant de commencer son discours. A aucun moment son visage ne trahit une expression quelconque alors que Lyana allait de surprise en surprise. Quand Severus se tut enfin, Lyana voulut parler mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius qui déclara :

"Le professeur Harley te demande Severus.

- J'arrive. On reparlera de ça plus tard Lyana."

************************POV Lyana***************************

Ok, ok, ok, je suis calme. Severus Rogue, vient de m'avouer qu'il était espion pour Dumbledore dans les rangs des Mangemorts, qu'il haïssait son père et Voldemort et cetera. Rien de bien important, aucune raison de s'agiter. Aucune ! … J'ai besoin d'une séance de yoga et rapidement ou je vais hurler de frustration face à la déferlante de problèmes que j'ai à résoudre !

************************POV Severus***************************

Quelle idée de tout lui dire, je suis bon pour une séance de Doloris suivie d'un Avada Kedavra la prochaine fois que je Le rencontrerai ! Quel idiot j'ai été de faire confiance à Dumbledore et Potter !

Une potion de Liquéfaction ? Je ne veux même pas savoir ce à quoi cela servira ! Mais oui je vais très bien Professeur Harley ! Je suis sûr que mes jours sont comptés et j'ai appris y a pas longtemps que j'avais une sœur aînée cachée par mon père mais à part ça je vais trèèèèès bien ! 

************************POV Lucius***************************

Je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Severus et Cortez, quelque chose d'important, Cortez avait l'air choquée… Pourtant je ne suis au courant de rien… Etrange… Severus me cache des choses c'est certain.

************************POV Harry***************************

Houla Rogue n'a pas dû y aller mollo avec Lyana elle avait l'air complètement perturbée ! La pauvre ça doit faire tout drôle … Et elle ne sait sans doute pas encore comment réagir. Mais j'ai confiance, elle gardera le secret.

***************************************************

Le soir même, alors que Lyana mangeait sans grand appétit et observant songeusement son fiancé parler avec Malefoy, elle releva la tête en entendant un bruissement d'ailes. 

Les respirations s'arrêtèrent quand un hibou se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors portant une lettre noire. Sans s'arreter, il passa devant les premières jusqu'aux sixièmes années. Alors, les têtes se tournèrent toutes vers les dernières années qui regardèrent le hibou s'avancer vers eux, avec crainte, pour déposer sa lettre sur les genoux de Lyana. 

Elle garda sa fourchette en l'air avec horreur, la déposa en tremblant dans son assiette et ouvrit la lettre noire avec des doigts affolés. Laissant passer les politesses d'usage elle sauta directement aux noms des victimes et à leur disparition. Alors elle poussa un cri d'horreur et la lettre lui échappa des mains. Ses épaules tressautèrent alors qu'elle cachait son visage dans ses mains. 

Harry attrapa la lettre et pâlit à son tour. Il la tendit à Lily qui l'imita peu après et ensemble ils aidèrent Lyana à se lever pour quitter la pièce. 

Lyana murmura quelque chose et Harry fit signe à Hermione, montrant la lettre puis le directeur. Comprenant, son amie, tremblante, saisit la lettre échouée sur la table et alla la donner au directeur qui la lut avec tristesse avant d'annoncer à la salle :

" Melle Cortez sera absente cette semaine, pour rendre hommage à ses deux frères et son grand-père, tués lors de l'explosion d'une chambre d'hôpital où ses frères étaient soignés… Cet attentat a été signé par la Marque des Ténèbres."

***************************************************

Une semaine plus tard, Lyana réapparut à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, ses cheveux à nouveau couverts d'un voile noir, son visage pâle et cerné et ses mains tremblantes. Elle alla s'asseoir près de ses amis qui ne surent quoi dire pour essayer de la réconforter.

Personne ne fit de commentaires, Severus et Lucius lançant un regard noir à Lestrange qui avait tenté d'ouvrir la bouche.

"N'en rajoute pas une couche idiot !" grogna simplement Rosier.

***************************************************

"Alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne dirai rien à l'Autre si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… Je pourrai même peut-être t'aider tant que ça ne met pas plus ma famille en danger… pour ce qu'il m'en reste."

Lyana haussa les épaules et voulut partir mais Severus la retint et lui souffla à l'oreille :

"Lyana, je ne savais pas et je ne le voulais pas, je suis désolé."

Lyana frissonna et ses jambes faiblirent, elle s'appuya contre le torse de son fiancé et ravala ses larmes. Severus la laissa faire en silence.

"Je sais, je sais que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire… Mais merci quand même.

- … Tu ne portes pas ta bague, s'Il l'avait vu il en serait fâché. constata Severus.

- Elle est tout le temps dans ma poche, au cas où."

Le ton de Lyana était détaché et, étrangement, Severus eut un pincement au cœur avant de réprimer rapidement ses émotions avec colère.

"Tu devrais y aller Severus, Malefoy va finir par se poser des questions."

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, Lyana le suivit mais alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir, elle plaça une main sur son épaule et se rapprocha de lui pour chuchoter :

"Fais attention à toi."

Et elle disparut rapidement au bout du couloir, laissant Severus avec un air pensif sur le visage. Il soupira finalement et partit dans la direction opposée : les cachots.

***************************************************

Harry sauta et franchit le ruisseau d'un grand bond, son poursuivant freina durement pour ne pas se précipiter la tête la première dans l'eau glacée. Harry reprit son souffle rapidement en jetant un regard rapide derrière lui, la créature inconnue s'en allait la queue entre les jambes. Satisfait, il huma l'air, reprenant ses repères il s'enfonça entre les arbres. 

Après quelques instants, il s'arrêta, ses oreilles bougeant légèrement, ses yeux parcourant les alentours, il s'approcha silencieusement d'un buisson et se cacha à l'intérieur, ainsi il put voir ce qui avait alerté son attention : dans la clairière qu'il avait sous les yeux se tenaient une quinzaine de silhouettes noires séparées en deux groupes distincts, elles étaient toutes cachées sous de grandes capes noires sauf l'une d'elles, semblant inerte à terre. Un reflet attira son attention et à la lumière de la lune il distingua des lunettes rondes à terre.

"Vous avez pris toutes les précautions nécessaires?

- Oui, il nous a donné du mal mais c'est bon, ces crétins de Gryffondors ne remarqueront pas son absence avant demain matin.

- C'est bien."

Le dernier qui avait parlé fit un signe et deux des silhouettes qui se tenaient près de lui s'avancèrent vers celui à terre. Ave horreur Harry reconnut James quand il fut saisi brutalement, il avait les yeux clos et les poils de sa fourrure se hérissèrent en passant à ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire.

Il entendit un bruit, une dizaine de personnes arrivaient, Dumbledore et les professeurs alertés par Rogue sans doute. Mais ils arriveraient trop tard, les silhouettes noires s'éloignaient déjà, chaque groupes dans une direction différente.

Sans plus réfléchir il s'élança, forme noire dans la nuit peu éclairée par la lune, ils ne remarquèrent sa présence que trop tard. Dans un cri le groupe qu'il supposait constitué des aspirants Mangemorts voulurent prévenir leurs aînés de sa présence mais il avait déjà bondi. Le premier Mangemort tomba le souffle coupé par le choc d'une panthère noire dans toute sa fureur contre son torse. Son grondement retentit comme un cri de guerre et d'un coup de patte il étala le deuxième Mangemort qui tenait son père. C'est ce moment que choisirent Dumbledore et les professeurs pour surgir, et les Mangemorts se dispersèrent comme neige en plein soleil.

Harry usa de tous ses sens pour être sûr que son père était maintenant sans danger, il regarda ensuite les professeurs s'avancer vers lui et disparut dans le fouillis de la Foret Interdite. 

Il rattrapa rapidement les aspirants Mangemorts qui, bien que discrets, ne pouvaient pas échapper à ses sens d'Animagus. Il débattit un long moment de la conduite à suivre tout en les filant vers la sortie de la Foret Interdite et alors qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques minutes du parc il se décida. Il bondit au milieu d'eux et ils poussèrent un cri, certains tombant sur les fesses de surprises. Ceux en tête, les plus âgés sûrement, se tournèrent vers lui et il distingua de longs cheveux blonds et une peau cireuse. Il montra les dents, un grondement sortant du fond de sa gorge pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié leur tentative d'enlèvement. Puis il disparut avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de lui jeter un sortilège.

***************************************************

"Quoi !? Tu as été enlevé ?!"

Sirius manqua de se casser la voix quand son meilleur ami lui apprit la nouvelle. Les Gryffondors près de lui n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état.

"Ouais c'est ce que m'a dit le directeur et il parait même que ce serait une panthère noire qui m'a sauvé des Mangemorts."

Harry se racla distraitement la gorge alors que certains regards se tournaient vers lui et dit distraitement :

"Etonnant. Et on peut savoir comment ils ont réussi à venir te chercher dans la Salle Commune ?

- Ah et bien euh… 

- Oui ? insista Lily en le regardant avec des yeux étrécis.

- Hem… Je suis comme qui dirait sorti…

- Tu es comme qui dirait sorti ? gronda Lily. Vraiment ? Et pendant que tu y es pourquoi tu n'es pas allé directement voir Voldemort ? Crétin fini !

- Eh ! Comment voulais-tu que je sache que des Mangemorts se baladaient dans le parc de Poudlard !

- Même ainsi, quel besoin avais-tu de te promener dans le parc en plein milieu de la nuit ? souligna distraitement Lyana en sirotant son jus de citrouille.

- Eh bien euh…

- Tu te répètes Potter. l'enfonça Lily.

- Pitié ! Je rends les armes ! J'ai fait une bêtise, je nous ai fait perdre vingt points, je …

- Tu nous as fait perdre vingt points ?! articula Lily. 

- Tu t'enfonces James, tu t'enfonces ! remarqua Ron. 

- Toute aide est la bienvenue ! répondit James, en s'écartant prudemment de la Préfète-en-chef en fureur.

- En tout cas tu as eu une sacré chance qu'une panthère noire passe par là et aie pitié de toi." remarqua Remus en coulant un regard à Harry qui fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

La Grande Salle était fort agitée ce matin, l'annonce que James Potter avait subi une tentative d'enlèvement n'ayant pas mis longtemps à parcourir la salle.

Harry se leva suivi de Ron et Hermione et ils croisèrent plusieurs Serpentards qui sortaient aussi. 

"Superbe cape Malefoy. dit Harry assez bas, alors que le Serpentard ne portait que sa robe d'école. 

- … Que … commença Lestrange.

- Superbe panthère Potter." répondit tout aussi posément Lucius.

Un sourire étendit les lèvres de Harry qui rajouta tout en remontant ses lunettes d'un doigt :

"Je trouve aussi, c'est très pratique la fourrure noire.

- La couleur des yeux et la tâche sur le front sont quand même assez visibles. 

- On fait avec ce qu'on a, n'est-ce pas. 

- En effet."

Et ils se quittèrent chacun de leur côté, sans que les personnes alentour aient pu entendre un mot de leur conversation. Harry entendit vaguement les Serpentards les plus idiots interroger vivement leur leader qui soupira en faisant un signe de la main las.

Avant que les Serpentards ne disparaissent dans les cachots, ils échangèrent un regard et un léger sourire étira leurs lèvres.

"Bon, maintenant Harry tu vas passer aux aveux !

- Bien sûr Ron."

***************************************************

"Harry.

- Oui Monsieur-l'imprudent-qui-ne-sortira-plus-de-la-Salle-Commune-en-dehors-du couvre-feu ?

- Raaaaaaah ! Arrête avec ça ! gronda James alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

- Ok, ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je te suis redevable pour euh… et bien… tu vois ce que je veux dire. hésita James en regardant les Gryffondors aux alentours.

- Laisse tomber, c'est rien.

- Mais…

- Potter ! Viens donc par ici pour que je puisse te tenir à l'œil !

- Mais Evans… 

- Pas de mais ! C'est pas toi qui rattrape les points alors tu viens ici !

- Ah bah tiens, si, il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire James, arrête de l'appeler Evans ! exigea Harry, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Mais elle m'appelle bien par mon nom de famille ! protesta James.

- Potter viens ici !

- Tiens tu vois ! Tu m'énerves Evans ! Tu vois pas que je parle à Harry !?

- Bon sang ! Lily tu l'appelles James et James tu l'appelles Lily où je vous enferme ensemble pendant deux jours !

- Mais… protestèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- PAS DE MAIS ! gronda Harry en frappant sur la table près de lui, faisant sursauter Isa.

- Ok Harry, ça va, ne casse pas la table, je l'appellerai Lily si elle m'appelle par mon prénom. répondit rapidement James en tendant les bras comme pour se protéger de la fureur de son pseudo-fils.

- Mais…

- Lily, par pitié fais ce qu'il dit ! J'ai les nerfs fragiles. renchérit Isa, en regardant craintivement le poing serré de Harry.

- Euh… Eh bien… Bon d'accord… souffla-t-elle. James, viens m'aider à faire mon devoir de Métamorphose !

- Ah ! C'était pour ça ! Fallait le dire que t'avais besoin d'aide, Lily ! Je suis flatté que tu me demandes de l'aide, à moi, pauvre petite chose devant tes superbes capacités intellectuelles."

James s'éloigna vers la rousse qui lui lançait un regard exaspéré et le sourire qui s'afficha sur les lèvres de Harry ainsi que son signe de victoire firent pouffer nombre de Gryffondors.

" Merci Isa.

- Mais je t'en prie.

- Lily Potter… Ca sonne bien. murmura Lyana en cachant son sourire derrière son livre d'Arithmancie tout en regardant le couple si disparate que formait Lily et James. 

- Je trouve aussi. renchérit Remus en balayant le cavalier de Sirius du plateau d'échecs.

- Ouais pas mal, Lyana Rogue aussi remarque. répondit distraitement Sirius en fronçant les sourcils pour chercher à se sortir de son inconfortable situation.

- Je préfère Lyana Black. déclara Remus. Echec et mat.

- Impossible, je ne pourrais pas me marier avec quelqu'un d'aussi nul aux échecs.

- Eh ! Tu crois peut-être que Rogue est meilleur ! gronda Sirius.

- J'sais pas, je lui ai jamais demandé.

- Eh bien je te souhaite mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur avec ce bâtard graisseux !" cria Sirius en se levant.

Mais Remus ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

"C'est toi qui a commencé Sirius, ça t'apprendra à tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler !

- Mais…

- Et si tu tiens jamais à avoir une chance avec Lyana je te conseille de grandir un peu.

- Mais je…

- Tu as ton devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal à finir, tu crois que tu vas réussir à te concentrer plus que sur les échecs où faut que je demande à Lyana de s'écarter un peu ? le coupa Remus.

- JE N'AI AUCUNE VUE SUR CORTEZ ! s'énerva Sirius au point de crier de façon à ce que toute la Salle Commune l'entende.

- J'en suis bien heureux parce que sinon je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça serait. répondit Remus un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Je vais te…"

Sirius s'élança sur Remus mais Lyana se leva rapidement et le repoussa dans sa chaise.

"Arrête tes singeries Black, tu te ridiculises ! Et au nom du ciel Remus, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes pires que des gamins de huit ans !

- Lyana ! Tu appelles Sirius par son prénom et vice-versa !" 

La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry les sourcils levés, et il lui tira la langue en éclatant de rire, bientôt suivi par Isa, Ron et Hermione.

"Très bien, **Sirius** aide-moi en Enchantements tu veux.

- Seulement si tu m'aides en Potions **Lyana**."

************************************************************************************************

Voilà ! Désolé ça a été long mais fallait aussi que je m'occupe de mon autre fic pendant les vacances de la Toussaint et maintenant c'est le retour des cours ! ;_; et j'ai eu une super migraine pendant plusieurs jours ! è_é et enfin j'était pas satisfaite de la deuxième moitié du chap alors je l'ai refait ! 

Vous aurez remarquer que je m'achemine peu à peu vers une relation Lyana/Severus mais pour l'instant je peux encore faire marche à arrière. Je suis tj pas trop sure ! bien que je le répète Lyana/Sev' est ma préférence ! ^^

Vous auriez pu avoir ce chap plus tot si ma beta-lectrice avait montré un peu plus d'entrain à me corriger ! /regard furieux vers sa sœur qui fait comme si elle n'avait rien remarquée/ Pff… Vous allez voir elle va me laisser tomber comme elle l'a déjà fait avant ! /roule des yeux avec exaspération/ M'enfin bon, j'arrete là avec mes histoires de famille qui vous embete ! ^^ De tt façon je suis sure que vs n'avez rien lu alors ! /roule de nouveau les yeux et se décide à passer aux choses sérieuses : les RAR !/

****

Réponses aux reviews : (doubles à cause du chap précédent ! ^^)

****

Pour le chap 11 :

Khellar : Kikou toi ! Tu voulais une discussion ? Tu as eu une discussion ! ^^ N'hésite pas à me refaire une réclame surtout ! Ca me donne des idées ! ^^ mais je ne dis pas bien sur que j'y répondrait tt le temps ! ^_~

Lunicorne : La suite pour le lendemain ! O_o Tu veux ma mort ! Il aurait fallut que j'y passe la nuit avec une musique géniale à fond, une super crise d'inspiration, bcp de chocolat et de lait et j'en passe ! ;p

Phénix 20 : Ah la la, tj la meme chose : plus de détails ! Mais j'arrive jamais à durer pour décrire quand j'ai une idée précise de la suite, faut tj que j'arrive tt suite au moment crucial ! ^^;; C'est mon grand défaut je crois, c'est là que je dois travailler ! /soupir/ j'essayerai ! ^_~

Mona Potter : Tu n'aimes pas Severus ? Je vais mettre une point d'honneur à te le faire aimer tu vas voir ! ^^ Tu t'appelles cortes et en en plus tu as presque le meme caractère ! o_O Bah dis donc... On s'est peut-etre rencontré dans une vie antérieure ! lol ! ^^

Lexyann : lol, ben à review banale réponse banale que veux-tu ! ^^ ta review m'a bien fait sourire et pour ça je t'en remercie ! ^^ et aussi une dernière chose : je crains de ne pas savoir ce qu'est une journée pédagogique ! ^^;;

Cyngathi : lol, ben en fait pour toi c'est pour le chap 9 mais comme je l'ai reçu en meme temps que celles pour le chap 11… ^^ Alors une petite nouvelle, merci pour ta review ! ^^ et pour ta remarque tu m'as fait douté un moment alors que j'avais déjà fait une petite recherche, alors j'ai redemandé vérification auprès de la spécialiste de la famille : ma mère ! lol ! les bagues de fiançailles se mettent à la main droite, et les alliances à la main droite ! ^^ Merci qd meme bcp pour la remarque ! ça montre que tu t'intéresses vraiment bcp à ma fic et j'en suis très contente ! ^^

Titou Tur Lupin : Une review expéditive ! lol ! merci bcp ! ^^ Dis-moi d'où te viens ton surnom ? *curieuse !* mais euh ! j'aime pas faire des petites réponses aux reviews alors je comble comme je peux ! /boude/ ^_~

Miya Black : Tu ne vas sur ff.Net que qd tu as une author alert ? moi je suis déjà tellement encombrée dans ma boite e-mail que j'ai supprimé ça ! Merci pour les compliments ! ^^

Kyzara : Ah ! Pour les bijoux il a fallut que je me documente un peu ! ^^ Et je suis ravie que ça ne soit pas en vain! ^^ Désolée pour le temps d'attente ! #^_^#

Lys : Wahou ! 2 reviews ! Tu étais si pressée ! ^^ hala la, une mort sur la conscience ! O_O mais je m'en remettrai pas moi ! et ça se ressentira sur ma fic ! tt le monde va se suicider si jamais tu fais ça ! C'est ce que tu veux O_o lol :p Arrêtons là le délire, ça vaut mieux ! ^^ lol, ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait peut-etre que je fasses revenir Peter ! pour que Harry lui passe un savon bien sur ! ça va de soi ! ^_~ et vraiment désolée pour le temps d'attente ! #^_^#

Maureena 721 : rester devant l'écran jusqu'à ce que tu es la suite ! O_o Wahou carrément ! ^^ C'est clair que la facture va etre salée ! ^^ Eh bien si tu dis la meme chose, je te réponds la meme chose ! lol ! ^^

****

Pour le chap 12 maintenant ! la vache j'en ai eu pas mal pour le 11 O_O Merchi ! ^^

Kyzara : Ah bah non, je comprends pas trop ta review là, attends je la relis… et on va essayer de comprendre comme ma prof de français me l'a appris ! lol ! Donc, tu es contente que j'ai arreté de mettre Lyana au premier plan tt le temps, ok, j'en prends compte ^^ … ce que je comprends pas c'est ce que tu veux dire par : "en revenant au héros principal, ça la fait pas trop" ! peux-tu expliquer stp ? je tiens bcp à savoir clairement ce que vs pensez de mes chaps ! ^^

Phénix20 : Merci bcp pour tt ! Je commence un peu à fatiguer là, je sais plus quoi dire ! lol ! ^^ tu es aussi content qu'il y ait une discussion Harry/Sev', y en a une de plus là c bien aussi ?

Mary-Evy : Ma ch'tite Cocccy ! ^^ en fait j'avais pas trop décidé si tu veux, je tâtonne tj, tantôt je vais vers un Lyana/Sev' tantôt vers un Lyana/Siri ! /lève les yeux au ciel devant sa propre indécision/ lol, c bien vrai, Sirius est très impulsif et mignon ! ^^ chacun ses qualités et ses défauts hein ! ^^ Je suis contente que le perso de Narcissa te plaise, je pense faire bientôt un chap un peu plus centré sur elle /se plaque les deux mains sur la bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire/ euh fait pas trop attention, à chaque fois je ne tiens pas ce que je dis ! /lève les yeux au ciel encore une fois/

Khellar : Voldemort… sympa dans ma fic ! o_O T'es pas cinglée, juste zarb je dirai ! ^^ Royal… Voldemort … et qui encore ? Peter !? O_o et en plus tu adores que Sirius se fasse jeter ! O_O /cette fois-ci éclate de rire devant la bizarrerie de sa revieweuse et amie/ ah la la ^^ je suis contente de te faire plaisir ! ^^ @+che sur PMW !^^

4rine : le don de Fourchelangue ! C une idée ça aussi ! ^^ Je verrais, promis ! ^^ Et merci pour la review ! ^^

Dark Queen Balkis : lol, tu me fais une review pour mon autre fic ici ? pk pas ! ^^ comme je le disais un peu plus haut je suis coincée à al moitié là ! è_é je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire qd vous aurez la suite ! 

jess m : Lily et James c'est pas un secret extremement important alors je te le dis, oui ils vont sortir ensemble ! ^^ de plus je en pense vraiment pas faire mourir Lyana avec tt le mal que je me suis donné pour la faire vivre ! lol, je crois que je commence à etre un peu fatiguée là ! dsl !

Rowan : Mais c ma Mandine ! Oups, Rowie, dsl je suis définitivement fatiguée ! /soupir/ Sev' ! Un abruti de première ! O_o jamais ! à vrai dire ça m'agace un peu les fics où Sev a tj le mauvais role ! /resoupir/ je crois que je vais te laisser, j'ai encore 2 reviews /baille/ on se voit sur PMW ! ^_~

Lys : Tellementbde trop ! O_O C'est trop ! *mon dieu quel jeu de mot ! /air dégoûté/* wo ça va hein !e je suis fatiguée à la fin ! *pas une raison pour casser les pieds de tes lecteurs !* silnce :! Dsl, elle a tendance à se ramener qd je suis crevée ! *peut-etre parce que tu dis plus de betises!* Hum… logique… enfin bref, revenons-en à ta review ! Ben… merci ! ^^

Petites sorcières : attaque ? bah oui, attaque, là dans ce chap, requête entendue et réglée ! ^^ qq chose de génial ? Ah oui Harry est tj génial ! *houlà ! Je prends les reines elle et entrain de s'endormir ça devient grave ! ta seconde demande est aussi entendu, qq points de vue précis de persos sont attendus dans les prochains chaps ! ^^* moui c ça, merchi. *avec un peu plus d'entrain nom de…* pas de gros mots svp, je dors. *pffff…. dsl, c grave là *

Hermione 2005, Lys et Space girl2 : s'cusez moi j'ai fais les autres réponses aux reveiws y a un bout de temps et là je suis malade, normalement je devrais etre couchée et non pas finir mon chap, donc je vous remercie simplement pour les petites reveiws et m'excuse lamentablement pour l'attente !

Encore une fois je suiq désolé, mais que cela en vs empeche aps à me laisser une review ! ^^

Diane23 qui va tt de suite aller se coucher si elle veut aller en cours demain /ce qu'elle ne veut pas mais qu'il faut comprendre comme une obligation/


	14. Rat attrapé

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma 2ème sur Harry Potter (et 3ème en tout) et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^_________________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventées (pas touche sans autorisation !) mais le reste est à J.K.Rowling (la veinardeuh !). 

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing4 ! Merchi grande sœur ! (je me répète, je sais, mais bon : allez voir sa fic ! elle est super ! parole de beta-lectrice en chef ! ^______^)

****

Chapitre 14 : 

"Harry !

- Chut !"

En même temps, Hermione et Ron, se tournèrent vers les perturbatrices qui se turent aussitôt, regardant avec étonnement Harry dormir sur son livre de Potions en plein milieu de la bibliothèque.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ressemblait certes à James mais que son expression calme et sage lui appartenait, son père la taquinait toujours en disant que quand elle dormait elle ressemblait à un ange, mais de son avis, Harry y ressemblait beaucoup plus, il dégageait une expression de calme et d'assurance même quant il dormait.

Isa plaisanta à mi-voix :

"Je comprends qu'il s'endorme en faisant ses devoirs de Potions mais j'aurai juré que c'était pas son genre.

- Il n'a pas voulu nous dire pourquoi mais en ce moment il est très fatigué. dit Ron.

- J'avais pas remarqué. avoua Isa, un peu honteuse.

- C'est normal, il le cache. répondit Hermione. 

- C'est devenu sa spécialité de cacher ses sentiments. grogna Ron avec amertume.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily.

- Ne pas les inquiéter. soupira Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous lui vouliez ?"

Alors que Lily s'apprêtait à répondre, Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

"Holà ! Du calme Harry !

-Ron ? Ah zut, me suis endormi. grogna le brun mal réveillé en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Ouais on avait remarqué. rigola Isa.

- Mais euh… C'est cette stupide potion j'y comprends rien ! souffla Harry en frappant son livre du poing.

- Eh bien tu demanderas à Lyana plus tard, moi je suis désolée mais je dois déjà aider Ron. dit Hermione.

- Mouais, y a du favoritisme. ricana Harry.

- Euh Harry on aurait besoin de ton aide, c'est assez grave." déclara Lily en se souvenant pourquoi elle et Isa étaient là.

Aussitôt, Harry et Hermione arrêtèrent de se chamailler et Harry la regarda avec gravité en demandant :

"A quel propos ?

- Les Maraudeurs, Rogue et Malefoy. répondit Isa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore entre eux ? grogna Harry mi-exaspéré mi-amusé.

- Eh bien… Euh… hésita Isa.

- Leurs blagues se sont retournés contre eux et les profs n'arrivent pas à les en délivrer. expliqua Lily.

- Ils n'y arrivent pas ? Si eux ne peuvent pas je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais…

- C'est James qui l'a dit avant de se faire… hem… réduire au silence." fit Isa. 

Haussant les épaules Harry ramassa ses affaires rapidement, imité de ses amis, voulant absolument voir la blague ratée. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque rapidement et Lily et Isa les guidèrent jusqu'au Hall où un spectacle étonnant les attendait. 

Une plante énorme avait plaqué les Maraudeurs ainsi que Malefoy, Rogue et Rosier au plafond la tête à l'envers, ses longues branches souples les enserraient solidement et des taches sombres sur certaines démontraient les essais infructueux de professeurs pour la faire lâcher prise. 

Harry porta ses mains à ses tempes et se les massa avec agacement, en demandant d'une voix forte :

"Dis-moi James ce qui m'empêcherait de te laisser dans cette position pour t'apprendre certaines choses essentielles de la vie, comme : ne pas utiliser quelque chose qui ne vous appartient pas et surtout dont on ignore comment l'arrêter !"

Il cria cette dernière phrase avec emportement tout en descendant avec fureur les grands escaliers. 

"Harry ? Tu es sûr que c'est raiso... Harry !"

Lily regarda son ami se faire enserrer par les racines de la plante avec horreur. Isa à ses cotés retint un hoquet de terreur quand il disparut au cœur des racines alors qu'un Serpentard grognait :

"Allons bon, il se croit invincible ou quoi ?

- Apprenez que Harry a peut-être le côté 'fonce dedans' de son père mais il a aussi l'intelligence de sa mère, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne serait pas entré dedans sans savoir comment en ressortir. répliqua Ron.

- Surtout après le discours qu'il a sorti." ajouta Hermione. 

En effet quelques instants plus tard, les longues branches lâchèrent prise et les garçons prisonniers firent une superbe chute pour atterrir sur des matelas conjurés rapidement par les professeurs. Alors que James se massait le dos en grognant, Harry sortit de la plante et le frappa sur le sommet du crâne en lançant :

"Je te jure que si t'étais pas mon père et ami tu te prendrais un coup mémorable."

Puis il se retourna vers la plante et sortit un sachet de sa poche en ordonnant :

"Alethiakoïn reviens."

La plante rétrécit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse plus que la taille de la main de Harry qui la saisit et la rentra sans problème dans son sachet malgré la différence de taille.

"C'était à toi Harry ? s'étonna Lyana.

- Ouais, c'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire de la part d'un ami fana de botanique. grogna Harry.

- Et comment Mr James Potter est-il entré en possession de cela ? demanda durement le professeur de Métamorphoses.

- Je l'ai sorti hier pour m'en occuper et j'ai expliqué à James en quoi ses propriétés magiques consistaient. expliqua Harry avec un regard noir à l'intéressé qui eut la bonté de baisser honteusement les yeux.

- Absolument affligeant Mr Potter, j'enlève 75 points à Gryffondor et vous serez tous les trois en retenue pendant toute la semaine.

- Madame ! Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas au courant ! Je le jure !"

James avait brusquement relevé la tête et sa directrice de Maison le sonda pour vérifier ses dires avant de regarder les deux Maraudeurs qui ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Elle décida enfin que son élève lui disait la vérité, car il ne jurait presque jamais et dans ces cas-là n'avait jamais menti, sa mère avait réussi à le faire respecter cela.

"Bien, VOUS serez donc le seul à avoir une semaine de retenue."

Les professeurs se retirèrent et se fut au tour des Gryffondors de passer un savon à leur camarade.

"Tu me dégoûtes Potter ! cracha simplement Lily avant de s'en aller avec rage, suivie de Isa qui pour cette fois était d'accord avec son amie, James était allé trop loin.

- Imbécile ! Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas dit que c'était une découverte récente dans MON temps ? Tu aurais pu réfléchir un peu et comprendre que personne ne saurait comment l'arrêter !" gronda Harry. 

Il s'en alla à son tour, Lyana le rejoignant après avoir pris connaissance de l'état de son fiancé : un peu sonné et énervé par James mais c'était tout.

Hermione et Ron restèrent fixant James qui, face à leur silence, grogna :

"Allez-y dites moi ce que vous avez sur le cœur, je suis un triple imbécile, je…

- En effet tu l'es. fit simplement Hermione.

- Tu as ruiné tout ce qu'on s'était efforcé de faire. continua Ron.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Sirius.

- De quoi ? Tout : l'amitié entre lui et Lily, celle avec Harry, une meilleure opinion de tout le monde sur vous… Tout ! s'énerva Ron.

- Je crois… commença Hermione les yeux dans le vague.

- Hum ? fit Ron pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Je crois que ce qui les a surtout choqués c'est que tu n'as même pas demandé l'autorisation à Harry, tu lui as pris, pensant sûrement que c'était juste un emprunt et qu'il n'allait pas t'en vouloir… mais James est-ce que tu as seulement pensé qu'il apprendrait inévitablement que tu avais utilisé ce qui lui appartient, ce dont il t'a parlé en toute confiance, et que… cela pouvait le vexer, le blesser ?

- Je… Non...

- Eh bien réfléchis-y."

**********************************************

"Harry ?

- Hm ?

- Je suis désolée de t'embêter avec ça mais depuis tout à l'heure j'arrête pas de me torturer les méninges : comment tu as fait pour que la plante lâche les garçons ? 

- … Désolé Lyana mais ça c'est secret défense, si jamais je veux m'en servir pour me défendre, il est pas question que quelqu'un puisse la neutraliser comme ça !" 

Lyana comprit le sous-entendu et hocha la tête sans chercher à en savoir plus, de même quand elle vit Harry cacher le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait, elle ressentit de la tristesse mais comprit la nécessité de lui cacher des choses vu sa position et n'en prit pas ombrage. 

Ils étaient seuls dans un coin de la Salle Commune et Harry se permit de lui poser quelques questions à mi-voix :

" Hum… Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment ça se passe entre toi et Rogue ?"

Lyana le regarda longuement, s'assit avec lassitude et tout en regardant les Gryffondors vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles répondit :

"Eh bien… depuis qu'il m'a avoué tu-sais-quoi, je crois que c'est un peu mieux… Surtout quand on est seul pour une raison ou une autre, c'est…. moins 'électrique'. Sinon quand on est en public c'est comme d'habitude : politesse respectueuse, légère préoccupation de l'autre si il est malade ou autre, etc.

- Je vois… Vous vous mariez quand déjà ?

- Dès la fin de nos études. soupira-t-elle.

- Hum… Il reste moins de cinq mois…

- Oui, presque quatre et tout le monde est déjà sur le pied de guerre pour préparer ce foutu mariage.

- Déjà ?! s'étonna Harry.

- Bah oui, d'après ce que je sais, la réservation est faite, ainsi que la liste d'invités et patati et patata…"

Voyant que le sujet de conversation mettait particulièrement la jeune fille de mauvaise humeur, Harry dévia rapidement sur leur prochain match de Quidditch.

" C'est contre les Serdaigles c'est ça ?

- Moui. Je ne pense pas que tu aies à t'inquiéter, leur attrapeur est nul, par contre ils ont de bons batteurs et Potter entraînent à fond les nôtres en prévision.

- Ah oui ça j'avais remarqué, la dernière fois Sirius et David étaient à ramasser à la petite cuillère !" ricana Harry.

Lyana se tut soudainement, fixant un point derrière l'épaule de Harry qui se retourna. James se tenait derrière lui apparemment très gêné et hésitant. La blonde se leva en déclarant :

"Je te laisse Harry, j'ai un devoir d'Astronomie à finir."

James lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de s'asseoir dans le siège libéré et de prendre son courage à deux mains.

"Harry… Hum… Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchi à euh… ce qui s'est passé ce matin, et ce que j'ai fait et euh… je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères, j'ai compris que je t'ai blessé et j'en suis désolé… je n'y avais pas pensé ainsi et maintenant que j'y réfléchis de la façon dont me l'a montré Hermione je me rend compte que c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai faite."

James reprit son souffle et regarda Harry avec appréhension. Allait-il le repousser ou accepter ses excuses ? Le garçon ne le regardait pas mais fixait les flammes de la cheminée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ainsi de profil, James prit soudainement conscience d'une chose fondamentale sur lui.

Certes ils se ressemblaient de façon frappante physiquement, ils avaient les mêmes cheveux, la même morphologie et les mêmes oreilles mais Harry avait les yeux, la bouche, le nez et la même forme du visage de Lily. 

En effet Harry avait hérité de sa malice, sa confiance en soi, son coté 'fonce dedans' _comme le disait Ron_ et sa fierté, mais il avait aussi reçu l'intelligence, la gentillesse et la sensibilité de Lily.

Il était un parfait mélange d'eux deux.

Mais par-dessus tout cela, il était Harry Potter, un garçon qui a l'âge de un an avait perdu ses parents et sauvé le monde, puis vécu des expériences dont il ne connaissait sans doute pas toute l'étendue. Cependant il était là, face à lui, il avait surmonté tout cela et en avait retiré une expérience, un caractère qui sembla écraser de sa pureté un James stupéfait devant la révélation soudaine de ce qui était sous son nez depuis des mois. 

Par une brusque impulsion, il se précipita sur Harry et le prit dans ses bras, manquant l'étouffer devant la soudaineté du geste.

" Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Si tu veux m'attendrir pour que je te pardonne tu y arriveras pas comme ça !

- Non, non c'est pas pour ça, à la limite si tu ne me pardonnes pas je l'ai bien mérité. C'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte… Combien tu es absolument…"

James chercha ses mots un instant, ne relâchant pas son 'fils' qui leva les yeux vers lui, surpris par sa solennité.

"…absolument… parfait… je crois que c'est encore ça qui se rapproche le plus de ce que je pense."

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas mais non, James Potter, son 'père' venait de lui dire qu'il était parfait. Il ne sut plus si il devait rire ou pleurer. Quand il reprit enfin la maîtrise de ses pensées il souffla :

"Eh bien toi tu ne l'es sans doute pas mais ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde est à la recherche de la perfection, car pour chacun elle est différente."

James à son tour se retrouva bouche bée et opta enfin pour le rire qu'il étouffa dans l'épaule de Harry avant de déclarer :

"J'aurai juré entendre ma grand-mère."

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de le lâcher enfin et de se lever, comprenant qu'il devait partir. Harry le regarda se diriger vers les autres Gryffondors de dernière année qui, étrangement, détournèrent le regard dès qu'ils les regardèrent.

"James." l'appela-t-il finalement.

Le Maraudeur se retourna et Harry reprit son parchemin tout en déclarant :

"La prochaine fois que tu veux m'emprunter quelque chose, tu demandes !"

Harry avait déjà entamé sa relecture mais il sentit le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon qui rejoignit finalement ses amis avec sa gaieté retrouvée, se jetant ainsi sur les genoux d'un Patmol somnolant. Un "James" furibond se fit entendre en même temps que des éclats de rire et Harry murmura pour lui même :

"Non, pas parfait, personne n'est parfait, mais irremplaçable et absolument irrécupérable."

**********************************************

Alors que Harry se promenait dans le parc, ayant laissé Ron et Hermione en amoureux près du lac, il entendit des cris sur le terrain de Quidditch et les voix lui rappelant distraitement quelqu'un, entra sur le terrain. 

Sirius et Severus se faisaient face, leurs amis de chaque côté d'eux, James face à Lucius et Remus face à Maxime.

"Ah ouais ? Eh bah c'est pas ce que son expression laisse croire ! cria Sirius.

- Black tu soûles. répliqua Lucius.

- Ca fait dix fois que je te répète que c'est un mariage arrangé mais que tout le monde s'en accommode. dit Severus.

- Tout le monde ça entend toi, ton père et Voldemort et sa clique je suppose !" cracha James.

Harry sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour découvrir Lyana qui s'apprêtait visiblement à lui parler avant de voir la scène que lui-même observait.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je crois que les Maraudeurs prennent ta défense." expliqua Harry avec gêne. 

Au moment où la jeune fille s'apprêtait à répondre les protagonistes laissèrent tomber les insultes pour passer aux mains, ce fut Sirius qui se jeta en premier sur Severus, Remus et James s'interposèrent pour que Lucius et Maxime ne puissent pas intervenir.

"C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle. Harry aide-moi à les séparer !"

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suivit la jeune fille dans la mêlée. Séparant rapidement James et Lucius en les poussant à terre, il s'attaqua ensuite à la forte poigne de Remus sur Maxime. Avec persuasion il finit par le faire lâcher prise et vola au secours de Lyana qui essayait de faire de même à un Sirius enragé.

Dans ses efforts Lyana prit une dure gifle, ressemblant plutôt à un coup de poing, qui la fit tomber à terre sous le choc. Sirius relâcha Severus avec horreur quand il se rendit compte de son geste et fixa la jeune fille que Harry aidait à se relever. Il avala difficilement quand il vit ses yeux en furie.

"Black, Potter et Lupin ! Je vous serai gré de ne pas vouloir jouer les preux chevaliers à mon intention ! Si j'ai un problème il me semble que je suis assez grande pour le régler toute seule ! Et j'apprécierai que vous ne vous jetiez plus sur mon fiancé comme une bande de chacals !"

Les Maraudeurs détournèrent le regard, Sirius murmurant :

"Je suis désolé, pour ta joue."

Lyana enleva la main qu'elle tenait serrée contre sa pommette, révélant une ecchymose naissante.

" Tu ne serais pas désolé si tu contrôlais un peu mieux tes gestes ! répondit-elle vertement. Harry est-ce que tu peux les ramener au château s'il te plait ?"

Harry acquiesça et les Maraudeurs ne protestèrent pas. Quand ils furent hors de vue, Lyana se tourna vers les trois Serpentards qui époussetaient leurs robes de sorciers comme si rien ne s'était passé. Severus tourna son regard vers elle et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

"Lucius, tu peux soigner son ecchymose ?

- Mhm… "

Le blond agita sa baguette contre la joue de Lyana et la meurtrissure s'effaça peu à peu.

"Merci.

- Nan, ça c'était pour TE remercier d'avoir arrêter ces imbéciles. répondit Lucius en rangeant sa baguette.

- On aurait pu s'en débarrasser mais pas leur passer un savon à ta façon." finit Maxime.

Elle rendit un regard morne à celui amusé du Serpentard avant de s'en aller.

**********************************************

"Honnêtement est-ce que vous pensez que si elle avait un problème avec les Serpentards, et surtout avec Voldemort comme vous le pensez, elle le crierait sur les toits ? Si elle ne dit rien et au contraire les 'protègent' c'est pour une raison non ? Faites un peu marcher votre matière grise avant de foncer !"

Hermione sermonnait durement les Maraudeurs après que Harry lui ait raconté la scène du terrain de Quidditch quand ce dernier se redressa comme un diable sortant de sa boîte et se propulsa vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons en poussant un cri de rage qui les fit tous sursauter.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et disparut de la vue de ses amis, qui inquiets et surpris le suivirent. La porte du dortoir des garçons de dernière année était grande ouverte et ils entrèrent prudemment pour découvrir Harry accroupi, le visage de profil collé au sol devant une grande armoire. Il regardait visiblement en dessous en murmurant entre ses dents :

"Viens ici, ne m'énerve pas plus que je ne le suis déjà, allez viens. 

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla Hermione.

- La chasse au rat. répondit le brun en sortant sa baguette de sa poche pour la glisser sous l'armoire.

- Rat ? répéta Isa avec une mine dégoûtée.

- D'habitude c'est les chats qui s'en chargent, tu sais Harry. fit Lily, un peu inquiète pour la santé mentale de son ami.

- Les rats normaux oui. répondit Hermione en serrant les dents comme elle comprenait.

- Je te rassure Lily, il n'est pas devenu dingue. déclara Remus.

- Ah. Tant mieux. se contenta de répondre la rousse, contemplant sceptiquement Harry.

- Je l'ai eu !"

Harry se redressa, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage, sa baguette dans une main et un gros rat gesticulant dans l'autre. 

"Quelqu'un pourrait-il me trouver un récipient solide dans quoi le mettre ? Il essaye de me mordre, le vicieux."

Hermione tourna la tête, avisa un bocal en verre, lui lança quelques sorts et le tint à bout de bras pour que Harry puisse déposer le rongeur gigotant. Quand ce fut fait Hermione ferma solidement le bocal et le montra aux garçons qui semblaient tous absolument ravis de la capture et qui félicitèrent Harry alors que Isa et Lily se posaient de sérieux doutes quand à leur santé mentale, à tous. 

" Mais à la fin qu'est-ce que vous avez contre ce rat ? s'étonna Lily.

- Et puis si vous l'enfermez là-dedans il va étouffer ! s'outra Isa.

- Gnyark, tant mieux. déclara Sirius avec un brin de sadisme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Isa, j'ai mis deux sorts sur le bocal, un pour que le verre soit incassable et un autre pour permettre que de l'air entre dedans malgré le couvercle.

- Comme d'habitude tu penses à tout 'Mione.

- Bien, maintenant que sa survie est assurée est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ?

- Survie assurée ?! Ca c'est loin d'être sûr !"

Sirius s'avança dangereusement vers le bocal et voulut le prendre mais Harry l'ôta des mains de Hermione et de la vue de Sirius.

"Oh non Sirius, tu rêves ! 

- Mais euh Harry ! Laisse-moi étrangler ce sal…

- Non ! Pour deux raison Sirius : la première c'est que techniquement il n'a pas commis de crime, la deuxième c'est que je ne te laisserai pas commettre ce pourquoi tu as été enfermé à Azkaban ! Nous allons le remettre à Dumbledore et il décidera de ce qu'il conviendra de faire.

- Mais…

- Et je n'admettrai pas de discussion !"

Sirius fit la moue mais se tut. Lily, elle, était passablement énervée qu'on ne réponde pas à sa question et avant qu'elle n'explose, Hermione se hâta de lui dire :

"Je t'explique Lily : ceci n'est pas un vrai rat, en réalité c'est un Animagus.

- Un Animagus ? s'étonnèrent Lily et Isa en même temps.

- Oui et un Mangemort de surcroît, c'est pourquoi nous allons le donner au directeur.

- Euh… D'accord mais comment est-il rentré ? demanda Lily, perplexe.

- En même temps qu'un deuxième année, il s'est faufilé quand le tableau s'est écarté. grogna Harry.

- Et comment t'as su que c'était euh… le Mangemort, ça aurait pu être n'importe quel rat. remarqua Isa.

- Tu as déjà vu beaucoup de rats, se diriger tout droit sans prêter attention à des miettes de nourriture, puis monter des escaliers ?" 

Isa fit une moue et hocha la tête devant la véracité de la remarque.

"J'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention, je réfléchissais, mais j'étais justement en train de penser à LUI et ça m'a accroché." termina d'expliquer Harry alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour se rendre au bureau du directeur.

En chemin ils croisèrent Lyana qui haussa un sourcil en les voyant tous en chemin vers la gargouille protégeant l'entrée du bureau directorial, un bocal tenu précieusement par Harry.

"On va lui expliquer, allez-y." déclara Lily en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille suivie d'Isa.

**********************************************

Une demi-heure plus tard ils ressortaient du bureau, satisfaits. Peter Pettigrow allait être interrogé et remit aux Aurors pour complicité avec Voldemort, il risquait 7 ans à Azkaban.

"Sept ans c'est pas assez. grogna Sirius.

- T'es jamais satisfait Patmol." soupira Remus avec résignation.

Sirius lui tira malicieusement la langue faisant éclater de rire ses amis.

"Au fait ? Pourquoi il était revenu ? demanda soudainement James.

- Je suppose que Dumbledore lui demandera et que si cela nous concerne il nous en fera part. répondit Remus.

- Si ça nous concerne ? Tu parles ! Ca nous concerne puisque c'est chez nous qu'il est revenu ! Mais à tous les coups personne ne nous dira rien ! grogna Sirius.

- Sans doute. répondirent Hermione et Harry en même temps, les faisant à nouveau rire.

- En tout cas je sais pas vous, mais moi je me sens un peu mieux de le savoir sous bonne garde !" déclara Remus, s'attirant l'approbation de tous.

**********************************************

" Ils l'ont emmené à Dumbledore ? 

- Oui.

- Bien, merci Lyana.

- De rien Severus, je fais mon travail.

- C'est drôle mais je te trouve un peu ironique.

- Un peu, Lucius ? Comme c'est étrange.

- Je trouve aussi."

Le regard d'acier resta longuement sur le dos balayé par les longs cheveux dorés avant de rencontrer ceux d'onyx dans un regard entendu.

"Quel idiot !" 

************************************************************************************************

Kikou tlm ! et oui et oui je sais, j'ai été longue ! Comme d'hab quoi ! ^^;;; Je suis dsl ! é_è M'enfin j'espère que vs etes qd meme satisfaits du chap ! ^^

****

Quelques petites choses à propos de mes fics : 

Ma 1ere, 'Harry Potter et ses origines' est presque finie, plus que deux chaps ! et je vais essayer de m'y mettre dès que j'aurai posté ce chap ci !

J'ai écris un One Shot assez court, svp allez y jeter un coup d'œil, je ferai une suite si vs le souhaitez ! c 'Un Ange tombe' mi-récit mi -poème c centré sur Harry (bah oui c mon chouchou que voulez-vous ! ^^;;)

Et j'en ai fait un autre bcp plus long, un slash Harry/Lucius PG13 qui s'intitule 'Je ne te laisserai pas' .

J'ai plein d'idées pour d'autres fic et notamment des slashs, on verra qd j'aurai fini ma 1ere fic. 

****

Réponses aux reviews : 

Mona Potter : lol bah ds ce cas je suis déçue de aps m'en souvenir ! ^^ merci à toi

Kyzara : lol ok en effet on laisse tomber ! ^^;; j'ai un peu de mal à aller plus vite ! suis dsl ! ^^;;

Khellar : Mais de rien ! N'hésite pas à me redemander qqchose c'était une très bonne idée ! ^^ bon bah moi je persiste quand même : tu es ZARB ! ;p honnêtement ! Voldemort je susi aps contre si c sous sa forme T.E.Jedusor, Royal tu sais déjà mon avis là-dessus, Scar c un sal petit ****** ! è_é Saroumane bouarf ! X_X Severus je le compte pas comme un méchant ! :p Lucius mh bah euh p't'etre un peu ^^ Dark Vador, pareil que Lucius, un ch'tit peu ! ^^ Dis-moi que t'aime pas le sagouin d'empereur ! O_O Merci je suis contente que mon petit dialogue te plaise ! ^-^ @+ sur PMW

caramel : lol merci bcp, je suis dsl j'arrive pas à bien décrire les combats moa ! ;_; je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! une 2e qui apprécie mon p'tit dialogue Harry/Lucius ! contente je suis ! ^^ lol merci bcp ! (je me répète aussi là ! ^^;;)

Titou Moony : pas grave je comprends ! ^^ en tant qu'écrivain tu me comprends aussi, qd on a une petite review ça fait plaisir mais on sait pas quoi répondre ! ^^;; moi aussi mon tome préféré c le 3 et j'aime aussi bcp Remus ! ^^ maintenant que je comprends, j'aime bien ton pseudo ! lol ^^ plus de Remus ? ok je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! ^_~

Miya Black : je vois, mais pour moi qui y vais souvent c pas trop grave, surtout que qd au début je l'ai fais ça m'a pollué ma boite e-mail alors… /roule des yeux/ mais qd je partirais en vacs j'y penserai tiens ! ^^ je te remercie d'avoir reviewé pour mon petit One-Shot ! ^^ est-ce que tu voudrais une suite ou pas (t'as pas répondu) ? Kisses @+ sur PMW !

minimoi : merci bcp pour les 2 reviews et dsl d'avoir pas fait plus vite mais j'avais un trou d'inspiration ! é_è

Rowan : ah bon ? tu veux pas Mandine ? é_è zut alors. Lol merci bcp de reviewer, même si tu fais pas tes devoirs en attendant je vais pas m'en plaindre ! ^^; *tsssss* shut up ! ^^ Kisses @+ sur PMW ! 

Gandalf le blanc : tj aussi direct et succinct ! ^^ en tt cas merci bcp j'apprécie ! ^^

Lys : lol j'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir un perroquet ! ^^;; : merci et dsl pour l'attente ! ^^

herm'021 : nyark nyark Pettigrow le retour ! ^^ contente que mon Harry te plaise je me marre bien avec ses répliques ! ^^ et encore une fois : merci et dsl pour l'attente ! 

J'ai failli oublier ! O_O **BONNE ANNEE 2004, BONNE SANTE ET TOUS MES VŒUX DE BONHEUR** à mes lecteurs adorés ! ^^


	15. Départ en vacances

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma 2ème sur Harry Potter (et 3ème en tout) et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^_________________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventées (pas touche sans autorisation !) mais le reste est à J.K.Rowling (la veinardeuh !). 

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing4 ! Merchi grande sœur ! (je me répète, je sais, mais bon : allez voir sa fic ! elle est super ! parole de beta-lectrice en chef ! ^______^)

****

Chapitre 15 : Départ en vacances

Les vestiaires de Gryffondor résonnaient des rires et des babillages des joueurs de Quidditch ayant gagné leur match contre Serdaigle sans trop de casse.

Harry se massa doucement le ventre là où il s'était pris un Cognard et grimaça un peu en voyant un bleu apparaître avant d'enfiler son T-Shirt. Il vit Lyana sortir des douches, une longue serviette autour de son corps, laissant seulement voir ses bras, ses épaules et ses pieds. Les garçons lui jetèrent un coup d'œil distrait avant de se détourner tous rapidement.

"Désolée, j'ai oublié quelque chose." expliqua la jeune fille.

Arabella sortit à son tour des douches mais entièrement habillée. En voyant que la blonde cherchait vainement d'une main dans son sac elle vint à son aide en vérifiant que les garçons regardaient bien ailleurs. Elles murmurèrent un instant et Arabella trouva ce dont avait besoin Lyana qui, tout en serrant son bras blessé par un Cognard contre elle en retenant du même coup la serviette, se dirigea vers les cabines de douches où les filles avaient l'habitude de se changer, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de vestiaires séparés filles/garçons (ils en réclamaient un depuis deux ans, depuis qu'Arabella faisait partie de l'équipe et il leur avait été promis pour l'année suivante !). 

Mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant tous sursauter.

"Dehors les Gryffondors !"

Ils avaient complètement oublié que les Serpentards avaient entraînement maintenant, et comme par hasard c'est eux qu'ils venaient déloger, pas les Serdaigles. 

Harry glissa un regard vers Lyana qui semblaient atteindre des teintes de rouges insoupçonnées, mélange de gêne et de fureur.

"Ca va pas oui ? Y en a qui se change ici ! Vous allez attendre ! s'exclama James.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à vous dépêcher. répliqua Springs, l'attrapeur.

- Severus, fais-moi dégager tes lourdauds de coéquipiers !"

La voix de Lyana atteignait des aigus menaçants alors qu'elle se tenait derrière une Arabella rouge de rage. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que les Serpentards remarquèrent la tenue de Lyana. Alors que Rosier se mordait vivement la lèvre, Lucius et Severus firent sortir leurs coéquipiers en essayant de rester un minimum impassible. 

Dès que la porte se ferma, la blonde se précipita dans la cabine de douche en claquant la porte. Le silence qui régna fut à couper au couteau. 

Lyana ressortit cinq minutes plus tard prête et alla ranger ses affaires avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers qui l'avaient attendue patiemment. Ils sortirent en passant devant les Serpentards, Lyana lançant un regard meurtrier au crétin qui avait osé ricaner en la regardant, mais qui s'était rapidement tu devant les regards noirs combinés des Gryffondors et de Severus et Lucius.

"Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Lyana, pour ton bras, toi aussi Harry. L'infirmière vous soignera vos bleus." déclara James, soucieux de la santé de ses joueurs.

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez éloignés des Serpentards rentrant dans les vestiaires, aussitôt leurs conversations reprirent.

*****************************************************

"Voilà, restez allongés un moment le temps que la pommade fasse effet."

Harry et Lyana obéirent docilement à l'infirmière qui quitta la salle de soins, les laissant seuls.

"Dis Lyana, t'as compris la potion qu'on a à étudier pour le prochain cours ? 

- La potion d'androgynie ? Je dois avouer que c'est assez ardu, je ne comprends pas la réaction entre les queues de limaces et les yeux de scarabée.

- C'est trois rouleaux de parchemin qu'on doit rendre ?

- Oui, je vais devoir demander de l'aide à Severus. soupira la blonde.

- Pour quoi ?"

Les deux Gryffondors sursautèrent et se tournèrent rapidement vers la porte où Lucius et Severus soutenaient leur attrapeur apparemment dans un sale état.

"La potion d'androgynie. répondit stoïquement Lyana. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Un Cognard l'a fait tombé de balai. répondit Lucius en installant l'autre sur un lit.

- Melle Cortez ne vous appuyez pas sur votre bras ! Mr Potter restez allongé !" 

Les Gryffondors obéirent rapidement alors que l'infirmière s'avançait à grands pas vers le Serpentard blessé.

Avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, Severus lança à Lyana :

"Je serai à la bibliothèque.

- Ok."

*****************************************************

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil discret au visage fermé de son ami, et tout en faisant le chemin qui les ramèneraient à Poudlard il réfléchit au comportement de Severus. Il savait que quelque chose clochait, seulement il ne savait pas quoi, ou plutôt il refusait d'envisager cette possibilité c'était tout simplement impossible.

Ils sortirent du passage secret les ramenant à l'intérieur de Poudlard et il prit sa décision.

"Maxime ramène-les au dortoir, je dois parler à Severus."

Sans attendre de réponses, il emmena Severus dans une salle vide et l'insonorisa par mesure de sécurité.

"Ecoute Severus, te vexe pas mais je trouve que tu as un comportement trop bizarre en ce moment."

Le brun leva un sourcil, l'invitant à continuer.

"Particulièrement avec Cortez…"

Aucune réaction, il se décida à lâcher la bombe.

"Est-ce que par hasard… tu serais amoureux ?"

Heureusement pour lui, il s'était préparé sinon le regard magnifiquement glacial qui le transperça l'aurait fait frissonner. Il s'apprêta à relativiser ce qu'il venait de dire pour éviter de se faire méchamment étrangler quand Severus lui répondit, et là il n'était pas du tout préparé.

"Je ne sais pas."

Il en resta scotché et ne put aligner un mot un moment.

"De quoi tu ne sais pas ? souffla-t-il. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour cette fille ?"

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais cela sonnait comme une affirmation. Alors Lucius éclata de rire, mais pas un petit sarcastique comme il en faisait souvent, un vrai de vrai, avec essoufflement et mal aux mâchoires inévitable.

Severus le regarda un sourcil levé et attendit que la crise passe et que le blond puisse se rasseoir sans craindre de retomber à terre.

"Bon, eh bien je crois que cette conversation est la bienvenue. Il va falloir mettre les choses au clair si tu veux t'en sortir parce que t'es plutôt mal barré là."

*****************************************************

Avec rage Lyana déchira la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir et soupira.

"Eh ben on dirait que ça te fait pas plaisir de partir en vacances Lyana ! remarqua Isa. 

- Pourtant les Canaries ça doit être pas mal à Pâques. T'as de la veine toi entre les Caraïbes et les Canaries. s'exclama Arabella.

- Oh ça l'est et je sais parfaitement que j'ai beaucoup de chance mais avec Severus Rogue ?!"

Les filles de Gryffondor eurent la bonté de se taire.

"Ne pourrais-tu pas demander à ton père de faire un effort ? Je sais pas moi, inviter une amie par exemple ! tenta Susan. 

- Il n'acceptera jamais. soupira Lyana.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien." remarqua Mary Anne.

La blonde hésita avant de saisir un parchemin et une plume.

"On croise les doigts." déclara Hermione.

*****************************************************

"Alors ?"

Lyana releva la tête et sourit légèrement à ses amis.

"Il accepte, Severus invite Lucius et Narcissa, en échange je peux inviter deux amis.

- Cool ! fit Isa. Alors qui vas-tu choisir ?

- Difficile de choisir, je ne veux pas faire de jaloux, mais Lily c'est sûr."

La rousse sourit joyeusement à son amie qui savait parfaitement que pour les vacances de Pâques elle n'allait pas rejoindre sa famille, s'étant fâchée avec elle.

"Eh ! Lyana !"

Elle tourna la tête vers les Maraudeurs qui s'approchaient d'elle.

"Pour Pâques tu vas aux Canaries non ?

- Si.

- Et avec Rogue non ?

- Si, avec Lily et quelqu'un d'autre aussi, puisque Severus invite Lucius et Narcissa ; pourquoi ?

- Mes parents nous payent un voyage là où on veut, pour moi, Sirius et Remus, je vais demander aussi si on peut inviter Harry, Hermione et Ron."

James souriait et Lyana cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

"Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Isa. Je vais finir par regretter de partir en France avec mes parents moi !

- OK, mais non. déclara Lyana.

- Quoi non ? s'étonna Sirius.

- J'ai l'autorisation d'inviter deux personnes, alors j'invite Lily et Hermione et vous, vous restez entre gars."

Ils se regardèrent et James déclara finalement en souriant joyeusement :

"Ca marche ! On va s'éclater aux Canaries !

- Je plains les habitants locaux." remarqua Lily, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire quand même.

*****************************************************

"Ron ! Hermione ! Message du futur !"

Ron et Hermione se levèrent brusquement pour se précipiter dans les escaliers rejoindre leur ami dans le dortoir. Caressant Fumseck, Harry lisait la lettre avec un sourire et ils se dépêchèrent de faire de même.

__

"Mes chers enfants,

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nos recherches sont en bonne voie, nous devrions pouvoir vous ramener pendant les prochaines grandes vacances. En attendant j'espère que vous profitez bien de la situation mais que vous n'en abusez pas trop.

Je suppose que vous souhaitez des nouvelles de votre temps. Eh bien, les choses ne vont pas trop mal, tous les blessés suite à l'attaque de Voldemort sur Poudlard se sont impeccablement remis et il n'a pas réessayé d'attaque massive, bien qu'il s'en soit pris à Pré-au-lard mais il n'y a pas eu trop de dégâts. 

Vos familles et amis n'ont malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour vous écrire mais ils pensent tous énormément à vous et attendent avec impatience la possibilité de vous revoir.

Albus Dumbledore."

"… Trop court ! dirent-ils en même temps.

- Et trop vague ! Ils nous cachent quelque chose ! ronchonna Ron.

- Prêts pour une réponse bien sentie ?" demanda Harry avec un sourire qui ne promettait rien de bon.

Hermione saisit un parchemin et une plume et s'installa.

"Prête, j'écoute vos idées.

- Alors, hum…. Commence par un truc du genre : _Cher Mr le directeur, avant toute chose, confiez la prochaine lettre au professeur Rogue, vous mentez affreusement mal._ proposa Ron.

- Je vois bien plutôt : _Avec tous nos regrets, nous avons le devoir de vous annoncer que vous mentez beaucoup mieux à l'oral, en réalité vous devriez passer la plume au professeur Rogue._

- Pas mal, mais que pensez vous de…" (ndla : vs avez compris le genre alors imaginez la suite moi j'ai les neurones qui surchauffent ! ^^)

***********************1998, véritable dimension******************************

L'Ordre du Phénix réuni à Poudlard avec les élèves, restés malgré l'annonce de la séparation de l'école et du Ministère, étaient installés dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner quand une détonation se fit entendre et Fumseck apparut. Le phénix se posa gracieusement sur l'épaule du directeur qui prit possession du message et le lut attentivement avant de rire doucement.

"Que se passe-t-il Albus ? demanda son adjointe.

- Il semble que je n'ai pas réussi à tromper les esprits attentifs de Melle Granger et Messieurs Potter et Weasley. Ils exigent que Severus rédige la prochaine lettre si je dois continuer à leur cacher des choses.

- Je vous avais dis que vous ne les tromperiez pas. 

- Vous les connaissez mieux que moi apparemment Mr Malefoy.

- Un homme connaît parfois plus son ennemi que lui-même."

Draco Malefoy et Severus Rogue s'adressèrent un regard entendu avant de replonger dans leurs assiettes.

"Et autant vous prévenir Albus, je refuse de faire votre correspondance à votre place."

La remarque badine du professeur de Potions fit rire doucement son directeur et sourire les personnes présentes qui en avaient bien besoin.

***********************retour en 1978, dimension parallèle******************************

"On se retrouve aux Canaries !

- Ca marche, tachez de ne pas faire les idiots en attendant !"

Ron, Harry et Hermione se quittèrent en riant, les deux garçons rejoignant les Maraudeurs et Hermione suivant Lily et Lyana.

"Alors, on est censées retrouver Rogue et ses amis où Lya ? demanda Lily.

- A la maison, ils doivent arriver à 19h30, pour le dîner.

- Bon, ça nous fait une heure de libre. 

- Et comment on arrive chez toi ?

- En voiture."

Lyana sortit de la gare, ne prêtant aucune attention aux Moldus qui lui rendaient la pareille avec insouciance et s'avança vers la voiture bleue qui trônait devant l'entrée. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années appuyé sur le capot se redressa dès qu'il vit Lyana. Il ouvrit rapidement la portière arrière et s'inclina en lui adressant quelques mots en espagnol.

"En français Antonio, mes amies ne comprennent pas l'espagnol.

- Oui Señorita. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, et de rencontrer vos amies, le voyage durera un quart d'heure environ.

- Bien, merci."

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent à sa suite à l'arrière, un peu impressionnées. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à leur réaction quand elles rentrèrent dans la voiture. Beaucoup plus grande que ce que sa taille extérieure laissait croire, les baquettes en cuir blanc étaient très confortables, le sol en moquette bleue et un bar et une radio sorcière rendaient le voyage très agréable.

"Eh bien, on ne se refuse rien. souffla Hermione.

- La famille Cortez est la famille la plus riche d'Espagne. remarqua distraitement Lily en s'installant, quand même assez impressionnée.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? leur proposa Lyana.

- Euh, un jus d'orange m'ira très bien merci.

- Moi de même."

Lyana leur servit les boissons demandées et se prit une menthe à l'eau pour elle même.

"Ron et Harry vont être verts de jalousie quand je vais leur raconter. rit Hermione en secouant la tête, regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. 

- Euh…. On vole ou je rêve ? fit Lily à sa place.

- Tu ne rêves pas. Habitant en Espagne, il faut bien faire appel à la magie pour arriver à la maison en un quart d'heure."

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et sourire à leur amie qui mit en marche la radio, une musique à la mode se fit aussitôt entendre. Discutant gaiement elles ne virent pas passer le temps. La portière s'ouvrit sur le visage mat d'Antonio qui leur sourit en leur faisant signe de sortir. Lyana quitta la voiture avec grâce et se redressa avec une expression impassible et impérieuse que ses amies ne lui connaissaient pas.

Sortant à leur tour elle comprirent le pourquoi du comment. Une trentaine de personnes se tenaient presque au garde à vous devant elle, immobiles en attendant ses ordres, avec pour fond un magnifique jardin verdoyant.

'Evidemment avoir l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Europe implique certaines obligations, et donner des ordres à une myriade d'employés doit être une simple habitude pour elle. Mais elle sait se comporter comme tout un chacun, quand il le faut, à Poudlard par exemple. Elle a une grande capacité d'adaptation. Elle me fait un peu penser à Harry.'

Pendant que Hermione se faisait ces remarques Lyana donna des ordres concis en espagnol et les employés s'inclinèrent rapidement avant de se disperser tout aussi vite. Un seul homme, d'une quarantaine d'année, assez baraqué s'avança et s'inclina devant Lily et Hermione avant de reprendre place à la droite de Lyana, un peu en arrière. La blonde fit signe à ses amies de la suivre et s'expliqua :

"Mon père est tout le temps en voyage d'affaires en ce moment, il règle tout de loin et le château reste vide quand je suis à Poudlard, alors évidemment que je vienne avec des amies et que mon fiancé et ses amis arrivent ce soir ça fait du bruit et ils sont venus chercher leurs nouveaux ordres. Mon père s'occupe de toutes les affaires internationales des Cortez, mais je crains d'avoir à faire certaines choses pour la maison aujourd'hui. Je vais vous conduire à vos chambres mais après je devrais vous laisser, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous pouvez appeler un elfe de Maison par le réseau de cheminée et vous pouvez bien sûr vous promener dans la maison. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous laisser comme ça.

- C'est pas grave, on comprend. De toute façon, on a deux semaines de vacances pour se voir !" la rassura Lily.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'accord et Lyana leur sourit en les remerciant.

"Et si c'est pas indiscret, c'est qui qui nous suit ? tenta Hermione.

- Ah ! Mon garde du corps, Marco, il est aussi le général de la garde de la famille."

Eberluées les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et l'homme en question leur sourit légèrement avant de reprendre son air impassible. Lily et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil impressionné avant de retourner à leur observation de la grande bâtisse qui trônait devant elles.

Elles montèrent le grand escalier en marbre blanc en ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. De chaque côté, en haut et en bas de l'escalier étaient sculptées des colombes prenant leur envol en marbre blanc, l'emblème des Cortez.

La porte en bois clair s'ouvrit sans un bruit devant eux, laissant voir le hall de la demeure. Le sol en marbre bleu et blanc était recouvert par un tapis blanc qui menait directement à l'escalier majestueux qui faisait face à la porte. Des plantes et des lustres se mêlaient au-dessus de leurs têtes formant une atmosphère accueillante, et malgré le faste de la maison les jeunes filles apprécièrent immédiatement l'endroit, s'y sentant agréablement bien.

Elles gravirent l'escalier à la suite de la maîtresse de maison, observant avec ravissement les ornements présents sur les rambardes en bois verni. 

Passant devant de hautes fenêtres avec vue magnifique sur le jardin, des tableaux de grands peintres, des vases et autres ornements, Lyana les conduisit à deux portes face à face qu'elle leur présenta comment étant leurs chambres. Elle leur indiqua ensuite le chemin pour aller à la sienne avant de les laisser faire connaissance avec leurs appartements. 

*****************************************************

Lyana, soupira en entrant dans son bain chaud. Elle venait de passer une demi-heure à vérifier l'entretien du domaine et des affaires de sa famille à une allure soutenue qui l'avait épuisée. Elle avait maintenant…. HUIT MINUTES ?! Huit minutes avant l'arrivé de ses invités ? Huit minutes pour prendre son bain et se préparer ? 

Absolument… hystérique, c'est le mot, elle cria après sa gouvernante qui apparut en catastrophe à la porte de la salle de bains.

"Maria, je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Prépare mes affaires vite !"

Jetant à son tour un coup d'œil à sa montre, la femme ouvrit de grands yeux en poussant un cri d 'horreur et disparut aussitôt dans la chambre de sa maîtresse. 

Cette dernière, se lava rapidement avant de sortir de son bain, de se sécher en quatrième vitesse et d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'heure, quatre minutes ! Regardant à peine les vêtements que Maria lui avait préparée _elle avait toute confiance en elle_ elle enfila la robe et les bottes et s'installa devant sa coiffeuse. Sa dame de confiance s'attela aussitôt à la tâche de coiffer ses cheveux.

*****************************************************

Hermione et Lily se tenaient dans le Salon Intime de la maison de leur amie, toutes deux vêtues avec simplicité mais goût pour le dîner. Incertaines de la conduite à adopter en l'absence de leur amie elles parlèrent avec intérêt de leur découverte de la demeure, de la bibliothèque bien fournie aux jardins magnifiquement entretenus. Des gardes en livrée (une colombe prenant son envol sur fond bleu clair) se tenaient de chaque coté de la porte et c'était plutôt intimidant. 

A 19h30 et quelques minutes _le temps qu'ils atteignent la salle_ les trois Serpentards attendus entrèrent, escortés de deux autres gardes en livrée qui ressortirent se placer devant la porte.

Le silence dura un moment alors qu'ils se détaillaient.

Narcissa, vêtue d'une robe simple mais élégante de couleur lavande, se tenait à la gauche de Lucius qui portait lui une longue tunique en soie du même bleu grisé que ses yeux et un pantalon en cuir noir. Severus de l'autre côté du blond avait fait un effort notable sur sa tenue, il portait la même sorte d'ensemble que Lucius, bien que sa tunique était en velours vert foncé.

Lily portait une robe de la même couleur chaude que ses cheveux qui mettait en valeur sa peau pâle et Hermione portait un ensemble couleur crème.

"Eh bien ? La maîtresse de maison se fait attendre ?" demanda doucement Lucius.

Ne sachant si le blond se moquait, les deux Gryffondors mirent un temps avant de répondre, ce dont elle furent dispensées comme la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau, devant Lyana et son garde du corps cette fois-ci. Ses cheveux retenus dans un chignon lâche, elle s'avança avec un sourire d'excuse. Sa robe de velours bleuté dénudant ses bras mais tombant jusqu'à ses bottes en daim noir l'avait empêchée de dévaler les escaliers pour arriver à l'heure… au moins elle n'était pas essoufflée. 

"Veuillez m'excuser, nous pouvons passer à table de suite vous devez avoir faim."

S'asseyant en tête de table elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir comme bon leur semblait et Lily et Severus s'assirent de chaque côté d'elle en silence.

Lyana dut jouer avec maestria de ses talents de diplomate pour trouver des sujets de conversation sans risques d'écartèlement des deux camps. Alors que le dessert arrivait et que Lyana commençait à être à court d'idées, l'un des employés de la demeure _reconnaissable à la livrée bleue_ entra et vint lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle perdit toutes ses couleurs et se leva en catastrophe.

"Je suis désolée, je…"

Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par l'ouverture de la porte devant un homme très grand et puissant, à la barbe brune qui aurait pu faire penser au petit frère d'Hagrid, suivi par une demi-douzaine d'hommes et de femmes aux regards hostiles. 

Lyana se redressa, son expression figée et elle harangua l'homme avec un ton glacial. Même sans comprendre l'espagnol ils purent vite remarquer que la conversation tournait rapidement à la dispute et s'inquiétèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla Lucius à son voisin de table.

- Ils parlent vite mais d'après ce que je saisis, cet homme est un opposant à son père et il veut parler à Lyana, mais elle refuse." répondit Severus.

Le ton de voix montait graduellement et l'homme finit par crier une phrase qui fit blêmir Lyana et se dresser les gardes qui se placèrent aussitôt entre le groupe et leur maîtresse.

"Il l'a injuriée, de quoi exactement aucune idée." expliqua Severus avant que quelqu'un ait eut le temps de lui demander.

Après s'être reprise Lyana donna un ordre et des gardes surgirent pour expulser le groupe de dissidents. Le dîner se termina en silence.

*****************************************************

"Lyana.

- Severus ?

- Qui était cet homme ?"

La blonde se retourna vers son fiancé mais détourna le regard sous celui inquisiteur de l'homme.

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, un opposant à mon père qui croyait pouvoir profiter de son absence.

- Ne me mens pas !" cracha le brun.

Elle frissonna, et répondit à contrecœur d'une voix faible :

"Fernando Gonzalez, il a une dizaine d'années de plus que moi mais m'a toujours courtisée, et était près d'obtenir ma main quand nos fiançailles ont été conclues. C'était pour toi qu'il était venu.

- Il t'a insultée ?

- … Il m'a traitée de catin."

La jeune fille refusa obstinément de croiser le regard sombre alors que ses frissons se transformaient en tremblements. Elle sentit des bras glisser sur les siens avant d'entourer sa taille et de la serrer contre un torse chaud. Elle soupira et se laissa aller, épuisée. Après quelques minutes elle se reprit et s'écarta. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et dit doucement :

"Nous devrions aller dormir, nous partons tôt demain."

Severus hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner vers sa chambre avant de rejoindre la sienne, le parfum fruité de sa fiancée flottant autour de lui.

************************************************************************************************

C'est moi ou mon truc commence à partir en vrille ? :s

Et comment je fais entre ceux qui me disent qu'il veulent plus de Lyana/Sev' et ceux qui me demandent le contraire ?! Hein comment je fais moa ? -_- Vous pouvez pas vous mettre d'accord ! :p

****

Réponses aux reviews : 

Lunicorne : Merci pour ta fidélité ! ^^

Tiffany Shin : pas grave je te pardonne ça m'arrive aussi ! ^^ vi ils ont attrapés le rat, il s'est fait avoir ! ^^ lol je crois que tu voulais dire 'sermons' et non pas 'serments' ! lol je comprenais pas trop ! ^^

Mona-Potter : lol je t'en prie, je t'en prie défoule-toi sur le rat aucun pb ! ^^ ça risque de te prendre un peu de tps de la lire en effet, d'ailleurs je l'ai presque fini (juste un chap)

Miya Black : si si j'insiste lol ! je sais pas si je vais faire une suite, bcp m'en demande une…. :s je verrai si j'ai de l'inspi ! ^^ …. Grima ? sexy ? tu te fous de moi là ! O_o c décidé cette fille est un cas de bizarrerie aiguë ! mais ça ne m'empeche pas non plus de l'adorer ! lol ^^

Kyzara : Je hais le détail ! è_é looool ! est-ce que y en a assez là ? :s merci d'être tj là !

Ratonton : lol que puis-je dire d'autre que : 'merci' ! ^^

Minimoi : Merci, je me fais un plaisir de te répondre : C'est Lucius (même si, si tu veux, cela peut tout à fait être Severus) qui dit 'quel idiot' pour se moquer de Queudver ! N'hésite pas à redemander si je suis pas assez claire.

Ro' : lol que tu pètes un cable pour Sev' je peux le comprendre ! ^^ gros merci et gros bisous ! 

Lys : lol dsl le champagne a été fini pour les fêtes ! ^^ merci à toi et dsl pour l'attente mais j'ai du mal en ce moment, entre mes fics et mes études

Siria Potter : Merchi toa ! J lol fo que je jongle moa avec la relation Sev'/Lya' mais là ça te convient ? j'espère ! ^^ @+ sur PMW


	16. Vacances aux Canaries

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est ma 2ème sur Harry Potter (et 3ème en tout) et je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour la lire ! =^_________________^=

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf certaines petites choses que j'ai inventées (pas touche sans autorisation !) mais le reste est à J.K.Rowling (la veinardeuh !). 

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing4 ! Merchi grande sœur ! (je me répète, je sais, mais bon : allez voir sa fic ! elle est super ! parole de beta-lectrice en chef ! ^-^)

****

Chapitre 16 : Vacances aux Canaries (très original je sais ! (-_-;;)

****

"Alors Sirius tu trouves ?

- Nan ! Rien en vue !

- Ils n'ont pas dû encore arriver.

- Ou alors ils ne se sont tout simplement pas rués vers la mer comme vous l'avez fait." 

Mme Potter rit devant les regards de son fils et de ses amis et haussa les épaules avant de retourner vers la maison louée pour les vacances.

Les Maraudeurs, Harry et Ron décidèrent d 'attendre encore et en furent récompensés en voyant Hermione et Lily apparaître sur la plage et se diriger vers eux. Aussitôt ils vinrent à leur rencontre et se saluèrent avec joie, Hermione sautant dans les bras de son petit ami avant de serrer son meilleur ami contre elle et de sourire aux Maraudeurs. Leurs cheveux longs retenus en une couette elles ôtèrent leurs sandales en grommelant contre le sable qui s'infiltrait dedans, optant pour la technique des garçons : marche pieds nus.

"Alors comment va ? demanda James.

- La soirée s'est bien passée ?

- La maison de Lyana est trop belle ! s'enthousiasma aussitôt Hermione. Vous avez raté quelque chose ! 

- Et les Serpentards vous ont pas ennuyées ? s'inquiéta Ron avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Non, ça c'est bien passé, Lya a fait usage de ses dons de diplomate. ironisa Lily.

- Par contre il y a eu une petit incident, mais c'était pas à cause d'eux."

Elles leur racontèrent l'arrivée de l'homme à la fin du repas et ils froncèrent les sourcils à l'unisson.

"Et Lyana elle est où ? finit par demander Harry.

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle devait parler à la gérante de l'hôtel où on loge.

- Un hôtel carrément ? Vous vous refusez rien !

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu oublies que nous sommes les amies de la plus grande fortune d'Espagne ! Il fallait bien un hôtel cinq étoiles pour nous contenter !

- Cin… Cinq étoiles !!! 

- Et oui !"

Les deux filles partirent dans un grand éclat de rire en voyant la tête de leurs amis.

"Je suis jaloux. marmonna Ron.

- Oh ! boude pas Ronny chéri, tu pourras toujours venir nous dire bonjour, il suffit juste qu'on vous demande un pass.

- M'appelle pas comme ça. grommela le roux, quand même heureux de pouvoir rendre visite à sa petite amie.

- Tenez voilà Lyana ! s'exclama Remus.

- Et les Serpentards." grogna Sirius.

En effet la blonde arrivait par le même chemin emprunté par les filles un peu plus tôt et ses invités la suivaient. Ils se séparèrent sur la plage, les Serpentards allant s'installer près de l'eau alors que Lyana s'avançait vers eux. Elle leur sourit, retenant son chapeau de paille d'une main alors qu'il menaçait de s'envoler, porté par le même vent qui faisait voler ses cheveux autour de son visage.

"J'ai oublié l'appareil photo à la maison, désolé. souffla Harry à Sirius, faisant glousser les autres alors qu'il se prenait un regard noir.

- Bonjour les garçons, ça va ?"

Elle s'arrêta près d'eux, embrassant sur la joue Remus et Harry qui eurent droit à des coups d'œils jaloux, ce qui les fit pouffer de rire.

"Ca va, merci Lya. l'assura Remus.

- Vous logez loin ?

- Non juste à côté."

Harry fit un signe de la main vers la maison et Lyana hocha la tête avant de sortir de son sac de plage sept cartons et de les distribuer aux garçons.

"Tenez, ne les perdez pas, il y en a aussi pour tes parents James. Ce sont les pass pour pouvoir rentrer sans problèmes dans l'hôtel. C'est le LunaMar, vous l'avez peut-être aperçu en arrivant.

- Le gros tout blanc avec six étages et une énorme piscine ? 

- Oh ! Tu es bien loin de la réalité Remus ! Il y a deux piscines, une couverte et chauffée et une autre énorme dehors. Mais en plus il y a saunas, jacuzzis, salles de musculation, de billard, d'entraînement magique, golf…. Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers ses deux amies souriantes.

- Un restaurant de luxe, une pizzeria, une crêperie, un parc aquatique, une bibliothèque avec ordinateurs reliés à Internet, un institut de beauté… me semble que c'est tout." finit Lily.

Les mâchoires des cinq garçons frôlaient dangereusement le sable alors que les trois jeunes filles riaient gaiement.

"Mais parce que Lyana est bonne princesse, elle a tenu à ce que le pass vous permette l'accès à tout cela." ironisa Lily.

La dite Lyana se retrouva écroulée dans le sable avec un Sirius, souriant comme un bienheureux, écroulé sur elle.

"Lyana je t'adore ! s'exclama-t-il avec ravissement.

- Bon chien, lâche Lya et laisse-nous la remercier à notre tour tu veux ?" fit Remus en lui tapotant la tête.

Sirius lui tira la langue refusant de s'écarter alors que Lyana était partagée entre le rire et l'exaspération.

"Ca doit coûter la peau des fesses quand même ! souffla James. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils auraient pu se le payer si on avait été que tous les trois mais que déjà ça frôlait leur salaire pendant deux mois !"

Ils se tournèrent vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Les Potter était une famille assez importante en Angleterre, sans doute l'une des plus grandes fortunes après les Malefoy, et les parents de James n'étaient quand même pas n'importe qui. Jack Potter était l'un des plus grands Aurors et Sarah Potter, une chercheuse réputée pour sa création d'un nouveau sort de cicatrisation très utilisé en médecine et bien d'autres choses.

"Deux… mois ? bégaya Sirius.

- Lyana ne me dis pas ? s'inquiétèrent en même temps Hermione et Lily.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me coûte pas un sou." fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Voyant leurs regards sceptiques, elle s'expliqua rapidement :

"L'hôtel est à ma famille, je ne vais quand même pas payer pour aller dans ce qui m'appartient !"

Elle haussa les sourcils en souriant avec amusement devant leurs expressions mi-soulagées, mi-incrédules.

"Bon, j'ai envie de me baigner pas vous ?"

******************************************************

__

"Parti en vacances ?

- Oui avec sa fiancée et des amis aux Canaries.

- Oh. J'espère qu'il va bien s'y amuser.

- J'en suis sûr. Et puis tu le verras à son retour n'est-ce pas Larissa.

- Oui Maître. Et sa fiancée ? Comment est-elle ?

- Hum… Belle, intelligente, riche et puissante mais très têtue et désobéissante.

- Et comment s'entendent-ils ?

- Ni bien, ni mal. N'est-ce pas Lucas.

- En effet maître."

******************************************************

"Je t'en foutrai moi des "maître" !" grommela Harry.

Tant bien que mal il réussit à sortir de la chambre sans réveiller tous ses amis endormis. Assis dans un fauteuil il regarda avec ravissement la mer se jeter doucement sur le sable de la plage en contrebas, éclairé par le ciel étoilé.

Avec un brin de nostalgie il repensa à ses dernières grandes vacances où, en compagnie de Remus et Sirius, il avait fait une croisière magnifique sur le Nil. 

Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et se faufila dehors, appréciant la légère brise qui faisait voler ses cheveux.

"Harry ?"

L'appelé se retourna et sourit à sa… grand-mère.

"Sarah ?

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Un simple cauchemar, ce n'est rien. Mais je n'arriverai sans doute pas à me rendormir.

- Je peux te donner une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves si tu veux."

Il hésita et la femme le remarqua bien. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de lui faire signe. Vaincu, Harry referma la porte vitrée et suivit celle qui d'un point de vue génétique était sa grand-mère.

"Merci. souffla-t-il alors qu'elle le raccompagnait à sa chambre. 

- Je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir d'aider mon petit-fils."

Harry leva un regard flou vers la femme et se rendormit en souriant sous le regard protecteur et tendre.

"Maman ?

- James ? Rendors-toi mon chéri, ce n'est rien."

A son tour le garçon obéit et s'enfouit sous son drap, en piquant un peu à Sirius qui grogna dans son sommeil en sentant sa jambe découverte.

Sarah sourit avec bienveillance à cette vue et allait s'en retourner vers sa chambre quand elle remarqua un faible mouvement :

"Allons Remus, toi aussi dors !

- Oui madame."

Secouant la tête elle rejoignit son lit, et retint un gloussement en remarquant que son mari était aussi réveillé.

"Est-ce que personne ne dort dans cette maison ? Il est quand même trois heures du matin !

- C'est ce que j'allais te faire remarquer chérie."

Sarah enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son mari avec bonheur.

******************************************************

"Lucius Malefoy rendez-moi immédiatement ma brosse !

- Mais très chère Lyana Cortez cette coiffure vous va à ravir."

Dans les couloirs du dernier étage de l'hôtel LunaMar, la fille du propriétaire, en tenue de nuit _pantoufles et nuisette_ s'impatientait devant l'héritier des Malefoy, torse et pieds nus. Quatre têtes apparurent dans les encadrements de porte. Et une Narcissa pas très bien réveillée demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de crier comme ça ?

- Il me prend que ton cher fiancé a débarqué il y a à peine cinq minutes dans ma chambre et pour on ne sait quelle raison a sauté sur mon lit avant de me prendre ma brosse à cheveux !" grommela Lyana.

Les cheveux en question étaient, contrairement à l'habituelle rivière blonde, une vrai forêt amazonienne. 

"Lucius, mon cher fiancé que vous a-t-il pris de mettre de mauvaise humeur Lyana de si bon matin ? 

- Ma chère je voulais lui faire part de mon mécontentement devant la tenue de son hôtel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon hôtel ? grommela Lyana mal réveillée.

- J'ai fait demander un petit déjeuner et il n'y a même pas de bacon..

- Evidemment on est en territoire espagnol ici pas anglais ! grommela Lily.

- Peut-être pouvez-vous vous contenter de cela mais moi pas, un hôtel cinq étoiles se doit d'avoir du bacon au petit déjeuner.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillée à huit heures du matin ? C'est pour ça que tu as dévasté ma chambre ? Nan mais je rêve !"

Lyana atteignait des nuances de rouge insoupçonnées et ils eurent tous le réflexe de se boucher les oreilles quand elle cria après un Elfe de maison qui apparut aussitôt avec empressement.

"La Maîtresse a appelé ? 

- En effet. dit Lyana aussitôt calmée. Il se trouve que mon invité Mr Malefoy n'est pas satisfait de son petit déjeuner."

L'Elfe de maison parut horrifié et alla se frapper la tête contre un mur mais Lyana le retint habilement avant de continuer :

"Vous allez donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre lui donner pour tout petit-déjeuner du bacon, **seulement** du bacon. Exécution"

La créature s'inclina aussitôt et disparut alors que Lucius ouvrait des yeux ronds.

"Vous vouliez du bacon très cher, vous allez avoir du bacon. _Accio Brosse ! _Bon appétit !"

La jeune fille attrapa habilement sa brosse à cheveux et referma violemment la porte de sa chambre. Lily et Hermione échangèrent un regard et refermèrent à leur tour leurs portes pour s'empêcher de glousser à la figure de l'aristocrate outré. Narcissa suivit rapidement leur exemple et Severus secoua la tête, son ami lui adressa un regard effaré :

"Mon Dieu Severus, je te souhaite bon courage pour vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !"

Un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres du brun qui répliqua :

"Je pense m'en tirer mieux que toi je te remercie. Bon Appétit.

- Severus !" 

******************************************************

"C'est moi ou Malefoy fait la tête ?"

Hermione pouffa et remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez en souriant, imitée par Lily. 

Les adolescents se tenaient tous dans le jardin de l'hôtel. James, Sirius et Ron jouaient au ballon dans la piscine tandis que Lily, Hermione, Remus et Harry étaient tranquillement allongés sur des transats. Narcissa, Severus et Lyana nageaient tranquillement pendant que Lucius était assis à l'ombre de la végétation luxuriante.

"Malefoy a été mis au régime bacon par Lyana. avoua Lily.

- Quoi ? Eh ! Sirius, Ron venez écouter ça !" s'exclama James qui venait de récupérer le ballon sorti de l'eau.

Ils s'approchèrent et écoutèrent avec amusement le récit de la dispute du matin. En riant les trois garçons replongèrent avec un vague "Voilà ce que c'est de jouer à l'aristocrate !". Harry et Remus se contentèrent de secouer la tête en souriant. 

Le brun finit son verre de jus d'orange et se leva. Il s'étira en soupirant et Hermione baissa ses lunettes pour observer son ami.

"Passé une mauvaise nuit Harry ?

- Ca va, Sarah m'a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves. répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Mouais en clair t'as fait un cauchemar."

Harry lui envoya un regard noir alors que Lily fronçait les sourcils. 

"Harry ? Tu viens au jacuzzi avec moi ?"

Le brun baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille qui s'était arrêté de nager à sa hauteur.

"Tu vas voir ça détend."

Elle se hissa en dehors de la piscine et Harry l'aida à se relever. Attrapant une serviette pour se sécher rapidement, ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures et gagnèrent la partie sportive de l'hôtel. Souriant à l'employé ils se rincèrent rapidement les pieds avant d'entrer dans l'endroit confiné où se trouvait le jacuzzi. Ils entrèrent dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir de satisfaction et profitèrent de leur solitude pour parler tranquillement, de tout et de rien. Un quart d'heure plus tard la porte s'ouvrait et ils distinguèrent Severus, Narcissa et Remus à travers les vapeurs d'eau.

"Ouh ! il me semblait que le sauna était une porte plus loin ! fit Narcissa en agitant la main devant son visage pour essayer de repousser les volutes.

- Narcissa ! je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir ? fit Lyana avec ravissement.

- Severus a fini par me convaincre que je ne voulais pas rester seule avec un Lucius grincheux et des Gryffondors surexcités."

Ils rirent de bon cœur et Lyana et Harry s'écartèrent un peu pour laisser de la place aux nouveaux venus. Alors qu'ils étaient confortablement installés la porte se rouvrit.

"Coucou nous voilà ! s'exclama Sirius en agitant les bras.

- On tiendra jamais à tous là dedans ! fit Hermione. 

- Il y en a d'autres. remarqua Lily.

- Mais non ! C'est pas drôle sinon ! Allez ! serrez-vous un peu vous allez voir qu'on va tous rentrer ! déclara Sirius en glissant dans l'eau. Ouh ! Elle est chaude la vache !

- Epargne-nous les gros mots Black et tasse-toi." fit Lily.

Lily, Hermione et Lucius restaient toujours à l'extérieur alors que les places assises étaient occupées.

"C'est ridicule. grommela Lucius.

- Hermione, viens sur mes genoux !

- Je veux bien, si James se pousse un peu."

La brune réussit finalement à gagner les genoux de son petit ami mais il en restait toujours deux dehors. Lyana finit par éclater de rire et se leva de sa place. Se tenant au centre du jacuzzi elle fit signe aux autres de se serrer et ainsi Lucius put à son tour rentrer dans l'eau. Quand à Lyana elle s'assit d'autorité sur les genoux de son fiancé qui n'éleva aucune objection malgré le regard noir de Sirius. Sous le regard insistant de son amie, Narcissa finit par consentir à la même chose et libéra sa place pour Lily en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Lucius.

"Bah voilà ! On a fini par tous rentrer !" déclara James avec amusement.

******************************************************

James sourit en regardant le paysage marin depuis le dernier étage de l'hôtel. La fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte lui apportait une brise fraîche agréable. En entendant un bruit il se retourna et regarda Lily s'avancer vers lui. Il sourit en la voyant le nez plongé dans un livre, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent bien vite d'horreur et il cria pour la prévenir. Mais trop tard, la jeune fille ne vit pas les marches et elle fit un vol plané jusqu'au travers de la vitre ouverte. Par un réflexe James réussit à attraper sa main et elle évita ainsi le même chemin que son livre : une chute de six étages sur un sol en marbre.

"Bon sang Lily on t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait regarder où tu posais les pieds quand tu marchais ?!" grogna-t-il en attrapant sa deuxième main.

Il n'obtint pas de réponses, la jeune fille étant trop choquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. James la tira jusqu'à lui et elle bascula sur lui. Ils se retrouvèrent étalés au sol, l'un sur l'autre, le souffle chaud et rapide de Lily dans le cou du brun qui frissonna à la sensation.

"Merci James. souffla-t-elle.

- Grmpf…. Tu crois peut-être que j'aillais te laisser t'écraser au sol sans rien faire ?" marmonna-t-il en essayant de repousser la sensation bienfaisante qui montait en lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et les yeux noisettes ne purent se détourner des émeraudes qui les contemplaient.

Dans le couloir plus haut, les adolescents qui étaient sortis en toute hâte en entendant le cri de Lily lors de sa chute fixaient le couple dont les lèvres se rapprochaient lentement.

"Malefoy, un mot et tu restes au régime bacon jusqu'à la fin des vacances."

Le blond qui avait ouvert la bouche la referma aussitôt avant de hausser les épaules et retourner dans sa chambre, imité par Narcissa et Severus, indifférents. Satisfaite, Lyana regarda sa meilleure amie dans les bras de James avant de couler un regard vers le visage ravi de Harry. Elle crut un moment qu'il allait effectuer la danse de la victoire mais il eut la sagesse de rentrer dans la chambre d'Hermione pour laisser éclater sa joie et ainsi ne pas déranger le couple tout juste formé. 

******************************************************

"Harry arrête d'afficher ce sourire béat c'est extrêmement dérangeant."

Le dit sourire ne fit que s'agrandir au grand désespoir de James et il était à son comble quand Sarah et Jack Potter apparurent dans le hall de l'hôtel, venus chercher leur fils et ses amis. Leur attention se porta aussitôt sur leur pseudo petit-fils qui semblait extatique. Ils suivirent son regard et un sourire amusé apparut en même temps sur leurs visages.

"Eh bien, eh bien. Lily Evans c'est cela ?"

La rousse se mordit la lèvre d'amusement en voyant le visage accablé du brun qui la serrait dans ses bras avec possessivité. 

"Je vais en entendre parler toute la semaine !" gémit James en lâchant à contrecœur la jeune fille.

Ceux qui restaient pouffèrent de rire en voyant le père de James sauter sur son fils pour connaître tous les détails, aussitôt donnés par Sirius qui se prit un regard noir dont il fit abstraction avec bonne humeur. Ron, Remus et Harry les suivirent, accompagnés par Sarah qui contemplait son petit-fils avec amusement.

"Harry voyons, tu vas finir par avoir une crampe !" le taquina-t-elle en lui tapotant la joue tendrement. 

************************************************************************************************

Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! Lol j'ai fais plus vite là ! ^-^ Mais c'est surtout parce que je coince à l'épilogue de l'autre fic. Ne vous fâchez pas ! Je vais m'y mettre de suite ! Y a que quatre pages d'écrites ! -_- dsl

Revenons à cette fic ! Il vous plait mon chap ? avec enfin le James/Lily ! ^-^ Je pense que les vacances seront finies dans le prochain chap.

****

Réponses aux reviews : 

Merci à Ratonton, Marie (merci pour ton choix ! j'en prends note), Gwen222 (j'espère qu'il est aussi drole que tu le souhaitais), Lys (merci tu me flattes ! ^-^) et Ro' (Oh la jalouse ! lol ! ^-^ ) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir ! ^-^

Tiffany Shin : fo savoir choisir ! une belle maison ou un mari que tu choisis… le mari c mieux non ? Merci merci, je sais que je suis très drole ! lol ^^;;

Siria Potter : Ah merci bcp ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu apprécies la relation Lya/Sev' !^-^ je suis très fière de ma fin aussi ! ^-^

Alpo : ah bon ? c mieux ? Moi qui croyais le contraire ! ^-^ Et merci bcp pour ton conseil ! ^______^ Je m'y tiens à peu près mais y a ma sœur qui repasse derrière moi et elle me fait parfois des commentaires qui m'éneeeeeerve ! -_- hem passons

Mona Potter : ok je vois mais elle risque de pas être terminée tt suite, d'ici au prochain chap de celle-ci normalement ! ^^;;; Des fis terminées ? Bah ça dépend ce que tu aimes comme fic aussi… lol merci

Kyzara : un peu plus long c en effet trop de mander ! lol non je sais que je saute trop, que j'insiste pas assez mais c parce que ej suis trop pressée d'être à la fin -_- je sais c pas bien, j'essaye de me réguler mais voilà quoi…. Mais je suis contente que le niveau de détails te plaise (et là ? ;p)

Lorali : pas grave ! tu m'as écris tu es pardonné ! lol ! si si ça a tj de l'importance ! surtout qd c pour ce couple parce que c vers eux que je me dirige ! *idiote fallait pas le dire !* bah c assez visible non ? *mais crétine et le suspens !?* … ok fait comme su j'avais rien dit ! ^^ lol ok merci

JE VOUS AIMEUH ! GROS BISOUS ET AU PROCHAIN CHAP ! ^_________________^


	17. Quand Voldemort décide de casser l'ambia...

Beta-lectrice : Dragonwing4 ! Merchi grande sœur ! (je me répète, je sais, mais bon : allez voir sa fic 'Changer le passé' ! elle est super ! parole de beta-lectrice en chef ! ^-^)

****

Chapitre 17 : Quand Voldemort décide de casser l'ambiance

"Mer..

- …credi."

Remus interrogea Harry du regard en aidant Sirius à se relever et le brun aux yeux verts sourit avant de s'expliquer :

"C'est un truc typique à Poudlard à notre époque, quand quelqu'un dit 'merde' on le coupe pour faire 'mercredi' ainsi c'est pas vulgaire. Très utile quand certains profs rôdent, c'est un peu devenu un réflexe. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal Sirius ?

- Je vais survivre. grommela-t-il.

- Je n'en doute pas, tu as la peau dure !"

Sirius tira la langue à Harry ce qui fit partir dans un fou rire les trois amis et leur attira l'attention de Lyana qui les héla :

"Hé ! Les retardataires ! C'est quand vous voulez !

- On arrive ! Si Sirius arrive à ne pas se prendre tous les trottoirs du coin avant ! répondit Harry en riant, esquivant la taloche du concerné. 

- C'est ça ! Fuis filleul indigne !" 

Ils arrivèrent finalement tous à destination : le restaurant panoramique où ils devaient prendre leur dernier dîner et achever en beauté leurs vacances aux Canaries. Les parents de James avaient décidé de les laisser 'entre jeunes' et étaient partis en couple.

Ils s'assirent en riant joyeusement, admiratifs devant la magnifique vue nocturne de la mer éclairée par la lune et les étoiles. 

"C'est navrant de retourner à Poudlard demain. soupira Sirius, en mangeant sa truite.

- Après-demain, demain on est tous à la maison et on se retrouve à Poudlard lundi, tu te souviens Sirius ?

- Ouais, ouais, ça va, je suis pas gâteux.

- On peut se le demander Black.

- Oh Malefoy…

- Pitié, ne commencez pas ! 

- Le grand amour…

- Mange donc ton rouget Ron au lieu de dire des bêtises.

- Quand même c'est magnifique les Canaries !

- Rien ne nous empêche de revenir cet été tu sais ?

- Ouais ! Surtout qu'on a pas testé la balade en mer d'une journée complète !

- Normal, je te rappelle que Ron et toi étiez malades suite à une indigestion.

- Mais euh…

- Mais la question est : est-ce que Lyana nous payera à nouveau un hôtel quatre étoiles ?

- Pas sûr, cet été j'ai beaucoup de choses prévues.

- Oh ! On trouvera bien ! De toute façon si Rogue t'en empêche on débarque chez vous et on t'enlève.

- Mais bien sûr ! Va te coucher Sirius !

- James, arrête de lancer des regards langoureux à ta dulcinée !

- Etouffe-toi donc avec ta truite crétin !

- Non, non James, Sirius est certes barbant mais j'y tiens !

- Merci Harry.

- A la limite, je veux bien le bâillonner avec sa serviette.

- Eh !

- Pourquoi pas, ça évitera qu'il gâche la soirée !

- Malefoy !

- Non, ne commencez pas !

- Dis donc Lya, je peux goûter à ton saumon ?

- Seulement si tu me donnes une de tes crevettes Harry ! 

- Vendu.

- Severus fais passer tu veux.

- Et tu te laisses faire Severus ?

- Bien sûr, en échange il a le droit à un bout de mon saumon gratuit.

- Ah ? Etrange je n'avais même pas entendu cette partie de l'accord.

- Normal, Lucius, entre fiancés ils se comprennent sans un mot.

- Ah ? Ca marche aussi entre vous Narcissa ?

- Non, la liaison ne passe pas.

- Le cuir chevelu trop épais peut-être ?

- Oh non, je n'ai rien contre ses cheveux. Plutôt…

- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de faire comme si nous étions absents ? 

- Navré Lucius, entre fiancées vois-tu…

- C'est cela oui.

- Alors ce saumon Harry ?

- Très bon, j'en reprendrai bien, et la crevette ? 

- Délicieuse avec la mayonnaise. Et toi Severus ?

- Acceptable.

- Rabat-joie.

- Merlin quel échange de civilités ! J'hésite. 

- Sur quoi donc Ron ?

- Mon couple préféré.

- Ah ! Et bien là sans conteste toi et Hermione.

- Pourquoi donc Sirius ?

- Lily et James n'arrêtent pas de se lancer des regards langoureux et des mots doux, quant à Lyana et Rogue…

- Ok, on a compris. Et toi Harry ?

- C'est méchant ça Remus, comment peux-tu me demander de choisir entre mes meilleurs amis, mes parents et ma grande sœur ?

- Grande sœur ?

- Laisse tomber Sirius.

- Non mais je veux savoir !

- C'est pas compliqué, je considère Lya comme ma grande sœur et vice-versa.

- Je suis jaloux.

- Mais non, toi tu l'es de Severus.

- Harry… t'es mort !

- Laisse-le tranquille où je t'enlèverai le titre de parrain pour le donner à Remus !

- Mais euh James !

- Tu n'as pas à proférer de telles choses à ton futur filleul ! Quelle éducation !

- Lilyyyyyy.

- Franchement, avoue-le une bonne fois pour toutes que tu l'aimes au lieu d'embêter Harry.

- Jamais ! Vous dites que des bêtises !

- C'est ça, boude. Où en étions-nous ?

- Au fait que Harry est dispensé de vote du meilleur couple

- Ah oui mais du coup ça fait pas beaucoup de monde a voter, parce que les couples eux-mêmes sont exclus. 

- Ca laisse Remus et le chien qui boude.

- Eh !

- Pas assez pour un vote, on laisse tombe le sondage alors…"

La soirée se finit par un plongeon forcé de Sirius dans la fontaine du jardin de l'hôtel, Lily et James partis on ne sait où, imités par Hermione et Ron, Narcissa et Lucius montés dans leurs chambres pour se reposer, et Severus les imitant après avoir vu un chien trempé sortir d'une fontaine de style Renaissance magnifique, mais Lyana le vit et décida de le rejoindre.

Remus, Harry et un Sirius trempé se retrouvèrent donc seuls à faire le chemin vers la maison louée par les Potter. Sirius grommelait pour la forme alors que Harry et Remus contemplaient le paysage paisible en silence, simplement heureux. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de se coucher, Sirius déclarant que James et Ron n'avaient pas intérêt à les réveiller avant de s'enfoncer dans son oreiller.

***************************************************

"Severus !"

Lyana fut surprise par l'arrêt brusque de son fiancé et se cogna à lui. Vacillant sous l'impact, elle allait tomber quand des bras entourèrent sa taille et la redressèrent. Elle rencontra les yeux noirs indéchiffrables et frissonna, elle ne sut si c'était à cause du regard intense posé sur elle ou de la brise fraîche qui rentrait par les fenêtres ouvertes, les deux peut-être.

"Merci. souffla-t-elle en se dégageant gentiment.

- Que voulais-tu ?

- Eh bien je…"

Lyana se mordit la lèvre inférieure et inspira avant de se lancer :

"Je voulais te remercier pour ces vacances parce que je sais que tu as fait des efforts et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Et je voulais aussi t'offrir ceci."

Elle sortit de sa poche un paquet réduit qu'elle remit à sa taille normale et tendit à Severus. 

"Narcissa m'a rappelée que c'était ton anniversaire hier, je suis désolée pour le retard."

Elle détourna les yeux, hésitante, alors que le Serpentard déballait son cadeau. Une petite boîte en bois de rose apparut, finement gravée sur le couvercle d'arabesques formant des dessins géométriques compliqués et élégants. Il l'ouvrit et son regard rencontra l'éclat de lumière miroitant sur la pierre d'un pendentif attaché à une fine chaîne en argent. L'onyx finement taillé s'incrustait dans le marbre pour former le yin et le yang chinois, reposant sur un petit coussin de satin bordeaux. 

"C'est un présent offert à mon frère aîné par un des amis qu'il s'était fait lors de son voyage en Chine. En réalité, il y a deux colliers jumeaux. Mon frère devait offrir le second à celle qu'il aimait. En attendant qu'il la trouve, il m'avait donnée le deuxième collier ; j'ai récupéré le premier sur le cadavre de mon frère…"

Elle s'arrêta et détourna le regard avant de reprendre :

"En saisissant le pendentif et en pensant au porteur du second collier tu peux entrer en conversation télépathique avec lui, courte _ cela prend de l'énergie_, mais tu peux aussi savoir s'il est en bonne santé ou quand il est en danger, le médaillon chauffe alors."

Elle resta le regard perdu dans le jardin visible depuis le hall où ils se trouvaient. Severus retira le collier de la boîte et posa son regard sur la jeune fille. Il rétrécit la boîte et la glissa dans sa poche avant d'attacher le collier à son cou et le glisser sous son T-Shirt. Il fit ensuite un pas en avant et entoura la taille fine de ses bras pour souffler à l'oreille de la jeune fille un "Merci." 

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant qu'un bruit ne les fasse s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Un employé de l'hôtel passa un peu plus loin, sans les regarder mais l'instant était brisé, ils montèrent les escaliers en silence et se quittèrent devant les portes de leurs chambres, Lyana lançant :

"Joyeux anniversaire en retard Severus."

***************************************************

"A demain matin les filles ! 

- C'est ça Sirius ! On vous le confie les gars ! ironisa Hermione.

- No problem m'd'ame ! ricana James en tirant le garçon récalcitrant vers les parents Potter qui attendaient patiemment leur fils et ses amis.

- Lâche mon T-Shirt Jamesie !

- Quand on sera à la maison, pas avant, tu serais capable de retourner sur tes pas pour embrasser Lyana encore une fois."

Le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de "dire au revoir" à Lyana (c'est-à-dire l'embrasser sur la joue) entre chacune de ses phrases. Quand Severus était descendu de sa chambre, il était arrivé par derrière et avait vu la scène. Le Gryffondor avait fini dans les buissons. Morts de rire, les autres garçons avaient dû s'interposer pour que la scène ne tourne pas au pugilat. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Lyana avait pris une jolie teinte coquelicot.

Une fois les garçons partis, Lyana se retourna en grommelant contre la brise marine qui faisait voler son chapeau et sa jupe. Elle sourit à ses amis et ajusta ses lunettes de soleil. 

"Bon, eh bien je suppose qu'on doit y aller. J'espère que vous avez passé d'aussi bonnes vacances que moi.

- Sans aucun doute." répondirent en même temps les jeunes filles, riant légèrement en prenant la tête de leur cortège vers la limousine qui les attendait. Les deux garçons suivirent sans broncher, ils en avaient pris la mauvaise habitude pendant ces vacances, ils devraient la perdre rapidement.

***************************************************

"Je ne veux pas y aller ! 

- Señorita, vous avez toujours supporté sans broncher ses séances d'habillage, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi tendue aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est pour ma robe de mariée ! Bon sang ! Le mariage est dans deux mois et demi et je dois déjà choisir ma robe ?

- C'est normal Señorita, vous serez à l'école pendant ces mois."

Lyana soupira et s'avoua vaincue, brossant lentement ses cheveux elle regarda sa dame de confiance par le miroir face à elle. Elle finit par dire :

"Va demander à Hermione et Lily si elles veulent bien être présentes s'il te plaît, elles m'aideront.

- Bien Señorita."

La femme s'inclina et fit volte-face. Ainsi seule, Lyana se perdit dans ses pensées. Dans quelques mois elle serait mariée, oh Merlin.

Après trois heures d'habillage, tout le monde fut enfin satisfait de la tenue de Lyana qui se retint de crier de joie quand le couturier donna son accord. Elle souleva un pan de sa robe pour pouvoir tourner sur elle-même quand la porte s'ouvrit en claquant, laissant entrer Malefoy et Rogue pères et fils, ainsi que Narcissa et… 

Lyana bénit tous les dieux _s'ils existaient_ que Lily et Hermione l'aient quittée peu avant. Jurant intérieurement contre les robes encombrantes, elle se fendit en une révérence, congédiant d'un geste couturier et domestiques. Seule sa dame de confiance, Maria resta à ses côtés.

Lyana ne manqua pas les regards sur sa tenue et grimaça intérieurement en pensant qu'elle était bonne pour une autre longue séance d'essayage, jamais son père n'accepterait qu'elle apparaisse dans une robe déjà vue par son fiancé et sa belle-famille. 

"Lyana, vous êtes ravissante.

- Merci Seigneur."

La blonde inclina légèrement la tête et, attendant une suite qui ne vint pas, elle proposa :

"Soyez le bienvenu Seigneur, une chose en particulier vous amène-t-elle en ces lieux ?

- Hum… En effet. Nous avons à discuter.

- Immédiatement Seigneur ?

- Oui."

Lyana se retint de grimacer, elle n'avouerait pour rien au monde qu'elle aurait voulu se débarrasser de cette robe gênante. 

"Puis-je savoir à quel propos ?

- Potter."

Lyana fit un arrêt, elle sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

"Lequel Seigneur ?

- Celui du futur, il est le plus important."

***************************************************

Les Maraudeurs, Ron et Harry étaient installés dans un compartiment, attendant l'arrivée de leurs amies tout en s'occupant de diverses façons, Remus et Ron aux échecs, Sirius et James à la bataille magique, Harry en lisant. 

Cinq minutes avant le départ du train la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur les trois jeunes filles qu'ils attendaient. Hermione s'avança et comme Remus avait gagné la partie, elle s'assit d'autorité sur les genoux de son petit ami pour faire de la place. Lily se glissa à côté de James tandis que Lyana resta un moment immobile. Ils la regardèrent en silence, et les garçons finirent par lancer des regards surpris et inquiets à Lily et Hermione qui ne purent que hausser les épaules pour toute réponse.

La blonde finit par se glisser sur les genoux de Harry qui ferma rapidement son livre pour la serrer contre lui. Elle cacha son visage au creux de son cou sans un mot.

Le train démarra et la majorité du voyage se passa dans un silence entrecoupé de murmures. Isa vint les saluer mais un coup d'œil dans le compartiment, et surtout sur Lyana, lui apprit que la compagnie de ses amies de sixième année était pour l'instant plus joyeuse.

Ce furent ensuite les Serpentards qui passèrent. Leurs regards se posèrent aussitôt sur la jeune fille qui ne les avait même pas vu entrer, tournant le dos à la porte. Severus et Harry échangèrent un regard et ce dernier comprit rapidement que la situation concernait sans aucun doute Voldemort, ça sentait le roussi.

"Vous autres c'est pas le moment. grogna Sirius alors qu'il se faisait battre à plates coutures par James. 

- Mais on te demande pas ton avis Black !" répliqua Rosier.

La voix de ce dernier sembla faire sortir Lyana de sa torpeur car elle releva la tête. Elle promena un regard fatigué et morne sur les personnes présentes avant de revenir à sa position initiale sans un mot. Les Serpentards échangèrent des regards perplexes et Lucius finit par hausser les épaules. Il quitta le compartiment, rapidement imité.

***************************************************

"Lya ?

- …

- Lya, s'il te plaît dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Je ne peux pas." gémit-elle.

Assis sur le lit de la blonde, le dortoir déserté par les soins d'Hermione, Harry essayait de faire parler Lyana, qui cachait son visage dans son oreiller. Elle lâcha brusquement le tissu pour lui sauter au cou, le serrant fortement contre elle.

"Lya ? fit-il, surpris.

- Harry fais très attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Et je t'en prie… "

Elle inspira brusquement en se reculant, et baissa la tête en finissant sa phrase :

"… Ne me fais plus confiance, je n'en suis pas digne."

Le brun crut recevoir un coup de poing en plein cœur. Ainsi Voldemort allait bien se servir de la fidélité forcée de la jeune fille et de son amitié envers lui pour le toucher. A son tour, il baissa les yeux :

"Très bien, mais sache Lyana que je ne t'en veux pas et ne t'en voudrais jamais, en aucun cas, je sais que tu y es forcée. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu as mon pardon."

Il quitta la pièce sans regarder une seule fois en arrière. Il referma la porte soigneusement avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, il savait par instinct que dans la pièce, Lyana s'était écroulée sur son lit et vidait son corps de ses larmes, une dernière fois, avant de s'enfermer à double tour derrière la carapace qu'il s'était ingénié à percer.

"Je te hais Voldemort, sois maudit." murmurèrent-ils en même temps sans le savoir.

Très loin, à des lieues de là, une silhouette humaine bougea entres les draps légers qui la recouvraient, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. Les animaux de la forêt qui vivaient autour d'elle s'immobilisèrent soudainement, attendant, mais rien ne se produisit, ils continuèrent alors à vaquer à leurs occupations. Le moment n'était pas encore venu, mais approchait.

***************************************************

"Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? 

- Pourquoi Lyana et toi vous vous ignorez en ce moment ?"

Hermione et Ron attendirent patiemment que leur ami daigne relever les yeux de son devoir de Divination. Quand enfin il leur accorda son attention il soupira longuement. Il appuya sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise, regardant lascivement le plafond et entama son explication. Ils l'écoutèrent dans un silence religieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise et Hermione souffla à son tour :

"Mon Dieu ! Mais que lui a-t-il demandé de faire ?

- D'après ce qu'a dit Rogue à Dumbledore, m'attirer dans un guet-apens, on lui donnera des ordres précis par lettre, en toute discrétion."

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que James ne débarque et saute sur les genoux de son fils qui manqua tomber à la renverse. Peu à peu, leur bonne humeur revint devant les bouffonneries de Sirius et James. Mais la menace planait toujours dans un coin de leurs esprits. 

***************************************************

Lyana enserra ses genoux de ses bras, son regard perdu dans les profondeurs du lac. Ses yeux et ses joues étaient secs, elle n'avait plus de larmes. 

Harry… Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas précipiter la mort de son meilleur ami ! Que lui demanderait Voldemort après ? Tuer Lily pour empêcher la naissance d'un nouveau Harry ? Mais elle devait le faire où sa famille en pâtirait ! … Pour ce qu'il lui en restait. Simplement son père, mais ce dernier n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, depuis la mort de sa femme, et même avant, il se noyait dans le travail, gérant à la perfection les affaires de leur famille jusqu'à en oublier sa vie privée. Mais elle avait l'espoir de le faire redevenir comme avant. Oui, quand elle quitterait l'école elle pourrait s'occuper de lui et de la maison, le décharger d'une part de ses responsabilités et elle reverrait son sourire. Son si grand sourire…

"Pour toi papa, seulement pour toi." murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas entendu Severus s'approcher. Celui-ci s'arrêta en entendant ses mots et hésita un instant. Il s'assit finalement auprès d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Sans un mot il croisa son regard et tendit les bras, elle ne mit qu'une seconde pour se jeter contre son torse et enfouir son visage au creux de son cou, comme elle l'avait fait avec Harry… Harry… Ses glandes lacrymales qu'elle avait cru asséchées recommencèrent à fonctionner et ses épaules furent secouées par ses sanglots. Ses larmes salées coulèrent sur le tissu noir. Mais Severus ne broncha pas. Lentement, il lui caressa le dos pour la calmer et peu à peu elle se reprit, gardant tout de même son visage dans son cou et ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce que Severus ne fasse remarquer qu'ils feraient mieux de regagner Poudlard avant de geler, même en mai il fait frisquet le soir en Angleterre. A contrecœur, Lyana se recula pour lui permettre de se relever. Il lui tendit la main et la souleva, un peu trop fortement car elle se retrouva à nouveau collée à lui. Severus entoura sa taille de ses bras pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille :

"La robe de mariée t'allait très bien."

Il fit volte-face et retourna à Poudlard, laissant sa fiancée muette de stupeur. Elle mit quelques secondes à enregistrer cette information et à lui courir après. Elle agrippa son bras droit, le surprenant, même s'il n'en montra rien. Le sourire qu'elle fit n'était certes pas aussi éclatant que ceux des vacances mais son esprit n'était plus occupé par les ordres de Voldemort.

"Merci, mais je ne la mettrai pas. Père serait mécontent d'apprendre que tu m'as déjà vue avec, je dois en changer."

Il hocha la tête et ils regagnèrent le château. Arrivés dans le Hall où ils devaient se séparer, Severus la retint et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste un effleurement léger.

"Tu seras quand même magnifique j'en suis sûr." souffla-t-il avant de disparaître dans les cachots.

Lyana regagna le plus discrètement possible son dortoir tout en frôlant ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Contrairement à la nuit précédente elle n'eut aucun problème pour s'endormir.

************************************************************************************************

Voilààààà. J'y suis arrivée, je vous ai fini ce chap pour les vacs de Pâques comme je me l'étais promis ! ^-^

Je m'excuse pour mon autre fic mais je ne sais absolument pas quand je vais mettre le dernier chapitre, je coince ! C'est le syndrome de la page blanche le plus horrible que j'ai jamais eu ! ;_;

Et je me suis rendu compte d'un truc… Internet, les saunas et les jacuzzis…. Ca existaient dans les années 70 ? non hein ? mdr ça fait très réaliste _ veuillez m'excuser ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit en l'écrivant, je suis tellement habituée à la modernité tssss

****

Réponses aux reviews : 16 reviews et moi je vous fait poiroter pendant presque deux mois ! _ navrée (se fait toute petite)

Merci à 4rine, marie, Mietek (lol mdr ta review m'a fait bien rire), Ro' (voui ils mettent du temps qu'est-ce tu veux lol), Space girl et lorali pour leurs gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! ^-^

Tiffany Shin : lol je m'en doutais ! :p Mais c'est sur que les deux c'est encore mieux ! lol ;) Oui je m'éclate bien pendant leurs vacs c'est cool , j'aime bien écrire comme ça et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Moi c'est quand je ris et que je peux plus m'arrêter que j'ai des crampes, après ça fait môl ! lol

Hermione2005 : Ah ! non ! Reviens ! Je suis navrée ! é_è Mais j'avais les RAR avant et tu as mis ta review juste avant que j'update j'ai pas pu la voir du coup ! é_è pardonne moooooi. Donc je te réponds là : Merci c'est gentil de me rassurer parce que ma sœur m'aide pas bcp sur ce point _ Je te pardonne pour ton irrégularité au vu de ce que moi je fais lol C'est cool ça que tu ais ton bureau à toi, même si tu dois tout refaire. (le rêve !) Je suis navrée pour ta fic mais j'ai pas bcp de temps en ce moment, mais comme je suis en vacs au mois de juin… (3 mois ! yeeeeesssss !) Rappelle-le moi à ce moment là ok ? ;)

Mona Potter : lol merci Mona, pour les fics eh bien… lol je viens d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à tes préférées et je me rends compte que celles que j'allais te proposer tu les connais déjà toutes ! _ mdr dsl

Kyzara : Ouais c'est le truc bête, penser à la fin avant d'y être mais je crois que tous les auteurs ont expérimentés la chose lol ^^;; je suis navrée, j'ai été longue là é_è

yuki-chan : Et oui ils sont enfin ensemble lol et pour Lyana et Sev' comme tu peux le voir ça arrive petit à petit ;) Navrée pour l'attente.

Lys : merci qd même ! ;p Pour Internet etc. je m'en suis rendue compte un jour en sortant de ma douche (relation avec saunas et jacuzzis ! ;)) alors que j'avais même pas encore lue ta review ! ^^;;; mdr je suis pas finoche. Pour Sirius je trouve que j'exagère un peu là, dis moi ce que t'en pense stp

Sara Potter : Et oui ils sont ensemble ahah ! De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas m'échapper ! /sourire sadique/ Je n'allais pas les laisser touts seuls les pauvres ! Et puis Harry il serait pas né ?! Nan ! Pas possible ! lol merci pour tes **deux **reviews ! :D

Miya Black : lol mdr c'est vrai que Khellar est vraiment... un cas, sans méchancetés lol ;) mdr oui c'est bête ça surtout quand il faut reviewer toutes (j'exagère, une partie) les fics après lol moi ça va, à part quand je part en vacs je ne suis jamais en retard ! ^-^ Et j'ai transmis ton mess à ma sister lol elle m'a regardé avec des grands yeux quand je me suis docilement exécutée ! Malheureusement, elle est comme moi affreusement coincée dans sa fic, non seulement elle a son Bac mais en plus elle coince alors… -_-

petites sorcières : Non c'est vrai que je l'ai pas mis en Harry/James parce qu'on le voit pas tellement en fait :s En tout cas je suis qd même contente que tu l'ais retrouvé lol ! Et tout autant de te faire apprécier mes persos ! ^-^ /se fait toute petite/ non madame, je ne vais pas arrêter madame, je ne veux pas avoir de procès madame ni être hanté madame, non plus être tuée par Voldie ayant pris possession de vous madame, veuillez m'excuser madame /vérifie qu'aucun fantôme ne se planque dans les environs et respire/ Ce que je pense du tome 5 ? Je l'ai écrit dans ma bio, vas-y voir si tu veux ! ;)


	18. La colombe prend son envol

Les lettres où les discussions en espagnol sont en italique.

****

Chapitre 18 : La colombe reprend son envol

"C'est mauvais. Elle est encore plus renfermée qu'avant votre arrivée." fit Remus.

Lui et le trio étaient assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, regardant Lyana monter les escaliers dès qu'elle entra dans la salle, sans un regard vers ses amies.

"Et le pire, c'est que ça ne risque pas de s'arranger tant qu'elle n'aura pas pris une décision." dit Hermione.

Remus leur lança un regard curieux, mais ne fit aucun commentaires. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. Se doutant que les trois compagnons voulaient se parler entre eux, il se leva et alla proposer une partie d'échecs à James.

"Elle ne pourra pas choisir tant que sa famille …" murmura Harry.

Hermione posa une main sur la sienne, imitée rapidement par Ron et le brun leur sourit légèrement. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à continuer la discussion, Fumseck apparut près d'eux dans une petite détonation.

Faisant fi de l'attention générale maintenant totalement tournée vers eux, Harry caressa le phénix et détacha la lettre qu'il portait. Ses amis vinrent lire par dessus son épaule :

"Chers Harry, Ron et Hermione,

Dumbledore étant assez occupé en ce moment, c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous écrire.

Comme prévu vous devriez être ramené cet été. Nous sommes tous impatients de vous revoir bien que la situation actuelle nous donne à penser que vous êtes bien mieux là où vous êtes.

Pour les nouvelles, vous apprendrez que Draco Malfoy a rejoint l'Ordre et que Narcissa Malfoy joue le rôle d'espion à notre compte. L'opinion publique est extrêmement défavorable au Ministère et la situation est instable, on parle de la destitution de Fudge dans les jours à venir.

En espérant que vous passiez un bon moment dans le passé,

Remus Lupin."

Harry replia la lettre et ils soupirèrent.

"Les bons points c'est que les Malfoy soient avec nous et qu'on va être débarrassé de l'incompétence de Fudge."

"Les mauvais c'est que ça va être le foutoir et que Voldemort va en profiter."

D'humeur sombre ils s'attelèrent à la réponse, résignés à ne rien pouvoir faire pour leur temps mais décidés à aider cette dimension.

####

Lyana observa sa main tremblante dans laquelle était serrée la lettre froissée qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle releva la tête et caressa lentement le hibou de son père avant de le renvoyer, sans réponse. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ceci :

"Ma fille,

J'ai pris connaissance des ordres que tu as donné en ce qui concerne l'affaire de l'Afghanistan. Ils ont été annulés.

Consacre toi, totalement à ta tâche de fiancée de Severus Rogue, je m'occupe du reste, tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien à propos de la gestion de la famille. Fais honneur à tes ancêtres en étant la meilleur épouse possible.

Francisco Cortez."

Jamais son père n'aurait annulé les ordres justes qu'elle avait donné avant, jamais elle ne l'aurait ainsi écarté de la gestion familiale, et jamais il ne lui aurait adressé de tels propos conservateurs. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas vrai, son père ne pouvait pas avoir renié tous les préceptes ancestraux, il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser ainsi devant.

C'était impossible, son père était un homme fier, sûr de ses choix et les assumant pleinement. Digne successeur des Cortez, il était la fierté de ses ancêtres qui ne cessaient de le répéter dans les couloirs quand Lyana les arpentait en compagnie de son père qui parfois s'arrêtait pour parler aux portraits avec le respect dû à leurs ancêtres.

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar…

Elle glissa à terre, des larmes au goût amer coulant sur ses joues, et en s'appuyant contre les murs de Poudlard comme pour y guetter un quelconque réconfort.

Mais l'apaisement lui vint par l'arrivée de Severus à ses côtés qui la prit doucement dans ses bras sans un mot, lui caressant gentiment les cheveux fins.

Elle ne pensa pas que c'était la troisième fois qu'elle pleurait devant son fiancé alors qu'elle s'était juré de rester forte devant lui, elle ne s'inquiéta pas des regards qui se pourraient se poser sur eux comme ils étaient dans le parc à un endroit dégagé. Elle était fixée sur la dure vérité qui venait de s'imposer à elle avec brutalité : son père était… sous l'emprise de Voldemort, il ruinait l'honneur et la réputation de leur famille et espérer le faire revenir tel qu'avant avait été une illusion qu'elle s'était imposée pour ne pas craquer.

Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas, Voldemort lui avait d'hors et déjà enlevé toute sa famille, en tant que dernière héritière elle devrait prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient face à cette situation. Pour rétablir l'honneur des Cortez et aider les dernières personnes qui lui restaient : ses amis.

####

Severus tendit une mouchoir à sa fiancée quand elle se redressa et attendit en silence qu'elle se décide à lui parler.

Après avoir essuyé ses larmes la jeune fille passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier et prit une longue inspiration avant de lui annoncer ses résolutions. Il l'écouta sans piper mot, se contentant de demander à la fin si elle était sûre d'elle. Comme elle lui répondit par l'affirmative il se releva.

"Bien, alors bonne chance."

Il lui tendit la main et elle se leva à son tour. Il posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de partir.

Lui devait garder sa position d'espion, si Lyana se révoltait, alors ils devraient s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. C'était ainsi, il fallait préserver les apparences… toujours les apparences.

"Severus ? Tout est ok ?"

Il tourna la tête vers Maxime Rosier et hocha la tête.

"Bon, alors allons au stade, c'est bientôt l'heure de l'entraînement."

Il suivit le garçon vers les vestiaires, son regard se posant une dernière fois sur la silhouette de sa fiancée.

####

"Melle Cortez ?"

"J'ai à vous parler monsieur le directeur. J'aurai besoin d'une permission pour rentrer chez moi."

"Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ?"

"Je vais exigé mon droit de succession."

####

"Eh ! Vous êtes au courant ?"

Les dernières années concentré dans leurs révisions levèrent la tête vers Arabella Figg qui s'arrêta près d'eux, essoufflée.

"Lyana Cortez ! Elle rentre en Espagne !"

"Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!"

La jeune fille fit un mouvement d'ignorance et ses aînés, éberlués, se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

"Mais comment tu le sais ?"

"On a vu les elfes de maison emmenés ses malles, c'est tout ce qu'ils nous ont dit."

"Bordel !" jura Sirius en frappant brusquement la table. "Mais qu'on m'explique ce qui va pas avec cette fille ! Elle en nous a même pas prévenus !"

Une chouette entra par une des fenêtres ouvertes et tendit un message à Harry qui le lut avec d'autant plus d'attention que Lily s'exclama :

"C'est la chouette de Lya !"

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?" demanda avidement Sirius.

"Elle dit qu'elle est désolée pour tout. Et qu'elle part remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie." répondit Harry, la gorge serré, et un sourire un peu tremblant aux lèvres.

"Que … ?"

"Elle se rebelle Sirius, elle a décidé de vivre, libre."

Harry éclata brusquement de rire, des larmes de joie au bord des yeux.

####

"Señorita ? Si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce qui a motivé votre brusque retour ?"

Lyana détourna son regard du magnifique jardin pour se retourner vers ses employés. Elle promena vers ses personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé toute sa vie et en qui elle avait une totale confiance, un sourire serein sur le lèvres. Elle était enfin satisfaite, elle suivait sa voie, ce en quoi elle croyait, elle protégeait ce qu'on lui avait appris à chérir.

"Mes amis, je suis ici pour faire relever la tête à la famille Cortez, la colombe va enfin pouvoir voler car nous allons la débourber."

"Señorita ? Votre père… ?"

Son regard se voilà légèrement mais elle répondit calmement :

"Mon père Marco, n'est plus apte à diriger. J'aurai dû le remarquer depuis bien longtemps, mais j'étais moi même aveuglée par le chagrin et la douleur. Mon père a péri en même temps que ceux qui lui étaient chers. J'ai déjà fait appeler les autorités pour notifier la succession."

Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait ses employés arborèrent des expressions soulagées et quelques sourires.

"Nous sommes heureux que vous ayez fait ce choix Jefa."

Lyana cligna des yeux au changement de titre et sourit en s'avançant vers sa demeure.

"Bien, alors allons-y, nous avons du pain sur la planche."

Ses employés se regardèrent et la suivirent le cœur gonflé d'une nouvelle détermination.

####

"Jefa ! Jefa !"

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Lyana fronça les sourcils en voyant l'une de ses gardes entrer dans son bureau, le souffle court et des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Oh ! Señorita Lyana, votre père… mort… son corps… à la grande porte."

Lyana blêmit. Faisant signe à ses gardes du corps de rester très près d'elle, elle se leva et fit le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le groupement de ses employés s'écarta lorsqu'elle s'approcha. A ses pieds, le corps sans vie de son père, l'expression de peur sur son visage identifiant sans mal le sortilège qu'il avait reçu.

Elle chuta à genoux près de son père, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur sa peau. De ses doigts tremblant elle saisit l'enveloppe qui reposait sur la poitrine du cadavre. Lorsqu'elle l'eut ouvrit avec difficulté, la voix d'outre-tombe de Voldemort se fit entendre :

"Les Cortez ont trahis, les Cortez périront."

C'était tout, mais bien assez.

"Jefa ?"

"Maintenant, les refus du Ministère n'ont pas lieu d'être." murmura-t-elle pour elle même avant d'élever la voix._ "Que les funérailles de mon père soient préparées, rapidement et je n'y veux aucun journaliste. Nous continuons, cela aurait été sa volonté, avant."_

Les employés baissèrent la tête et partirent pour obéir aux ordres, laissant leur maîtresse à son chagrin.

####

"Maître ? Vous semblez très contrarié."

"La fiancé de ton frère a trahi, Larissa."

"Quoi ? Comment ?"

"Elle a rompu le contrat, elle paiera, elle est la dernière Cortez et sa mort sera lente et douloureuse…"

"Maître, comment va Severus ?"

"Il m'a présenté ses excuses de ne pas avoir anticipé la trahison de sa fiancée, il est frustré je crois…"

"Severus…"

"Repose-toi Larissa je reviendrai plus tard."

####

"Haaaarryyyyy."

Sirius fit un brusque mouvement de recul comme le dit Harry se redressait brusquement en position assise, regardant autour de lui avec un air de zombie.

"Euh, ça va Harry ?"

"Hum ? Ah. Oui, oui c'est bon." répondit-il vaguement en sortant de ses couvertures, maugréant à voix basse pour lui-même. "Je t'en foutrai des morts lentes et douloureuses moi."

Il bailla en regardant sa montre et stoppa subitement tout mouvement.

"Sirius non mais ça va pas ! T'as vu quelle heure il est ! 6 heures du mat' ! Tu oses me réveiller à 6 heures du mat' !" cria James avant que son fils n'ait pu se remettre.

Harry rit en voyant James poursuivre son meilleur ami à travers le dortoir, bientôt suivi d'un Ron mal réveillé.

####

"Eh ! Regardez ça ! Regardez la Une de la Gazette !"

Les Gryffondors levèrent la tête de leur petit déjeuner face à l'exubérance de Sirius et saisirent le journal qui se trouvait le plus proche d'eux, se le partageant pour certains.   
En première page, une grande photo représentait Lyana richement vêtue, entourée de gardes du corps et faisant face à des hommes apparemment de grande importance, son visage était neutre, elle adressait quelques sourires et signes de tête de temps en temps avec élégance.

Au dessus de l'image, un grand titre annonçait : **"Lyana Cortez prend la tête de la troisième famille la plus riche d'Europe." **Et en dessous : "_L'héritière ayant soulevé le peuple espagnol donne sa première interview à un journal étranger."_

Ils sautèrent tous en quatrième vitesse aux pages consacrées à l'intérieur et lurent avec avidité l'article :

"Lyana Cortez est la dernière héritière de sa prestigieuse famille espagnole, alors qu'elle n'atteindra ses 18 ans que dans un mois le gouvernement espagnol lui a donné toutes latitudes suite à l'assassinat de son père par Vous-Savez-Qui. En effet, il vient d'être révélé que tous les Cortez ont été éliminés par…"

"Blablabla, la suite." grommela Harry en parcourant rapidement les lignes.

"…Après l'enterrement de son père dans la plus stricte intimité, la jeune femme a donné une interview à la radio sorcière espagnole qui a fait explosé l'audimat. Dans son discours Lyana Cortez a présenté ses excuses au peuple espagnol laissé à l'abandon par sa famille, principale aide à de nombreuses associations, elle a fait vœu de redonner à sa famille toute sa splendeur et de renouer les liens avec les autres pays ainsi que les Moldus. Elle a également annoncé des dons importants à de nombreuses causes pacifiques, permettant ainsi notamment la libération d'otages en Afghanistan et la guérison d'un enfant Moldu attaqué par une Manticore. Mais vous en saurez bien plus encore car Lyana Cortez a donné sa première interview aux journaux sorciers anglais :

Journalistes : Tout d'abord, pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi vous avez donné la priorité aux reporters anglais ?

Lyana Cortez : Ma mère était anglaise, je suis par ce fait des deux nationalités. J'ai aussi passé mes deux dernières années d'étude à Poudlard. Et je suis attaché à ce pays presque tout autant qu'à l'Espagne.

J : En parlant de Poudlard, pourquoi l'avez vous quitté, avant la fin de l'année scolaire et… la mort de votre père ?

LC : Suite à la mort des mes parents éloignés, ce qui comptait c'était préservé la famille, qu'elle ne disparaisse pas sans descendance. C'était le choix de mon père, il voulait préserver ceux qui lui étaient chers. Il m'est apparu il y a quelques jours que les Cortez ont toujours lutter pour leur honneur et les idéaux qu'ils leur étaient cher, cela au risque de leur vie bien souvent. Et j'ai aussi décidé que la meilleur façon d'aider mes amis anglais dans la situation actuelle était de reprendre le contrôle de la gérance familiale. Mon père… est mort parce que j'ai fais ce choix mais je sais qu'avant il m'aurait approuvé.

J : Qu'entendez-vous par une aide à la situation actuelle ?

LC : Il se trouve que je suis parfaitement au courant des problèmes qu'endure l'Angleterre. Il y a deux ans ma famille avait entamé le projet d'aider ce pays dans son combat contre le Mage Noir qui sévit…

J : Raison pour laquelle Vous-Savez-Qui s'en est pris à votre famille.

LC : Oui, en effet. Toutes aides avaient été arrêtées mais aujourd'hui, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai décidé que l'honneur des Cortez serait plus important que sa survie. Si je devais venir à mourir sans héritier alors il en serait ainsi, j'ai déjà pris toutes mes dispositions pour que les biens familiaux atterrissent entre de bonnes mains. Mais je ne me laisserai plus influencée et continuerai le combat dans laquelle ma famille s'est investie depuis des siècles.

J : Mais comment aiderez-vous ?

LC : De nombreuses façons. Je peux d'hors et déjà vous annoncer que le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore et moi-même avons déjà conclu un accord, une cinquantaine de recrues formées dans les académies Cortez arriveront demain matin à Poudlard pour en assurer la protection. De même avec la banque de Gringotts et l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Des fonds ont été envoyés au Ministère pour financer des plans dont je ne peux pas vous révéler les détails, et bien d'autres petites choses.

J : Si je puis me permettre, la famille Cortez a toujours prôné la paix, pourquoi aujourd'hui prenez-vous les armes ?

LC : Il y a deux temps, celui où vous pouvez négocier avec les partis engagés dans le conflit et celui où vous êtes obligés de vous battre pour revenir à un monde en paix. L'Angleterre est déjà dans ce deuxième temps, en fait elle n'a jamais été dans le premier, car le Mage Noir qui y sévit ne fait pas de concessions. Il veut tout, sauf la paix et la liberté qui nous sont chères. C'est pourquoi il faut se battre pour les préserver. (…)"

Sirius abaissa son journal et souffla :

"Ouah la vache elle m'en bouche un coin !"

Ils pouffèrent légèrement mais avant d'avoir pu s'étaler sur l'article et les déclarations de leur amie, la grande porte s'ouvrit et des hommes vêtus de robes de combats bleues portant l'emblème des Cortez entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

"Ah les voilà, les envoyés de Lyana." annonça Remus.

"Eh beh, la classe." fit Isa.

Dumbledore se leva pour parler :

"Mes chers élèves, voici donc les nouveaux protecteurs de Poudlard envoyés par votre ancienne camarade, Lyana Cortez. Ils seront postés aux endroits stratégiques du château comme de l'ensemble de l'école. Je vous déconseille de leur chercher noises et de vous promener la nuit…"

"Monsieur ?" fit une Poufsouffle. "Il parlent anglais ?"

"Nous comprenons et parlons tous couramment l'anglais, mademoiselle." acquiesça celui qui semblait être le chef de la cinquantaine d'hommes. "Monsieur Dumbledore, permettez moi de donner les messages que m'a transmis Jefa Cortez."

Le directeur fit un signe de tête en se rasseyant et l'homme sortit plusieurs parchemins de sa poche. Il donna le premier à Dumbledore puis se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, il s'arrêta au niveau des septième année et énonça leur nom pour leur donner des parchemins, il alla ensuite à celle des Serpentards et fit de même pour Lucius, Severus et Narcissa.

Il s'inclina ensuite vers le directeur et fit un signe à ses gardes ; ils sortirent alors dans le Hall pour qu'il leur donne ses ordres.

####

Assis au calme près du lac, Severus relisait pour la énième fois le message que lui avait adressé Lyana :

"Cher Severus,

Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit avant mon départ mais je te remercie une dernière fois pour ta compréhension et l'aide que tu m'as apporté.

J'espère que nous nous reverrons bien vite dans de bonnes conditions.

Avec toute mon affection,

Lyana."

Il soupira et se résigna finalement à brûler le parchemin. En regardant les cendres s'envoler, portées par le vent du soir il se rappela vaguement que l'endroit où il était assis était celui où il avait réconforté la jeune fille il y a peu…

Il se reprit en secouant la tête et se leva. En chemin vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner il croisa Lucius et Narcissa. Il savait ce que contenait les lettres que Lyana leur avait envoyés : des excuses, des regrets, des espérances et ce post-scriptum: _"Quoi que vous décidiez, si votre cœur est en accord avec votre esprit, alors je ne pourrai rien vous reprocher."_

****

####################

Veuillez m'excuser, vous avez sans doute remarqué que ce chapitre n'est pas bêta-lecté, je n'ai pas le temps, je pars en vacances samedi pour presque trois semaines.

En tout cas j'ai tenu à finir ce chap avant, vous avez déjà bien poireauté hein ?! /fait un sourire désolé qui attendrit inévitablement les lecteurs et lui pardonnent instantanément/

Alors voilà, les choses bougent pas mal n'est-ce pas ?! -

****

Réponses aux reviews :

Grand merci à : 4rine, Kyzara (Voldie est ton ami ?! O.o), Ratonton, Emy (ouais c'est nul les cours ! vives les vacs ! ), Sarah30 (merci x3 lol :D)

Khellar : Coucou Silk à moa ! mdrrrrrrrr On ne dit pas de mal de toi voyons, que vas-tu chercher là ? :P merci c'est très gentil à toi de me faire le rare honneur d'une review de ta part ! Tu sais que je trouves que tu mélanges vachement les classiques ? Sev' du côté obscur de la force… Hem, en tout cas moi j'aime pas quand Sev' est présenté comme une peau de vache cruelle et sans cœur, etc, etc… Si j'aimais pas Lucius, j'aurai pas fait un slashs entre lui et Harry. Ouais l'empreeur est intelligent mais il se sert mal de son intelligence :P Non mais t'es un cas x10000 ! lolll bah contente que t'aimes mon Voldie ;; J'apprécie beaucoup le compliment ! Je dois dire que j'en suis assez fière de la discussion :D En fait je peux t'avouer une chose : j'avais relu 'toctoctoc' juste avant ;P

Tiffany Shin : Nyaaaaah suis trop heureuse, vous aimez la discussion :D J'ai essayé de faire du mieux que j'ai pu pour que vous vous y retrouviez sans que j'ai à interrompre la convers, ça l'aurait moins fait, mais c'est sur que ça a compliqué un peu les choses pour la compréhension. Sans Voldemort comme me l'a dit une amie ça serait trop gnangnan lol ;;

Miya Black : Wah j'adore ton compliment, merciiii ! /yeux qui brillent/ Bon, ma sister et moi avons réussis à nous décoincer… Provisoirement -.- J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacs, ça va être mon tour bientôt… J'oublierai pas la carte puisque tu as pensé aux deux ! :D

Mona Potter : I'm so happyyyyy ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, je suis très contente que ça t'ais autant marqué lol :D je devrais faire pareil moi, un répertoire de toutes les fics que j'ai lues et appréciées parce que je m'y paume lol

Onarluca : /compte méticuleusement/ 16 ! Ahah ! T'as loupé le chap 6 ! :D /lis le mess du chap 7 / zut, c'était à cause de ff.net -.- Tu sais que tu fais peur !? lollll reviewer chaque chapitre à la suite wah bah dis donc ! tu m'en bouches un coin ! O.o Et tu me demandes de t'excuser si t'en loupes ? Nan mais au contraire ça m'aurait rassurer lolllll v'là que je dis des bêtises moi. tu m'as toute émoustillée là. Je suis tellement flattée ahlala /se prend les joues entre les mains et part se cacher pour qu'on ne voit pas son sourire niais et son rougissement/

Lys : Merci, pour ton avis sur Sirius, c'est vrai que j'adore le montrer comme ça, sais pas pourquoi… Pour le plongeon de Sirius dans la fontaine eh bien si tu veux je vois mal un employé venir faire des réprimandes aux amis de sa patronne tu me suis ? ;P

petites sorcières : lol merci pour tes appréciations moi aussi j'adore Lucius et Severus ! :D j'ai passé le bonjour à ma sœur de ta part comme demandé ;) Non je ne compte pas faire de Harry/Remus lol, pas de slashs dans cette fic !

Ro' : ensemble, ensemble c'est vite dit…. ;;; Combien de chaps ? Eh bien tu m'as demandé plus ou moins je te dis pas plus de 30 ;;;

orange bleue marine : Euh… :O Je suis muette lol. Mais c'est bien tu m'as fait revenir sur terre ! Je suis plus que consciente que cette fic (tout comme l'autre que j'ai terminé) a dérivé peu à peu et je m'en veux énormément. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir redresser la chose, en vérité j'en doute vu comme je suis partie. Au début cela aurait surtout dû être sur le trio et puis l'histoire avec Lyana a pris une ampleur bcp trop importante sans que je m'en aperçoive vraiment, et maintenant…. /soupir/ Ce chapitre est-il mieux ?

Sarah Potter : Bien sûr que mieux vaut tard que jamais lol Ca c'est bien vrai, Voldie casse l'ambiance mais c'est malheureusement normal -.- Oui ils tomberont amoureux, maintenant c'est inéluctable.

Miss Mooney : Ahlala faut pas décourager ! Moi aussi je me dis que ma fic est moins bien que d'autres (ce qui est vrai) mais c'est en écrivant que je m'améliore ! ;) (enfin j'espère) Voui hein ? qulles questions ! Lol allez je te dis quand même une chose : Lyana et Severus seront ensemble. ;)

Aloreuh ça me fait… 16 reviews de personnes différentes !!!!! :D /heureuse/ Je vous aimeuh ! lol Bye, profitez bien de vos vacs ;)


End file.
